Nephilim's Reborn
by De4thknight
Summary: One man, Takashi Kyouichi turns his life around when he is chosen with unimaginable power within him and help revive a Nephilim back into this world. Marius Lucifer, the Nephilim who is now reborn to set things right and wields incredible power to restore the balance and return to the love who has been waiting for his reborn for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

[Now first of all I do not own DxD or Witchblade, all credits goes to the ones who made it. Second of all, there will show a few changes in the lore for the two stories, all will be explained later on in the story, so if there is any problems then feel free to private message. This took a long time to perfect and to finally publish, so hope it goes good.

One more thing, there's also going to be a special guest character from another anime show that will make an appearance in this story. I won't say who it is but I can say I do not own that character or that anime show so enjoy.]

A red blood moon over town, revealing a serious omen, a serious bloodshed of supernatural has been done to this town, somewhere in the heart of town lies nothing but death.

Here in the centre of the park in town lies an aftermath of a battle. There were humans, fallen angels and devils around the fountain in the park, some with Sacred Gears while some use different sort of magical weapons to protect themselves. As they lay there dead, their bodies and weapons began to disintegrate, leaving no trace of their existence, all except for black feathers from fallen angels that remain all over the area. All that remains here are four humans, all dead around the fountain that flows in red blood.

One of the humans here was a mistake, coming to the wrong place at the wrong time, becoming a casualty of war and was the first to go down. Before the battle even began, he took a stab in the back and when he collapses, a gust of red light appears around him and saw only light before closing his eyes to see the darkness. As he was sent into the light, he lands against something that his head felt like lying on a pillow, but what he did not realise is that his head was laying against the chest of a beautiful woman, who has come to claim him.

"I'm here for you." The woman replies "My master…"

[12 hours earlier….]

The story begins with the man who is Takashi Kyouichi, a young man who is five feet to ten inches tall with short yellowish blonde hair and has hazel eyes, a set between brown and green. Today he wears the proper academy uniform as he comes running outside, running towards his jet black motorcycle to get to school.

Takashi Kyouichi is an orphan (Should've saw that coming), having no parents or any siblings, jus his parents for a time. He was only a child when the accident ends the life of his parents when they both died, killed in a serious explosion during a bad weather at night. He and his family went on a vacation together, travelling together with several other people on board a bus in the middle of the night. Takashi was only eight years old when he saw his parents and everyone else on board died in front of him, consumed by the flames that came blasting out the front of the bus. This flash of light took a lot of time from the world from Takashi and only last for a split second before the flames took him. After the flames consumes him, he manage to survive and woke up in the hospital with no scratches on him, while the bus took a plummet off the cliff and into the water.

Somehow, only Takashi manage to survive the accident through some miracle, a miracle that he has no idea how it happen, but some believe that god was watching over him. However, this brought him sadness and despair as his parents never came out from that bus alive, they died with the rest of the people and only he manage to live.

Takashi became an orphan for a time, since he lost everything after his parents died in the accident, and falling into depression because of that. However, over the next two months, somebody came to take Takashi away from the orphanage and became his legal guardian. This stunning woman took Takashi in, taking him to her house and began watching over him as his new mother. She took care of him just like any other mother would, but in the end, Takashi only calls her by her first name and never calls her 'mother'.

Today, as he rides down the streets, he was moving away from the school and going somewhere else. He went to another house with his motorcycle, coming at the front where someone is waiting for him. That someone happens to be his girlfriend, named Yuuma Amano.

Takashi stops at the front and looks to his left, seeing his girlfriend standing there, waiting for her love to arrive on time. She stood there with a smile on her face, wearing the proper Kuoh Academy uniform and held onto her bag in front of her with both hands to the handle.

Takashi took off his helmet and smiles to Yuuma. He asks her "Are you ready to ride?"

"Don't I always?" Yuuma comes closer to him, getting onto the back from behind Takashi and starts wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his back. "Is this better?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet?"

"But wearing that helmet ruins my hair."

Takashi smirks and replies "Don't want to ruin your hair now do we?"

Yuuma hits his back "Let's just go already."

Takashi smiles while looking forward. He puts on his helmet and leans forward, holding onto the handles and starts riding out of there with Yuuma holding onto him.

As they ride off, someone was standing in the far distance and watches the two leave. This man appears in his middle ages, covering himself in a grey trench coat and a grey hat. He stood in hiding and waits for them to leave, then comes out to take out his phone to call someone.

Takashi and Yuuma made it to school on time. When Takashi parks the bike, Yuuma gets off first and waits for him to take off his helmet so she could give him a sudden kiss on the cheek.

Takashi smiles and asks "What's that all about?"

"A thank you for taking me to school."

"Hmn… Sure." Takashi looks down at his bike to turn it off and places the key in his pocket. He gets off the bike and held onto his helmet with his left hand, while holding his bag with his right hand over his right shoulder. "Let's get going."

The two walks together to the Kuoh Academy like a happy couple together, but they keep their hands to themselves when they walk into the school and through the corridors. During their walk up the stairs, they stop at halfway when meeting up with some of Takashi's friends as they come down the second stairway. Takashi and Yuuma talks to them for a while, soon to depart as Takashi was preparing to leave, taking his leave from Yuuma as he has a class upstairs while she has a class downstairs.

"Alright Yuuma I'll see you later then." Says Takashi

Yuuma responds "Alright, good luck in maths."

Takashi sighs "Maths… Ehh I'll be fine." He turns back and walks up the second stairs.

During halfway up the stairs, Takashi pauses when looking at the top, gazing his eyes upon Rias Gremory herself who stood at the top.

Takashi mutters to himself "It's her…"

"Woah it's her." Said one of Takashi's friends, looking up at the top.

One of the girls upstairs cries out with the others when seeing Rias "Oh wow it's her!"

"It's Rias!"

Rias ignores the cries for her name and came walking downstairs. The moment she walks past Takashi, her eyes turn to the side, looking at Takashi for a moment then looks forward when walking down the stairs then the next stairs down to the bottom floor.

Yuuma stood upstairs and notices Rias coming downstairs to get everyone's attention. When she notices Takashi watching her, she came downstairs to give him a soft slap across the face to get his attention. Takashi blinks fast a couple of times and pauses when realising what just happen, seeing Yuuma standing there with her hands on hips and with an angry look.

"Hey… Eyes on me. Not any woman." She turns back and walks back upstairs to reach her classroom. Takashi sighs and heads back downstairs to get into his classroom.

When reaching to his class, his teacher came in next when he arrives. Takashi takes his seat and looks back to the teacher when she came towards the table in front of the board. Many people start to whisper one another when gazing their eyes on this attractive teacher they have not seen before.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Miss Shiri Tsuzuki. I'll be your filling teacher for the remainder of the day."

Elsewhere, during Rias' walk down the corridor, she stops when someone calls her name and turns around to find Akeno approaching her. She replies to her "The others are making a move. This here is going to get out of hand."

"I know."

"How do you plan on dealing with this? You know he's going to have to find out and you can't wait any longer."

Rias sighs walks back to lean against the wall and crosses her arms. She looks back to Akeno "I won't let anything happen to him. I'll go call her and bring her the good news."

"Her?"

"It's pretty much time to get rid of this life and return to what we were before. I hope you're ready, Akeno."

Later on at the academy, after Takashi got a break from his subjects, he reunites with Yuuma. The two walks together down the corridors, planning their next date before they must depart and head to their classes.

"You got any ideas for our next date?" Yuuma asks while walking beside him

"Not sure yet. I guess… We could go for a walk through the park."

"That sounds pretty nice. It's beautiful when going to the centre of the park in the middle of the night."

"Oh really?" Takashi looks to her "Well it's not as beautiful as you."

Yuuma blushes when Takashi mentions that she is beautiful, which makes her look away and move her hand through her hair as some sort of distraction.

Yuuma looks up ahead, noticing the nurse's office is getting closer, getting her to stop and looks to Takashi, which got him to stop too. "You should probably tell your mother about this. I'm sure she would like to know."

Takashi felt unhappy when bringing up his 'mother'. He turns back to look at the nurse's office and replies "She's not my mother."

Yuuma sighs from her nose and remains quiet, forgetting what happen to his real mother when Takashi brought it up the first time long ago. Yuuma felt unhappy and looks away for the moment, but she looks back to Takashi and grabs the side of his arm. Before she could say anything, the bell goes off.

Takashi looks back to Yuuma, seeing her head lower down so he could not see her eyes. Takashi looks out to the window and replies "I'll go talk to her. Then I'll go with you to the park."

Yuuma speaks softly to Takashi "… Okay…" She turns away and walks back to her class.

Takashi watches her leave for a while, but he turns back and walks towards the nurse's office to see his legal guardian. He went inside the office, bumped into Rias all the sudden and made him move to the side to let her walk past him. Rias walks out of there, but she looks back at Takashi, while he looks forward to find his legal guardian that was sitting nearby by the neck and typing on her computer. Takashi calls out her first name, which got her to stop and turns towards him.

His guardian was Chisato Hasegawa, a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure. She has hip-length, dark black hair, red glasses and a mole under her left eye. She wears a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and a long brown tights.

Chisato heard her name and turns around, seeing Takashi standing there. She smiles "Hey Takashi, what can I do for you?" She stops smiling when thinking he could be hurt. She asks "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just came here to let you know that I'll be coming home late, I'm going out with Yuuma."

"Again?" Chisato sighs from her nose "I don't think it's a good time for that."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"I just…. Never mind, there's no problem."

"Yeah thanks." Takashi turns back "That's all I want to know."

"Takashi…. I'll leave some food in the fridge for you when you come back. Please be careful."

"Be careful?" Takashi looks back to her "Careful at what?"

Chisato shakes her head "Just a misinterpretation." She turns back and continues her work on the computer.

"Whatever." Takashi looks forward and walks out of there, taking his leave from her office and returning to his class.

While he walks away, Chisato turns her eyes to the side and starts to worry. She lowers her head slightly down and so does her eyes. She stops typing on the computer and lowers her hands off the table, placing her right hand over where her heart is.

After school, Takashi stood by his motorcycle, waiting for Yuuma to arrive to catch a ride with him again. She arrives and gives him a kiss on the cheek again before getting onto the bike with him, wrapping her arms around him again and leans her body against his back. Once the two are ready, Takashi rode out of there and began going on his date with Yuuma.

Takashi and Yuuma begin their date in town, starting there and slowly work their way to the park. Takashi takes Yuuma to some places around town, giving her a smile on her face when she looks back to Takashi. The two soon took a break from the exploring around and went to a café to drink, Takashi went ahead and bought smoothies and drank them for a time. After that, Takashi takes her to the park at midnight.

During the night, in a hotel that was near the date with Takashi and Yuuma, someone else was coming into the scene that will change the course of this date; her name is Reina Soho. Right now, she was busy at the moment, deciding to have a good time at her hotel, by having an intimate and sexual relationship with her lover. Inside her hotel room, her clothes and her lover's clothes lies on the floor, from the hallway and all the way into the bedroom where the two are. She was sitting on top of him in the middle of the queen size bed, holding him down on the bed with her hands against his chest and moving her waist up and down as she was riding his manhood for some time now. She groans with excitement, feeling his manhood inside her body, although this was not the first time they engage in sex. Once she could feel that it was close for him to not hold back anymore, she begins moving her waist faster and digs her nails into his chest until finally she looks up at the ceiling, groaning loudly when feeling the fluids coming out of his manhood and straight inside her body. She finally stops and soon she falls on top of him when it was over. When she raise her head up to him, she kisses him for a while until someone else up interrupting this moment when the phone goes off near her and says 'Rias Calling'.

Meanwhile, the two walks together through the night, holding each other's hands. As they walk together to the centre of the park, Yuuma speaks up "I've had a wonderful time with you, Takashi."

"I'm glad you liked the places I took you." Takashi looks to her while walking

"They were great. I am sorry that you had to pay for most of it."

"It's fine." Takashi looks forward "It was to show you that I still care more of you than my video games at home."

"Well that's good to hear. I thought you would be at home, killing demons on that video game of yours."

"Well I already finished it so I had time with you."

"OH… SO that's why you thought of going out with me today. You finished your ridiculous shooting game!"

"Well uhh…" Takashi tries to change the subject by looking towards the fountain in the distance "Hey, we made it to the fountain."

"Hey, don't you change the subject!"

Takashi looks back to her "Just remember who spend a lot of money on you, and I don't regret spending all that money for you."

Yuuma sighs again "Dropping that bomb on me now huh…"

"Come on." Takashi walks forward, getting Yuuma to follow as she still holds onto him.

The two make it to the fountain while the night is still young. As they get closer, the two raise their heads up to look at the top of the fountain, and could have sworn that Yuuma saw a shooting star in the sky.

Yuuma looks to Takashi who stood behind him, asking "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Takashi asks then looks up at the sky, seeing no sign of the shooting star

"The shooting star." Yuuma turns around to face him "Did you not see that?"

"Oh…. I didn't see it."

Yuuma sighs and looks back to Takashi, while keeping her hands at the back of her waist "Well… you won't be getting your wish."

Takashi surprises her by wrapping his arms around her waist, getting her to look down when feeling his hands over her body. Yuuma smiles, wraps her arms around him too and closes her eyes.

Takashi asks "I already have my wish. I just hope it comes true."

Yuuma opens her eyes and turns her head to the side, looking back at Takashi "I guess you just got to have to find out then."

"I guess so…" Takashi moves his head in for a kiss, the more he got closer to her, the more he closes his eyes and so does Yuuma.

The two share a romantic moment together by the fountain, staying like this for a while as the two do not want to let this moment go away. They stay together, locked together thanks to their kiss, but eventually they would have to break off and that would soon happen when someone ends up interrupting this moment.

The shady man with the trench coat appears before them, calling out Takashi's name, which got the two to move away from one another and look back towards the one who spoke out. The two looks at this man but they do not respond, and so the man asks again.

"Are you Takashi Kyouichi?"

"Who the hell is asking?" Takashi responds "Who are you?"

"I am here to take care of things that someone should have done a long time ago." The shady man steps forward and snaps his fingers. The moment he snaps his fingers, anyone that was near this fountain stops what they were doing and turns towards Takashi and Yuuma.

Takashi and Yuuma stays together in fear when looking at the strangers getting closer to them, seeing them all coming from all sides, trapping them against the fountain. They could see fifteen people approaching them from all sides, all with an evil content to kill them.

Takashi looks back to the shady man in the trench coat and shouts out "What do you want from us!?"

"All we want is you… Nothing else."

"Me?" Takashi raise his eyebrows up questionably, confused to know why they want someone like him, since he has never met this man before in his entire life.

"Takashi…" Yuuma whispers "You have to get out of here…"

"Raynare!"

Another voice calls out from behind them, a female voice that got Yuuma by surprise when looking behind her to see a familiar face. This familiar face ends up blowing her cover by calling out her original name.

Takashi looks back at who said that, and the moment he stares, staring at the biggest surprise of his entire life, when seeing this woman coming down from above like an angel with black-feathered wings. This woman was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair. She wore of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Is… Is that an angel!?" Takashi speaks out, gazing upon this woman as she stands at the top of the fountain, looking down at the two.

Yuuma speaks out her name through her mind "Kalawarner..."

Kalawarner looks to Yuuma and speaks out "Raynare… Why do you insist on wearing that ridiculous disguise?"

"Disguise? Raynare?" Takashi mutters those words when looking at Yuuma, noticing her gnashing her teeth when looking back at Kalawarner. Things also became weird when Yuuma shows no surprise when gazing at the angel. "Yuuma?"

"Reveal yourself!" Shouts Kalawarner "Or I will do it for you."

Kalawarner and five other people, including the man in the grey trench coat brought forth energy spears from out of nowhere, appearing in front of them. All of them grab these colourful blades and spreads their angel wings to show there are more than just one angel here. The others around them spreads out their wings, but they wore devil wings and not angel wings. As for the other four who show no signs of any wings coming from their backs, they conjure up magical weapons in front of them and grabs a hold of them.

"Holy shit!" Takashi mutters to himself while looking back at everyone, seeing them all carrying magical weapons right before his eyes. He begins to breathe pretty heavily now, as they are taking things very seriously against them. "Oh my god… They're going to kill me."

"I won't let that happen!" Yuuma said while holding onto Takashi's hand while looking towards the man in the grey trench coat "I don't know what you want, but you are not taking Takashi from me!"

Kalawarner ends this before Yuuma could do anything else afterwards. She came down from behind Yuuma, impaled her from behind with her energy blade, pierced through her body and sent her to the ground. Takashi watches as she collapses and let's go of her hand before she even hit the ground. All Takashi would do is stood helplessly against this attack, watching his girlfriend fall to her knees on the ground.

Takashi shouts out to her "Yuuma!"

The others that surround the two makes their move on him, while he cries over the death of his girlfriend. One of the men with a strange weapon went charging straight towards Takashi and lunges his sword through his chest. He gasps when taking the hit, he slowly lowers his head down at the blade that sticks out of his chest and no words to say about this. What makes things worse is when the others come charging in to decimate his entire body. Just as they got close, however, something happens when a red glowing symbol appears underneath him that causes everyone to stop.

"What is this?" Kalawarner shouts out

Takashi just stands there and soon closes his eyes when finally losing his balance, after losing so much blood from that stab. Just as he hit the ground, he vanishes and so does the symbol around him. The light from the symbol vanishes and everyone just stood there, not sure what to do next.

"Rias Gremory…" Kalawarner mutters the name and looks towards the shady man. Without warning, she notices someone standing behind him and shouts out to warn him "Dohnaseek, look out!"

Without him knowing, a woman stood right behind him, punching her right hand through his back and goes straight through the other side. Everyone stops and turns towards Dohnaseek, watched him gasping out loud and looking down at the hand that came out of his chest.

The woman behind him pulls her arm out of his body and sends him to his knees. He slowly raise his head up to the others, trying to speak something, but the woman finishes him off with a twist of his head and snaps his neck. She twists his head right around to face backwards, then collapses to the floor, while his eyes still remain open.

The group stands at the ready to face this new enemy that stands before them. When the woman comes out of the shadows, she appears before them in a black with a bit of red on this tight bodysuit, with serious exposure to much of her skin. She has long red hair, black and yellow eyes.

Kalawarner summons her energy spear and aims it towards the woman who walks closer. She asks to identify herself, but the woman shows no response, she just ignores her, while cleaning her right bloody hand with her tongue. She suddenly stops, while having her tongue against her finger and turns her eyes straight towards Kalawarner. Kalawarner had enough and throws her spear, but with a swing from her left hand to hit the spear, she sent that spear flying past her and cause no scratch to her arm.

Kalawarner looks at the others and shouts "Take. Her. Down!"

The male human with the sword charges straight at her with both hands to his sword. She lowers her right arm when looking back at the man, he and the other comes charging in and just waits for them to get close enough to strike. As he got close enough to strike, she attacks with a large blade that came out of her right arm, then swings upwards through the air to make the man stop in front of him. Two seconds later, a blast of blood came gusting out of his front body, then collapses back on the floor and leaves his blood spilling over her body. She gives the others this evil glare and a bit of a smirk on her face, as she now has this sensational urge to kill them all.

Everyone else except for Kalawarner charges towards her, giving her the fight she so desperately wants. She charges in and battles against the others, evading all of their attacks with amazing flexibility and counters with her arm blade or a kick from her legs to send them flying. One of the men with his spear tries to hit her, but her flexibility evades his attack and grabs a hold of the spear with her left hand then lays a hard kick across his face with her right leg. After he is sent flying into the fountain, spilling his blood into the water, she turns to another person who was a fallen angel by throwing the spear she still held, impaling the man in the air and sending him falling to the ground.

Kalawarner watches as they all fall, one by one, none could lay a finger on her. She did notice her seductive smile on her face, aroused at all the blood she's spilling over the area and all the killing she is doing. Kalawarner finally jumps into battle, furious at what she is seeing and tries to stop this or else they are all going to die.

Kalawarner spreads her wings and flies in the air, summoning her energy spear and watches this hostile women kill more of her followers. She waits for the perfect time to strike her with her spear, waiting for the woman to have her back turn towards her, so she could throw her spear to hit her in the back. The moment she saw that opportunity, she quickly threw her spear, sending this energy spear straight towards her.

"I got her now." Says Kalawarner through her mind, expected to get the victory here against her.

The moment that spear was so close of reaching her, she catches Kalawarner a huge surprise when she suddenly turns around and grabs it with her bare hand. Kalawarner was surprise, shocked to see how fast her reflexes are, despite already seeing this earlier when she was using these reflexes on the enemies around her. In the end, she learns nothing when examining this enemy.

"That's impossible…" Kalawarner thought to herself again "Who is this woman!?"

The woman lowers the spear and stares directly at Kalawarner. She finally speaks out "This is fucking amazing! I can feel you all. You guys are making me all dirty with this blood over my body…" She crushes the spear with her bare hand and starts slowly moving her hands down her body like a snake slithering through the ground. She stops and looks back at the rest of the people who are still alive, giving them a shiver over their body when she looks at them, causing them to take a few steps back. She looks back to Kalawarner and says "And the fun is still going."

Kalawarner lands on the floor and summons another spear. She and the rest them charges in against her while she stands there with a smile on her face, letting them come at her with all they got.

Two minutes later, the woman stood over their bodies, leaving Kalawarner the last fallen angel left alive to stand against her. She was on her knees with a deep cut through her body and leaving her chest expose. The woman came up to Kalawarner and grabs her by the neck, raising her head up to look up at the woman and that was all she saw, as the woman went ahead and snaps her neck and sent her back onto the floor.

The woman walks over the blood she made over this once beautiful fountain. She prepares to depart from this place, unless she still thirst for more action and more violence against her, by facing the authority when they arrive. But before departing, she stops and looks back to see the red symbol appearing behind her and Rias finally makes an appearance.

Rias comes walking out of the symbol and confronts the woman in red and identifies her by saying "Hello, Witchblade."

"Well now…" The Witchblade turns towards her "Have you come to give me some excitement? I can feel you from here, and I love it."

"Maybe another time." Rias replies

"You called me here just to give me a little excitement?"

"You'd promised me a deal if this would ever happen to him." Rias looks back to the bodies she laid around them "To be honest, I expected Cao to be here or any other heavy resistance." She looks back to her "I'm sorry."

"Hmn… I guess I'll have some fun somewhere else." The Witchblade turns back and departs "I'll see you around, Rias Gremory. Give my regards to the boy when he reawakens."

Rias turns back and departs. She returns to Takashi, who thought that he was long gone, but with some miracle, he manage to survive this terrible event. He was taken out of this nightmare and somewhere safe, a safe place for him to recover and to wake up like nothing happen to him, but deep down, he could still feel and remember what happen in the park.

Early in the morning, Takashi wakes up out of his long slumber and has return to his bedroom. He opens his eyes, slowly looking up at the ceiling and could see a blur for a few seconds, until eventually getting his eyesight back and could finally see what he was looking. While he remains there, his mind returns and starts talking through his mind, bringing up everything he could remember from what happen that night in the park.

"What happen to me…?" Takashi thought to himself "Am I dead? My pain doesn't hurt anymore. At first I was on the verge of death, my body felt so cold, but my body is feeling so warm. What is going on?"

As things were becoming misperception for Takashi, things began to go from bad to one big crazy and awkward moment for Takashi. Something else appears before Takashi, getting his eyes to widen when he looks down and could see this hand coming up out of the blanket. He just realises this now that he is not alone in bed, bringing the conclusion that this is the whole reason why he feels so warm all the sudden and not cold.

"…Y-Y-Yuuma?" Takashi stutters and looks under the blanket on who it was. She came up out of cover and reveals herself to Takashi, raising her head up in front of him, revealing it to be Rias Gremory herself. "R-R-R… Rias!?"

Rias sits up on the bed, showing no care for him right now, despite having sitting on his body, while sitting back and yawns from her slumber. When she opens her eyes, she looks down at Takashi and gives him a slight smile on his face, while forgetting the fact that Takashi can clearly see her naked body in front of him. Both he and Rias remain in the bed without any clothes, giving Takashi the moment to stare at her gorgeous body that he cannot look away from.

"What the hell is happening!?" Takashi cries out, getting his face to go red, while still staring at her body.

Rias stops yawning and looks down at Takashi. She tilts her head to the side and smiles to him when saying "Good morning."

"Good morning? Good morning!?" Takashi's eyes looks down below and could see that he too is fully naked, embracing his body against hers. Things got worse when Rias lies back on top of him and presses her breasts against his chest, which makes Takashi's face redder.

Rias gets her face closer to his and places her finger over his mouth and whispers "You should be talking quietly."

"B-But…. What… Is going on?" Takashi whispers back, while having her finger against his lips.

"Well then… Allow me to elaborate on some things you don't really know right now…" Rias said "I am Rias Gremory. And you are my master."


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi wakes up surprise to find a naked Rias sleeping in bed with him in his house. While Rias says that the situation is quite alright to Takashi, who is still figuring out how this happen to himself. Takashi is surprise, embarrassed and confuse at the situation, still cannot figure out how this happen and thanks to this, he has forgotten about what happen to him in the park with all of those people killing him.

Right now he manage to get out of bed, naked and covering himself while Rias sits there on the bed, covered up by the blanket and just smiling at him, while he moves back and forth. One thing does make things worse is when his guardian, Chisato Hasegawa starts making her way towards his bedroom while calling out to him.

"Takashi! Are you in there?" Chisato calls out when reaching closer to the door.

Takashi quickly rushes to the door and leans the back of his body against it, stopping Chisato from opening the door. Chisato calls out again "Takashi?"

"I'm here!" Takashi responds

"Well, are you getting ready for school?" Chisato asks

"Yes!... I'll see you there… Just… Give me a moment?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Takashi looks to the side towards Rias, watching her getting up off the bed and dropping the blanket on to the floor. His eyes remain stuck on looking at the back of Rias' body, showing her full body to Takashi and did not seem to care much about any of this. He was speechless when watching her and could not keep his mouth close.

"Don't be late at the academy." Chisato responds and turns back to take her leave from the doorway. She does stop suddenly and turns her head to the side, looking with the side of her eye towards the bedroom door, thinking about something for a moment, but she looks forward and walks out of the house.

Takashi opens up the door, slowly moving his head out to see if it was clear for him to come out of the room without any clothes on. With no sign of her, he returns to his room, closes the door behind him and sighs deeply of relief that Chisato did not witness this crazy and awkward moment.

Rias comes back into the scene and makes things uncomfortable for Takashi by coming up to him. She came at him again, but this time, she has a bit of clothes, wearing just her underwear and her unbutton bra on. She presses her body back against his chest, bringing red back on Takashi's face again.

"Your body is more resilient than I thought it would." Rias said, while moving her hands over his chest, getting Takashi to get a slight chill down his body when feeling her soft hands touching him. She looks back to his face, noticing his face all red and decides to back away before he starts spilling blood.

Rias turns to the side and moves her hand over her shoulder while asking Takashi "Do you mind and fasten this for me?"

"…. S-Sure?" Takashi walks over to Rias and tries to fasten the belt on her bra and while doing so, Takashi tries to ask her this difficult question out loud. "Uhm… Rias... What did we just do together?"

Rias laughs a bit "Well, I knew that would be the first question on your mind. Let me tell you now so you could finally be relief. We didn't have sex. You suffered a fatal wound, and for that I saved your life by embracing you with my magic in order to heal you."

"A fatal wound… From –"Takashi's stops what he is doing as he began remembering everything that happen to him in the park, every single detail came back through his mind. Thanks to Rias being here and distracting him, those memories was put far away at the back of his mind, but those words that she said came flooding back to him again.

"So you remembered?" Rias asks while facing towards Takashi "That wasn't a dream. It was all real and I saved your life. However…" She moves her hand over the side of his face. Takashi saw her hand and was about to take a step back away from her, but stops and allows her to place her hand over the side of his face. She looks into his eyes in a sadden look to Takashi, saying these words, hoping he will forgive her. "I am sorry that you had to remember that moment, Takashi." Rias said "I hope you forgive me for putting you in that kind of danger."

"…" Takashi looks to the side and lowers his eyes, while thinking back to that moment of what happen out there. He had no memory of what happen to the others, after he got hit and went down first. Takashi asks "What happen to all the people there?"

"When I arrived, the attackers that killed you all died. There all dead."

Takashi looks back to her, raising both eyebrows up "By you?"

Rias shakes her head "By a friend I called. You'll find out soon enough." Rias turns to the side and walks back to her clothes that are seen put up neatly together. She bends down to pick up her clothes while saying "You better put on some clothes, or do you intend to show that thing of yours sticking around?"

"My… Thing…?" Takashi looks down his body, realising it just now that he is naked in front of Rias. He quickly covers himself up with his hands between his legs and gets embarrass in front of Rias.

Rias turns around and looks back to Takashi "You don't need to feel embarrassed. You already saw me naked, and I didn't mind seeing you naked…" She smiles when lowering her eyes down between his legs

"…. WHILE we are on the subject… Why were we naked in bed together!?"

"I told you before. I had to bathe you with my magic in order to heal you by embracing you in the nude."

". . . . . . I'm sorry but did you say you had to embrace me in the nude in order to heal me?"

"That's correct."

". . . . . . . . .Embracing me in the nude?! What kind of ability is **that**?!"

"You don't like my ability?" Rias asks "I thought you liked to be in bed with a woman like me, right?"

"Well…. Yeah but…."

"Don't worry…" Rias gets closer "We haven't had sex yet. Unless you want to."

"… You… You want to do what?" Takashi felt an overwhelming ecstatic, not even sure just what to do from here as Rias sent him back against the door and pressing her body against his. She came up to him when she finally got her uniform back on.

Rias comes up to him again and presses her hands against his chest again. She asks "Do you want this?" In a quiet, but seductive tone, and leans her face closer to give him a kiss.

Takashi remains silent to Rias' question, he just could not answer and the more Rias got closer to him, the more his mouth opens and his eyes lower. Takashi could not make up his mind at this. There it was, an attractive woman in front of him, who ignores the reality and allows herself to stare at his naked body, while he does the same to her.

Takashi ends up asking the question "Is this Heaven?"

Rias responds "That depends if you want it to be."

Takashi was in so much tempt to actually say 'I want it.' However, he knew that deep down, this is real. Takashi looks away from Rias, sadden all the sudden when thinking back at everything that just happen, especially on what happen to his girlfriend that was involve in the whole killing. He had no choice but to say the words that no man would ever say this to someone like Rias "…I can't do it…"

Rias leans back from Takashi, shocked to hear those words came out of his mouth. She asks "What did you say?"

Takashi looks back to Rias "I now remember what happen out there…. This is real and you want me to forget the fact that my girlfriend is dead."

Rias steps away from Takashi "No…. I was…."

Takashi shakes his head "There's no time for joking around at times like this!"

"Takashi…" Rias lowers her hands off of him and replies "I'm sorry. You're right. I'll wait for you outside of your room." She walks up to the door, waits for him to walk past her and takes her leave from the room.

After Takashi got most of his clothes on, he stops and wonders "I shouldn't have raised my voice on her… She saved me… And yet…" He looks back to the door, grabs his shirt that was on the bed and comes outside to meet with Rias. He walks over to her and replies "Were not going to school. I have questions on what happen out there and you're going to tell me."

"That's why I'm here for you." Rias said "I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

Takashi looks to the kitchen counter and takes the helmet that was there. He looks to Rias and gives the helmet to her "Tell me where we need to go first."

Takashi puts on his helmet, starts up the bike and waits for a while until his bike is ready to ride out on the streets. During the ride, Takashi kept thinking about Yuuma and with Rias behind him, it made things worse for him, as he believes that it is Yuuma who is hugging him right now, but she is not here. This causes him to reminisce what happen out there with Yuuma and thinking about so many things that is going through his mind right now. The more he slowly starts to think about that night, the more serious and angry he is going to get later on.

"Nothing feels real to me anymore… It doesn't feel real being with Rias at home and riding on my bike. I was killed by things that are not even real. I almost died and I'm still alive…." Takashi closes his eyes and began picturing Yuuma sitting behind him with a cute smile on her face, while the wind blows past her and spreads her hair all over the place. "And the strangest thing of all… Yuuma isn't here anymore… She's dead too…." Takashi thinks back to that moment once more, the moment where Yuuma was not frighten at the angel that took her life in front of him, and what the angel said to her.

"Raynare… Why do you insist on wearing that ridiculous disguise? Reveal yourself! Or I will do it for you?"

"Is that her name…?" Takashi said through his mind "Raynare?"

Later on at the day, Takashi and Rias made it to the abandon building that Rias mention before. They park the bike at the front entrance, taking off their helmets after Takashi turns off the bike and looks up at this run down place. He looks back at Rias, seeing that she is struggling to take off the helmet and forces Takashi to help remove it off her head. Rias' hair got messy when taking off the helmet, she fixes her hair while looking at Takashi and expresses her thanks to him.

The two enters the building together, he notices a nice looking interior of the place as if the outside was just a delusion to make sure people do not enter this place and see what lies inside. The place was luxury, but the windows are shut and cover with the blinds to hide away most of the light. The candles are the only things that are showing signs of light anywhere, and there was many candles all over the place, with no signs of them dying out anytime soon.

When the two made it to the main room where it shows to have two couches facing one another with a small table in the middle with a chessboard on it, a table desk facing towards the door they just went through and another room that is on the right side of the desk lies a private shower room for Rias.

"What is with this place?" Takashi asks when entering this room and looking around.

"This is just a little hideout. This is where others like me come here to talk behind the scenes."

"Others like you?" Takashi looks back to Rias then looks back to the private shower and notices someone walking out of there.

Akeno Himejima came into the scene after getting out of the shower and interrupting the two. She came out with her clothes on, wearing the proper Kuoh Academy uniform and leaving her hair down instead of putting it into a ponytail. She was busy trying to dry her hair, but stops and notices the two standing in front of her.

"Oh… Hello, I didn't know you were here." Akeno lowers her towel and walks over to Takashi. She smiles and bows in front of him "Welcome Takashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." She raise her head up and introduces herself "I am Akeno Himejima."

"Uhm….. Hi…"

"So, Takashi." Rias speaks out, getting Takashi to turn towards Rias "You wish to know what happen out there and what happen to your girlfriend?"

"Well… Yeah." Takashi replies "I mean, you said you were going to tell me what I want to know."

"Yes." Rias turns to the side and walks towards the desk table to lean against it. "But are you prepare for what I am about to say? Because when you hear about this, your entire life is about to change."

"Hey, my life has already been changed thanks to whatever happen at that park. I've seen a lot of movies and TV shows to tell me that this isn't over."

"As you wish, but if you wish to know the truth then you have to believe in every word I am about to say to you." Rias walks over to the table desk, leaning on it from behind and looking back to Takashi "As my master, I will tell you everything you want to know."

"For starters, I want to know just who you people are?"

"Well as you know, I am not normal and I am definitely not an alien so you could go ahead and erase that from your mind."

"I… Didn't have it in my mind to begin with."

"Yeah right. As for what we are, I'm going to be blunt with you and say that we are devils."

Takashi raises an eyebrow at that comment and ends up forgetting the fact that there were devils standing together with the others. He asks "Do you seriously have to be blunt with it?"

"Well what else am I supposed to say something like that?"

"So…" Takashi looks to Akeno and notices her nodding "You two…" Then looks back to Rias "Like…. from the bible?"

"Well the bible isn't really correct about us devils… Well, not anymore anyway, it's out of date."

"What?"

"We devils are no longer the dark creatures from hell that you and the other humans think we are. We are much different from what our original ancestors, so we no longer wish to bring total annihilation against mankind, and we just wish to be part of this peaceful relationships between mankind and the other species."

"No way…"

"Everything she is saying to you is true." Akeno said "Rias is not going to lie to you, so please let her continue."

"So… There is a Heaven and Hell?"

"Yes, except the angels are no longer our enemies. The Three Factions have begun to utilise a peaceful solution between one another and thanks to this, there has never been a second war between our races."

"The Three Factions?"

"The devils and the angels and the fallen angels. One day we once went to war, which was the first apocalypse. However, peace came when we all fought against a common enemy that we all agreed to defeat. You don't have to know all the details of the war, but in the end, peace came from this long war and we no longer share hatred from one another anymore."

'Well, if that's the case then you go right ahead and tell me what those people wanted me dead for?" Takashi steps forward "They wanted me of all people, so why was I targeted by those fallen angels?"

Rias sighs and looks down while crossing her arms. She looks up at Takashi and says "What if I told you that you are something far different from anyone in this world? You possess power that people fear of what would happen if you manage to unleash it."

"Power…. Are you kidding me? I don't have any powers."

"Then why did those people want you dead?" Rias asks

"….." Takashi opens his mouth and says nothing, found no word to explain what happen out there. He lowers his head down and mutters "But there is no way… They killed me because I have power and they're afraid of it?"

"That is correct. You possess power that is far powerful than me and Akeno. We too possess our own type of magical powers, but you on the other hand hold power that could overwhelm ours."

Takashi looks back to her, astonished to hear that he might possess the powers of a god. "Impossible…"

"Unfortunately you can't unleash that power yet. However, the enemy still knows that you are alive and they will come after you again."

"So all of this…" Takashi looks down and raise his right hand up to look at it "Just for some power I have… And the reason for Yuuma…" Takashi looks forward when remembering something important the moment he mentions about Yuuma. Takashi looks to Rias and asks "My girlfriend… Yuuma, is she a supernatural?"

Rias hesitates at first to answer his question, but she eventually responds by saying the word "Yes."

". . . . . . ."

"You sure you want to know about her? It might hurt."

Takashi hesitates to reply to that question and just lowers his head slightly down. Memories of his lost girlfriend came through his mind, seeing mostly images of her with a smile on her face and enjoying the company of him. He looks back to her and replies "Tell me about her."

"Yuuma is actually called Raynare. I know it is difficult as it is, but Raynare is a fallen angel who has been ordered to come to the human world and keep an eye on you."

". . . . . . . No." Takashi shakes his head and takes a few steps back, unsteady at what Rias just said to him. "A spy?!"

"Raynare came to the human world as a spy to keep an eye on you and see if you really are the one we were searching for. I had heard nothing of her mission, so for the time being, I kept an eye on her and made sure she wasn't an enemy. I didn't expect she would go out with you, and didn't expect she would hide her identity when your life was in danger.

"So the other angel was right…" Takashi mutters to himself "She was an angel…. She just wanted to…" He then starts to feel uneasy when he starts taking a few heavy breathers, as if he was about to have a panic attack when hearing this. He takes a few steps back and tries to breathe, but Akeno comes over to assist and notice he is about to shed tears.

"Takashi…" Akeno replies quietly and takes out a tissue to lend it to him

Takashi wipes the tears away with his arm and rejects the tissue. He responds "I… Should sit down…" He comes over to the couch with Akeno assisting him, in case he tries to collapse onto the couch. He sits back and looks to Rias, who comes over and sits next to him.

"I know… This a lot to go through." Akeno replies

"You damn well it is… First you tell me that I have godlike powers and then you tell me that my whole love life with Yuuma was just a false.

"I understand what you are going through. Maybe you should relax here, while we handle the situation. We can continue this later."

"I just… I didn't expect it would be this way…." Takashi lowers his voice "There's no way out of there, is there?"

"No." Rias shakes her head "But were here for you."

"Thank you…"

Rias looks to Akeno "Akeno, you return to the academy and handle the situation there. I'll stay here with Takashi."

"Okay." Akeno places the towel on the couch and takes her leave from the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Can you stay here?"

"Yeah."

"Don't go anywhere." Rias gets up and goes to take a shower.

Takashi leans back and finally got the time to himself. He looks around for a bit while Rias was in the shower, his head stops at the small table in front of him that has a chessboard with missing pieces. The chessboard shows one a few pieces of them are black and the other was red. The red chess pieces shows a queen, two knights, one bishop and a rook, while the black pieces shows one bishop, one rook, eight pawns and a king that Takashi plans to pick up off the board. The moment he did that, however, triggers a serious flashbacks from scenes he has never seen before. The flashbacks shows a few images racing pretty fast that his eyesight could not match, but does stop at a certain point where he sees himself walking in a room. He had no control over what he was seeing, as if seeing through the eyes of someone else in a time that is unknown to him. He was standing in this bedroom, his eyes looking down at a black formal suit and looks over to an exact chessboard with all the pieces together. He walks over to it to pick up the red queen piece, staring at it for a while until he turns back and someone hits him.

Takashi gasps and drops the king piece to the floor the moment he returns to reality. He only saw a glimpse of what happen to him, a moment where he felt like he took a stab right in the chest and still feel the pain of that aftermath. When he looks back to the king, finds it change colour to red and not black anymore.

Meanwhile, back at the academy, Akeno stands by herself on the roof and looks out at the view at the edge of the barriers. Somebody came flying through with black feather wings, and it happens to be Raynare herself. She appears before Akeno without a scratch on her, seeing that she too survive the battle and has return to her fallen angel appearance.

Akeno looks back to her "I didn't think you would come."

"I still have a few business that needs to be done here… But." Raynare turns away and holds onto her right arm with her left hand. She looks back to Akeno and asks "Did she tell him?"

"He knows what we are and knows that you're dead." Akeno lowers her eyes down at her right hand and notices a shining ring on it "Is that a Sacred Gear?"

"It's the Twilight Healing." Raynare replies "I used it to heal myself and then escaped."

"Were you even planning on helping him?"

Raynare remains quiet after that and lowers her right arm "I didn't know what I was thinking at that moment."

"He loves you, Raynare."

". . . . . . ."

"If you still care for him as much as we do, then you should see him before he changes." Akeno takes her leave from the roof "We'll be seeing you again soon." She walks past her and heads straight to the door, while Raynare just stands where she is and looks down at her left hand that has a silver bracelet on it. A gift from Takashi during a certain date before any of this ever began.

After Akeno was done there, she took her trip downstairs to pay a visit to Shiori Tsuzuki, who just finish her task in class and would be the only one still there. But as she gets up to go to the door, she stops to find Akeno entering the room to see her.

"How is Takashi?" Shiori asks her

Akeno closes the door behind her and lean next to it "Rias is keeping a closetful watch over him."

"Will he ever get his memories back?"

"Perhaps." Akeno smiles "Our master will return."

Shiori smiles and comes walking towards Akeno "He maybe my master, but you are more important than him." She comes up to Akeno and wraps her arms around her body. Akeno giggles and slowly starts to move her hands up around Shiori's waist.

"Shiori... We can't do it here." Akeno turns her head to the side to the door "Someone could see us."

Shiori moves her left hand against the side of Akeno and makes her turn her face back towards her. "I have no control over myself when I'm with you. Wearing an outfit like that gives me a warm chill down my body." She then leans her head closer and kisses her roughly, shoving her tongue through her mouth and swirls with Akeno's tongue. The two could not let go of each other and Shiori moves closer to press her body tightly against Akeno.

However, before any kinky business could happen here in class, Akeno was force to break the kiss when she hears her phone going off. Shiori moves her hand down to take the phone off of Akeno and notices that Rias is calling her. Akeno takes it off her hand and answers the phone.

"What is it?"

"Takashi… He's gone!"

"Oh no…" Akeno hangs up the phone and moves off of Shiori "Takashi is gone." Akeno turns back and moves out of the classroom.

Shiori sighs deeply and walks after her while thinking to herself "I'm going to get you soon Akeno."

While this was happening, Chisato starts to worry for Takashi, since she saw no sign of him coming here and knows that he is not here in the academy. When she got the time to herself in the nurse's office, she goes to the bedroom and lie down and uses her secret powers to locate Takashi and find out where he is going.

Chisato finds Takashi riding his bike and reaching to the apartment that belongs to Yuuma. When he arrives, he leaves his bike side of the road and drops his helmet to the floor, leaving them there while he walks up the steps and walks to the front door of the apartment. The moment he was about to knock on the door, he realises that the door is slightly open, so he decides to investigate further by pushing the door right open and walks right in. He enters the apartment and brings a huge surprise on his face yet again when realising that everything in this apartment is all gone.

"She's not here…." Takashi slowly walks into the apartment and saw nothing but an empty room. Everything he knew about her, faded away, but after spending much time here, he could picture where many of the furniture should be and he will find Yuuma if he came. All of that began to fade away from his eyes, seeing his life with Yuuma was nothing but a false love between each other.

"Rias was right…" He thought to himself and fell to his knees. He felt broken and unhappy when embracing the fact that she has been erase from his existence. "This should be the part where I like to wake up now…"

But this dream he was wishing to be over is about to go uneasy for him. As he remains there with his hands touching the floor and still on his knees, things get an unsteady turn when someone comes through the door. This person came inside and slams the door behind them, which made Takashi raise his upper body back and turns towards the one who came through the door.

"Yuuma? –"Takashi mutters her name and still expects her to suddenly show up to fix everything for him. However, he finds a different woman standing in front of the door. This woman with her long orange hair and appears in her thirties, having a purple colour lipstick and light bluish eyes. She wore a purple dress like a business suit and a very small red tie.

"Takashi Kyouichi?" The woman asks his name with a serious look on her face.

"Who are you?" Takashi responds

"My name is Nora." She takes a few steps towards him "And you should be dead by now."

"W-What?" Takashi slowly gets up and turns towards her. Just as he got up, Nora surprises him with a punch across his face and sent him crashing against the wall. He sits there against the wall, covering the side of his face from that serious punch he took and looks back to Nora. The terrifying look on Nora's face brought terrible fear to Takashi, and the words that she said to him, brought bad flashbacks of when he was at the front of the fountain with Yuuma.

Nora aims her blade towards him and prepares for the final kill, but just as she was about to deliver the final blow that will put him out of his misery, something else happens. Another interference from behind interrupts Nora, forced her attack to stop and turns around to defend herself against a projectile from out of nowhere. She manage to block the attack with her arm blade, sending it to the floor next to her. She looks out and notices a fallen angel in the room, standing there with her wings spreading out, sending her black feathers over the place around her.

Takashi looks at the angel blade then looks out towards the fallen angel, an angel who wears more revealing clothes than Nora. His eyes widen when staring at the face of Raynare, the fallen angel who is here to protect him against Nora. The only thing that gets Takashi's attention was her face, seeing that her face looks so much Yuuma, but she looks different and much taller than what she was before. One thing he does recognise is that she still wears the bracelet he bought her long ago.

Takashi mumbles to himself "Is that you… Yuuma?"

Raynare ignores Takashi and stands her ground against Nora. She raise her right hand forward to summon another spear, then lowers her right hand down when she grabs it and prepares herself to defend against Nora.

Raynare charges forward and swings her energy spear against Nora, getting her to back away while she stands where she was before. She takes the second energy blade that was on the floor and chases after Nora, swinging both energy spear against Nora, pushing her back, but Nora was just analysing Raynare. She soon makes her move against her by knocking her right spear away from her and lays a kick to her chest, pushed her back against the wall and came charging after her. Raynare counters by using her own wings as a shield, blocked most of the damage and spreads her wings to push her back. When she was in the clear, Raynare throws her spear, missed a second time when Nora ducks and shoots an extremely sharp needles that came from the strands of her hair. With no way of defending this, Raynare took a few stabs across her body and cause her to groan in pain. She soon falls to her knees the moment she pulls the strands out of her body.

"You're done." Nora replies and turns her attention back to Takashi "Now you die."

". . . . ."

As Nora takes her step towards Takashi, a red symbol appears around Takashi and forces Nora to stop.

"You can't fight all of us…" Raynare speaks out, while wrapping her arms around her chest to cover her wounds.

Nora looks back to her then back to Takashi, who decides to get out of the symbol and run over towards Raynare. She grinds her teeth of ignorance and looks back to Raynare "Then I'll make him suffer!" She then charges straight towards Raynare.

"NO!" Takashi shouts out and out of nowhere, Nora lunged her blade straight through his body and splatter a few blood over Raynare's face.

"Takashi!" Raynare cries out and grabs a hold of him when Nora pulls her blade out of his chest.

After Nora pulls her blade out, she looks to the red symbol and took a sudden shot to the chest by Rias' destructive blast. She was sent blasting out of the room with a serious scar and crashes hard outside. With that done, Rias and Akeno looks towards the two and finds Raynare tending to his wounds with her Twilight Healing ring and keeps her wings around her.

"Takashi… I'm so sorry." Raynare whispers to him and leans her forehead against the side of his face. She then moves her wings away, finding Rias and Akeno, standing there with Rias putting her hands on her hips and looking down at her.

"Should we give you two alone?" Akeno asks

"Let him go." Rias responds

Raynare lets go of Takashi and gets away from him. Takashi raise his head up and could see only a blur for the moment, but when Raynare walks away with her back towards Takashi, his vision returns. He tries to call out to her "Yuuma…" Which made her stop and look back to him.

Raynare replies "You'll be okay with her. You're going to be safe now."

Takashi slowly gets up off the ground and got the help from Rias when she came over to wrap her arms around him. She helps him up and watches Raynare take her leave from the room. Before she leaves, Takashi replies once more to her before she leaves "Raynare. Thank you."

Raynare stops and lowers her head down a bit when hearing those words come through his mouth. She did not look back at him, only to cover the smile on her face and goes outside to look for Nora. She saw no sign of her anywhere, expected her to retreat after she took that serious shot from Rias. She then keeps walking until finally she takes her leave with her wings spreading out and takes flight out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Takashi returns to the building with Akeno and Rias after what happen with Yuuma and Nora. He sits down by the couch and tries to calm down, soon to get help when Akeno comes over and offers him a drink. He accepts the drink and drinks a little, then turns to Rias who was leaning against the office desk with her arms cross and looking back to Takashi.

"What am I?" Takashi asks Rias

"I already told you." Rias said when saying it calmly "You are a devil and I am your servant."

"It's more to this. I know there's something else you're hiding from me, so what is it?"

Takashi looks back down at his cup that he holds with both hands, having a slight shake in his hands, but Akeno crouches down in front of him and places her hands against his to calm down. She smiles to him and replies "You have to put your faith in us, Takashi."

"Takashi." Rias speaks out "You have memories locked inside of you, memories from a time that you have no idea that you were there to begin with. You may have grown to have a normal life, but right now, there was no other choice but to bring you into this."

"How long have you been watching me?" Takashi asks

"For a while now. We didn't know during the beginning, but we eventually figured it out that you are here in the human world."

"So… I know you?"

"If you have your memories… You would remember all the memories of me, Akeno and everyone else you know in the past."

Takashi looks back to Akeno who still holds onto his hands "Thank you… Akeno."

Akeno smiles to Takashi then let's go of him and sits next to him by the couch. Takashi looks forward then looks down at the table in front of him that shows the chessboard with a few pieces missing. He places the cup onto the table next to the board and leans closer. "You are missing a few pieces." Takashi said

"In the Underworld, we operate a system that results in chessboard pieces." Rias said when coming over and crouching down in front of the table near Takashi. "High ranking devils have their own peerages, you could say there servants."

"So… That king piece." Takashi looks back to the king piece that is red.

"It has changed." Akeno looks back to the piece

"I notice too. It changed when it made contact with you." Rias said "And that means you have taken your claim as king. No one else could have done that but you."

"All of you are doing so much for me. Am I really that important to you?"

"Hmmm, Akeno, give him the queen piece and see what happens."

Akeno looks back to the chessboard, takes the red queen piece and gives it to Takashi. He hesitates to take it, he looks to Akeno, noticed her nodding to him and ends up taking the piece. He pauses when he starts feeling a few flashbacks of a time he never saw again. This flashback was less of a tragedy and was a little more clearly than before. He finds himself walking into this type of ballroom, with everyone in their formal clothes and wearing all sorts of masquerade looking masks on. When he moves through the crowd, walking to a balcony that had a shadowy figure, but as he gets closer, it takes the form of Rias and turns her body towards him. She wore this gorgeous red dress with the top exposing much of her cleavage, as well as exposing the sides of her legs. She got her hair tied into a braid that she left hanging it around her shoulders, as well as a red butterfly mask to cover the top of her face. One thing would look different about this picture was that Rias looks slightly taller than she is today, as well as her breasts and her hips. This feels as if he is looking into the future, but was actually the past.

Takashi speaks out to Rias and could hear a different voice coming out of his mouth "A lovely woman such as yourself shouldn't be alone in a party like this. You're partner should be ashamed of himself."

Rias smiles and crosses her arms under her breasts "What makes you think I'm with someone?"

"A woman like yourself must have plenty of men falling in love to get near someone like you." He walks next to her and stands beside her at the balcony "I bet someone has already taken you as a bride already."

"You are mistaken." Rias lowers her arms "I do like some attention, but I haven't found someone who has peaked my interest. And you are one to talk. You must have tons of women falling for someone like you."

"You may be right, but I'm still single, and still looking for that special someone in my life."

Rias turns to look out at the view and laughs a bit. She turns her head back to him and replies "You're adorable, Lord Marius."

After hearing those words, it echoes deeply through his mind and causes him to wake up from this vision. Takashi panics for a moment when he came back to reality, quickly jumping back on the couch and dropping the queen piece onto the floor. He looks to Rias and said "I saw you… It was a masquerade ball…"

Rias gasps lightly and moves her right hand over her chest. "The Masquerade… That's when we first met…."

"But you looked… Different."

"Of course." Rias comes over and picks up the queen piece and says "You saw my real look, but this here." She looks down at her body then back to Takashi "I just needed to look younger so I could be part of the academy and be close to you."

"But… If you wanted to be close to me, why did you let Yuuma be with me?"

"That was you who made it happen. I wanted to be closer to you, but when you befriend Yuuma, I couldn't get closer to you. Things would be awkward and complicated."

"But my name… It's Marius."

"That's him." Akeno replies "He's the one who gave you this power."

"How?"

"Well… When I said about your memories… I mean you have the memories of Marius. It's really complicated as it is right now." Rias looks back to Takashi "You are better off learning on your own with the rest of your memories. Once you do start to remember, everything will come together and become clear to you. Action is much better than words."

"Wait. If I have the memories of this Marius guy, then that –" He stops when hearing the phone going off in his pocket. He lowers his head down to take the phone out and finds out that it is Chisato who is calling him.

"You should return home right now." Rias walks over to the office desk to sit back down in front of it "Chisato must be worried, since you didn't make it to the academy thanks to us."

"Oh yeah." Takashi gets up and looks over to the door then stops when he just thought about something. He looks back to the queen piece that Rias put back on the board. He looks to Rias and asks "Are you –"

"You better go." Rias replies "We'll speak of this another time."

Takashi turns back and takes his leave from the room while Akeno calls out "Bye, Takashi!" After he leaves. Akeno looks to Rias and asks "He's figuring it out."

"I know." Rias leans forward against the table with her elbows against the table and her hands together in front of her face. "It's so difficult, but I hope that later on he'll forgive me and still help me." Rias' eyes turns to her fingers that shows a ring on her finger "Marius…"

Takashi goes straight home on his bike and prepares to deal with Chisato when he arrives. She was standing by the kitchen table, worried and desperately need of help, so she ends up calling someone on the phone. When Takashi arrives, Chisato rushes towards him when she hangs up and offers him a hug when he came walking into the lounge room.

"Takashi!" Chisato cries out "I've been so worried. Where have you been?" She then moves off of him

"Sorry… I was… I had to go out somewhere." Takashi replies and lowers his head slightly down

"What? What do you mean you had to go out somewhere? Listen to me." Chisato comes closer and grabs his arms "I've been trying to call you, but you never answered your phone. You weren't even at school and I had no idea where you were."

"You don't need to worry." Takashi looks back to Chisato "I'll be going back to school in the morning."

"That is not the point here. Takashi, what have you been doing? Were you with Yuuma or something? I am your mother –"

"But you're not my mother!" Takashi raise his voice, which shocks Chisato and made her lower her arm off of Takashi.

Chisato lowers her head in a sadden state, but her eyes looks to Takashi and says quietly "I just want to protect you."

"But you can't protect me." Takashi mutters those words when he turns away from her and walks back into her room, while she remains where she is.

Takashi closes the door behind him and leans against it. He looks down at the ground, placing his right hand over his mouth and thought to himself "Did I really had to say that to her?" He asks himself. "How can I even explain all of this to her. 'I am a devil and Yuuma is an angel'. What the hell am I supposed to do?" He sighs deeply when moving off the door, goes to lie down on his bed and try to get some rest. While he lays there, he does get a little flashback of the time when he met Rias in his bed, which made him stop dreaming and starts to blush.

Takashi falls asleep after staying awake for a few hours, since he could not sleep and had too much things going through his mind right now. When he finally closes his eyes, falling straight to sleep, this here begins to change when Takashi opens his eyes up and could see he is no longer in his bed anymore. He finds himself back in the past and no longer at the party with Rias anymore. He was sitting on this strange flying beast at night, and has Rias sitting in front of him without her mask covering her face.

Rias replies "I've never been on a griffon before. It's beautiful out here."

"It sure is." He replies when he leans his head closer over her shoulder and lowers his eyes down to her cleavage.

Rias turns her head to him and made him look back out at the view. She stares at him and replies "Where have you been looking?"

"Out at the view."

Rias sighs from the nose and shakes her head "Marius…" She then touches the side of his face and made him look back to her "I've never met anyone whose presence affects me like you do. I know we just met, but you feel the same way to me, don't you?"

"I guess were both hopelessly romantic types. That sounds perfect, don't you agree?"

Rias smiles and leans closer for a kiss, which triggers the dream to end and Takashi's alarm clock to go off. When Takashi opens from his dream, he could feel the emotions of what was happening there at that moment with Rias, as if it happen a moment ago and could feel the happiness when just thinking about Rias. Takashi blushes and smiles, he felt like falling in love all over again, just like when he fell for Yuuma. When he thinks about those memories, he realises that despite knowing that it was someone else who was in love with Rias, he begins to understand why Rias cares so much about him and why she wants him to live.

Takashi gets out of bed, turns off his alarm clock, grabs his uniform and heads out of his room to see if Chisato was here. Sadly, she was already gone and left some breakfast on the table for him to eat. When coming up to the table to sit down in front of the meal she gave him, he begins to feel guilty and probably feeling the same thing Chisato was feeling right now.

Takashi made it to school on his bike and went on to do any regular thing to do at school. Once he was there, he meets up with a few of his friends and talks with them down the hallway while moving to their classes. During the conversation, one of them mentions about the mysterious murder that happen in the park, the same one where Takashi and Yuuma almost died there. One thing did get Takashi's real attention was the fact that nobody mentions about Yuuma, since it has been two days since anybody has seen her. When Takashi brings up the question about Yuuma, they look confuse and wonder who Yuuma is, since they have no memory of her ever being here in this academy with them. This here shocks Takashi and thinks that they are just messing around with him, but their faces told the truth. The only thing he can think of was that Raynare or Rias use a magical ability to erase the existence of Yuma being here, just like how Takashi saw nothing inside her apartment.

During class, Takashi was multi-tasking between schoolwork and about what his friends mention about the park, the disappearance of Yuuma and about that memory with Rias when he was sleeping. At first, he struggles with the paper in front of him and manage to do a half complete, but will have to finish this when he gets home. When the bell rang, he finally got out of class and moves through the corridors to find Rias, but during his move down the corridors, he came across the nurse's office and was planning to see Chisato. He stands near the door, hesitated to go through, undecided if he should confront Chisato again, especially at school.

Akeno was moving through the corridors and found Takashi up ahead. She approaches him from behind, she taps on his right shoulder and made him jump. He quickly turns around and sees Akeno, standing there with her hands up in front of him.

"Akeno?"

"I'm sorry." Akeno lowers her hands "I didn't mean to scare you."

Takashi sighs and looks to the side "Its fine." He looks back to the nurse's office then back to Akeno and responds "Where's Rias?"

"She's in the gym right now. Is there something the matter?"

"It's just… I really need somebody to talk to about this." Takashi looks back to Akeno

"Well, you can tell me. I can help you, you know."

"Yeah."

"So what's on your mind?"

Takashi moves away from the office and walks besides Akeno down the corridor "She got upset at what I said to her." Takashi says to Akeno "I couldn't tell her what's going on. How can I tell her that I'm a…" He looks left to the right at the students who walks past him and whispers the word 'Devil' to Akeno.

"It's understandable." Akeno said "She is your mother after all."

"But she isn't…" Takashi stops and lowers his head down for a moment, then rises his head up to Akeno and sighs "She's adopted mother."

"Your adopted mother?" Akeno looks to Takashi, interested at where this is going

"Chisato took me in after…" Takashi pauses and his eyes slowly moves away from Akeno, just thinking of him depress.

"I'm sorry." Akeno said and takes a step closer to place her left hand against his, which made him look back at her. "I understand completely what you are going through. When I was in your position, I ended up running away from my past and found Rias."

"Rias found you?"

Akeno nods "She found me, and then I found you." She smiles a little "You and Rias gave me a home to live, which is why I will serve you wherever you are."

"Uhhh thanks?"

"But maybe you should apologise to Chisato." Akeno said "It's not her fault. She is just doing what a mother would always do to her son, even if you two are not related."

"I guess so…" Takashi looks back down the corridor, then looks back to Akeno and looks down at her hand that still holds against his. The moment he looks at Akeno, he pauses when he suddenly sees Akeno wearing her classic Japanese style outfit, a priestess to a shrine in Japan. Takashi gasps a bit and took a step back, which made him bump into some boy from behind him. He looks to the one who he bumps into, then looks to Akeno and sees her in her proper school uniform on.

"Are you alright?" Akeno takes a few steps towards him

"I just…" Takashi sighs and places his right hand over his forehead "Another vision."

"You saw something, just now?"

Takashi lowers his hands and looks back to Akeno "Is there some chance that you are a shrine maiden?"

"I was." Akeno said "I guess you're starting to remember the past."

"I guess so… Say… Can you tell me a little about Marius? Was he a good guy?"

"You want to know if you're harbouring a dark one." Akeno moves outside with Takashi to talk with him, while moving to the gym "Marius is courageous, strong, handsome… And a good lover."

Takashi pauses when hearing that last comment ". . . . . W-Wait. . . . What?"

Akeno smiles "You honestly think we were just his loyal friends? He was amazing."

"So you and he are…"

"We used to… But I have someone else now. If you want to know more about his past, you should ask Rias."

Akeno brings Takashi to see Rias in the gym, watched her still playing, while still wearing her proper sporting clothes for a tennis match. She was having a singles match against her rival, Sona Sitri, while her queen, Tsubaki Shinra was watching from the side with everyone else who came to watch the two battle against one another.

Takashi and Akeno stands besides Tsubaki and watches as the game goes on for a halfway into the lunchbreak. They all watch with a handful of people, mostly guys, who just somehow like tennis, came here to watch this match between Rias and Sona. The match looks normal so far, but when the match continues going, things become as weird, since they began jumping high and hitting the ball much harder. Takashi raise an eyebrow at this strange situation between the two sides, since they both want to win this game and did not care that everyone is watching, all they do is cheer for them.

"What the hell are they doing?" Takashi crosses his arms and leans against the wall

"This is incredible." Said one of the guys who happens to be Issei. He was sitting beside his friends, with his right hand over his nose to make sure he does not gust out blood. "They're panties are showing…"

Takashi looks towards Issei and sighs "Perverts…" Then looks back and watches Rias still playing

As Takashi continues to watch Rias, he begins to blush when just thinking about the dream he saw with Rias. He shakes his head and tries to watch, finally seeing the outcome where Sona finally won the game and brought this game to an end before the bell went off. With it finally over, Sona and Rias returns to the locker room to change clothes and return to the others that was waiting for them outside. When they come together, Takashi gets to meet with two new devils that are here in this academy too.

"Takashi. It is so good to meet you." Sona lends her right hand out as an offer for a handshake

Takashi lends his right hand out to shake her hand "Do I… Know you too?"

"This is Sona Sitri." Rias said and stands next to Sona "She's also a devil."

Sona lowers her right hand and turns her eyes to the side for the moment "And Rias' rival."

"So you're here to watch me too?" Takashi asks

"No. I figured that since Rias is here, attending to the school, I thought of doing the same thing and to also find anyone who is suitable to join my group."

"Your group?"

"A high ranking devil like Sona, could convert any human into a devil if she pleases. Just like you, you can decide what piece a devil can become. Have you already forgotten about the chess pieces I told you about?"

"Yeah… I remember."

"It is a quite perfectly stabled rank. The angel's method is a deck of cards." Sona said

"Seriously?"

"But you'll eventually figure all of this out." Sona looks to Rias and nods "Now if you don't mind, the bell is about to go off." She then takes her leave with Tsubaki following her from behind.

Takashi looks to back to Rias and asks "Is she part of this too?"

Rias looks back to Takashi "No. There's no need to focus on them, they are just here to make things interesting."

"Interesting?"

"So, is there anything I can do for you, Takashi?"

"I guess it can wait." Takashi replies "I should go visit Chisato."

"I see. We'll talk later at the end." Rias takes her leave and so does Akeno.

Takashi turns back and makes his way back to the nurse's office, just when the bell went off. Chisato was sitting by herself in front of the table and drinks coffee. She looks back at this tight swimsuit that she left on the bed, planning on wearing that to support the tomorrows swim team and will probably need to get a different swimsuit, due to it being too tight for her.

"Chisato." Takashi calls her name and makes her look back towards him by the door.

"Takashi… You should really return to your class."

"I know. I just came by to apologise for my actions against you. I shouldn't have said what I said to you."

"But you did mean it." Chisato turns away and faces the table

"I just… I am sorry for what, Chisato. I should have realise that you have done more to me than nobody has done for me in these years. I wish I could…"

"Takashi." Chisato places her cup on the table and looks back to him "I know I can never be your mother. All I want is to protect you the same way your mother would protect you. Can't you at least see what I have to go through for you?"

"You're right. Can you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you, Takashi. But you can let me into your life you know. I'll always care for you like you are my real son."

And so Takashi returns to his class after the conversation and continues his study for the time being. After school, Takashi said to Rias that he decides to stay with Chisato, since she has much work to do and plans to remain here for the night. Rias accepts this and takes her leave with Akeno and the others, leaving Chisato the one to watch over Takashi for the night.

Later on at that day, while the two stays together in the nurse's office, catching up on work that needs to be done soon, someone else comes to pay them a visit and wishes to see Takashi. This man opens up the front entrance to Kuoh Academy and walks straight inside. During his walk, he raise his right hand outwards to the side, brings forth this magical spear out of thin air and appears in his hands.

Chisato sits back on her chair, after finishing off her work on the computer and looks over to Takashi, seeing him struggle at some work he is trying to solve right now. Chisato sighs when getting up off her seat and walks over to Takashi "How about we take a break." Chisato said "You still got two days until you have to finish that assignment off."

"I guess so…" Takashi closes the book and gets off the chair. He places his books in his bag and looks back to Chisato "How long have we been here?"

"It's almost six o'clock."

"Six!?"

"I guess we should have left long ago. Come on." Chisato turns back

"Maybe we can get some pizza." Takashi follows "That way you don't have to cook anything today."

"I'll be alright, I can cook."

"No." Takashi moves his hand through his pocket and takes out his IPhone "For tonight, you don't have to cook anything. I'll ju –" He stops when gazing at the screen of the phone, realising it just now that the front screen on his phone is all but black and no picture. Before, there was a photo of him and Yuuma together, but has been remove thanks to her.

"Takashi?" Chisato looks back and notices him just staring at his phone "Is there something wrong?"

"She's gone from my life." Takashi said in his mind "Only me, Rias and Akeno knows about her existence here…. Unless…"

"Takashi." Chisato stands in front of him and taps on his phone "What is it?"

Takashi looks to her and puts his phone away "My phone probably needs an upgrade."

"Come on." Chisato turns back "If you want me to not cook today, then I'll call a pizza for you."

"Yuuma would have liked to have pizza with us." Takashi said through his mind again as he follows Chisato "She and Chisato were…." He pauses again when realising something. His eyes widen when he just realises something of what Chisato said to him when he came back home. She mentions Yuuma, which is impossible for humans to remember her name.

Chisato looks back to Takashi and notices his shocking expression "Takashi? What's wrong?"

"You…."

"What?"

"Your one of them… Aren't you?"

"One of what?" Chisato turns to face Takashi and takes a few steps towards him "What are you tal –"

Takashi takes a few steps back when she approaches him "You mentioned Yuuma in the argument we had. Nobody in this school knows her anymore after what happen to her!"

"Takashi… What are you talking about?"

"Chisato… After EVERYTHING that just happened… You still have the decency to play stupid, while I know that the only people who knows about Yuuma, is supernatural!"

Chisato shakes her head, still rejecting this, but as she looks into his eyes with content of anger, there was no way that she can overlook this anymore. She lowers her head slightly, inhales deeply and looks to Takashi "So you know…"

Takashi shakes his head and takes a few steps back "You son of a bitch…"

"Takashi…" Chisato raise her hands up towards Takashi

"No…" Takashi continues taking a few steps back from her and keeps shaking his head "I thought you were the only one in my life was normal… But you've been lying to me the whole time…"

"I had no choice… I wanted to protect you." Chisato takes a few steps towards him "I'm not your enemy, I just want to protect you, Takashi."

"No..." Takashi raise his hand up and points at her "You stay the hell away from me. I am done with the lies in my life!" He turns back and ends up running away from her.

"Takashi!"

Takashi ran for his life through the corridors, running down the stairs and crying to himself, while he continues running. Once he made it outside, he comes face to face with his true enemy. One man stands nearby with the spear in his right hand, having the tip of the spear aiming the sky and the bottom of it touching the ground.

"Well, well… I guess I don't have to look for you after all." The man said. He moves his spear in front of his body and holds onto it with both hands.

"What now…" Takashi mutters to himself and takes a few steps back. He looks at the spear he wields, suddenly catching another glimpse of the past, but this one was much more real than anything he has ever felt before.

Takashi still sees through the eyes of the devil he was in the past and could feel the pain in this vision of his. He finds himself on his knees in his room, looking up at the man who is standing in front of him today, but he looks younger. When he lowers his head down, he can see the spear in his body, lodged straight through where his heart is, and also notices the front of a red katana blade, lodged through the back of his neck and can see the front of it on the other side.

Takashi gasps and fell to his knees when feeling the pain that happen on that day. He covers his heart and could feel it beating much faster, feeling like he is about to have a heart attack from that vision. He raise his head up to the stranger, showing tears down his face and replies "It was you… You killed me…"

"I see your starting to remember your past." He replies "That is a bad thing. But I guess I should have done this from the beginning."

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

"My name is Cao. I'm the leader of the Khaos Brigade and the Hero Faction. Thanks to me, I brought you into this life and made you what you are today."

"…No…"

"It is." Cao nods "I'm here to make sure you don't pose a threat to me in the future."

"I'm just a high ranking devil…."

"You are more than just that, Marius. But that's enough of that." Cao aims his spear towards him and holds onto it with both hands "It's time for you to die again by this spear."

Cao launches his attack, charging straight at him, while he remains where he is and unable to move his body. Just as his sword was ready to go straight through his face, somehow, Takashi could not feel a thing, because Chisato arrives and halts his attack. He finds Cao in chains, bound in magical chains that manage to restrain him where he is. Cao looks behind Takashi to find Chisato standing nearby, aiming her right hand towards him to hold the chains around him. Takashi sees the green aura around her body, as well the tears that goes down her face, but remains in an angry look towards Cao.

"Chisato?" Takashi mutters her name

"You will not harm him." Chisato said, which triggers an immense power that ends up creating a crater underneath her "I will destroy you!"

"Chisato…" Cao mutters her name and looks back to Takashi. He finds Takashi fading away like a ghost, and finds the chains that were once around him, vanishes too. Cao smiles and looks towards Chisato "An illusion." As he gets control, he walks closer to Chisato and finds her fade away to nothing.

Both Takashi and Chisato appears together in the gym, while Cao was left to continue the hunt. Takashi moves away from Chisato, still upset that she broke his trust and lied to him this entire time. He wipes away the tears that are still in his eyes and looks back to Chisato, who stands there in a sadden look.

"Don't give me that look…" Takashi looks away from her

"Takashi. I know you are upset, but I couldn't tell you the truth until the time was right."

Takashi looks back to her "You knew what I was up to from the beginning, but you still just pretend to be the innocent mother in this story."

"I know… This is the second time I failed you, Takashi. Because of that, I will accept the pain and hatred you have for me. I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I ask is for you is to at least let me and Rias protect you."

"What do you mean you failed me for a second time?" Takashi takes a few steps towards her "What was the other time?"

Their conversation comes to an end when Cao interrupts this by blasting the doors down in the gym and got their attention. He comes inside the room with his spear in his right hand and leaning it against his right shoulder. Not just Cao who came to the gym, both Nora the Cloneblade and Hercules came into the scene by knocking down another set of doors nearby.

"It's her again…" Takashi stares at Nora in her Cloneblade form again, and notices the damage she took from Rias was nowhere to be seen.

"It's about time." Cao said when looking towards Hercules, then looks to Chisato and says "Do you honestly think I would actually stand against you alone?"

Chisato takes a few steps towards him, then looks to Takashi and says "My life is to protect you, so no matter what you think of me, I will always be your guardian angel."

Just as things are about to collide in a serious bloodshed inside the gym, help finally arrives on the right moment, as Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki arrives by their side, here to settle things and to protect Takashi. They came in through a teleportation that was made by Rias, here to help make the battle in their favour.

When Rias enters the room, she brings the true darkness around the entire gym when she unleashes a devastating aura around the whole area, including her body as well in this destructive aura. Her eyes glow in red when gazing upon Cao and him looking back at her.

"Well, the evil widow has come to get her revenge." Cao said and stands to face Rias

"You took everything from me…" Rias said in a darker tone like someone else was talking "I've waiting a long time for this." She then turns her eyes towards Nora, seeing her stepping back from the others "I am sorry that it has to come to this."

In just a minute, Rias finally unleashes this power in a serious rage upon everyone inside the gym. The blast of her destructive power can be seen from miles away, only because she blew the entire roof off the gym and sent her power firing right up into the sky that could hit the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning, Reina Soho finally wakes up from her long rest and took her a while longer for her to get out of bed. Once out, she goes to the kitchen to get some toast, dresses herself into a business clothes and watches the television from where she stood. She watches the news about a sudden explosion that occur at Kuoh Academy and gets a look at what Rias did to the gym. The gym was shown to have the entire ceiling blown up from within, while leaving the edges of the roof intact, but had the edges of it aiming upwards.

The reporter responds "There have been no witnesses who has come clean, but the academy was put in lockdown for a few days to determine if the academy is safe from a serious bomb threat. One thing has become clear that some reports nearby have mentioned that a darker beam of energy came firing into the sky. There have been no comment to any military –" Reina turns off the television and mutters to herself "Rias…" Then looks back when hearing her toast is ready.

She gets outside, gets into her car and drives off into the city and away from the dangers at Kuoh Academy. She took a long drive though, reaching to her destination when the red brightness from her glove starts going off and forces her to park her car somewhere near the docks. She gets out of her car and the Witchblade activates, forced her to turn herself into the Witchblade itself and goes for a hunt through the warehouses nearby.

Inside one of the dark warehouses, the Witchblade finds herself a challenge, when finding the sole thing she was looking for. Inside, she discovers a large group of Darklings, small, foul-mouthed imps that are seen devouring the bodies of workers in the darkness. As soon as one looks over to the Witchblade, the creature makes a terrible screech and forces the others to look towards her.

"Great… Weaklings that won't fill my hunger." She replies and takes a few steps towards them. She stops when they come running towards her and surrounds her, like wolves stalking the prey of an animal. But as the moment they came leaping towards her, she drew her arm blade and mercilessly slaughters several of them without any problem.

As soon as they die, they fade away like dust through the wind and leave no trace of them anywhere. With that done, she turns her attention towards the one who is sitting nearby in the shadows. He sits against a crate and leans his right leg on another, but turns his body towards the Witchblade and starts coming closer to reveal himself to her.

The Witchblade stares in a serious look on her face. She calls out "The Darkness. It's been a while."

The Darkness comes forth the shadows and reveals to be wearing a suit of mystical, semi-organic body armour that protects himself. The armour looks like he is wearing the armour from a dragon emperor, like the red and silver, covering his whole body with it like an imposter.

"We need to stop seeing each other in places like this." The Darkness replies under the dragon helmet

"If you just die already, we wouldn't have to keep hiding in places like this."

"Oh, Witchblade, you're looking radiant and flush with blood rage. I see you are done pleasuring like a slut and finally bringing the fight back to me."

The Witchblade grinds her teeth and goes charging towards him. The Darkness stood his ground and ends up taking a kick across the side of his face, which only makes him bend his upper body to the side and suffers minimum damage to her strong kick. With a surprise on her face, the Darkness retaliates by grabbing onto her leg with both hands, then throws her across the room and smashes her through a large pile of crates. While she was down, some of the monsters nearby came charging out of the darkness to attack her. She notices them coming and swings her arm blade to cut through one of them, while another grabs a bite on her leg and gives her only a loving pain she craves for. She rises up and kicks the creature away, then turns to the Darkness, who charges in to continue his onslaught against her. She was enjoying herself against the physical attacks she was taken, but would duck to avoid an incoming punch and drives her blade through the side of his chest.

"That has to hurt you." She replies when hearing him moan in pain from that.

The Darkness responds with a smile under his helmet and a knee to her face. He pulls the blade out of him with his left hand, grabs her by the neck with his right hand and extends his right hand to send her crashing hard against the wall.

"You sure love to give a girl a rough time." Witchblade replies and strikes through the extension of his arm with a simple swing of her arm blade.

"I guess I have to kill you in a difference approach." The Darkness replies when looking at his right hand that returns to him and back to normal.

The Witchblade charges in for a swing, only to hit an illusion in front of her, while the Darkness remains in the shadows that surrounds her. She would remain where she is, looking left to right and waiting for him to strike. Before revealing himself, two hands grabs a hold of her legs and makes her look down to find one of the workers still alive, but has become a zombie-like creature. The other dead workers around her came up from the floor and went charging towards her, easily slaughtering them all. With them dead, the Darkness comes in for a dive from above, which she was ready, but could not move her right arm, due to a tentacle from the darkness, wrapped itself around her arm and forces her to defend herself with her left arm. She blocks his first attack, but when he lands, he swings his left hand, claws her chest and lays kick when he turns to the side to send her collapsing onto the floor. With her down, the Darkness sends forth tentacles from the back of his body, sends them straight towards her and starts wrapping itself around her arms, legs, neck and below the breasts to lift her up off the floor.

"What's the matter?" The Darkness replies when walking up to her "I thought you love things like this. That expression on your face tells something differently."

The Witchblade struggles to break free from the bonds that hangs her. She looks back to the Darkness and replies "I'd be much happier in pleasure if my husband was doing this to me."

"But I bet you'll feel much better if I penetrate you with this." He brings forth a black rod from his right arm and at the end takes the form of a scythe blade. When he was ready, he charges in, ready to strike through her body and end the Witchblade today.

As things were about to get serious, another entity decides to step into the fight and save the Witchblade before she could free herself. Out through the roof of the warehouse, comes another dragon that comes smashing through the ceiling and brings the Darkness to turn around with his tentacles moving across his body to remain on his back and let him look back at this new foe that awaits him.

"It's you… Vali…" The Witchblade responds

Here he stands as the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer. He stands up straight and faces the Darkness in his white dragon armour. The Darkness would accept this challenge, while still keeping the tentacles holding onto the Witchblade. The two went charging to one another, both locking their hands against each other and getting the Darkness to lay a knee him to his chin, which only nudges Vali a little. He lowers his head to look back at the Darkness and lays his own knee shot to his chin to make him break the hold between the two. With that settle, Vali aims his right hand to fire a lightning from his right hand to electrocute him and give the Witchblade a strange, sexual pleasure when the electricity flows through her body. That satisfaction gives her the chance to break through, by creating long blades from the palm of her hands to cut through the tentacles and join the fight with Vali against the Darkness.

"I had this under control… But thanks for giving me that amazing shock…"

"I only came here because this needs to be done." Vali replies and looks to the Darkness "You know, just because you wear that armour, doesn't mean you're like me and the other dragon."

"As soon as I'm done killing one of you, I can replace you as my own."

"Dream on." Vali responds and suddenly lands a quickening blow to his chest. The shot hurt him bad, but the armour was capable of blocking only a quarter of his punch. But Vali was not done there, as he steps back and opens up his armour from the abdomen and fires a massive bombardment of his power at close range towards the Darkness.

With no way of blocking this massive shot, the Darkness was sent outside and went through two warehouses before finally taking a breather. When Vali takes flight to peruse him, he was too late to get his hands on him and he manage to hide in the shadows and then teleports himself far away from here.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Vali lands to where the Darkness was before he left and returns to normal when he was nowhere to be seen.

The Witchblade returns back to Reina Soho and comes approaching Vali from behind. "Vali, why did you come here?"

"Azazel wanted me to help you fight him. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Reina sighs and crosses her arms "I should've known he would call you to help me. I take it you wanted to know about Takashi as well?"

"That, and getting to know the one who is the Red Dragon Emperor."

"From what I heard from Azazel, he has now joined forces with the angels." Reina replies "It's ironic how the Red Dragon is with the angels and the White Dragon is with the devils."

"That gives me the reason to fight him." Vali looks away from her and places both hands in his pocket "There's going to be more competitors out here. They're all coming for you, Marius."

Meanwhile, the mess at the gym sent Rias and the entire group out of there at night. Takashi was asleep on the couch, exhausted at what he witness and starts feeling a few flashbacks of that moment and other events that happen. Akeno sits near Takashi to see if he is alright, while Rias stands in front of her desk with her arms cross and looks upset.

"It wasn't your fault." Akeno replies "He's still alright."

"I know, but he shouldn't have gone there by himself. I should have been there to protect him." Rias said and looks over to Takashi, worried at what might become of this if she was there to begin with.

Akeno rises up and turns to Rias. Rias replies to Akeno "I want you to get the others. I want everyone here?"

"Really?"

"It's time. Cao is going to attack again for sure, so we need our friends here to protect our king. You can go ahead and call Shiori, while I go call the knights."

"I'm sure they're going to get a surprise when they see him." Akeno said and walks away

"By the way." Rias calls out before she leaves "This is going to be a while, so do take your time. I know you and Shiori are trying your best to play your character so far."

Akeno smiles and replies "Thank you." Then takes her leave from the room.

While Takashi sleeps, he begins to re-watch some of the flashbacks he already saw, and notice a few new ones during this scramble of imagery. One thing did come clearly to his mind was that he was in front of Rias in a scene, eyesight was lower down, as if he was on his knees and shows lending his right hand out to offer Rias a ring. The expression on Rias' face said everything, she was seen crying and happy, as she was really hoping for him to finally offer his hand in marriage to her. But just as he moves the ring through her finger, the dream finally ends when Takashi awakens from his sleep.

"You're finally awake. You still got your clothes this time." Rias replies "You alright?"

Takashi groans when slowly sitting up on the couch and moves his right hand against his head, like feeling a headache coming up. "Argh… It felt like a dozen images flying past my eyes."

"Must be the side effects." Rias replies

Takashi lowers his arm and looks serious towards Rias "Can I ask you something? You're more than just my servant, aren't you?"

Rias remains quiet for a moment and lowers her head down a bit to look down at the ring on her finger. She moves her thumb under her fingers to fiddle around with the ring a bit, then raise her right hand up to show it to him "We are more than just a couple."

"The dream I saw was me giving you the ring… Were married?"

"Almost." Rias sighs and lowers her arm "It was the biggest event that everyone in the underworld was talking about. I was to be married to you. However, you died before I had a chance to see me in a dress."

"Oh…" Takashi lowers his head down to face the floor and replies "I'm sorry."

"After Marius' death, which was years ago, I ended up returning home and remain there for to be with my parents and recover from his death." Rias lowers her head and starts to look upset when just thinking about this "When I heard that his soul has latched himself onto you, I wanted to do anything to bring you back."

"So that's why you're my servant."

"Takashi. That man is the one who killed Marius in the past and brought his soul into you. He won't let you go, unless you die by his hands. Even if we didn't get involve in your life, he would've found out who you really are and still kill you. This is why you must awaken your powers and destroy him, before he destroys you."

"You want me to fight?" Takashi gets up from the couch and turns towards her "I'm not a fighter…"

"Not yet." Rias responds "Cao is strong, but he is someone you must not underestimate. He will return with more allies, so there will be a fight, one way or another…"

"I can't let you do that… You people can't throw your lives just for me and this demon inside of me." Takashi replies "Raynare cared for me and she almost died."

"Did you forget that Marius is my fiancé? I won't let him die." Rias rises from her seat and places both hands on the table "I've been waiting my whole life to kill Cao and reunite with Marius. Nothing you'll say to me will change my mind."

"Rias…"

"You just have to trust me that I'll survive and reunite with Marius again."

"And what happens to me?" Takashi asks and takes a few steps towards her. Rias' eyes looks away and hesitates to answer that. Takashi asks again "**WHAT** happens to me **AFTER** Marius is reborn? I've always wondered about this, but you haven't even said anything on what happens to me. Does Marius and I merge? Or does he take control over me?"

"I guess I have no choice…" Rias mutters those words when she looks to the left and crosses her arms. She looks back to Takashi and replies "You and Marius are one, so when you gather most of the memories of Marius, he will awaken inside of you and together, you'll together as one. Marius will gain all the memories and everything you have ever done in your life, but he'll take over and your body will change to his original appearance."

"So, I'm going to…"

"You will not die, Takashi. I'm sure Marius will give you what you desire. If you wish to see your parents in the afterlife, then he'll do it."

Takashi sighs deeply and sits back down on the couch "I'm going to change completely."

"I'm sorry. Is there someone you wish to see before…?"

"I don't know…"

"What about Chisato?"

". . . ."

"I know you always thought that Chisato was human from the beginning, but I trust Chisato to watch over you the same way I trusted Raynare to watch you too." Rias moves off the table and comes closer to Takashi when asking "You trust me don't you?"

"That's…" Takashi looks away "Yes…"

"So trust me that I'd tell you that you should really get rid of the despair that's hurting you right now. All you will get in the end is pain and miserable." Rias moves her right hand against the side of his face to make him look back to her "Just remember, you are my master and I'll do anything to make you feel happy again, okay?"

"Y-Yeah… Thank you."

"I'll be right beside you if you wish to see her." Rias kisses his cheek and gives him a slight blush on his face from that. She moves around him and walks out of the room.

While the two remain where they are, Akeno pays a visit to Shiori, who was standing on the rooftop and waiting for Akeno to arrive. As soon as she appears before her, Shiori ends up pushing her against the exit door, pressing her body against Akeno and starts kissing her. Akeno laughs and tries to respond, while Shiori moves her head to the side to start kissing her neck.

"Shiori… It's time to return to Rias' side."

Shiori stops and moves her head back, while still keeping her arms around Akeno "Did she say when?"

Akeno shows Shiori her seductive smile on her face and replies "We have all the time in the world."

"Then I'm not going to waste this. Akeno." Shiori responds and would begin transforming into her Cloneblade form, which was similar to Nora and change her hair to silver. She holds Akeno against the wall again with her right hand against her neck, and moves her other hand down under her skin to rip her underwear off.

Akeno gasps and starts to get red on her face "Shiori… You're really going serious…"

Shiori comes back to lock her tongue against Akeno for a while, but as she does that, her hand that grips her neck, slowly moves down her shirt and pulls off one button after another to expose her chest to her. She then moves her head down to crouch down to get a look under her skirt, then lifts up one of her legs and begins using her tongue between her legs. This was the time when Akeno begins to make moaning sounds, even giggles when feeling it to be ticklish, but she looks up at the sky and enjoys the pleasure she is getting from Shiori. She went with one hand to hold the top of Shiori's head and remains like this until she feels completely wet between her legs.

As soon as Akeno reaches her climax, Shiori rises up to face Akeno and shows her licking her lips. Before Shiori could continue, Akeno stops her and uses her own magic to remove a powerful illusion spell she cast on herself. As soon as the spell was no more, she reverts her body to an original state, which made her slightly taller, both her breasts and her buttocks gets larger. Her body was put to her adult level that matches Rias, if she should decide to remove her teenager appearance illusion on herself and return to her original self. Shiori of course, loved this appearance and always hope that she would finally remove the illusion for her to finally have some fun. Shiori went ahead and moves her left hand across her chest to expose her breasts and begins a rough pleasure with Akeno for a few hours, which forces Akeno to climax two times. Akeno did try to fight back against Shiori and her sexual prowess, by getting on top of her on the floor and faces her head down between her legs to force Shiori to feel the same pleasure she has been giving Akeno this whole time.

While the two were having fun, somewhere else, two other individuals who have not made proper appearance, makes their debut in an apartment together in bed. These two happens to be the knights that belongs to Marius and Rias, except they have not made proper contact with Rias and took no part in her campaign to protect Takashi against the Hero Faction.

The two knights, Milena Bridget and Kazuya Bryce, both together in these last few weeks in this city together, like a married couple together. They got an amazing apartment in a perfect hotel for them, thanks to Rias, who manage to manipulate the humans to give them the time they desire for now. As soon as Rias was ready to call them, they would have no choice but to finally get off this loving relationship between each other and focus on returning to their former master.

In the large apartment, Kazuya was busy cooking up something to eat and let Melina sleep quietly in her queen size bed. Kazuya appears as a young, handsome man in his late twenties with golden blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore a red sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath it and black jeans.

In the bedroom, Milena finally sits up and stretches her body, while beginning to yawn loudly for Kazuya to hear. She has olive skin, aqua green eyes, thick eyelashes and long purple hair that reaches down to her waist. Her usual clothing would be a black blazer and skirt, long brown boots and black stockings. She normally does not wear a bra, just so she could expose her cleavage of her large breasts that rivals both Rias and Akeno.

When Kazuya was almost finish cooking something to eat, he looks to the right when hearing his phone ringing and notices it came from Rias. He grabs onto the phone and answers the phone. He talks to her for a little while, then looks towards the door to find Milena coming out of the room with her clothes on and comes walking straight towards him with a little smile on her face.

"Hey… Is that for me?"

"I was actually cooking for myself." Kazuya replies "Hoped that I could eat before you get up."

"Hey, don't be a tease…" Milena moves around the bench and comes next to him with her arm around him "You are actually doing this for the both of us."

"Perhaps. By the way, I just got a call from Rias. She told me that the reborn of Marius is beginning very soon."

"So, the red queen is finally going to get her boy toy back." Milena replies

"She's your queen too."

"She stopped being our queen the moment she returned to her family." Milena moves off of Kazuya and stands to the side with her arms cross "But who can blame her, she suffered deeply from the wedding."

"Perhaps when this is over, we could come back to this place."

Milena looks to him and smiles "I'd love to see that happen. But she's about to send us into a fight with the Hero Faction. You really serious on fighting them?"

"I've lost too many of my brothers against them and against others in the past." Kazuya replies "Just promise me you'll stay close to me." He move his hand against hers "I don't want to feel what Rias is feeling."

Milena "Awww aren't you sweet." She comes closer to wrap her arms around his neck and kisses him "You watch my back and I'll watch yours."

The preparations of all of Marius' peerages was about to go underway, with them all coming together and reuniting with their fallen king, who has been out for many years. But before they reunite with him, Takashi takes a trip with Rias back home to his house. Inside, Chisato sits on her bed and looks depress after what happen between her and Takashi. But when she heard the doorbell, she got off the bed, curious to who was there and gets a big surprise when she finds Takashi standing there with Rias by his side.

"Hey Chisato."

"Takashi!" Chisato springs forward and hugs him tightly, which gives her a happy look on her face, but that look fades away pretty fast when realising what she was doing. She lets go of him and was about to move away, but Takashi ends up hugging her back and surprises her again, as she thought that Takashi was never going to see her again.

Afterwards, the three goes inside the house to talk there, however, they do not realise that someone outside, hiding in the shadows, watches from a far and would take his leave when he saw what he was looking for. Meanwhile, Rias and Takashi sits together by the table, while Chisato comes over to place three drinks on the table and sits down also.

"I never thought you would ever come back." Chisato said "Not after… What happen…" She lowers her head down to look at the cup she holds with both hands and tightens the grip on it.

"I know." Takashi said "I should be mad that you hidden your identity to me all this time… But… I now understand why you did it."

"There was times that I wanted to tell you. To be honest, I didn't really wanted you to be part of the supernatural life." Chisato said when looking to Takashi and soon looks to Rias after her sentence "But I knew Rias would come to take you away from me."

"I should apologise again for what happen out there." Takashi said "You just wanted to protect me."

"I just wanted to do what was best for you." Chisato said "I didn't want you in this life, but to be honest, I was fooling myself to think that could be possible. But there's also something else I should have told you long ago, something you need to know right now."

"Which is?"

"Remember when I told you before in the gym, back when I said I failed you a second time?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about that, and half the reason why I wanted to come back here." Takashi leans his left arm on the table and looks to Chisato with a serious look "What was it that made you want to keep it from me?"

"It involves… The death of your parents."

". . . ."

Chisato lowers her head and shows a sadden look on her face "The death of your parents was not an accident. Someone discovered your powers before I had a chance to stop them. I could have saved them… But my powers, my time manipulation, can't be used to reverse what has happened."

"So…" Takashi looks away from her and lowers her head down at the table "My parents died because of me?"

"Takashi." Rias replies softly "It's not your fault."

"I've held onto this guilt for all these years." Chisato gets up off her seat "As a means of satisfaction for you to hate me for what happen." She comes up to Takashi and went down on both knees in front of him. She lowers her head down to face the floor and replies "But I wish that you could forgive me for not saving your parents…"

"Chisato…." Takashi looks away from her and remains quiet. He lowers his head to the table and replies "I'm not going to blame you for what happen to my parents. You didn't murder them, but someone else did, right?"

"Yes…"

"It wasn't Cao, if that is what you are thinking." Rias replies "He didn't know about you until later."

Takashi looks back to her with his watery eyes that was ready to go down his face "As far as I know, you saved my life and raised me to give me the life I was supposed to have with my parents. So, you did nothing wrong, so you shouldn't go on your knees and ask for forgiveness."

Chisato smiles and gets up off the ground "T-Thank you…"

"But the one who killed my parents… He's still out there, isn't he?"

"Yes. Sadly, I failed to destroy him for what he did and I couldn't let you die, so I had to heal you and protect you. If he should try to harm you again, then I'll destroy him."

Takashi moves his right arm across his eyes to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Rias hands over a handkerchief to give to Takashi, he takes it to help wipe the tears and looks back to Chisato "The powers you have, and no lies please, but are you an angel?"

Chisato sighs and takes off her glasses to put them down on the table. She looks back to Takashi and replies "My real name is Afureia. I am one of the high-ranking god among the Ten Gods from the Divine Realm. I am a god in this mortal form."

"You're a…." Takashi gasps and gets up off his seat **"WHAT!?"**

"That's surprising." Rias replies when drinking her coffee

"You knew about this?" Takashi looks to Rias

Rias lowers her cup and looks back to Takashi "I expected her to be an angel, sent by the others to watch over you." She looks back to Chisato "I've met one of the Ten Gods before, but didn't expect they would get involved in this."

"The Ten Gods are not involved in this. I cast my god powers and lived on this Earth as a mortal being. I promise someone to watch over Takashi and see what he decides on what to do with Marius."

Takashi sits back down "When you say Ten Gods, you mean in Greek mythology?"

"Let me explain it." Chisato explains "We are the highest-ranked beings inside of the Divine Realm and wields absolute control among the gods. Think of us as a higher council that controls Heaven and decide the rules."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But you're not really in charge of the holy city." Rias replies "That status belongs to someone else."

Chisato nods "It belongs to Angelus, who resides above the Ten Gods. She's the one who sent me down here to watch Takashi. I wish I could've gotten here sooner."

"Angelus?"

"She's the prime, celestial being of light that governs heaven right now." Chisato said "She could take a vessel as her own and control it for a time, in order to stay on Earth and combat a deadly evil that is here. Marius possesses this ability too, except I didn't expect that you would be reborn as a child, which surprised a lot of people. But anyways, Angelus cannot face this evil right now and really needs your help. She really needs Marius to help save the world."

"Save the world? Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't sign up for that!"

"He's right." Rias replies "That belongs to the Witchblade."

"She can't do this by herself. Angelus really needs Marius back, and to also reunite with him again."

Rias shakes her head "No…"

"But why? Why does this 'Angelus' want with me? I'm just a devil, right?"

"You're more than just a devil. Surely Rias told you about Marius, did she?"

"She…" Takashi looks to Rias and her back to him for a quiet stare.

"Didn't you… Tell him?" Chisato looks to Rias "He knows about Marius?"

"Uhhh… Yes."

"What?" Takashi looks puzzle and looks back and forth to the two "Is there more to this?"

Chisato sighs "You didn't tell him about his last name, I take it?"

"One thing at a time, Chisato." Rias said

"What's wrong with my last name? What are you hiding?"

"You may want to brace yourself…" Chisato said "Because this may shock you."

"What is it?"

Chisato looks to Rias, sees her nod to her and looks to Takashi to reply "You're name… Is Marius Lucifer. You are the son of Klaus Lucifer, ruler of the underworld, while your mother… Your real mother… Is Angelus."

.

.

.

.

.

Takashi laughs out loud at this sudden discovery of his life. He tries to reply while still laughing "You… You're joking, right?"

Chisato and Rias looks back to Takashi with a straight face. Both of them shakes their heads, and would cause Takashi to stop laughing and looks serious at this "You're… Joking? You mean to tell me that I am the son of Lucifer himself!? The Devil!?"

"No." Rias intervenes "You are… His grandson."

"Oh, and that clarifies things so much!"

"It's the truth." Chisato said "Your father, Klaus Lucifer, was responsible for ending the Great War that happen thousands of years ago. Angelus negotiated an alliance with him, which resulted in a chosen child to be made that day. That child is Marius."

Takashi shakes his head and starts to look frighten at listening to this "… No… This is not…"

"It's the truth. You are the first of your kind. You are a Nephilim. You are half angel and demon."

"You are saying… Too much for me to handle! This is too much!"

"I'm sorry." Chisato replies "I'm sorry you have to take this large burden."

"So how come they didn't come take me away then? Why didn't Angelus come to me first, or Klaus?"

"Angelus can't be here… And Klaus is… Dead."

"Dead?!"

"We still don't know how he died." Rias speaks up "But if he was alive, he'd bring you home the moment he found out about this."

"This is insane…" Takashi leans his arms against the table

"I'm sorry that this has to happen, Takashi. One way or another, Marius will return and he will take his place as ruler of the underworld. This was meant to happen. You probably don't want to hear this, but it's your destiny to live."


	5. Chapter 5

Takashi finally gets a break at what just happen and what he heard from Chisato and Rias. He tries to relax in the shower, letting the hot water fall over his body, while he just stands there with his forehead against the wall. While he was in there, Rias and Chisato discuss their next plan at this whole mess.

"Do you really think it was necessary to put the whole world on his shoulders?" Rias asks

"Takashi needed to know what he must do." Chisato replies "Surely you must understand what responsibility that Marius must perform."

"As soon as Takashi gets Marius' memories, he'll be mine again. I am not going to lose him again."

"He is not your stuffed animal." Chisato replies

"He's my fiancé!"

Chisato sighs deeply and walks away from the table and towards the kitchen "This is going nowhere. What is going on in the underworld anyway?"

"It's been stabled after Marius was killed." Rias replies "Someone else has taken the rule over the underworld."

"Who is it?" Chisato looks back

"Grayfia Lucifer. Klaus' wife."

"The Queen of Annihilation is the ruler of the underworld?"

"There was no other way. It's bad enough as it was when Marius was being pointed as ruler. My father was the next candidate to take the throne and help stabilise the place. But it's fine with Grayfia in power."

"You trust her?"

"She's been ruling for years and everything is going well." Rias sighs and leans her elbows against the table and her hands under her chin "I can tell that she never wanted to be the ruler. She always wanted to serve Klaus till the end and retire to spend the rest of her days with him."

"It's because of Cao." Chisato replies "That man caused so much trouble in the underworld. But do you have any leads to who killed Klaus Lucifer?"

Rias lowers her arms and turns to Chisato "We believe it could have been the Darkness. Azazel has been working on it, but he is busy dealing with other problems. Kokabiel has been causing some trouble."

"That's why Marius needs to get back to work. He can't waste time on –"

"Me?" Rias gets up and looks furious "I waited a long time for this… You have no idea how long I had to wait."

"I'm sorry."

Rias sighs in disgust and sits back down and looks depress when looking down at the table "He was the love of my life."

Rias thinks back to continue the memories of when Marius met Rias for the first time. After the party, he took her on a griffon and rides through the dark skies for a time, then ascends to the ground to have a private moment together outside the mansion, by walking through the garden together.

Rias takes a couple of steps away from Marius and the griffin. She takes off her mask, looks back and smiles towards Marius, who was patting the griffin and sends it away. Marius took off his mask and looks back to her, seeing this attractive man in his thirties, with long silver hair that reach past his shoulders and has amber colour eyes of gold. He wore his proper formal black suit and red tie.

"I must be really blessed to have your company for the rest of the night." Rias replies and smiles to him

"You've changed since the last time we met." Marius comes closer to her "We've met before a few times, back when I wish to speak to your father. The problem was that I couldn't speak directly to you because of the fact that you were pretty young at that time."

"Hmm, and what do you think of me now?" Rias places her right hand on her hips and lowers her left hand down the front of her body without touching herself. When she did that, Marius got his eyes to look down at her body and replies when his eyes came back up to stare at her breasts. "You sure do love to stare."

"You sure do love to wear a dress that reveals a lot of assets." Marius laughs and turns away from her to mutter the words "No man can resist that."

Rias comes up to him and wraps both arms around his left arm. Marius looks back to her, seeing her still smiling to him and made him lower his eyes back down to her chest when noticing his left arm was close between her breasts.

"You can't resist me even if you wanted to." Rias said

"You sure do love attention, don't you?" Marius asks

"Maybe, as long as it's the right person for me to handle."

"Oh? You think you can handle me?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Marius Lucifer."

Marius laughs and walks forward with her following beside him "I like you. I can tell were going to be closer than you think."

As the two walks together away from the mansion, Takashi comes into the room and stops Rias' memories. She looks over to Takashi, already finish drying himself and already got his clothes on.

"I'll do it." Takashi said "I'll let Marius take over."

"Takashi, you sure?" Chisato asks

"It's not like my life is going to go back the way it was before." Takashi replies "I'll help Marius kill the one who killed my parents."

"Takashi, you shouldn't do this because of revenge." Chisato replies

"It's fine." Rias gets up "It'll be the wish that Marius will accept."

"Don't encourage him." Chisato sighs and looks away

Takashi looks to Rias and asks "How does Marius take over anyway?"

"You have to open your mind and let him in." Rias replies "But it's not that easy though. Perhaps the more you see through his past, the more he'll get a chance of taking over."

"So what's the first step then?"

"When you were around, have you started getting a few flashbacks of the pasts?"

"I notice something from Akeno." Takashi replies "She was a Shrine Maiden, right?"

"Yes. She went back to her duties as a Shrine Maiden, after Marius was killed. Now she's here to be closer to me and her partner."

"Partner?"

"Do you know your teacher, Miss Shiori Tsuzuki?" Chisato asks and gets Takashi in an astonish expression on his face

"What? I didn't know Shiori is a cougar."

Rias laughs "Remember that time when I said that my appearance is much different? Akeno is the same thing. Both of us may look like teenagers, but we are older than you think. Actually, I think I'm a year older than Akeno."

"Just how o –"

"**Don't** go down that path, Takashi." Chisato replies

"I'm sorry."

Soon, the three turn their attention towards the door when hearing someone knocking on it. Everyone got tense, expected that they are about to get the company of Cao and the rest of his people, but when Chisato opens the door, she lets them through to show Rias that the two knights have arrive. Kazuya and Milena, enters the room and brings a calm inside the house.

"Kazuya. Milena."

"Rias." Kazuya approaches Rias and hugs her "Good to see you again." He moves back and looks to Milena.

"Hello Rias."

"Milena."

"So this is him?" Kazuya looks to Takashi "I thought he'd be taller."

"Seriously?"

"Names Kazuya…" He lends his hand out for a handshake "Kazuya Bryce."

"Takashi Kyouichi." He moves his hand forward to shake, but this triggers another flashback. He sees through the eyes of Marius yet again, standing tall over Kazuya, who collapses to the ground and slowly trying to get back up off the ground.

"I could use a man such as yourself to join my ranks." Marius speaks out to Kazuya, who sits there on one knee and stops to hear what he said to him. He raise his hand out to offer a red knight piece from a chessboard. "You are searching the same man I've been trying to kill for millennia. I can help you achieve your goals, but with the power you wield today, you still show no danger to the Darkness."

"Join us, brother." Said a voice who steps in next to Marius. All Takashi could see is a shadowy figure, but could tell it was a male. "We walk the same path, you and I. I can help you and you can help us."

The vision could end before Kazuya could offer his answer to them, but since he is standing here right now, the answer was clear to Takashi. He would back away from Kazuya from that, steps back and felt a little lightheaded for the moment.

"What's wrong?" Rias asks and steps closer to him "Another vision?"

"Yeah…" Takashi rubs his forehead and lowers it down to look back to Kazuya "You joined the knights."

"Ah, so you remember some of Marius' old memories in that head of yours." Kazuya pokes his head and steps back from him to aim his thumbs to his chest and replies "You're looking at the oldest member of your peerage. Kazuya Bryce."

"Damn. I didn't know being a devil makes you immortal."

"Either that or I'm somehow an elf." Kazuya laughs a bit "Born somewhere in the eighteen eighties, turned into a devil, somewhere in the ninety hundreds." He looks to Rias and back to Milena "And probably the last male you ever brought into your ranks. All thanks to Rias Gremory."

"What?"

"That's enough of that." Milena steps in "Pleasure to meet you. I am Milena Bridget."

"Milena…" Takashi's eyes quickly lower to her chest and back to her face.

Milena crosses her arms and got an angry expression on her face when she saw his eyes went to check her out. "Hey, eyes up here. You're still no king of mine."

"H-Hey…"

"Told you to button that shirt." Kazuya replies "It's like you really want every guy to stare at those things."

After that, Akeno and Shiori arrives at the scene through a teleportation that Akeno made. Both of them appears inside the room, with Akeno in her shrine maiden outfit and Shiori in her usual teacher outfit.

"M-Miss Tzusuki!?"

"I'm no longer your teacher anymore." Shiori replies "I'm now your rook."

"Seriously?"

"I brought her to Kuoh Academy to watch over you, but she didn't do a good job at that." Rias replies

"Don't start." Shiori crosses her arms "Where were you when he was being attacked by the Khaos Brigate?"

". . . . ."

"Calm down, we are all here now for Takashi." Chisato steps in

"So, these two are knights…." Takashi looks to Kazuya and Milena. "And Shiori is a rook." Then back to Shiori and Akeno "Aren't we missing another rook?"

"She's gone astray." Shiori replies "Which reminds me, I did at least do my job when going after Nora."

"Nora?"

"Remember the woman in that orange outfit that almost killed you?" Rias replies and made Takashi bring back the memories of that fateful day.

"No way…"

"We'll explain that later." Rias replies

"Shouldn't we get Takashi out of here or something?" Milena asks

"Your right." Rias nods and looks to Chisato "We should…." She stops and looks behind her at the nearby window, noticed this purple mist covering the outfit.

The others look to the window and the other windows nearby, noticed the same purple mist and made Kazuya to rush outside to see what is going on. He stops and finds out that the Hero Faction is finally here. Cao and the rest of the Hero Faction, like Heracles, Siegfried, Georg and Jeanne, all here to finally deal with Marius and Rias' peerages.

"It's time to finally get rid of Marius once and for all." Cao replies when taking a step forward and holds onto his spear in his right hand

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back and showing your face to me." Rias replies "After what I did last time."

"How did you escape that blast anyway?" Chisato asks

"I have my insights." Cao replies and looks to the right to Georg "Georg."

"Understood." Georg steps forward and raise both hands towards the house. Behind the building was a gust of purple mist that comes over the house and consumes everyone. As soon as the mist vanishes from their sight, all of them ends up standing somewhere else. All of them went to a remote place on Earth, a perfect, rough terrain with no sign of any life anywhere and perfect place for a fight.

"Now we can get down to business in a perfect place." Cao replies

"Holy shit… What just happened?" Takashi replies

"It's the Dimension Lost." Chisato replies "It's one of the top-tier Longinus. It can block objects or teleport anyone somewhere else."

"Guess we have no choice but to fight." Kazuya replies and summons forth two swords into his hands.

"He's wielding the Holy Demonic Swords." Jeanne replies and looks to Siegfried, who already has his eyes on Kazuya

Kazuya looks back to Rias "I hope you didn't sacrifice us all to the meat grinder just to revive Marius."

"This was not my idea." Rias said "But no matter what happens, Takashi must be protected."

"No offence, but the only one I'm protecting is Kazuya." Milena replies

"Milena…"

"Looks like I'm about to get some fun out of this after all." Shiori steps forward and brings out her scythe-like blade out of her right arm

"Be careful." Rias replies "We shouldn't underestimate them."

Akeno spreads her wings and takes flight. She raise her hands up and calls forth the power of lightning in her fingertips. She aims her hands together, towards the enemy team and let loose a shot of lightning, which forces the whole team to move apart and begin their fight. When everyone was ready to move into battle, bringing up a good match between each other, like having both Milena and Kazuya to face Jeanne and Siegfried, while Shiori deals with Heracles, Akeno fighting Georg and both Chisato and Rias faces Cao.

"You know, you should be thankful that we brought you people to a perfect place to kill you and not in the Dimension Gap." Cao replies

"That wouldn't have worked." Chisato steps forward "Not while I'm here."

"I know." Cao takes his left foot forward and holds onto his spear with both hands "Let's finish this."

Chisato looks back to Takashi and smiles towards him "You should stay back, okay? We'll be sure that you'll be safe."

"Please don't die." Takashi replies "I still need you."

"You don't really need me anymore." Chisato looks back to Rias that stood beside her "You have Rias."

And so the battle begins on both sides, with everyone ready to fight to achieve their goals, and with one side hoping to survive against these strong opponents. Both Kazuya and Milena face off against Siegfried by himself, who wishes that Jeanne should stay back and let him handle the fight. Jeanne was force to step away and just sighs at a disappointment of not wishing to fight one of them.

"You really think you can defeat the both of us?" Milena replies and summons her rapier sword. The top part from the handle and guard was all in gold, while the blade itself was a cyan-coloured type.

"It's been a long time since we last clash swords together." Siegfried replies "At least now I can settle things with you, Kazuya."

"I always wanted to get my hands on that sword Gram." Kazuya replies "I'll get that off your dead corpse."

"You'll never bring me down." Siegfried replies and raise his hand out to summon the sword Gram in front of him. It was a large double-edged sword with gold on the blade, the guard and handle, while the blade itself was in black with a red edge and a strange red aura wraps itself around it. He holds onto the sword with both hands and comes charging towards Kazuya.

Milena steps in front of Kazuya and ready herself to draw her sword out of the sheath. As she drew her rapier, Siegfried stops and defends himself at halfway, when witnessing the bluish aura around Milena's body and sees her sprinting at a fast speed that outmatch against him. He raise his sword in front of him to block her incoming attack, but she already came flying past him and creates a cut across the right side of his neck. Milena stood further behind him, with her sword aiming forward and her bluish aura begins to evaporate through the air.

"The sword technique… Inazuma [Lightning Flash]."

Siegfried lowers his sword and turns to the side to look back at Milena "You damn bitch."

"Don't underestimate us!" Kazuya shouts out and came charging in with both swords at the ready.

Siegfried aims his left hand towards Kazuya and blocks his first swing from one sword with another sword he summons. Just when Kazuya swings his other sword to strike him from the back, Siegfried turns back and swings Gram down at him, triggering a massive explosion that causes a serious earthquake around the area.

Meanwhile, Akeno was struggling at dealing with Georg, who remains where he stands and blocks all her incoming lightning attacks, by wrapping himself with the mist. Since the mist is only a defensive type, he evaluates her strength and counters with all kinds of magical projectiles towards her. She flies back and forth to avoid them, but stops when Georg wraps this yellowish chains around her right ankle and counters with a yellowish blast from his left hand to knock Akeno out of the sky.

Shiori notices Akeno struggling and turns her back on Heracles, which gets him to come charging in and knocking her onto the floor with a right elbow shot to the face. She collapses to the ground, while Heracles grabs both her legs, spins her in a one-eighty degree and lets her go flying through the side of a cliff. Heracles just stands there with his arms cross, just waiting for Shiori to get serious in this fight.

"I thought you Cloneblades are to be as powerful as the Witchblade. How pathetic."

Shiori sighs deeply and rises up out of the rubble "I'm not done with you." She stands tall and creates a second scythe-like blade on her left hand. She goes charging in and starts swinging crazy at Heracles, while he just moves backwards to avoid every attack she delivers against him. He finally attacks by grabbing both her wrists, giving her a smile on his face, and the same goes to her when she lays a backflip and a kick with her right foot to his chin to push him away from her. He took only one step back, but he lets go of her arms and makes her continues her rapid attacks against him.

Both Rias and Chisato hold out against Cao and his Spear of Destiny. He was close of hitting Rias, after blocking her destructive powers and came in to swing his spear, only to miss when she takes flight to avoid his attack. She looks at Chisato who approaches him, suddenly firing these magical chains from underneath him to hold him down and contain his powers. Rias would come in from above, creates two, large destructive power orbs in both hands and throws them down to unleash a massive explosion to consume him completely.

"Did it work?" Rias thought to herself and stays floating in the air

Out of the dust, the spear came out of the dust and pierces Rias before she could defend herself. He extends the spear enough to send it punching through Rias' body, punched through her gut and bringing an immense pain that will send Rias falling from the sky. When Cao pulls the spear out, the spear retracts to normal appearance and twirls it around to remove some of the dust that covers him.

"Lucky shot." Cao said to himself when witnessing Rias in a critical condition

"Rias!" Takashi shouts out to her and triggers his heart to beat harder. He lowers his head down and places his hand over his chest, suddenly seeing a slight image of someone standing in the dark with his back towards Takashi. "Is that you?"

Akeno came flying in to grab Rias and fly behind Chisato, while she stands her ground when Cao and Georg stands together at the ready. Chisato aims her right hand towards them, aiming two her fingers and discharges a gold energy blast towards them. The shot was fast, but Cao moves to the side to avoid this incoming attack, which gives Chisato a smile on her face, as the shot went flying straight towards Heracles and Shiori. Heracles would have his back towards it, while dealing with Shiori. The blast that hit the back of his body was strong enough to send him falling to the ground and gave Shiori the shot on laying a kick across the side of his face the moment he tries to get back up. That kick actually made him spit blood out of his mouth, which angers him and decides to get serious against Shiori. He would grab Shiori by the leg, gives her a strong punch that was strong enough to break her leg and cause serious agony to her that would get the attention from Akeno.

Meanwhile, Akeno and Takashi tends to the injuries of Rias, seeing the hole through her gut and causing problems for her to breathe. Akeno tries to heal her, but was doing little good to stop the bleeding. Takashi held onto her hand tight, hoping she could make it and would also trigger the same image in his mind again, except this time, Marius looks back to Takashi with this serious intent to kill.

"Is she going to be alright?" Takashi asks

"She was hit by a powerful weapon." Akeno replies "I'm not sure if she'll…"

"Don't say it! Help her now!"

"I'm trying to." Akeno replies and thought to herself "I hope you and Shiori will be alright…"

With Shiori out of commotion, after taking a blow to the leg and a few punches to the chest and face to send her unconscious, Heracles looks back to Jeanne, who just watches Siegfried battles against Milena and Kazuya. The fight was not doing so well for Kazuya and Milena, as Siegfried brings out four arms and four new swords to make the battle much harder for the both of them. He continues blocking them and stopping Milena from performing that technique again, since this time, Siegfried can now counter her incoming attack with six deadly swords at the ready.

"Come on, surely a man such as you could have matched my power by now." Siegfried replies when looking towards Kazuya, who slowly gets up off the ground "What have you been doing for the past century?"

"I found someone…" Kazuya gets up and looks over to Milena

"Please tell me you're not going to defeat me and my six swords in the name of love."

"Nope. I'm going to kick your ass with eight swords." Kazuya stabs both swords in the ground and out from the ground around him, six more Holy Demonic Swords came up and floats around his head. He rises up with two of his swords, looking back at Siegfried and charges in, while the six swords stays floating around him. When he clashes against Siegfried, the floating swords would start moving to attack him, forcing Siegfried to back away and counters against every single attack. Kazuya starts changing the tactics, by lighting up both the swords he holds into flames, bringing a gust of fire to his face from every swing he does.

While the two clash against one another, Milena was ready to intervene, but Jeanne calls out to her from behind "Don't bother."

Milena quickly turns around and stands at the ready with one hand to her sword. "I notice you're a fan of rapier too."

"Yeah." Jeanne draws her rapier out of the sheath "But you're out of your league against me."

"You should never underest –"

Jeanne stops her there by swinging her rapier through the air and creates thousands of shards of Holy Swords. Milena jumps out of the way and notice the numerous shards spreads towards Siegfried and Kazuya, forcing the two to back off to avoid this attack from Jeanne. Kazuya took flight to avoid them, while Siegfried was force to block against four floating swords that continues attacking him. Kazuya flies back down, connecting his two swords together and electrifies them both, while the two swords that floats around his head, stays around him until they fly in front of him to help clash against Siegfried. He manage to shoot Siegfried with an electric shot from the tip of his sword, then during the fight, he broke his sword to hold both the handles with both hands and manage to lay a strike across his chest and another through one of his fake arms. Siegfried takes a few steps back and notices his arm was gone, but a few seconds later, his arm returns and takes back the sword that fell to the ground.

"That will be the last time you'll be cutting off one of my arms." Siegfried said and aims all tips of his six swords towards Kazuya

"I guess I'll go for the real ones." Kazuya goes into a stance with his left foot and left arm towards him, while his right arm and leg face back.

With their fight continues on, Heracles watches them from a far, while keeping his right foot on the face of Shiori, who remains on the ground in a serious state. She could no longer stand against him, so now she is force to see if he brings mercy to her. He looks back to her, moves his foot off of her and grabs her face with his right hand to lift her up in the air.

"You done fighting? How pathetic." Heracles lays a punch to her chest and throws her onto the ground. He looks out towards the fight between Cao, Georg and Chisato, noticed the fallen goddess unleashing powerful force of celestial magic against the both of them and forcing Georg to continue using his mist to defend against her attacks, then use Cao to charge in as an offensive.

The three got stuck in a stalemate when both Georg and Cao are unable to lay a finger on Chisato, but she was leading them away from Takashi. She would bring forth chains out of the ground, targeting George first, by wrapping a set of chains around his neck and pulls him to the floor. With him disable for now, Chisato gets serious by showing this golden aura around her body and attacks Cao with a massive ray of light.

Takashi watches as these strangers fight on against the Hero Faction, but could tell that this could go on all day with both sides doing as much as they can. One thing he does not understand is that the Hero Faction are holding back, not even going full power to defeat them, and if they do, it can bring the downfall to Takashi's side.

"Takashi…" Rias whispers the name and gets him to lowers his head to look back down at her on the floor. She smiles to him, while ignoring the pain she took from that spear. Akeno was able to stop the bleeding, but the pain was still serious and was a bad idea for her to move anywhere. She would raise her right hand to him to touch the side of his face and tries to speak up to him "I'm sorry that you had to be in a life like this. I know you would wanted to do so many things after school. But what you are doing now, choosing to bring Marius back to me, is something no human would ever try to accomplish. Thank you."

"Here he comes." Akeno replies and stands in front of Rias and Takashi. She looks at Heracles charging in, quickly creating a symbol above him to unleash a gust of water that is enough to fill up a pool. This slows him down, but when Akeno unleashes a blast of lightning from her finger tips, she electrifies the water and him.

Heracles groans and shouts in pain for a short while. He soon stops and just laughs it off, seeing as this combo done little effect on his body and takes a leap through the air to come crashing down on top of them. Akeno tries to defend with a shield in front of her, only to shatter on impact with his fist and sends her collapsing to the floor.

"I've had just about enough of this." Heracles replies and kicks Akeno back down to the floor.

"Hey!" Takashi gets up "Leave her alone!"

Heracles sighs in disgust with Takashi, he ends up laying a kick to his chest and sends him crashing hard to the floor with a serious pain to his chest. Rias would get up and quickly attacks, hitting Heracles with a destructive blast, but was not enough to push him back. Heracles hits her hard across the face to give her a serious, red mark across the right side of her cheek.

"This isn't good!" Kazuya replies when looking back at what Heracles is doing. Before he could do anything, he looks forward to see Siegfried charging towards him and unleashing a gust of whirlwind with a swing from one of his swords.

Milena was unable to help either, as she was now force to face off against Jeanne and a battle of fencing with both rapiers. Chisato would try to intervene, however, Cao settles this with an immense power from the spear. He fires an energy blast of holy light towards Chisato, forced her to block this incoming attack with both hands, but the power she got hit did little damage against her, only to stop her from getting towards Takashi and the others.

Heracles turns his attention back at Takashi and walks up to him, while he cowers in fear and drags himself backwards. He finally gets up to run for it, only to fail when Heracles grabs the back of his neck, throws him back on the ground and looks down at him with an angry look.

"You don't remember me, but that coward inside of you knows me well. If I wasn't away that day, I would have snapped your neck the moment I realise you were holding Marius' soul."

". . . . ."

"After I'm done killing you. Rias is next."

Heracles bends down to grab Takashi by the neck and lift him up in the air with just his right arm. Takashi was helpless against this large brute before him, and even if Akeno or Rias should attack him right now, it would only flinch him and not break the hold. Heracles holds a strong immunity over magic. Now the hurtful Rias, gets back up to watch him squeeze his neck and Heracles, looks back at Rias with a smile on his face and ends this here, before she could do anything to save him. When he looks back to Takashi, he notice his hazel eyes starts to glow in a golden colour. Heracles was not going to take any chances with this, so he finally snaps his neck right here and now, ending this once and for all.

Rias screams out "No, no, **NO**!" She collapses to her knees, her face full of grief and despair. She watches when Heracles throws him back to the floor and turns his attention towards Rias.

Chisato heard her and looks out to see Takashi fall to the ground. This went to her turning point where she unleashes a blast of power around her body, strong enough to block the incoming attack from Cao from behind. This was the point where Chisato would finally awaken her god-like powers that was hidden inside of her, broken free by witnessing the death of Takashi and causing her hair to change from black to gold. As she looks back to Cao, her eyes show of hatred towards him and the rest of the Hero Faction. Georg was nearby and would feel uneasy at witnessing this, feeling that he could get up and escape anytime soon, but would remain back and to keep Cao as his shield to protect himself against her.

Rias began to unleash a terrible might upon the whole place, as she rises up and consumes herself with her destructive aura of black and red. Heracles was ready for her, so he stands at the ready to face whatever type of attack she is ready to throw at him.

As things were ready to bring to a turning point, something was about to happen here that will catch everyone's attention. Rias would lower her power when her eyes looks behind Heracles and finds Takashi starts getting up off the ground. He lays on the ground with his front facing the ground, but his upper body lifts up and rises up without any help from his hands. His head remains looking down to the ground for a while, until finally raising his head up and unleashing a shockwave that cracks the ground around him. Everyone here would stop and turn their attention towards Takashi, seeing this impossible for him to live like this, but it was not Takashi who was doing this, someone else was finally ready to step up and face the Hero Faction. He would light the show with an aura of gold and silver, his eyes light up in golden flame, hair extends down to his shoulder and changes colour to silver. When he stretch his arms out and screams, he unleashes a burst of power around him, causing everyone to look away, except for Chisato, who could see clearly on what is happening to him. For a brief moment, Chisato could see many angelic wings and devil wings that spreads out from his back for a moment, only to vanish a second later when he lands back on the ground in a new look and with a new appearance of his body.

"Marius…" Rias whispers the name and her dark aura dies out completely when she, at long last, sees the love of her life that stands before her.


	6. Chapter 6

Heracles stands at the ready to be the first to face Marius in battle. He would open his eyes, showing a slight fire with the colour gold that comes out of his eyes and vanishes away to show his amber eyes to him. He stares back at Heracles, his aura around him fades away and still remains his god-like power around him.

"This isn't good." Georg replies and takes a few steps away from this. He looks over to Cao and shouts out "We have to retreat!"

"No." Cao replies "I can kill him."

Chisato looks back to Cao and lights herself back in her golden aura again "You will not lay a finger on him."

"Well, this is interesting." Kazuya replies and leans his left sword against his shoulder. "The old boss is back. Just like old times."

"That power… That strength…" Milena was astonish to see the aura around his body and notice his eyes remain close.

"Hey… Try not to get wet over there." Kazuya looks to her then looks back to Siegfried and Jeanne "What are you going to do now, huh? This fight with us now is pretty pointless, isn't it?"

Siegfried grinds his teeth at that reply and looks back down to Cao "What's your move now?"

Meanwhile, Akeno came flying towards Shiori to wrap her arms around her and try to heal the damage that was done to her "It's going to be alright. Please stay with me, Shiori."

Marius stares back at Heracles for a time, until he turns his eyes towards Rias, who remains on her knees, looking back at him with a shocking expression on her face. He looks back to Heracles, about to take a step forward, but suddenly took a blow to the face by an incoming punch from Heracles. Marius steps back one punch after another from Heracles, taking the hits pretty well, despite coming back without much of his power returning to him. When he finally had enough, he stood his ground and blocks the next punch that came to his face with his left hand. Heracles stops and uses his strength to push forward, but Marius held onto his right fist tight and was not letting go of him.

"You struck my woman." Marius replies as calm as he can be to Heracles. He finally attacks by laying a strong kick from his right leg across the face of Heracles, a kick strong enough to send him flying and crashing hard on the floor. With him down, Marius appears right above him when Heracles stops, hitting him hard with both knees into the back of him to give him more pain and humiliation.

With him down, Marius turn his attention towards Cao, who just now decides to go all out when activating his Balance Breaker. His Balance Breaker creates seven orbs, called the Seven Treasures, each with different abilities and all look the same, making it hard for someone to predict which one is what. When Chisato attacks Cao with a massive blast, Cao blocks it with one of the orbs and makes it redirect the attack towards Rias instead. Marius quickly flies in, grabs Rias and gets out of there before the blast makes impact. Cao lost eye contact with Marius, but he finds him when Marius calls out to Chisato.

"Chisato! Let me handle this."

Chisato looks to the right and raise her head up to see Marius standing on the high ground with Rias in his arms. Rias looks up to him and starts to show tears going down her face. She said his name quietly, but was enough for him to look down and realise her crying. Marius lowers his eyes down a bit to express the sadness on his face.

"Marius… Is it really you?"

"Takashi and I are one. I now remember everything. And you're just as beautiful as the day I met you."

"Marius…" Rias grabs him tightly and presses her face against his chest to start crying.

"I know…" Marius looks back to Cao, who takes flight into the sky and awaits for him to join him. He looks back to Rias "I don't want to say this, but can you wait a little longer? As soon as I'm done here, I'll face my punishment for failing to be with you."

Rias tries to wipe away and tears when Marius lowers her legs down for her to stand. She keeps wiping the tears from her eyes and replies "Please come back to me… Marius."

"I will." Marius spreads his great wings, showing six angelic wings and six devil wings. He flies straight towards Cao and floats there in front of him.

"So, at long last, the great prince has returned."

"You took everything from me. As of today, I'm going to make you dead."

"I wasn't the only one who stuck a powerful blade through your chest." Cao stands at the ready with both hands to his spear

"That day when you killed my… Takashi's parents. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Killed them? No. Someone else did that. A friend of yours told me of your existence a couple of days ago. You may remember him as the one who led us into your palace that day."

"What are you talking about? What friend of mine?"

"I see you don't have all your memories back. Let's see how you go against me now. Time to die!" Cao comes flying straight towards him at quick speed, ready to plunge his spear through his chest.

Marius moves to the side to send the spear past his face and grabs a hold of the handle of the spear with his right hand. He swings his left hand to hit him across the face, only to be block by one of the orbs that remains around him and did little to nothing against it. Cao moves the spear to the side and swing the back end of his spear to hit him across the face, but he lets go of the spear and leans his head back. With him moving back, he charges in and begins clashing against Cao with immense strength and speed from his fists. Cao would hold out well against his incoming attacks, seeing as Marius has not reach his full potential yet and can still be evenly match against him right now.

The two would go on clashing against one another, with Cao delivering a few cuts to Marius, while he lays a few hits here and there across his body. Cao was close of cutting through his neck, but lands against the side of his cheek and made Marius to punch forward across the face to send him flying back. He charges back in, only to miss and take a kick to send him halfway to the ground. Marius flies after him, both holding onto the spear with both hands and plans to hold him down to the ground. Cao would stop Marius, by using one of the orbs to touch his body to teleport and let Marius crash onto the ground. Cao stood further away and uses another orb to summon a small platoon of knights with Holy Swords, a perfect ability that shares the same power as the Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass.

"So you wish to face me with more numbers, is that it?' Marius comes out of the smoke and walks towards Cao

"I am fighting for my life, didn't you forget?" Cao responds and signals his knights to charge.

The knights charge right into battle, only to fail at a quarter of the run, as Chisato steps in, brings out magical chains to wrap around their legs. Cao looks back towards Chisato, who was eager to get back into this fight and give Marius the chance to fly past the knights, performs a three-sixty spin in the air and lays a kick against Cao to send him crashing against a cliff. Marius was not done yet, as he charges after him and smashes through the cliff. Cao came flying out of the dust, slides through on the ground and looks back to Marius, who remains floating in the air and looking down at him.

"Cao!" Heracles shouts out and comes walking towards the two "Let me take care of him for you."

"I've got this." Cao replies "Go fight the others."

"That's right. Go run along like a good doggie you are." Marius replies, which angers Heracles deeply from that

"I'm so going to kill you." Heracles mutters to himself

"Don't get involve." Chisato replies

"You shit your dumb whore mouth!" Heracles shouts back to her

Marius turns his eyes back at Heracles and suddenly appears right in front of him to lay a punch to his chest. Heracles looks back at Marius and grabs his arm to hold him where he is. Marius looks up at him, he smiles and suddenly ignites his right hand into blue flames.

"Don't talk to anyone like that, or you'll get burned." Marius said and gives Heracles a blast of a fireball that he creates with the blue flames to his arm. The flames on his right arm takes the form of a large fireball to his hand, pushing Heracles back and creating an explosion capable of consuming the both of them. Marius came flying backwards, while doing a backflip in the air and lands to the ground without much damage to the explosion.

The others watch as Heracles manage to survive such a powerful attack, only to lose his upper clothing and some parts of his pants burnt off. Siegfried was ready to step in next to face him, only to stop when Kazuya looks over to him, ready to continue the fight.

"Were better off fighting each other." Siegfried replies "Don't you agree, Kazuya?"

"I doubt they'll stand back and let Cao fight Marius." Kazuya looks to Chisato and Rias "Let's get back in the fight."

"We don't have a choice." Chisato replies "That brute over there isn't going to be playing dead for half an hour."

"You guys can go on ahead. I'm staying with Shiori." Akeno replies, while sitting on the ground and wraps her arms around Shiori, who remains unconscious.

Marius comes walking back to Cao, who remains standing his ground "One of those orbs that you used against Chisato, it redirects an attack, doesn't it?"

"You saw that, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Marius takes a couple of steps towards him, lighting his arms in this bluish flames and creating a few blue fireballs to float around him when slowly taking flight in the air. "But I can attack you in all directions. I doubt those orbs can block all of my attacks."

Cao smiles "We shall see."

He flies high and releases the five fireballs towards Cao, but only one attacks him directly, while the others came down to explode around him. Cao teleports himself out of the line of fire, only to see Marius appearing in front of him the second he reappears somewhere else. He attacks by quickly grabbing his spear with his right hand and laying a punch across the face. He lets go to give him a second punch to the chest, bringing some serious burn marks, thanks to the blue fire on his arms. But Cao possess strong durability that can withstand many damage to him, but not as powerful as Marius though. Cao continues his defence against Marius, as he continues his rapid attacks and manage to stop Marius when he saw an opening through his attacks and lays a strike across his right shoulder and uses the back of his spear to hit him in the chin to push him back.

Marius groans a bit from that hit to the chin and rubs his right hand against his chin "This is going to take a while." He thought to himself "I start shooting my attacks, he'll just try and redirect them at the others."

"I can do this all day you know." Cao replies and aims the tip of his spear towards him

"I know. But you know…" Marius lowers his arm and stands straight "I'm starting to get the hang of this now."

Meanwhile, the battle with the others have been progressing well for Marius' side, as Chisato was doing well against Georg. Georg backs away from her and continues launching all kinds of magical projectiles towards her, only to be block by her god-like powers that still remains with her. Chisato only brought out a portion of her power, while the rest, sealed inside of her and not ready to be release against Georg. For now, she stands her ground against Georg and waits for him to begin firing back at her.

Georg attacks with all kinds of magical projectiles from so many magical symbols that appears in front of his hands. He begins launching all kinds of old magic towards Chisato, like explosive magic that creates a symbol underneath her and causes a massive explosion, demonic magic projectiles, fallen angel magic and even use high-tier fire spells against her. Once the smoke clears, however, Chisato stood there without any damage taken from her, causing a shock to his face, while she stands there smiling back at him.

"Impossible… Wait…" Georg stares carefully at Chisato and just realises something "An illusion…" He then quickly looks behind him, expected an incoming attack from Chisato, but out of nowhere, he was not facing Chisato, but Milena and her Lightning Flash technique. She came flying straight past him with her power, slicing off his left arm and shattering the magical symbols that he creates.

The real Chisato replaces position with Milena, before the two fought against their opponents. She uses an illusion spell on the both of them, so while Georg thought he was fighting a fake Chisato, the real Milena comes to catch him from behind, while Jeanne, who was not going into a fight with the fake Milena, suddenly changes form to Chisato and catches Jeanne off guard with a divine, magical attack.

Heracles finally returns to step into the fight with Marius and Cao. He begins to unleash his Sacred Gear against him, by triggering a blast of what looks like fire-like aura surrounding his body and create missile-like objects for him to discharge towards Marius. "Variant Detonation."

Marius looks back and notices it coming, but before he could do anything about it, Cao strikes him with his spear and uses one of his orbs to make contact with him, teleport him as close as he can to the two missiles coming towards him. He had no idea what just happen, and force to quickly raise both arms in front of him to form a cross and block this incoming attack. The blast consumes Marius and destroys much of the landscape around him, but was out of the reach of anyone.

Rias watches from a far, worried on her face and holds her hands together in front of her chest "Please be alright… Please."

As the smoke clears, Marius still floats where he is and lowers his burnt arms down to look back at Heracles. "You're really starting to piss me off. I'm done waiting." He rips off what is left of his burnt shirt to expose his chest and begins to channel his power. His eyes start to ignite with gold flames and his body is consume with the same, blush flame-like aura around his body. The fire would remain as an aura around his body, while his skin changes to a black body suit to cover his fully body and leaves only a mask to cover the bottom part of his face. As soon as he was complete, he stretch his arms out, his wings vanish and replace with a single set of blue, feathered wings that are made of fire.

"The Nephilim's armoured form…" Chisato mutters the words when witnessing this power for the first time.

"Damn, he's really lighting up a candle over there." Kazuya replies

"Awww, I didn't see him take his shirt off." Akeno looks towards Marius.

"This isn't good." Cao thought to himself "He's beginning to regain his strength pretty quick. I have no choice but to use the General Treasure."

Heracles plans to attack him again with the next shot of missiles, but Chisato interrupts yet again by bringing magical chains from the ground and wraps them around his arms to stop him from taking aim. While he looks back to see Chisato standing nearby, having a serious look on her face, since she has not forgotten that it was him who took Takashi's life in front of him. This distraction was enough for Marius to fly straight at him and summons two magical swords of holy light to pierce his body. Heracles stood his ground and only groans a bit from the stab through the chest, but his strength was not ready to challenge the power of a Nephilim.

Marius pulls his swords out of him, he makes them vanish and aims both hands to his chest "This fight is over. Die!" Then fires this blast of blue fire and destructive power that will consume Heracles and obliterates his body right here.

Chisato looks away from the explosion and looks back to see only Marius left standing. She calms down and replies to herself "That was for Takashi." She then looks back to Marius, sensing his powerful Ki that flows across his body. "Such power…"

Rias shouts out to get his attention "Marius! Behind you!"

Marius turns his head to the side and notice a serious, power built up coming from Cao. He turns around, takes flight into the air and looks down at this serious power that he is charging. He plans to use his most powerful weapon, the General Treasure, a strong attack with high destructive powers. It was the strongest among his other seven abilities.

"So, were going to settle this with one final attack?" Marius replies and summons only one flaming sword in his right hand. "Let's end this."

Cao aims the tip of his spear and discharges the amount of power he was building to one final attack. Marius flies straight into the blast, consumed much of his power to make his aura great enough to repel this incoming attack. As soon as he reach the other side, he and Cao swing both their weapons and together, the clash ends it here with the both of them standing their ground. Marius stood further away from Cao, having his aura, his wings and armour, vanished without a trace and looks back to Cao, who remains standing where he is for a moment. Cao could feel the blood dripping down his body and moves his left hand over to his neck to find a serious cut was done there by Marius. He said nothing to Marius, talk was done and so he collapses to the ground, leaving Marius victorious.

Georg, Siegfried and Jeanne, devastated at realising the fall of Cao and had hope that Georg could retrieve him. This backfires, however, as Chisato was ready for him and Marius stood beside his body to be sure that they do not try any problems on bringing him back. Georg had no choice, with him gone, he was force to consume him and his friends in the mist to teleport themselves away.

"This isn't over, Kazuya." Siegfried replies to him, before being consume by the mist

Kazuya smiles and vanishes his swords "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Milena sighs of relief the moment the rest of the Hero Faction was gone "Finally, it's all over."

"Not yet." Kazuya looks back towards the location of Rias, who awaits for Marius to fly back to her.

Marius approaches Rias, having a slight smile on her face and holding onto the Spear of Destiny in his right hand. His armour vanishes from him, the only thing he was still wearing was his school pants and shoes. He leans it against his shoulder and comes walking up to Rias, who stands there, lowering her head a bit down to cover her eyes. With everything finally over, Rias finally gets the chance to give him a slap across the face. She uses her destructive powers on her hands and gives him a few cuts across the side of the face from that slap, but Marius took it well, since he knew she would do something like this.

"I deserve that."

Rias looks back to him, eyes watery again and just presses her body against his and wraps her arms around him. "I've waited… A long time for this…"

Marius lowers his head down to Rias and moves his left hand through the back of her head "I've been waiting to see you again, Rias. I'm sorry you had to wait for a long time for me." He back out at the others, who comes flying towards them and all land together to look back at him "Hey guys. Did you miss me?"

"I missed you." Akeno replies and comes over to wrap her arms around the both of them. Shiori returns to her normal form and comes up to hug him as well. Both of them move their hands across his muscular chest and back.

Rias sighs and remains on Marius "I should have known this would happen."

"This will be the only chance for me to get closer to him now, since you'll be keeping him closer to you and no one else." Akeno replies

"I'm sure we can all share…" Marius replies and looks to both Milena and Kazuya "Milena… Come and give your king a hug."

Milena crosses her arms and replies "I'm fine where I am."

"And I'm not hugging you." Kazuya said

"It's about time you two finally got closer." Marius then look to Chisato and aims the Spear of Destiny towards her "Here. I'm sure heaven will enjoy to have this in their possession."

Chisato takes the spear in her hands and replies "Takashi… I mean… Marius."

"It's alright Chisato." Marius replies "After what you've done for me, address me with whatever you desire."

"It is done then. You two are now together."

"Takashi accepted this. Thanks to him, the memories and emotions are all with me. I know everything that has been happening in this world."

"You have your memories back?" Rias asks

"During the fight with Cao, the memories came flooding back in during the fight, so the more memories I got back, the more power and abilities that returned to me."

"He's right." Chisato replies "I can sense the Ki of spiritual energy around him. I noticed you've been increasing your power the more you fought against Cao. Has your power been fully restored?"

"Almost. I could use some food in me right now." Marius looks back to Chisato and smiles "I know you can cook one hell of a meal."

"I can do that for you."

"And while that's happening…" Rias moves off of him and so does the others "We should probably fill you in the rest of the details that Takashi doesn't know about."

"Let's go home then."

Rias makes the teleporter and sends everyone back to the house and celebrate on the reborn of Marius. Chisato moves to the kitchen to ready for dinner, Kazuya follows her in hoping to assist, but she got this under control and he returns to Milena. Marius sits back on the couch, not bothering to put on a shirt and keeps his arm around Rias, while Shiori was relaxing in a hot bath and Akeno was by her side for a time.

"How you feeling?" Akeno asks

"That man was strong. He could have killed me there."

"Glad you're still alive."

Shiori looks to Akeno and smiles "Want to join me?"

Akeno smiles and leans closer to kiss her for a while and slowly move her hand underwater to touch between her legs. She only keeps her hand down there for a few seconds and backs away from Shiori to respond "Maybe later." Then gets up off the ground, dries her arm and leaves Shiori to herself in the bath. This little tease, made Shiori to look up at the ceiling, sighing a little to herself and moving her hand down between her legs.

Akeno returns to Marius and sits on the other side of him. Marius leans back in the middle of the couch, both arms around the two and making them lean their bodies against him.

"Not putting on a shirt." Akeno replies

"You girls so love it." Marius said and smiles to them. He looks over to Milena, who stares back at him, but turns away and remains standing beside Kazuya's side. He looks back to the two and said "It has been a long time since I last saw the both of you. I'm glad you two are still with me today."

"It was a hard time when you died." Akeno replies "I ended up returning home with my father, while Rias stayed with her parents."

"I am sorry that all of you have suffered. I can't believe after all these years, you've all came back to be with me."

"Not everyone wanted to be back." Akeno replies

"Nora…"

"I couldn't bring her back to you. She's gone stray and was close of killing Takashi."

"Glad I had lovely ladies to stop her. She may have shown hatred, but I know she hasn't fallen completely. I intend to bring her back."

"Seriously? After what she did?" Milena said

"She's hurt. I'll take care of it."

"So, what was it like to be in Takashi?" Kazuya asks

"It was alright." Marius looks over to Kazuya "I saw dark, but I can see light through Takashi's eyes. I saw everything he has done in those years." He looks back to Rias "When I saw you coming back to me. A lot of me wanted to take over Takashi right then and now."

"I had a plan to get you out of there, but things went elsewhere, thanks to Raynare."

"Raynare…" Marius looks forward and just thinking about her made him unhappy.

"Marius?"

"It's nothing. I know Takashi well. I have all the memories of Takashi Kyouichi, all his memories and emotions are all with me." Marius looks back to Rias "And now that I have my memories back, I now remember what happen to me at that day."

"That day?" Rias looks up to him

"The day you died." Kazuya replies

"Yeah…" Marius pauses and got the others to let go of him to take a few steps back. "Cao wasn't the only executioner who was there. Cao mentioned him before and now it's coming back to me."

"Then who was it?" Rias asks with a straight face to him

"You… Sure you want to go down that path again?"

"Yes." She nods

Marius sighs and scratches the side of his face "Alright… During the fight with Cao, I was regaining all the memories of what happen to me, thanks to Takashi. I now remember. I remember what exactly happen in there. The blood wedding…"

Marius begins to explain the dark past that he thought he could forget and be erase from his memories, but sadly, this must be told to tell the truth on what happen there. It was many years ago in the underworld, during the time when Marius was ready to marry Rias and to finally seal their love together. Unfortunately, this was the bloody wedding that would bring the downfall of the Lucifer and Gremory merge.

Inside one of the rooms, Marius was ready to depart from the room, fixing up his tie in front of a mirror and ready to go. But before that happens, a female came knocking on the door and came through the door. She was a young woman in her twenties and wore a maid outfit, blue hair and green eyes.

"Milord, the wedding is ready. Your queen is waiting."

"Thank you." Marius looks back to her and walks towards her, but stops halfway when getting a look at her "You're new…"

"I'm just a servant. You already have many servants."

"Yeah… Wait a minute." Marius stares into her eyes and soon sees through this deception. He surprises her by a grab across her neck "Who are you!?"

The woman drew a long, dagger-shaped weapon out of her wrist and cuts his hand so quickly and lunges the dagger through his chest. He gasps and looks down at the dagger, feeling this serious pain coming from this dagger.

Marius looks to the woman and shouts "Where did you get **THAT**?!"

"Quick! Now's your chance!" The woman shouts out, before losing her head when Marius summons a sword to decapitate her.

Another man, a devil that came through the ceiling without making much of a sound, lands behind Marius, drew a katana sword with red aura around the blade. He appears in the same age as Kazuya, in his mid-twenties, black long hair put to a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a black outfit an assassin would wear, except he wears no headgear to hide his head.

The moment Marius began to light up the room with his power, the man from behind, charges in and plunges his sword through the back of his neck. He exhales deeply with whatever breath he had left in him, his eyes widen and would collapse to on both knees. The sword remains through his neck, while the man behind him leans forward to whisper something in his ear.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Old friend." He then grabs a hold of the dagger that still remains in his body, twisting it a bit before he pulls the dagger out of him.

After that, Cao came through the door, aims his spear towards Marius and extends his spear to send it through his body. All he could do is just sit there and took the blow from three most powerful weapons. When they all pull their weapons out of him, he collapses to the floor, eyes still open and with his last breath, he tries to say. ". . . . Rias . . . ."

With that done, both of them took their leave from different directions. Cao came back out the door, only to stop and looks to the left to find Kazuya in the corridors. He stops and looks confuses, as he did not expect that him, of all people, would stand in this very place. But this was real, and Kazuya quickly attacks by hitting the ground with his right hand, brings forth a few blades out of the ground and sends them straight towards him. Cao twirls his spear, blocking those attacks and out from behind, a purple mist, consumed Cao and both the mist and Cao vanishes without a trace. With him gone, Kazuya rushes into the room to find Marius in this bloody state.

"After I found your body, the whole place was in a serious shock and Rias… Well, you don't even want to know her reaction to this."

"And now Cao is dead." Marius shakes his head "That stupid bastard."

"How the hell did one man bring you down?" Milena asks

Marius moves his hands off of Rias and Akeno and crosses his arms "He wasn't alone. Someone else helped him get in there and catch me off guard. He probably gave that pawn a dagger and came in to stop me."

"Dagger?" Kazuya asks

"The Blade of Fenrir." Marius replies and lowers his head down

"The Blade of Fenrir?" Kazuya asks and looks astound "But that belongs to –"

"Alistair. It was Alistair that killed me."

"What!? Alistair?" Kazuya asks with a surprising look on his face, while the others look confuse and has never heard that name before. "But you killed him decades ago?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Marius looks back to Kazuya "That stray bastard deserves to die."

"Who's Alistair?" Akeno asks

"Right, you women don't know about Alistair." Marius said "This was before I brought the Cloneblades and before I met Rias." He looks back to her

"Who was he?" Milena asks

"Before Marius met you and jumped into bed with other women, Alistair was a knight and lived longer as a devil before I did." Kazuya said "I thought Marius killed him, after he killed the bishop."

"So all of this, the wedding and the Hero Faction… All because of him?" Rias asks

"I'm afraid so."

"You sure it was him?" Akeno asks "Someone could have used that sword."

"He said to me 'You can't get rid of me that easily. Old friend.' And then Cao showed up and made sure I stayed dead. Because of him and what I didn't finish…" Marius grips Rias' shoulder tightly from his left hand, getting her to look back to her shoulder and back to Marius.

"Marius…"

"Oh, sorry." Marius raise his left hand up to break the grip he got on her shoulder

"So what are you going to do now?" Akeno asks

"Well…" Marius moves his left hand off of Rias and gets up off the couch "We got more people to find and kill. The Hero Faction, Khaos Brigade, the Darkness and anyone else who has a problem with me coming back. They're going to try and take a piece of me and I say bring it."

"You seriously want to go back out there again?" Rias asks and moves her body off of him "You just got back."

"They won't allow us to retire together." Marius looks to Rias "You have to let me take care of them. It's the only way to stop them from ruining our lives again."

"I just got you back…" Rias said with a sadden look "I thought we can get away from this."

"Alistair is the only one I have to take care of."

"I doubt you'll sit back and let the Darkness fight the Witchblade." Kazuya said

"Dinner is served." Chisato intervenes and starts placing the rest of the food on the table.

"Yes. Let's eat." Marius gets up and goes straight to the dinner table with the others.

Everyone got up and went straight to the table, filled with so different choices of food to eat. Shiori finally got out of the bathroom, got her clothes back on and joins them the moment everyone sat down. Marius already starts eating the rice and chicken in front of him, felt so relief to taste such delicious food in front of him. Chisato watches him eat, thinking back when Takashi felt the same way of her cooking and could tell that Takashi is doing more things to Marius than he realises.

"Now that –" Kazuya almost chokes and got a glass of water to clear his mouth before talking "Now that your back, what's the first thing you going to do now?"

"I need to return home. I want to see how much damage has actually been done down there."

"You going after Grayfia and her throne?" Rias asks

"It's not possible anymore. I have to remain fighting against the terrorists and against the Darkness. I can't sit on that throne and watch others fight my battles, while I could have done something to end it quickly."

"This is your decision, right?"

"Yes."

"I guess I can't stop you." Rias smiles to him and moves her hand against his "I am your servant after all."

"Then perhaps you could do something with that 'look' of yours." His eyes looks down at her school-girl outfit and back to her

"What's wrong with it? I like it."

"But I prefer the other you."

Rias laughs a bit "You're just saying that because I have an amazing body before and this body makes me look like a teenager."

"Yeah, well… I want to see the real you."

"It's because she's all tits and ass, isn't it?" Akeno asks and laughs about it

"That is not true… I love her hair as well and you should keep that school girl outfit more often."

Rias smiles while she drinks. "I'll think about it."

"So anyways… Chisato, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll probably remain here for a while, maybe return home."

"Really, but you can't leave? You can join us in the underworld." Marius said

Chisato stops drinking and places her cup back on the table before responding "You sure you want me there in the underworld?"

"If you're worried about the others, don't bother, I won't let anything happen to you and anyone here."

"There's no point saying no to him." Rias said "After what you've done for us, maybe a relaxation in our home would be nice for you."

"Hmmm, I guess I don't see any problem."

"Thank you."

Marius finishes drinking and gets up off his seat "I'll be right back." He leaves the table and goes to visit his bedroom. He stops and gets a look around at the room, goes straight to the wardrobe to get some new set of clothes instead of wearing the school uniform. He takes off most of his clothes and puts on a white shirt and black pants that was enough to fit him. Before he leaves, he stops and looks back to the bed, smiling a little when thinking Rias was here, naked and was close of pleasing Takashi right here and now.

Before Marius leaves, he looks down at one of his pockets and takes out a red pawn piece from a chessboard and holds it in front of him. "Perhaps there's more to you than meets the eye, don't you agree, Takashi?" He places it away, turns back and goes to join the others.

Meanwhile, while that was happening, another commotion was happening somewhere in the city. The Darkness returns back out of the shadows and paying a visit to a loyal friend of his, Alistair, who stood on top of a skyscraper and looking out at the view of the dark city and the lights that spread across this place. When the Darkness arrives, he removes his dragon armour and returns to the human form of Jackie Estacado, the vessel of the Darkness.

"It is done." Jackie replies when walking up to Alistair "Marius has been reborn."

"He'll be coming for us soon." Alistair looks back to him "I found the Stone of Ember. Have you found Pandora's Box?"

"My people are still searching for that weapon. It'll be ours very soon."

"Then the day will come when you finally get what you want. The Great War is coming."


	7. Chapter 7

In the underworld, the whole gang takes a detour into the heart of the Lucifer Territory, which was a petty small territory than the other family territories. The Gremory holds ten times the miles of land than the Lucifers, but the Lucifer Territory owns the Lucifaad, the original capital where Klaus Lucifer, the former ruler of the underworld, used to reside here and meet with the other council members. The council was Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Grayfia Lucifer is now part of this.

After Klaus died at the hands of the Darkness, Grayfia and Marius was the only two people who could take his position, but now that Marius died and reborn, Grayfia still remains, sitting on the throne and watching the news from a far.

In this throne room, a woman in her mid-teens that has long, silver hair that reaches down to her back, bangs that covers her forehead and her hair goes down the sides of her face to cover her ears. Her eyes are silver that matches Grayfia and her hair too. Her clothing style was a black school uniform with white lining designs. The uniform is a black jacket, white shirt underneath and black mini skirt. She also wears knee high socks and a pair of dark, coloured boots.

She approaches Grayfia and stops in the middle of the room. She stares at Grayfia with a straight face, not a sign of fear or be bother to show anything to the Queen of Annihilation. Grayfia sits back on her throne, crossed legs and wearing a black and white gothic Lolita style dress that the skirt reaches halfway to her knees.

"Hello mother."

Marius gets the first to step through the doors in front of him and entering the interior of his home. This large monstrosity was a massive mansion that was enough to hold over hundreds of people inside. It only has three floor levels up and three basement levels down, with all kinds of rooms for everyone here. The first level includes a guest rooms, the living room, kitchen and bathroom. The second level has the bedrooms, a study and storeroom. The third level has a bathroom, study room and a VIP room for high officials who come to meet with Marius, which is also the biggest room in the mansion. The rooftop is a communal garden, decorated with flower plots and there is also a table and chairs to drink tea. The two lower basements are for storage, but the first basement level has so many features down there, with a mix of training grounds, an underground pool, an assortment of baths of various sizes with amazing decorations and statues of all styles and a food storage too.

Marius enters the room and spreads his arms out when gazing at the interior of his home "Ahhh, now this is home."

"It's been a long time since we came back here." Rias replies "I thought this place was abandoned."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." A familiar voice is heard from the top of the staircase in front of them. With a surprise on some of their faces, comes Kuroka, who stood at the top of the stairs and came walking down it to meet the landlords.

"And who are you?" Marius replies and lowers his eyes down at her black kimono outfit then back to her face. He notices her cat ears and thought to himself "She's a Nekomata."

"Oh, you never heard about me? Shocker there." Kuroka stops when reaching to the bottom and introduces herself "I am Kuroka Toujou. I am a Nekoshou, a rare species of Nekomata."

"Kuroka. She's a member of Vali's team." Akeno replies

"Vali?' Marius looks back to Akeno "He's here?"

"It's been a while, Marius Lucifer." Speak of the devil shows up. Vali stood at the top of the stairs with the rest of his team, like Arthur, Le Fray and Bikou.

Marius smiles and nods "Lucifer."

Vali comes down the stairs with the others "Lucifer."

"The last time I saw you was when you were being trained by Azazel. I do remember you fighting one of my rooks."

"That was a long time ago. I see Takashi chose death and let you get everyone."

"That's not true." Chisato steps forward

"And who is this?" Vali looks to Chisato

"Chisato Hasegawa. She's a divine goddess and could have enough power to wipe everyone in this room."

"Is that a fact?" Vali looks back to Marius

"Well, she can't kill me."

"Why are you here?" Rias intervenes

"I live here."

"Seriously?" Marius said

"You got a problem with that?"

"It's my house."

"The house belongs to a Lucifer. You died, so the house is mine."

Marius steps closer to stand right in front of Vali "You want to bet?"

"I always wanted to fight you." Vali replies and clenches both his fists

Marius smiles "I got time to spare."

"Are you really going to do this now?" Rias asks "We just came through the front door."

"I wonder how he's going to react when he sees Grayfia." Kazuya whispers to Milena

"Rias, honey, you may want to call some friends over." Marius looks back to Rias "Because this is going to be a while."

Rias sighs and crosses her arms "Unbelievable…."

Marius went back into the fight yet again by challenging Vali into combat. Everyone went first level down to the basement to fight each other in the training grounds, a perfect, massive room that has the strong defence to hold out against a fierce fight against the two. Everyone else just moves to the edge of the room and watches the two step into the fight.

"This is ridiculous." Rias replies "Is he really going to do this?"

"Maybe it's a chance." Kazuya said "To see just what Vali is capable of."

"And probably the best time they can, before Marius gets stuck with you all the time." Milena said

"Hey…"

"I never imagined I would see this day happen." Chisato replies "Vali wields the power of the White Dragon Emperor."

"The Red Dragon Emperor hasn't made an appearance yet." Akeno said

"So who is that?" Shiori asks

"The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, will reappear in this time." Chisato said "It should happen soon, but…" She looks back to Marius and notices a strange Ki that flows from inside of Marius.

Vali spreads his dragon wings and initiates his own armour plating across his body. Marius calls out "Albion! You do remember me, right?"

"It has been a long time, Marius." The dragon Albion speaks out "You are one of the only people in this world that I wish to fight. Ddraig and I will have our fight, but our fight in this generation begins."

"Yeah… Precious memories…" Marius thought to himself and brings a flashback of an event long forgotten. He got a glimpse of the past, seeing himself, flying in the air with his battle armour, while the host of Albion, who wears the armour today, floats in the air in front of him, while ignoring this massive volcano eruption that was ready to bring havoc in the city below them. "Let's see what you are made of, Albion." He spreads his single wings of blue flames and goes flying straight towards him.

Vali flies straight towards Marius and allows him to land a punching blow against Vali's chest plate, which only did half the damage, thanks to his ability and did little damage to his chest. Vali swings his right arm down at Marius and sends him crashing back to the ground. He then grabs him, throws him back into the air and Marius just floats in the air, upside down and crossing his arms towards Vali. Vali comes flying straight at him, but just when he got close, Marius aims his hands towards Vali and instantly fires a massive demonic blast of both blue and light bluish colour that sends Vali crashing so hard to the ground. When he gets up off the ground, he looks up to see Marius moving his body to not look upside down and attacks by creating this white symbol that belongs to the Lucifer family. He creates a larger symbol in front of him, while creating four more on four points outside the symbol that will start to spin around and together, they all fire this massive, demonic projectiles that comes straight down to Vali. The blast annihilates the whole ground around Vali, but was not enough to send Vali down to the second level of the basement, due to a powerful magic that was made to stop anyone like Marius from destroying his house.

Marius sighs after removing the symbols in front of him "Damn… If I just shot him a few seconds earlier…"

Vali comes out of the crater he made and takes flight back into the sky with his arms cross. Marius replies "Ten seconds, right?"

"You know his ability?" Vali asks

"Albion can split any opponent's power in half after coming into contact with them every ten seconds. You used it again to defend my assault and used a magical resistance at maximum to block the rest of the attack. This is not the first time I fought against Albion." Marius smiles "You've got great potential, but no way am I going to let you beat me this time."

"Power exceeds you, Nephilim." He then charges at quick speed towards Marius, grabs him and crashes with him against the wall.

"Those two could go on all day." Kazuya said when crossing his arms

"Strange…" Chisato mutters to herself and stares at Marius for the fight. She was sensing the Ki of spiritual energy that flows through Marius' body, and inside, one flow of energy gave her a surprise on her face. "Impossible…"

"What is?" Rias looks to her "What are you seeing?"

"There is a strange Ki about Marius. I didn't notice it before, but now it's…"

"Well, looks like I made it just in time." Said a familiar voice that makes everyone to turn their heads behind them. They see none other than Azazel and his partner, Reina Soho. He looks up to see Vali holding Marius against the wall, but Marius pulls him back, punches him across the face and creates two swords in his hands to strike against his chest to push him back. "I figured those two would lock horns."

Vali flies back and attacks with a bluish, energy blast with both hands towards him. Marius blocks it with a magical symbol different from before, it was a large yellow ring, with markings inside and an empty circle in the middle. He blocks his incoming attack and sends this symbol straight towards him, which goes through him, stays around his waist and suddenly forces him to be stuck like this for a few moments. Vali's strength was enough to break this prison he was put him, but as he was about to, Marius comes flying in and lays a right kick across the side of his face, a kick strong enough to cause serious cracks on his helmet. The seal broke and Vali flies back.

"What are you doing here Azazel?" Rias asks

"Hey Vali!" Azazel shouts out and gets both the two to stop and look back towards them. "Want to give us a minute?"

"No."

Vali looks back to Marius and Marius back to him. "I guess we can continue when I have some spare time." Marius replies and points to Vali "You better be ready to fight Ddraig when he shows up soon."

"Soon?"

Marius removes his armour and wings, returning to his devil wings and flies back down to the ground to walk back to the others. He walks up to the others and looks to Azazel "Azazel, my old friend."

"Nice to see you again, Marius." Azazel walks closer and lends his right hand out to shake his hand. He lowers his hand and looks back to Reina "This is Reina. She's my wife."

"Wife?"

"You married the host of the Witchblade?" Marius asks

Azazel looks back to Marius "I saw no problem with that, is there?"

"I guess there isn't…" Marius looks to Reina "So you're the one who saved Takashi that day and created my Cloneblades."

"You remember I saved Takashi?"

Marius touches the side of his head "I have all of Takashi's memories. I know a Witchblade when I see one. We've never met before, but I'm curious to know how Azazel married the Witchblade." His eyes looks to Azazel

"I married Reina, not the Witchblade." Azazel replies "She's not like you and Takashi."

"Perhaps we should talk about this later." Reina looks back to Azazel

"Right. I figured you would want to see Grayfia."

"Just Grayfia? What of the council?"

"They're busy doing their own business in the underworld, so it's just us and Grayfia."

"So, I'm out of the frying pan and into the slaughter house." Marius replies "I guess I'll see what she has to say." He looks back to Rias and towards Vali that lands behind her "Our match can continue later."

Vali removes his armour and replies "I'm fine with that. But I'm done with this place." He walks over to Marius and replies when walking past him "Next time though." Then proceeds to take his leave with the rest of his team beside him.

Marius looks back to the others and replies "Alright, you can all take a break from this. I'll be back when I'm done with Grayfia."

"What are you going to do?" Rias asks when walking closer to Marius

Marius smiles to her "Don't worry. We'll see what's going on." Then looks to Chisato "You should come too."

"Me?"

"Grayfia insisted that Chisato should come as well." Azazel said "Yes, she knows all about her and why she is here." He turns back and walks away with Reina

"If you insist." Chisato said

Marius looks back to Kazuya "Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Already ahead of you."

"Let me just get some good clothes and I'll join you." Marius goes off to his old room to find some descent clothes to wear. Everyone else starts to go to the first floor and wait, but Rias decides to go after Marius. Chisato follows and remains near the door, while everyone else goes to the first floor, but Shiori, Akeno, Milena and Kazuya walks together up the stairs to go up to the second floor.

"You seem unhappy." Milena looks to Akeno, who looks sadden for a bit

"It's unfair… Rias is going to be with him for hours."

"Don't you have someone else to satisfy you?" Milena asks and looks behind Shiori, who comes closer to her and wraps her left arm around her waist

"You owe me a satisfaction on what you did to me in the bath." Shiori said

"I know." Akeno said "But I do like to have a man's touch." She then turn her eyes towards Kazuya, who is now the only male in this mansion with three gorgeous women.

Kazuya turns his head back and raise an eyebrow when he heard what she said. He could see her seductive smile with an intent to get him to bed as quick as possible. Of course, Milena looks back to Kazuya, glares back at him for a bit and grabs his arm.

Marius enters the room and gets a look around the place before going to the wardrobe. He smiles a little when coming closer to the large bed in the room, thinking back of all the times he laid in bed with Rias and other women who wish to lay with him. He remembers a flashback of when he had Rias and Akeno in bed, naked and bodies leaning against his chest while he sleeps. He then walks towards the wardrobe, removes his clothes except for his underwear and puts on a black shirt, black blazer, buttoned white shirt with a few buttons of the top open.

"Now this brings back." Marius said to himself. He turns around to look back at the door, but as soon as he turns around, Rias, who could not take much more of this and came rushing straight at him and kisses his passionately. He was surprise as first, but he should have saw it coming. He closes his eyes, kisses her back and wraps his arms around her.

As soon as they stop kissing, Rias moves only an inch of her head back and replies quietly "I've waited a long time for that."

"It took you long enough to kiss me." He smiles and whispers back

Rias keeps her eyes half shut and face starts to fluster. She looks to the left towards the bed and replies "Do you… Want to?"

Marius keeps smiling to her and moves his right hand across the side of her face to make her look back to him "As much as I would love to lay with my queen, duty calls."

"I understand."

"Perhaps when this is done and maybe if you keep that outfit of yours." Marius kisses her again and moves around her "Then I'll give you what you truly desire."

Rias exhales deeply and moves her hands together to her chest. Her heart starts beating petty fast, her legs start to twitch a little when just being alone in his presence and just thinking about all the things he could do to her if he keeps his word.

"Marius!" Rias calls out to him and would start removing her black ribbon, her black shoulder cape and corset. She would then dispel the spell of illusion that was cast around her, the same technique that Akeno uses to make herself younger like her, as the two live longer than their teenager life. She grew a little taller, her breasts and buttocks grow larger, where they are too big for her school uniform. She unbuttons only two from the top of her shirt exposes a small portion of cleavage.

"You better hold onto your word, Marius." Rias replies "Don't wait too long."

Marius smiles at her and gets a look at her old, but gorgeous look before taking his leave out of the room. When he leaves the room, he looks to Chisato that stood nearby. She looks back to him and asks "Marius. I have to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"Takashi. He's not dead, isn't he?"

"Ah, so you noticed." Marius looks forward, places both hands to his pocket and starts making his way down the stairs

Chisato follows behind him and Rias comes as soon as she calms down. Chisato asks "Is this the reason why you wanted me to be here?"

"As soon as I'm done dealing with Grayfia. I'll be needing your help with Takashi."

". . . ." Chisato stops on the stairs and watches Marius join Azazel and Reina. Rias walks past her, looking back at her for a moment and back to Marius. She then comes down to the bottom of the stairs and follows Marius and the others on making their way to Lucifaad.

During the walk inside the capital, Marius goes ahead and asks Reina about the relationship between her and Azazel.

"So, what's your story? I'm not quite sure if I've seen you before." Marius replies

"I was only a fallen angel who served Azazel." Reina replies "I became his personal assistant during the Cloneblade project and he married me. What's more to tell?"

"You didn't get to meet Reina, because you died before you had the chance." Azazel said and turns his head back to Marius, while they keep walking "She help create the Cloneblade, one year before the wedding." He looks forward "Shame only one is still loyal to you."

"You actually created your own modification of the Witchblade." Chisato replies "I never thought the Witchblade should fall to someone like this."

"Not alone." Azazel replies "The humans got their hands on the Witchblade Artefact a couple of years ago. I sent Reina to play as a good and attractive scientist." He smiles when mentioning of her and turns his eyes towards her "And when I found out that the Witchblade chose her as the host, now that surprised me."

"The Witchblade decides who to choose." Chisato replies and looks to Marius "Just like how you choose what human you want as the host."

"In the end, the Witchblade help design the Cloneblades and now only a few Cloneblades are still alive to this day. All thanks to Reina and the Witchblade."

"Speaking of the Artefacts." Marius replies "I want to know where the others are."

Azazel stops and so did the others when he did. He turns to Marius and replies with a straight face "The Glacier Stone has joined forces with the Darkness. The human corporation that was busy trying to study the Witchblade, they found the Ember Stone."

"What's so important about those two?" Rias asks

"The Glacier Stone signifies ice and cold, while the Stone of Ember represents heat and fire." Chisato said "Those two are no ally to one another, quite the opposite actually. If one is joining the Darkness, the host of the Ember Stone won't stand a chance."

"The Darkness needs more friends if he hopes to stand against me. What about Alistair and the Blood Sword?"

"He's been hiding his presence, but we know he's working with the Darkness."

"That piece of shit…" Marius sighs in disgust and walks past them "Let's go."

Chisato looks to Azazel and asks "What of the news on the Wheel of Shadows? I've heard it was stolen."

"The Artefact of time was stolen." Azazel said "That Artefact has been causing some trouble between the Three Factions, from what I heard. I know a few birds."

"Birds like Gabriel?" Reina looks with only one eye towards Azazel

Azazel steps back and raise both hands out in front of her "Honey, it's not like that."

"Sure." Reina looks forward and starts walking after Marius

"What's this about Gabriel?" Chisato asks

Azazel chuckles and walks after her and so does the others.

Marius arrives at the front door, where on the other side was Grayfia Lucifer that sits on her throne and her daughter Alexis standing beside her. Marius steps forward and comes to the middle of the room with the others standing beside him. Only Azazel and Rias would bow to Grayfia, while Marius and Chisato remains standing straight next to one another.

Rias looks over to Alexis and replies "Hello Alexis."

"Hello Rias." Alexis looks to Rias and lowers her eyes down at her school uniform. She looks back to her face and asks "What up with that ridiculous school uniform?"

"What up with yours?"

"Schools out for the holiday. You've been out a long time ago."

"It's… I can't be bothered to change."

"Yeah right. Keep your kinkiness out of here."

"That's enough." Grayfia replies "You should go."

Alexis sighs "As you wish mother." She closes her eyes and creates a magical symbol underneath her to teleport herself out of here. She vanishes with the symbol, vanished back to her room to relax.

Marius smiles a bit when looking at Alexis and back to Grayfia "Was that really Alexis? I can't believe that's actually her."

"If I can handle Klaus, I can handle her. She'll grow up to be one of the most powerful devils and heir to the throne."

"So, it's actually been decided?" Marius replies "Alexis is next in line."

"The council and I has decided that I shall remain on ruling over the underworld and appoint Alexis as Lucifer's heir. After dying at the wedding, you won't be getting closer to this throne anytime soon."

"I guess that's been taken care of. But my sister has grown to be very beautiful. Father would be proud of you for raising her."

"You may be his first born son, but you are no son of mine." Grayfia said "I didn't call you here to talk about that." Grayfia gets up off her throne and comes closer to them "I came to remind you on a serious matter that needs to be dealt with, starting with the Angelus and Chisato." She turns her head towards Chisato, showing this unhappy expression on her face.

"What about me?"

"Did you know it was a group of angels that came down here and captured a powerful Artefact? They stole the Wheel of Shadows."

"I have heard about this, but Angelus is taking care of it." Chisato replies

"The Wheel of Shadows was a weapon of time and someone went ahead and stole it. The ones responsible have been killed, but Angelus refuses to give us any information about the whereabouts of the missing Artefact."

"How exactly does this have to do with Chisato?" Marius asks

"Doesn't it sound strange that the Wheel of Shadows, an Artefact of time, taken from the underworld and suddenly there is a divine goddess around here who has the power of time?" Grayfia asks

"It's just a coincidence." Marius said "She's been around with Takashi for years."

"And the Wheel of Shadows has been missing for years too. I don't like where Angelus is going with this mess." Grayfia replies "This incident is causing serious problems and the Darkness has been causing some serious trouble too. Even though you defeated Cao and Heracles, but if things continues to escalate like this…" Grayfia turns back and walks to the throne while saying "It will be war."

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Kazuya finally got the chance to be by himself for only a short while in the bathroom of the first level. He stands in the shower, lowering his head down to the floor, while the water washes over his body and thinking back to the time between him and Alistair. He remember that he too was cut down by Alistair during a time in the past, the time when he was loyal to Marius, but turns his back on everyone and almost took Kazuya's life in the process.

Very soon, his memories of Alistair stops when a certain someone decides to go pay Kazuya a visit in the shower. Milena came in quietly and opens the glass sliding door to enter the shower with Kazuya. He felt her presence and smiles to her, while she closes the door behind her and presses her gorgeous body against his back.

"I figured you would come here." Kazuya replies and smiles when feeling her breasts pressing against his back.

"Shiori is handling Akeno, so it's just you and me."

"Don't want Akeno getting any funny business, right?"

"I can't handle her when she wants someone like you, but neither can I handle myself at this moment. Kazuya…" Milena presses her hands against the front of his body, slowly working her way down his waist and moves her right hand down to grip on his erect manhood that has already gone hard the moment she presses her voluptuous body against him.

"You sure you don't want to spend your time with Marius?"

"No." Milena shakes her head "I'm not going back to him. I have you and that's all I need."

Kazuya smiles and turns his body around to face her. He places both hands against the side of her face and kisses her passionately, while she keeps her right hand against his manhood, but starts moving her hand, slowly back and forth to feel it getting slightly bigger. She strokes his manhood much faster now, still keeping her tongue in a war against Kazuya for a while, but that tongue of hers would begin to desire for something else than Kazuya's mouth. She would soon lower her body down, spreading her legs to the side, while crouching down to her knees to get her face in front of his waist and a smile on her face when she gazes down between his legs. She would fix her wet hair back with her left hand and begins to stick her tongue on the tip of his manhood, making Kazuya to have slight signs of quiet groaning while she keeps going. While she continues, Kazuya soon takes over, by grabbing her wrists, holds them together against the glass door behind her, holds onto both of her arms with his right hand and keeps his left hand against the back of her neck. Milena lets her and moves her upper body back, while he steps closer and continues sticking his manhood right through her mouth until he reach his limit.

Kazuya went on for a while, continues thrusting his thick manhood straight through her mouth, while she keeps her eyes open and closing a couple of times when he keeps thrusting it inside of her. She could not breathe while he continues to do this to her, but she allows it and craves for more of this rough side of him. As soon as he reach his climax, he finally stops and keeps it inside of her, forced it down her throat and when he finally steps back from her, she gasps and releases the rest of it out of her mouth. She finally breathes from her mouth, keeping it open and raising her head up to look up at Kazuya and would swallow to clear her throat and mouth. Since Kazuya lets go of her, she leans forward to slowly send her mouth through again, just to clean it up and would desire for more from Kazuya.

Milena rises up off the ground when she finally cleans her face with the water that still rain over the two and turns around to press the right side of her body against the glass door. She presses her right breast and right arm against it, while Kazuya lifts up her left leg with his left hand, gets her left arm around the back of his neck and grips his right hand against her neck. He goes for another round with her, penetrates inside of her again and giving some moaning sounds when he keeps going inside of her. The two remain in this position, both breathing pretty heavier and Milena was the only one moaning to this. Milena looks to the left at Kazuya, smiling at him and digging the top of her teeth against the bottom of her lip. When Kazuya was feeling close of reaching his limit, he kisses her and keeps his tongue fighting against her, while continues penetrating inside of her until finally releasing enough to spill out of her. Milena closes her eyes, keeps her mouth pressing hard against his.

Meanwhile, the group leaves the throne room and ends up coming across a familiar face that got Marius' attention. In the corridors, they find Raynare, in her normal and revealing outfit. She came to deliver a report to Azazel, but pauses when coming across Marius, Rias and Chisato together.

Marius was more surprise than the others, due to the signs of feelings thanks to Takashi, who is now part of Marius "Y-Yuuma."

"Chisato, you're here?" Raynare looks towards her and sees her nod. She looks back to Marius and asks "So then… Takashi is…"

"Merged with me." Marius replies

"I see…" Raynare looks away and felt sadden when hearing that

"Takashi really wanted to see you." Marius replies and got her attention "Unfortunately, he didn't have time to do it."

"The Hero Faction arrived." Chisato replies

"I guess it was meant to be." Raynare replies "I guess it was bound to happen eventually. Takashi was going to cease to exist."

"I am sorry that it came to it." Marius said "But he accepted it and allowed me to take over."

"He only accepted it because of what had to be done." Raynare said "If things were different…" She sighs "Guess there's no point talking about it."

"I understand what you are going through." Chisato steps forward and stands in between "I miss him too." She then looks back to Marius "But there is a way, isn't it?"

"You know, I have invented some interesting inventions in the past while you were gone." Azazel replies and looks to Marius "I'm positive I know something that can break the two of you in half."

"There's no need for that." Marius replies "I can do it myself."

"What?" Azazel, Rias and Raynare said at the same time.

"You… You can do that?" Raynare ask and looks astound to hear this

"Oh come on…" Marius steps back from them and raise his hands out "I'm the oldest and most powerful being in the universe. I know I'm somewhere in the top ten."

"Uhhh, actually, you lost that position when you got killed." Rias said

"What?" Marius lowers his arms and looks to Rias "No…"

"Yeah…"

"Son of a bitch…"

"But I thought Takashi merged with you?" Raynare asks "You two merged together."

Marius looks back to Raynare "Like I said, I live for tens of thousands of years. I know a thing or two about this." Then looks back to the others "Takashi wasn't the only host who took me in. Just like the Darkness, Angelus and the Witchblade, we find a host and contain our powers for a time until the host dies, or we leave the host."

"So what's this about you needing my help?" Chisato asks

"My powers are still powering up, but you on the other hand." Marius looks to Chisato "I brought you here to repay a debt that should be paid by me."

I brought you here to fulfil a desire that should be paid right now.

"Y-You would do this? Why?"

"Let's just say I see an opportunity with Takashi and having a goddess around would help things very much." Marius smiles

Rias glares back at Marius "Hmmmmm."

"But Takashi is a devil." Chisato said "But you'll still let me protect him?"

"I can't protect the boy all the time. So you both want to see Takashi back or what?" Marius looks back to Raynare and back to Chisato

"What are you planning?" Rias asks

Marius looks back to her with still a smile on his face "You'll see soon enough."

"Well… This is touching, but I have places to be and things to do." Azazel replies and about to walk past Marius "I'll let you know when I find something about the Ember Stone host and news regarding the Darkness. I'll see you around, Marius." He then walks away with Reina beside her, but before leaving their sight, he stops next to Raynare and replies "I'll hear from your report when you are done here." He departs with Reina

Marius watches them leave, but was staring at the back view of Reina "Hmm, wonder what would've happened if I made her my rook."

Rias comes up to him on the left and pinches the side of his cheek. "Ow!" Marius raise his voice and looks back to Rias

"Eyes back here." Rias replies

"Can you really do it?" Chisato asks once again "Bring Takashi back to us again?"

"Let's do this somewhere else first." Marius said "Don't want to cause some problems in the palace."

"I'll take us home then." Rias replies and creates a symbol underneath them to teleport them all back home.

Chisato and the others steps back from one another to get some space between each other. Chisato looks to Marius and asks "How do you intend to release Takashi? I can't even sense his Ki inside of you."

"That's why I'm going to break that seal of yours." Marius said

"You… You're going to do what?"

Marius steps closer to her and places his right finger against her chest above her breasts "It was Angelus who sealed your powers. I break the seal and you'll have your godlike powers. Will that be enough to help?"

"Yes." Chisato nods "It'll be enough."

"Alright, no more talk, time to dance." Marius presses his finger against Chisato and within seconds, a magical seal appears behind Chisato and shatters like glass and vanishes before it hit the ground. As soon as the seal was broken, her hair glows back to golden again and unleashes a serious, golden aura around her body.

Everyone backs away from this immense power, but would calm her power down for the others to stay near her. Marius lowers his arm, begins channelling his demonic and angelic aura around his body, which was just the same bluish and flaming aura from before. As the two light up the room with their aura, Chisato steps even closer to Marius and places her hand against his chest, both closing their eyes and allowing Chisato to concentrate on the Ki and spiritual energy that still remains in his body. Marius closes his eyes to search for Takashi also, just to help Chisato find him quicker, but into the darkness they go, they got a glimpse of a newly found power that lies within Marius.

Together in the darkness with only a light that shines from above both Takashi and Marius. Takashi was surprise at first, since his mind and body was not here before, only a piece of his mind remains with Marius, but here, everything has change. He would look down at his body, seeing him still wearing his school uniform and can control his body. He looks back to Marius, who just stands there with a smile on his face and his hands in his pocket.

"It's you…" Takashi mutters "Marius Lucifer."

"So we finally meet. Congratulations, Takashi Kyouichi. You're not going to perish today."

"I don't understand… I thought –"

"You saw what I saw, right? You have luck on your side. I can perform all kinds of tricks and abilities, so consider yourself as the first person to escape this."

"You're… You're really serious…" Takashi lowers his head down, smiling a little and starts laughing when raising his head back to Marius and shows some tears about to go down his face "I don't know what to say…"

"You can say thank you for once and don't cry, but remember, you're no longer human. You work with me and I'm sure I'll give you what you desire."

"A deal with a Lucifer…" Takashi said "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Don't you want to go back? Your girlfriend is waiting and your mother is waiting."

"… Raynare…"

Marius turns around to get his back towards Takashi and keeps his hands in his pocket "Before, I notice you had quite the liking to my queen, despite getting a misunderstanding. After everything you've done for me, I'm sure I could look the other away and break my arm just to stop me from hurting you."

Takashi looks back to him and raise both hands out "T-There's no need for that…" He lowers his hands down "To be honest, I wasn't really in love with her, even though she…" The image of Rias naked came into his head and got him fluster for a moment.

Marius laughs "I know how you feel. Rias has an amazing body!" He looks to the right into the darkness when noticing a shimmering light coming closer towards them "Our time is up."

Takashi looks back "Chisato?"

"I'll be seeing you soon, Takashi." Marius fades to nothing and Takashi turns back to see the shimmering light getting too close that ends up blinding him.

The light turns back to darkness in Takashi's eyes, only due to him having his eyes close the entire time and would suddenly wake up to find himself on the ground with Chisato in his arms. Chisato returns to her normal appearance, both her and Marius removes the aura around their bodies. Takashi would keep his eyes half open, seeing only a blur when he opens his eyes and notices Chisato looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"Takashi… You're okay."

"Takashi!" Raynare collapse to her knees next to him and looks down at him with a smile on her face.

"Give him some space." Marius replies "He needs to rest."

Takashi closes his eyes after that and fell asleep. Takashi was taken upstairs to the second level to an empty bedroom to sleep for a couple of hours. Chisato and Raynare would watch over him, while Marius, who stands nearby in the room with his hands in his pockets, soon to take his leave to reunite with Rias in his bedroom.

"He's safe." Chisato replies to Raynare and looks over to Marius. Before he goes out the door, Chisato calls to him "Marius, wait. That spiritual power that I saw inside of you. It drew me to Takashi. What exactly did you put inside of him?"

Marius keeps his back towards Chisato and replies "I didn't do anything. How was I supposes to know that Takashi wielded a Sacred Gear." He turns his head to the side "Now if you don't mind, Rias is waiting for me, so don't interrupt me." He looks forward and takes his leave from the room.

(Sorry it took so long with this chapter, the dialogue was a pain in the ass and had to cut things to add them in the next chapter. Takashi coming out of Marius and continuing with his story is a better idea than removing him or communicating with Marius, because those two ideas would never work in this story. Hope you enjoy it.)


	8. Chapter 8

Marius returns to the bedroom to find Rias already lying in bed with her school outfit still on. When he came into the room, Rias sits up on the bed, leans forward to place both hands in front of her and watch Marius close the door and locks it. He looks back to her with a smile on his face and comes walking to the edge of the bed, while she crawls closer to the end of the bed, lifts her body up and remains on her knees.

Rias moves her hands in front of him and he moves his hands to hold them against hers. She replies "We finally got our time to ourselves. I hope nobody interrupts this."

"With the others having someone in their life, we'll have more time than ever before." Marius said

"So Takashi is out of your body now huh. Are you sure you only did that because you don't want him watching what I'm about to do to you?"

"Maybe."

Rias laughs and moves her hands back to break the hold between the two and moves her hands over to his chest to start unbutton his shirt. "It's nice of you to keep Takashi alive. It's a shame he can't live the life he wants right now."

"He'll get used to it. I believe there is more to Takashi than we haven't realised yet. I'm looking forward to seeing his gifts."

"Hasn't the boy suffered enough?" Rias stops and looks up to him

"Like when you tried to persuade on getting into bed with him?" Marius asks and gets Rias into an awkward position

"H-How did…"

"I still have his memories, in case you forgotten."

Rias lowers her head down and replies quietly "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise." Marius moves his hand up to her chin to make her look back to his face to show his sadden side "I deserved to suffer much more than this."

"Marius…" Rias moves one hand against his hand that holds her chin "You didn't know this would happen between us."

"I am the Nephilim. I shouldn't die in such a pathetic way, especially at our wedding. I failed to spend my life with you, Rias."

"Marius…." Rias leans her head against his chest and wraps her arms around him "I can't lose you again. I waited so long for you to be back in my life, back in my arms, hearing your voice and saying things that'll make me happy. I got you back and I don't want you to leave my sight again."

Marius lowers his head down to touch her hands, then raise her right hand up to get a look at the ring on her finger. "You carried all this way."

"It's the last greatest gift you've ever given to me. There were a few times that I should move on and bury this somewhere." Rias shakes her head and moves off of him "I knew there was a chance you would return and I'll do anything to have you with me again."

"It's going to be a rough road ahead of us. Cao was just one of them, which means this is just the beginning. Will you follow me through this till the end?"

"That's a ridiculous question." Rias said and smiles to him "You are my king. No matter where you go, I'll follow you wherever you desire of me. I am your queen forever."

Marius smiles to her and leans his head down to give her a passionate kiss that took her breath away. Rias' lips could not hold itself back and went past his lips to battle with his tongue for a while. As they kiss, Rias starts to pull open his shirt to expose his chest, while he takes off his brazier to the floor and takes off his shirt also. She keeps her mouth stuck against his for a time, but soon lowers her head down when she starts undoing his pants. Marius looks down at her, smiling to her and moves one hand over the top of her head. When she pulls his pants down, brought a surprise expression on her face when seeing this fully erection of his manhood and force Rias to move her head back, as the moment it came out, it almost hits her chin. It has been a long time since Rias got so close to his manhood, the sight of it in front of her brought a warming chill down her body and was close of sticking her tongue against the tip of it.

Marius stops her by raising her upper body back to him and sticks his mouth against her, kissing roughly once again and having their tongues against each other again. Rias wraps her arms around his neck and got Marius to grab one of her legs to move them around his waist. While still kissing, Marius finally lifts up Rias' other leg and moves forward with her in his arms to the end of the bed and place the back of her head lie back on the pillows.

The two continues kissing roughly like wild animals, a point where they can no longer control themselves anymore. Marius moves his left hand down under her skirt and notices her not wearing any underway, same goes when he starts unbutton her shirt and finds out she is not wearing a bra. Marius grabs Rias' arms, holds them against the bed for a moment and breaks the kiss with her to get a look down at her chest to rip the rest of the buttons and expose her breasts to him.

"Somebody has been preparing themselves before coming to bed." Marius replies and looks to Rias, seeing her little smile and her face gone red. He looks back down to her breasts, grabs a hold on the both of them and starts playing roughly on them, while she lies back and moans with pleasure.

"They seem pretty sensitive." Marius replies "I wonder what happens if I do this…" He lowers his head down to get a taste of her flesh with his tongue. He licks between her breasts, slowly moving down to her belly, while continue groping her breasts, but moves his head back up to get a taste of one of her nipples to get her wild up.

Rias could not hold herself and was beginning to feel wet between her legs because of this. She holds onto the pillow tightly and looks back to Marius "It's too much!"

"Nonsense." Marius starts focusing on pinching her nipples and continues sucking on one of her breasts to make her squeal.

Rias looks back up at the ceiling with her tongue out and dribbling a little because of this. She thought to herself "This feeling…" And starts thinking of a flashback of the last time she got into bed with him. She thought of a kinky time where Marius manage to bind her hands against the wall, sucking on her breasts to get them wet and driving his manhood inside of her until he floods her inside and making her cry out loud.

"Marius… Take me! Now!"

"I thought you'd never asked." Marius stops playing with her and give her a slight relief, but was about to gasp loudly in a moment. He keeps his right hand against her breast tight to hold her down, while moving his other hand down between his legs. Rias moves both her hands down to hold onto her legs, keeps them spreading and waits for Marius to finally drive that thick manhood of his straight inside of her.

Rias moves her hands over his back and digs her nails in his skin when feeling his manhood stretching her tightly between her legs. She gasps loudly and continues to make pleasurable noises, while he continues moving his waist back and forth and keeps thrusting that manhood of his inside of her. It has been so long since the last time he drove his manhood inside of her, so now it will be a while longer before she can handle this pleasure inside of her again. Marius just holds onto her and continues riding this gorgeous woman who so craves for this. He leans forward to grab a hold of her breasts tightly, starts moving a little faster and looking at Rias' face, who just keeps her mouth open and her face gone red from this. It will not be long until he reaches his limit, but once he does, he continues until at long last, he finally releases enough to get Rias satisfy.

After the final climax, Rias and Marius can finally take a deep breath to finally catch a break for a while. Rias moans out loud, but Marius stops her with his hand over her mouth to stop anyone from hearing her screaming in the bedroom. As soon as she calms down, Marius lies forward with his head against her breasts and get her to move her hands through his hair and keep her legs spreading.

"After all these years… You never cease to amaze me."

Marius smiles and replies "I'll always surprise you Rias, you'll always be my number one woman."

Rias smiles and keeps stroking his hair with her right hand "Really? Does this mean you'll only sleep with me and no one else?"

Marius remains quiet after that comment and hesitates to reply "Well…"

Rias stops and looks unhappy. She grabs one of his ear and pulls it tightly, making him lift his head off her breasts. "You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?"

"Ow, ow! Hey!"

Rias sighs and let's go of him "You haven't changed a bit…"

Marius looks back to her, smiling at her and moves his right hand across her face "Come now, you'll always be my number one woman and nobody else. What happen to the other Rias who I soften enough to let me get into bed with other women, just as long as you are there?"

"Hmmmmm…."

"You so loved it, especially when you want to do a better job than the other women in bed."

"That was the best thing you love the most."

"You totally loved it too. Akeno soften you too, remember?"

Rias remains quiet and looks away

"Oh Rias." Marius kisses her cheek and lowers his head back down on her breasts

Rias looks back to Marius, smiles a little bit when just thinking about the last time she shares a bed with Akeno, but not only her though. Long ago, before Shiori became Akeno's girlfriend and before Nora turns her back on everyone, all three of these women manage to get a chance of challenging the Nephilim in bed and all survive to tell the tale. Of course, Marius was the only one who was not tiresome of all these beauties that wants to get more taste of his manhood, while everyone else was trying to recover and trying to stop their bodies from craving for more.

After an hour has pass, Takashi still remains asleep in his bed with only Chisato standing beside him. She stood near the bed, watching him sleep and would finally look away, as it felt pretty weird for her when staring at him for such a long time. She decides to go make something, while he remains asleep and goes straight to the kitchen to make something that he will find delicious at this time. But as she enters the kitchen, she pauses when she finds Marius, getting a drink out of the fridge and pauses when he turns around to face her. Marius only wore his pants and expose his upper body, getting Chisato to lower her eyes down at his muscular chest, but quickly raise her eyes up to Marius' face and replies.

"Marius."

"Yo." Marius closes the fridge behind him and looks back to Chisato. He opens up the glass bottle and asks "How is the kid?"

"Takashi is still sleeping." Chisato replies

"Planning on making something?"

"I'll… I'll do it later." Chisato turns back

"Hey wait." Marius said and takes a step forward "I've wanted to ask you about Angelus. What's happening up there?"

"It's… Not looking so well." Chisato looks back to him "Angelus is busy fighting against her own friends up there in heaven. They're trying to be the new Angelus, so it was much difficult for her to ask an angel to come down here and protect Takashi, so in the end, she asks one of the Divine Gods to help."

"So that's why you're here."

"I was too late to stop the death of Takashi's parents, but with him back, I still have a chance of remaining as his guardian."

"But that whole thing with what Grayfia said. It's true, isn't it?"

Chisato lowers her head a bit down and back to Marius to reply "Yes. Angelus knows who is the new host of the Wheel of Shadow, and feared that she might try to kill you before you are reborn. If she or the Darkness ever tried to strike at Takashi."

"Don't worry. Takashi is now one of my fighters, but he's got a lot to learn from me if he wants to survive against them."

"I haven't thanked you enough for what you've done for him." Chisato comes closer to him "You brought him back in my life. I've never felt such thing before in my time as a goddess."

"You must feel pretty relief to have your adopted son back… Or is it a different feelings that you are getting from him?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. You may be his guardian for now, but I can tell from you that you'll develop something else." His eyes lower down at her body and back to her

Chisato crosses her arms and replies "The only thing that concerns me is making sure you don't try and destroy Takashi in your fight with the Darkness."

"Don't worry, but as soon as those idiots reveal themselves, there will be hell to pay from all of them. The Darkness, Wheel of Shadows, Alistair and the Hero Faction."

"Then you should be careful." Chisato said "Angelus was worried about this. You may have strong allies, but everyone has a limit."

"That's why I got a powerful hot and lovely goddess such as yourself." Marius smiles

"I'm flattered. Now if you excuse me." Chisato turns back and stops to see Akeno coming into the kitchen with her white nightgown. She walks past her and returns to the bedroom.

Akeno smiles and comes walking towards him "I thought you would be tied up in that bed until Rias was satisfied with you."

"As if she could pull that off all by herself." Marius laughs and leans back against the kitchen table behind him "And I'm surprise you got away from Shiori. She's someone who doesn't want anyone to leave her sight."

"You picked a perfect Cloneblade to serve you." Akeno replies "She helped me through dark times, while you were away."

Marius stops smiling and lowers his eyes down when just thinking of what happen "I've caused a lot of trouble after my death, didn't I?"

"I returned home with my father for a time, joined Rias at her house and eventually reunited with Shiori, who was working with Azazel. All of us really wished that you could come back to us."

"I wish I came back sooner."

"It is so good to see you." Akeno comes closer and gives him a hug.

Marius places the bottle behind him and hugs her back "I bet that's not all the reason why you came to see me right now."

Akeno steps back and keeps her hands against his muscular chest "Now that Rias and Shiori are somewhere else, care to satisfy me?"

"Hmmmm, satisfy you?"

"Yes." Akeno smiles and grabs his hand to move it over to grab one of her breasts "Satisfy me, master."

Marius smiles and quickly makes her gasp when he moves his hands under her robe and grabs her ass. He lifts her legs up, making her move her hands to his shoulders to hold herself against him and giggles at this display she is getting. He walks straight towards a round table outside of the kitchen and lies her on top of it with him on top of her. With no hesitation, he passionately kisses Akeno and she kisses him back. She holds onto her breath when she sticks her tongue against his and remains making out with him for a while, while showing her face getting red thanks to Marius.

Out of nowhere, Marius suddenly stops the kiss and looks to Akeno, waiting for her to open her eyes at halfway and replies "There's your satisfaction."

"W-What?"

Marius kisses her lips and moves off the table. Akeno sighs deeply when she sits up and looks at Marius with a confuse look. Marius smiles and moves his hand across the side of her face "You'll get your chance, but now is not really the time. Go relax with Shiori, I still got Rias for the day." He turns back to the kitchen table to get his drink, finishes it off before he returns to the bedroom to see Rias.

Akeno sits on the table and watches him leave, giving her a sadden expression on her face and mutters "Rias you dirty bitch…"

Marius returns to the bedroom to see Rias sleeping on one side of the bed and facing outwards. Marius smiles and crouches down on the side of the bed to look straight at her and watch her sleep. He decides to remove his clothes again, climbs back into bed and slowly moves Rias to make the front of her body facing upwards to the ceiling. He comes back on top of her and starts fondling with her breasts while she sleeps, giving some faint moaning sounds from Rias, but her eyes remain close and Marius continues. He then moves one of his hands down between her legs, Rias moans even more and he continues playing around with her body, but soon stops and wonders if she was sleeping or not.

Rias starts to get a little tense when he starts licking between her chest and lowering his head down to her belly and down under the blanket. He moves under the blanket, spreads her legs out and gets Rias to gasp and open her eyes when feeling something biting her leg.

Rias sits up and looks down under the blanket "Marius!"

Marius raise his body up, holds onto her knees and looks to Rias that has her face red and breathing a little quicker "Took you long enough to wake up."

Rias sighs "Enjoying yourself?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Marius moves his right hand forward to grab one of her breasts and pushes her upper body back down on the bed so he could be on top of her again "You were so enjoying yourself."

Rias turns her head to the side and tries to hide her guilty smile "M-Maybe."

Marius moves his face closer to hers and got her to look back to him "I'll only stop if you tell me to. But since you never said anything…" He moves his left hand down between her legs and gets her to gasp again. "Time to finish where we left off, right?"

Rias slowly nods and watches Marius go back under the sheets and down to her legs. He keeps her legs spread out and begins making Rias moan once more when he finally sticks his tongue between her legs. Rias was enjoying herself, not tempting to ask Marius to stop, as she now craves for his attention and needs him to help satisfy her body. She just squeals with pleasure, as her lover continues on, while she lies back, keeping one hand tightly against her pillow and moving her other hand down to hold his head where he is until she reach her climax.

After his fun under the sheets, he makes Rias change position by grabbing her leg and turning her around to have the front of her body facing the bed. He keeps her legs spread out and makes her lift her ass up in front of him. He smiles and gives her a slap on the ass, getting her to gasp a little from that and will soon to make her gasp again when he goes ahead and thrust his manhood straight inside of her again. He keeps his hands on her ass, while moving his waist back and forth, pleasuring her yet again and again if he has to until she was satisfy, which will be a long time until she does.

Rias faces down at the pillow and holds onto it tightly with both hands. Marius starts slowly, but gets faster on her and starts to lift Rias' upper body when grabbing her arms, pulls them behind her to hold her above the bed. This position made him go faster and her moaning louder at this, but she was not complaining, she craves for this and could not wait until he finally reach the limit and release inside of her again.

After the climax, Marius lets go of Rias and she collapses back on the bed, facing her head to the side and trying to catch her breath from this. He pulls his manhood out of her and lies to the side next to her, looking at her face and laughs a little at her face.

"What's… So funny…?" Rias asks

"You. You're already exhausted."

"I'm… Not done with you yet." Rias pushes him down and sits on top of him.

Marius lies back and moves his hands over her thighs "Now that's what I'm talking about."

And so Rias goes on for a couple of rounds with Marius for the night until she finally got the satisfaction she desires from him. Her body and mind could no longer control themselves and desires for more from Marius' thick manhood that still remains erect for her. It will be a while until she gets the satisfaction she desires, but when she does, she will be feeling a lot of him flooding her insides and over her body at the end of the day.

Meanwhile, while the two continue going wild on each other for hours, Takashi finally opens his eyes to find himself in one of the bedrooms. He blinks a couple of times, getting his eyesight back and slowly sits up on the bed with his right hand against the side of his head, as if he got a headache. He starts moving to the side of the bed, stretches his body and before getting off the bed, he looks to the doorway to find Chisato entering the room to find Takashi awake.

Chisato gasps a little and mutters the name "Takashi…" Then comes over towards him "You're awake."

"Yeah…" Takashi sighs when getting up out of bed and looks towards her "Had a weird dream, but it's difficult to explain it when it –"

Chisato stops him there with a surprise hug from her. He pauses and feels her pressing her body against his and holds her arms tightly against his back. "I'm so relief that you are back."

"Chisato…"

"I didn't think I would ever see you again. I'm so glad that you're okay."

Takashi turns his head slightly to the side to look back at Chisato. He looks forward and hugs her back "I'm sorry."

Chisato moves off of Takashi, but keeps her hands on his shoulders and says "For now on, I'll be protecting you no matter what."

"You've been protecting me my whole life. I wish I can return the favour."

"Perhaps you will eventually." Chisato surprises Takashi with a kiss on the forehead and steps away from him to show her smile "I'll keep a close eye on for you for now on, Takashi. Okay?"

Takashi's face just got redder when he got that kiss from her, making him stutter with words "Y-Y-Yeah… W-Wait, where's Yu – Raynare?"

"She was here for a while. She had to leave to deliver a report to Azazel, but promised that she'll come back to see you."

"Azazel…. He's the one who sent her to watch over me?"

"Yes."

"Is there by any chance I can see her?"

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Chisato turns back "Is there anything you need from me?"

Takashi yawns and tries to respond "I think I would like to go relax outside."

"That can be arrange. I'll take you outside."

Meanwhile, while everyone else was having their private moments together, Kazuya and Milena was relaxing together in their bedroom, after the crazy lustful time together they had in the bathroom and continues in the bedroom. In the aftermath, the two lays together with their own bed together and finally woke up from their long slumber. Milena woke up, facing the side and looking towards Kazuya, who sits on the side of the bed with his back towards Milena. She slowly gets up and crawls closer to Kazuya to press her hands against his back.

"You okay?"

Kazuya turns his head to the side and touches one of her hands that she left on his shoulder "I'm fine when you're with me."

"Thanks. You're worried about something, aren't you?"

"It's about Alistair." Kazuya looks forward

"You never mentioned about Alistair before. How come I've never heard of him?"

"What's more to say about him? He was a knight before you. He wields the Blood Sword, a powerful Artefact that triggers a serious bloodlust to anyone who wields it."

"He was your friend, wasn't he?" Milena leans her chin against his left shoulder and wraps both her arms around his waist

"Alistair is the oldest member of Marius' peerage. He convinced me to join his cause to fight the Darkness and other entities that pose a threat to this world. One day, the Blood Sword took over him and almost killed me." Kazuya lowers his head down and touches his chest of where his wound once was long ago. The moment he touches that exact area, a flashback occurs when he sees himself charging towards Alistair, swinging his sword through him and cutting only an illusion. His flashback ends when a gust of blood spills out of his chest and felt another stab through the back before collapsing to the floor.

"Kazuya?"

"Sorry. Did you say anything?"

"You look concern. You going to be alright when you see him again?"

Kazuya sighs "The moment we see him again, Rias will probably destroy him the moment she lays her eyes on him. If she isn't around, I'll kill him for what he did to me."

"Not alone you're not." Milena moves forward with her arms around his neck and kissing the side of his neck. When he looks back to her, she kisses him on the lips for a brief moment and moves her head back. "It's a battle between knights."

Elsewhere, Takashi gets some fresh air on the rooftop of the mansion. The rooftop shows a beautiful garden, decorated with flowers in pots that still remain alive, thanks to the members of Vali's team. There was also a table and chairs to drink at.

"I can't believe were in the underworld." Takashi said when looking up at the night sky that matches the same as Earth

"Heaven has the same thing." Chisato said "Except it's more… Hanging on clouds."

"Thought so." Takashi sits down by the bench and looks up to Chisato, who looks out at the sky "Do you miss the place?"

"I could always return home anytime I want." Chisato looks to Takashi and smiles "But that house we live in for the past few years, pretty much feels like home."

"I can't believe you would actually stay by my side, despite being a devil."

"You may think that angels are good and devils are evil, but you are wrong about that. Both sides do wish for peace, while also desire to destroy the other, which will bring so much death in the process. Klaus Lucifer, Marius' father, desired to rule over the underworld, but request that the Great War should be put to a close. You see, there is a good with you people and I see no evil from you Takashi. To me, you are still a human being."

Takashi was surprise when hearing the last few words from Chisato, even got shy a little when she looks at him with a lovely smile on her face and could tell that everything she said to him was all true to her words. He looks away from Chisato when feeling the shy side of himself, confused at first at why he is feeling this after hearing that from Chisato.

Chisato looks out at the view for a moment and looks back to Takashi to reply "I'm going to make something to eat. Stay here for a while." Chisato turns back "You might get some company soon." Then takes her leave from the rooftop.

"Company soon?" Takashi mutters the words and remains where he sits for a while. He would soon get up off the bench, walks to the middle of the rooftop and pretty soon, he looks up to find these black feathers flying down from above. He stops and stares at the feathers for a while, soon to grab one before it hit the ground and looks at it for a while. "Feathers… Then…" He looks forward and it finally hits him, just realising it now that these are coming from an angel that just finally arrives.

Raynare descends from behind Takashi and lands nearby on the roof. Takashi looks around, astounded to reunite with Raynare again in his normal self again. She lands on the roof with her wings still there and her revealing outside was still a mesmerising sight, but Takashi kept his eyes on her face the whole time.

"Takashi…"

"Ray…"

Takashi takes a couple of steps forward and so does Raynare, then finally rush towards each other the rest of the way to embrace each other.

"I can't believe you're still alive." Raynare said "It's really you."

"It's really me. You should thank Marius and Chisato for that."

"I'll thank Chisato, but not Marius." Raynare steps back from him and her wings moves away from his body "He caused so much problem with you."

"I know… But to be honest, without him, I wouldn't have met you."

"You don't blame him for using you as a host?"

"He didn't have a choice. I don't really hold any grudge or hatred towards him. The only thing I hate the most is that I feel so helpless at these things."

"You're stronger than you realise, Takashi." Raynare moves both hands to the side of his face "You stood your ground when the Khaos Brigade showed up and almost killed the both of us."

"Yeah…" Takashi looks away "Don't remind me…"

"I'm- I'm sorry." Raynare moves her hands back

"That day when you saved me from Nora, I just wanted you to come back and I can return the favour for you."

"I know you will one day, which is why I'll be there for you."

Takashi looks back to her with a shocking expression on his face "You'll actually be by my side?"

Raynare smiles and nods. She slightly turns her body to the side and crosses her arms under her breasts "If you have me of course."

"I-I do!" Takashi replies and starts to blush a little. He looks away for a moment, feeling that his face is about to get even redder when he prepares to say something important that could change everything from them. "Listen… There's something I wanted to say to you."

"Hmm?"

Takashi hesitates at first and keeps his face red, but when he finally inhale and exhale, he finally shouts out the words and says "I love you!"

". . . . . . ." Raynare pauses and has to wait a few seconds until she finally realises what he just said. Her eyes widen and face starts to blush from that. ". . Takashi. ."

"I hoped to come see you after I was done learning the truth from Chisato. Now that Marius brought me back, I can finally tell you, before anyone interferes that I'm in love with you. You may be different and used Yuuma as disguised, but I still feel the same about you, Raynare."

Raynare looks back to Takashi, seeing his straight face and can tell that he was honest at everything he just said to her. She did not reply, but would come back to him, wrap her arms around him again and surprises him with a kiss. Both of them held onto each other tightly, Raynare even wraps her wings around Takashi, the same way she did to him when she had him in her arms like last time.

When she stops kissing him, she leans her head back and replies "I love you too, Takashi." And continues to kiss him for a while longer on the roof.

After the night gone by, everyone came together in the dining room on the first level of the house. Rias got there first, who was busy cooking something special for Marius when he gets out of bed. When he arrives in the kitchen, he finds Rias, still wearing her school outfit and wears a pink apron over the front with hearts on it and trying to cook.

"Well, well, you look real cute with that apron on. Shame you're not wearing **only** the apron."

Rias looks to him calmly and looks back to the frying pan on the stove "This is as much as you're going to get today. Plus I didn't want Takashi or Kazuya to come in here to see me like that. They'll probably get a nosebleed."

"Guess you're right. What surprises me more is that you're still wearing the school outfit."

"I kind of like the outfit and don't want to disappoint you."

"Rias… Don't ever say that." Marius comes closer to her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist "You're never a disappointment, so don't ever say that to me."

"Marius…" Rias looks back to him and kisses him for a while.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Shiori intervenes and stood by the doorway of the two. She appears in a different set of clothes from before. She wears a violet colour shirt on, a black jacket, dark purple skirt and dark thigh-high boots.

"Hmmm, guess we can continue later." Marius kisses her cheek and walks up to Shiori "Nice to see you still part of this family, Shiori." He surprises her when he decides to kiss her cheek in front of Rias. She saw it and kept a straight face and looks back to continue cooking.

"I still had a life here." Shiori said "And Akeno was the only family I can stay with."

"Reina didn't want her trying to hit on Azazel in front of her." Rias replies and keeps her back towards them.

"Well there's that." Shiori looks to Rias then back to Marius and smiles "I'm looking forward on keeping the bed warm for you. I know Akeno wants to."

Marius smiles "Glad my women are still available." He walks past her and goes straight to the dining room.

After five minutes of chat and watching Marius eat, he soon gets things in motion when he sits back on his seat and looks towards Takashi. "Takashi, now that were no longer together, you still remain loyal to me, right?"

"Uhhh, yes, of course –"

"Good, now with that settled, you need to awaken your powers."

"I will help on that matter." Chisato said "Please allow me to watch over Takashi in the human world and I'll make sure he is well protected with his new found power."

Marius leans forward and places both arms on the table "You could always use my training ground. I can bring his powers out under five minutes."

"And turn me into a soldier? I'll take my chance with Chisato."

"Just remember, the Hero Faction is still out there and they will try to get back at you again."

"But how do they know that he's still alive?" Kazuya asks "We are the only people who know that Takashi is out of your body."

"They'll always find a way. Siegfried in particular would try to get back at you." Milena looks back to Kazuya

"I'll be ready for him."

"What are we going to do with Alistair and the Darkness?" Rias asks

"Leave them to me." Marius replies and leans back on his chair "If Alistair is working with the Hero Faction, he'll show up. As for the Darkness, he'll go after the Ember Stone, which we know exactly where to look for her. As soon as one of them shows themselves, I'll show up and destroy them."

"Not alone you won't." Rias said "I want Alistair."

"You'll get your chance. But as for the Ember Stone, Azazel has Reina doing that job." Marius looks towards Shiori "I want you to join her."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why her?" Akeno asks

"We need Shiori as my eyes and ears when she joins Reina. I guess you can accompany her there."

"I agree." Rias said

"You're just saying that because you want Marius all to yourself." Akeno replies

"Well of course I want him."

"And what about me?" Takashi intervenes "Am I going to be part in this mission when the Darkness shows up?"

Chisato looks back to Takashi with a concern expression. This was something she knew and fear that he would ask about, especially when it comes with the one who took away his parents.

"That depends if you're strong enough to stand with the big boys." Marius replies "If you can succeed on retrieving your Sacred Gear, then we can talk about where you'll be put into this. If you fail, I'll kill the Darkness for you."

"You can kill the Darkness?"

"This isn't the first time we fought." Marius sits back and moves his hands together in front of him "Except he's improving better than the last time we fought."

"We clashed with him in Vietnam." Kazuya looks to Takashi "This is going to be the third time I laid eyes on the Darkness."

"The Darkness always finds a host when he dies." Chisato replies "The same thing with the Witchblade."

"Can you beat him this time?" Rias asks "He's got the Glacier Stone with him."

"I know how to handle with frosty the snowman." Marius lowers his arms and gets up off his seat "Alright, the chess board is set and everyone knows what they are doing. Let's see what they're going to do next."

And so the next phase of the arc begins with a new shadow coming to town. In the human world, new players have come to eventually cross paths with Takashi and his new found power. In one location, an excommunicator and stray exorcist was busy enjoying himself on slaughtering some innocent people inside a house. After he was done brutalising their bodies, he makes his return to a church to stumble across a fellow member of the Khaos Brigade and a powerful noble from the underworld.

Elsewhere, two more people have arrive to the town, both wearing robes to cover themselves, both on their way to meet with a familiar person that one of them has never seen him for a long time. Both of them would end up arriving at the Kyoudou household, where Issei opens the door to stumble across a familiar face that he has never seen for a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside Kuoh Academy, Takashi arrives a little too late to do anything in school, since the final bell was soon to go off and everyone can finally get out of school. He was surprise the school went back and running, despite losing the top of the gym thanks to Rias and her unrelenting power against the Hero Faction. The gym was off limits and will rebuild as soon as the semester ends for everyone.

Takashi walks through the corridors in his uniform, the last time he will be wearing it. The student's walks past him, ignoring his sight, like he was not even there, even his friends that he saw walking down the stairway, walk straight past him and heads outside, while he stood by and watches them leave his sight. This here was the sad day for Takashi, but was the beginning of a new day for him.

Before he leaves the academy, Takashi goes to pay a visit to Chisato, who still remains her roles as a nurse for the time being. He makes his way to the nurse's office, waiting for two students to leave the office and thank Chisato before they leave, then walks on through to see where she is.

"Chisato, are you hereeeeeaaaahhhh!?"

Takashi loses his mind when he finds Chisato sitting on a bed and wearing this swimsuit, but was struggling to pull it off, thanks to a broken zipper and her breasts doing most of the work here. She kept her white lab coat on her, while her swimsuit was black with a green strike line at the front.

"Oh, Takashi, you're here." Chisato gets up from the bed "Something wrong?"

"Y-Y- Why are you wearing that?"

Chisato looks down at her swimsuit "Well, one of the teachers asked me to help supervise the girls swimming class. There weren't any standards that fit me, so I had one specially made, but the zipper is broken."

"Yeah… What a pain…" Takashi looks away from Chisato and moves his right hand over his face to hide him blushing

Chisato looks to Takashi and says something that not many people would ever say this to someone "I know this is hard to ask, but… Can you help get the zipper undone?"

Takashi gasps a little and looks back to her, making his face get redder when lowering his eyes down to her chest. He had no choice but to comply with her request, but asks if they can do this privately behind the curtains at the back. She nods and goes with him to the back, gets him to close the curtains, while she sits back and keeps her hands under her breasts. Takashi would now have to brace himself, because doing something like this is something he never thought he would actually do to anyone. Unless it happen to be Raynare.

Takashi gulps and lowers his face down to her chest. He slowly moves to grab the zipper to try and pull her top down, but was not doing so good, so he grabs the top to try and forcefully pull it down. After a few tries, he manage to finally pull down her zipper and expose her breasts in front of him. Takashi gasps and quickly let's go when she was expose, while she moans slightly like she was enjoying herself and got her face a little red because of this. Takashi kept his eyes down to her breast for a few seconds, then looks back to Chisato, causing the two to gaze at each other's eyes for a few seconds, as if they felt like they got hypnotise.

"Takashi…" Chisato said it quietly and got her face redder when looking back to him.

Before anything could ever happen between the two, the bell rings and brings the two back into reality. Takashi quickly apologises and turns around, while she moves her arm over to cover her breasts and lowers her head down.

Chisato smiles a little and replies "That's a bit rough, don't you think?"

"Uhhh, sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks for helping me take it off." Chisato gets up and starts removing her lab coat and her swimsuit.

Takashi gives her some space and stands behind the curtain to wait for her to get dress. He crosses his arms, lowering his head down, still having his face red and tries to change the subject by asking something else.

"So I guess you went ahead and erased everyone's memories?"

"Yes." Chisato responds and continues getting dress "I'm sorry it had come to that. I used memory alteration to help erase certain memories or making them believe that something else happened instead. Raynare has this ability and so does a handful of people. It is a technique we use to make sure nobody can find out about us."

"So basically a Neuralyzer." Takashi looks to the side and asks "Did you ever use it on me?"

Chisato opens up the curtains when she was done, wearing just her regular clothes and keeps her lab coat on. She replies "I'll never use such abilities on you."

Takashi turns around to face her "Even that time when I was angry at you?"

"Using this would only hurt you, so I let you express what you really feel about me."

"I'm… Really sorry about all of that."

"It's fine now." Chisato walks past him "Are you and Raynare going on a date today?"

"Yeah. I know you promise Marius that you would help me train, but could you give me this time to be with her?"

"Of course. I don't take orders from Marius, so you can do what you want."

"Thank you."

"But you should be careful." Chisato said "Be sure that Raynare is by your side."

"I'm counting on that." Takashi turns back and takes his leave from the nurse's office and returns back outside to get on his bike. As he left the nurse's office, he stops outside and exhales deeply and try to calm down, while his heart continues racing.

Chisato sits down by the desk and tries to write, but she too felt the same thing and moves one hand over where her heart is. She could feel her heart racing pretty fast like Takashi. "What is this I'm feeling?" She thought to herself "Takashi?"

Takashi rides on home, takes off his school uniform and puts on some clothes he already left on the bed. He puts on a black shirt, brown coat, grey pants and black shoes. He returns to his motorcycle, puts his helmet back on and rides out of here. Before going to see Raynare, he had to make a pit stop at the petrol station for a refilling.

After Takashi leaves, Chisato arrives back home and just misses him. She goes inside, makes something to eat and would soon come back to the door when she heard someone knocking on it. She hesitates at first when getting closer to the door, expected that something bad was about to happen, but the Ki she senses behind that door, could tell that the two people behind it are good people. She opens the door and ends up inviting the two inside.

At town, Raynare wore a more proper clothes, wearing a cream colour shirt that exposes her shoulders and shows some cleavage, a black skirt, black stockings and light brown boots. She wore a silver bracelet on her right wrist, as a reminder to Takashi that she still cares a lot about him.

Takashi arrives to find Raynare standing nearby by the streets near a coffee shop. He walks across the road when the lights are red and meets up with her with a smile on her face. "Hey."

Raynare smiles to Takashi "Hey."

"Like your outfit."

"Thanks. You look handsome by the way."

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

The two sets out across town together, like a normal human couple would do and ignore the supernatural for the time being. Before they went to get something to eat, Raynare came inside a jewellery shop and browse through many pendants and items that can be seen inside these glass displays in front of her.

"Seen anything you like?" Takashi asks and stands beside her. He looks down at one of the pendants she was staring, found a silver pendant of a single angel wing that got her interest. Takashi smiles and asks "You like that, don't you?"

"Such lovely I can't decide."

"Don't worry, I'll buy one for you. I know what you like."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Takashi looks out and asks "Were ready to order."

Raynare finds herself getting a second gift from Takashi and asks his help to get the pendant around her neck. She looks down and lifts up the pendant of the wing, then back to Takashi and replies "This is lovely. I guess were really bound for all eternity."

"Huh? What?"

"They say that when a boy gives a girl he likes a pendant, it means that their hearts will be forever linked."

". . . ."

"I'll treasure everything you give me, Takashi. Always." Raynare comes closer to kiss his cheek

"Well, does that include food and drinks –"

"Don't be a smartass. By the way, you think Marius will be okay if we do this?"

"I don't see any problem." Takashi said "I bet he's probably busy having fun with Rias or someone else."

"Still though, he doesn't seem to be worried about any of this."

"Guess I'm friends with a perfect king." Takashi looks forward and thought to himself "He must be really strong and confidence to act this way."

Speaking of Marius, the powerful Nephilim was having a fun time in his mansion.

"Yeeesss, so much better… That's it… You do much better than Rias."

Rias shows up from behind him and smacks him at the back of the head "Shut up! She's just giving you a foot massage!"

"Did you hear that? There's something that makes Marius think of me than of you."

"Don't start this again Akeno."

Marius sits back on the couch and looks over to Rias that was wearing just a towel to cover herself and another to cover her hair. She sits on the other couch to face him, crossing her arms and legs and watches Akeno, who was on her knees, wearing this revealing black outfit and giving Marius a foot massage.

"I haven't had an amazing massage in ages." Marius said

"But does she have to wear that outfit." Rias looks down at Akeno's body that shows much of her skin like Raynare. She sighs and mutters "I can't believe I left the room for seven minutes."

"And I thought you would be busy having an orgasm in the shower."

"She'll only do it if I'm around." Marius replies

"Marius!"

"Calm down Rias, I'll still think of you as my best woman."

"You're just saying that to butter me in." Rias crosses her arms "It's not working."

"Really?" Marius lowers his eyes down to her body "Then if you want to score more points here, could always take off that towel."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Well forget it."

Marius looks back down to Akeno "You'll do it eventually." Then sighs deeply when she found a sensitive spot.

"Looks like someone is finally getting Marius to herself." Shiori comes through the door and walks closer to Marius to see Akeno smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but I could do more than just massage your feet, Marius." Akeno looks up and moves her hands up his hands to grab his thighs. She moves her body up, licks her lips and kisses him for a bit, but lowers her head down to look down at his pants.

"Well, as long as you have some approval from Rias." Marius looks up to Rias and smiles to her.

Rias sighs deeply and replies "Fine then, but Marius is mine again when you're done."

"**When** I am done with him." Akeno giggles and looks up to Marius with this seductive expression on her face. She quickly went ahead to undo his pants to expose his erection to her. Her face turn to shock when she moves her head back when it flings out of his pants and remains sticking up in front of her. "Wow."

"Somebody is feeling naughty right now." Shiori replies and takes off her jacket. She leaves her jacket against the couch and sits down next to Marius and whispers "She's not the only one feeling naughty right now."

Marius laughs and looks to Shiori "You and Akeno are the most seductive women I have in my harem."

"Glad you think so."

Marius wraps his left arm around her waist and pulls her in to kiss her. Akeno had enough waiting and moves her right hand against his manhood and sticks her tongue on the tip of it. She does this a few times, but soon to send her mouth straight through and get her body arouse, as the more she does this, the more energy she absorbs from Marius.

Rias sits back and had to watch her fiancé enjoying himself with two women in front of him. She tries to keep a straight face at watching this, but watching this does bring a few memories back, since this was not the first time Marius did something like this in front of her. She once had to watch Marius enjoy a fun ride with two of the Cloneblades in bed, but when the two finally had their pleasurable fill, she intervenes and finally gets the pleasure she wants, except she desire for more than the two of them. Now she sits back, feeling slight twitch between her legs and trying to control her body, as it shows she still has the craving for Marius like before.

Shiori continues kissing Marius until she moves back to finally catch her breath. She takes off her shirt, removes her bra to expose her breasts to him and keeps kissing him. Meanwhile, Akeno continues shoving her mouth through his manhood, but as soon as Marius was close of reaching his climax, Akeno starts going a little faster to force him to release as much as he can through her mouth. Marius stops kissing Shiori to look down at Akeno, moves his right hand to the top of her head to hold her where she is when he finally reach his climax. Akeno pauses and keeps his manhood inside her mouth, forced to feel it flowing down her throat and overflowing her mouth. She tries to keep as much as she can in her mouth, until Marius lets go of her and lets her move her head back and her mouth out of his manhood.

Before she swallows, Shiori decides to come down on her knees, wraps her arms around her body and kisses her to share the excitement she is getting from Marius. The two kiss in front of Marius for a while, but when Akeno finally cleans herself, Shiori moves forward to help clean Marius' still erect manhood. Akeno leans back to watch and to finally breathe clearly after swallowing all that. She watches Shiori get a taste of his manhood, but after a little while, she decides to press her breasts together between his legs and keeps her mouth on the top of his manhood.

"Your turn now." Akeno moves behind Shiori, presses her body against her and presses her hands on her breasts. Shiori leaves her hands on his legs, while she helps moving her breasts up and down for Marius.

Marius leans back with his arms against the top of the couch and watches the two enjoy themselves in pleasure in front of him. As soon as he reach his climax, he ends up releasing over Shiori's face, some in her mouth and the rest over her breasts. She stops and moves back, getting Akeno to come in to help clean Marius' manhood and help clean Shiori for a bit. The two would continue to make out with each other, while remaining on their knees in front of Marius.

Marius looks back to Rias, who remains watching the whole thing and her eyes glaring down at his manhood that still remains thick. Marius smiles and decides to get up off the couch to come over to Rias to get a closer look at it, which got her to quickly raise her head up towards Marius.

"What are you doing?"

"You think I'll let you miss out on this."

There was no way Rias can get out of this, but as soon as Marius pulls her towel off of her, he finds her already wet between her legs. Marius decides to make things much crazy for Rias, by calling Akeno and Shiori over to help give Rias the satisfaction she so desires.

Akeno and Shiori comes on both sides of the couch next to Rias, both play around with her breasts and would start sucking on them to make her moan even louder. Both grind their teeth against her nipples and pulls their heads back to pull her breasts. Marius watches for a bit until finally stepping in with his manhood. He pulls Rias' legs forward and thrust inside of her so quick, quickly getting her arouse and continues moaning from this crazy joyride she is getting. They remain in this position for so long to give Rias the pleasure she desires after watching them pleasure Marius. It took much longer before Marius could reach his limit, forcing Rias to feel more pleasure from this until finally she inhales deeply when Marius finally release inside of her.

"Well, don't you look filthy?" Marius moves his right hand against the side of her face and makes her smile from him. She felt so tiresome after what she had to go through.

Meanwhile, Takashi and Raynare relax together by the bench and looking at this wonderful fountain. Raynare leans to Takashi, but notices his straight face when looking at the fountain and could have sworn that he could see some blood spilling out of the fountain.

Raynare pokes on his cheek to get him to stop mesmerising the past and looks back to her. "Sorry… Did you say something?"

"That night still troubles you, hasn't it?"

"You can't forget the day you just died."

"Your right. I just hope that you'll be okay."

"I will. I still have you with me."

Raynare smiles "And I'll always be with you." She kisses her cheek and holds his hand

Takashi looks down at her hand, looking at the two rings on both her fingers "Those rings…"

"Hmn?" Raynare lifts up her left hand to look at the ring "Oh right, I haven't told you about these. They are called Twilight Healings."

"That's a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes and there are many ones like this. Every Sacred Gear is a gift from God himself, bestowed upon to humans and anyone else in particular. Just think of the part of you that you feel is strongest. You'll eventually figure it out." Raynare leans closer for a kiss across his cheek to get his face redder. She leans back and suddenly, her expression changes when she turns her eyes towards a familiar face in the distance. She gets up from the bench and replies "You should hang here. I'll go get some drinks."

"I can do that for you." Takashi gets up also "You don't have to do that for me."

"It's the least I can do, since you gave me this pendant for me." Raynare smiles and taps on his cheek twice "I'll be right back." Then moves past him and goes running off.

The stranger turns back and walks away the moment he saw Raynare got her eyes towards him. Raynare leaves Takashi's sight and pays a visit to Freed Sellzen in private in an alleyway. She stares at him with a serious intent, closed her hands tightly and ready to draw an angelic spear the moment he even tries to make a move on her.

"What are you doing here? You have no business here."

"Oh?" Freed turns towards her and raise both hands forward to show he is not holding anything "Is it really wrong to visit an old friend, after everything we've been through together?"

"Yeah right." Raynare crosses her arms "You're nothing but a sadistic freak. As if anyone would ever lay with you."

"But I wonder how your lover will feel about where you got those rings." Freed leans forward with his hands on his waist.

"…" Raynare looks away and felt trouble at this

Freed lowers his arms and gets closer to her "Takashi is his name, right? You two must be really close." His eyes looks down to the pendant she got "I wonder if he'll take that back?"

Raynare suddenly changes her expression to furious and attacks Freed with an energy blade from her right hand. Freed jumps back to miss the blade completely, forcing him to take out his handgun and aims it towards her.

"You will say no such thing to Takashi! I'll bury you where you stand."

Freed smiles like an evil villain and decides to pull the trigger to get the sound echoing through the area and getting Takashi's attention. When he heard the gunshot, the birds nearby quickly took off and he gets up off the bench to look where it came from.

"Raynare?"

As he looks the other away, a strange face shows up at the scene and lands on top of the fountain. Black feathers cover the area, making Takashi to look back when recognising the feathers and notices a strange being over the fountain. She was a fallen angel like Raynare, with her black feather wings, dark purple hair that match her revealing clothes and violet eyes. Her outfit was revealing, but not as revealing like Raynare, almost as close as showing much skin like a Witchblade.

"An angel?"

She stares down at Takashi with an angry expression on her face and crosses her arms. "So you're the boy I've been hearing lately from the others." She moves her right hand to the side and conjures a purple, angelic blade.

"No way…" Takashi steps back "What's this all about?"

"You should be dead by now!" She throws the spear towards him, but he jumps out of the way and collapse to the ground. She flies over and lands to the ground softly, then brings her spear back into her hand again. "Nothing but a delinquent to Raynare!"

Takashi gets back up and looks back to her "She's really going to kill me…" He thought to himself and triggers a slight second flashback of that night "And it's just as before…"

Before she makes any moves, she turns around to block an incoming attack from Raynare. She transforms into her true angelic outfit and clashes against the strange angel that stands before her. Raynare was shock to see this angel before her, while the angel shows only a straight face when looking back at her.

"Hello Raynare."

"Sopheriel…"

She turns her head to the side to get an eyeshot towards Takashi "So this is the man you've been hiding? How disgraceful."

"Shut up!"

Takashi gets up off the ground and asks "Who is this woman?"

"She's Sopheriel…. She's my sister…"

"You're… What!?"

"That's sad, Raynare." Sopheriel looks back to her "You have sunk real low, haven't you?"

"Raynare –"

"Don't take a step!" Raynare calls out to Takashi "You can't fight."

"Damn it… What can I do?" Takashi thought to himself "I can't help her or do anything…"

Sopheriel grabs her by the shoulder, while keeping her blade against hers and steps to the side to throw pull her forward. Raynare turns back to swing her blade again, only to clash with her sword again.

"My, don't these two look lovely when they fight." A voice calls out from behind Takashi. When he turns around, he finds Freed Sellzen, swinging his sword and laying a strike across his back. Takashi collapses and feels so much pain from that attack, like it did more damage to his body. He looks back to Freed, noticed the glowing gold aura that surrounds this blade he holds in his hand, the blade appears wide with a diamond shaped gap through it and spikes on both edges.

"Takashi!" Raynare calls his name, but would collapse to the floor as well by a strong hit across the face by Sopheriel.

"What took you so long?" Sopheriel looks towards Freed

"To be honest, I just came here to watch you two fight." Freed takes out a handgun with his left hand and shows a lot of blood coming down his left hand and dripping a lot on the floor.

"So stupid."

"Stay away from him!" Raynare shouts to Sopheriel and gets up off the ground.

Sopheriel looks back and lays a kick across her face and throws her spear at close range through her belly. "You disappoint me."

"No! Raynare!" Takashi was right in front of her when witnessing the angel blade go through her body and see the blood spill over the ground around her. "They're killing her… They're going to kill us…" He replies through his mind and quickly tries to think of a way out of here "Wait, that power they said about that I have inside of me. How do I unleash it?"

Takashi thinks back to when Raynare mentions about how to call the Sacred Gear out of him. She said "Just think of the part of you that you feel is strongest. You'll eventually figure it out."

Freed stands beside Sopheriel and both notice Takashi slowly getting up off the ground "How can you still be standing from that?" Freed asks and aims his sword towards him

Sopheriel lowers her eyes down at his right hand that has a slight second of green light that came out of his skin.

"I won't let you…"

Sopheriel draws her blade into her hand and ready to attack "What are you doing?"

Takashi looks straight at the two with an angry face and shouts out "I won't let you hurt her!" Then steps forward with his right hand towards her and causing a flash of green light to appear in his hand. The light brings out his wings, blinds the two for a moment with this light and the moment they got their eyesight back, both moves to the side to avoid an incoming attack, but was too late. Freed took an incoming blast that was enough to take a large chunk of his right arm, while Sopheriel lost her clothes and evades the deadly attack. Both of them was sent flying to the side and collapsing hard on the floor, while Raynare remains on the ground with little damage done to her.

Raynare moves her head up to look up at Takashi "T-Takashi?"

Takashi stands tall with a Sacred Gear on his right arm, which happens to be Boosted Gear in a red gauntlet over his right arm. The gauntlet stretch to his elbow and somehow, the power of the Boosted Gear has already evolve much powerful than it usually is meant to be.

"That piece of shit!" Freed cries out and grabs his bloody right arm with his left hand. He picks up his sword he left on the ground and decides to make a run for it. However, as he turns his back towards Takashi, he charges straight at him and lays a hard punch in the back and sent him collapsing hard onto the floor.

Takashi looks back to Sopheriel and ends up flying out of there. He turns back to Raynare, rushes over to her and collapses on his knees to wrap his arms around her "Please tell me you're okay…"

Raynare keeps both hands over her injury she took and uses her Twilight Healing to recover from the injury. She looks back to him and smiles a bit "Hey… You've awaken your power."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Meanwhile, Freed slowly sits up and takes out his handgun out from his coast and takes aim towards Takashi. Raynare notices it and tries to get up "Takashi look out!"

Freed aims directly to the back of Takashi's head and was so close from pulling the trigger. However, Freed turns his eyes to the side when noticing a shining light coming straight at him and did not have time to react on time. The incoming beam was strong enough to incinerate his entire head and causes an explosion from behind it when it made impact on the ground. Takashi looks back to what is left of Freed, noticed him without a head and just lays forward onto the ground. He looks back to where that came from and finds Chisato Hasegawa approaching the two with two people standing beside her, one was Xenovia Quarta and the other is Irina Shidou.

"Chisato…"

"I'm glad I made it just in time."

Takashi smiles and replies "My guardian angel."

"A devil…" Xenovia mutters and takes two steps towards them. Her eyes stares at Takashi with a serious intent to attack.

"Chisato… Why are you here?" Takashi asks "I mean… I'm grateful that you're here…" He then turns his eyes to Xenovia

"Hmm?" Chisato turns her eyes to Xenovia when she grabs on the handle of her sword that remains on her back

"Takashi Kyouichi." Irina steps forward and summons her sword; Excalibur Mimic. She holds onto it with both hands and also shows the same expression Xenovia is showing to him "You poor soul has chosen the path of evil. By the order of the light and the blessed powers from Michael himself." She moves her sword to the side and prepares for an attack "We will purify you!"

"What!?"

Xenovia and Irina charges in with full force with their weapons at the ready to kill. Takashi was surprise and off guard, not sure if he can defend himself against an incoming attack from the both of them. However, the only problem here is that these two dare attack Takashi right in front of Chisato, which was something they would soon regret very soon.

Chisato quickly intervenes by appearing right in front of Takashi, showing her golden glow around her body and in an instant, she blocks the incoming swings from Xenovia and Irina. In a surprising shock on everyone's faces, Chisato grabs a hold on both these powerful swords with her bare hands, stopped the two from moving their swords any further.

"No way!"

"She blocked out attacks!"

"Anyone who harms Takashi will have to deal with me first. Do I make myself clear?"

"B-But he's a –"

Chisato turns her eyes to Irina and glares her with an evil face. The two are force to lower their weapons and surrender to Chisato and her wishes. With that dealt with, Chisato lowers her aura and looks back to Takashi, who falls to one knee and keeps his left hand on the gauntlet.

"Takashi." Raynare crouches behind him and moves her hands slowly to his back "You're hurt."

Raynare heals his wounds with Twilight Healing and takes their leave from this place with the others. Before Chisato leaves, she uses her memory alteration to wipe away any memories of anyone who saw what just happen here. Only four people saw the events here, tried to film it and now they have no proof of anything ever happen here.

Meanwhile, back inside the underworld in the mansion, both Kazuya and Milena was enjoying themselves when they go skirmishing one another in the training grounds together. Kazuya attacks from a far with his floating swords, by launching them through the air, making her run and dash on the right time the moment the swords came down to hit her. Kazuya misses in each attempts, which gets her to finally charge straight at him and Kazuya defends with the rest of his swords, while the ones he throws, rises back up and attacks her from behind. However, as soon as the swords got closer to her, she vanishes from his sight, appears right behind him and keeps her rapier across the side of his neck to make everything put to a pause.

"You still got a long way to go in order to defeat me." Milena replies

"You sure about that?" Kazuya asks and turns his head to the side to look back at her "How many swords do you see?"

Milena stops and realises a sword is touching her right breast. She looks down to see his sword in his right hand, aiming it backwards to touch her body and felt a slight zap that was coming from his sword. Milena smiles and looks back to Kazuya "You trying to turn me on with that?"

"Is it working?"

"No." Milena backs away and sheathes her sword. "Guess you learned a thing or two."

"Except this could have been ended earlier if we didn't fall in love." Kazuya vanishes his swords and turns around to face her

"We've been together for a long time." Milena smiles a bit "Not sure how long we've known each other."

"Except I lasted longer in Marius' ranks than you. Although…." Kazuya looks back at the empty field "I do miss hanging around with the others."

"What were they like?"

"The bishop was a strange guy, but the rook was the strongest and badass I've ever met. If he was here, he'd probably try to hit on one of the Cloneblades, could've succeed on getting busy with Akeno." Kazuya sighs and looks back to her "Guess we shouldn't have taken that detour into Asgard." He then looks behind her to see Marius coming towards them with his clothes back on. "Marius."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, everyone returns back to Chisato's house to eat together like nothing happen before. Takashi got rid of the gauntlet off his arm by thinking of it to make it disappear. Everyone sits together by the kitchen table and eats together, but only Takashi and Raynare did not feel that hungry and listens to the explanation from these two strangers and Chisato.

"This is Xenovia and Irina." Chisato replies "These two are from the church and has come here on important mission. They came here to ask for my help, since they know who I am."

"Really?" Takashi said and turns his head towards the two that continues eating "So that's why you attacked me. But I thought there is a truce between angels and devils?"

"Not everyone would agree to that peace treaty." Chisato said and looks to the two girls "And if you want my help, you better stay away from Takashi."

Xenovia stops eating and sighs "Fine then." Then looks to Takashi and shows this glare that made Takashi look away from her.

"Why are you here though?" Raynare asks

Irina speaks first after she finish drinking "We've discovered the location of three stolen fragments of Excalibur in this town. Long ago, a group attacked three churches and stole three Excalibur fragments, with intentions we have no idea right now. We had hope that Chisato, the divine beauty, to help us stop this villain responsible for this and bring the Excalibur fragments back to the church."

"Seriously?" Takashi looks to Irina "Excalibur is actually a thing?"

"Yes." Chisato said "Excalibur is one of the four Holy Swords in this world, forged by magic and alchemic research by those who has reached the level of God. There has been a few more Excalibur type weapons…"

"So the whole lore on Arthur is right?"

"You could say something like that. You already met the descendant of King Arthur himself. The man with the glasses that stood beside Vali Lucifer."

"That…" Takashi pauses and thinks back when he was still stuck inside of Marius and saw through the things he saw at that time. He remember seeing Arthur Pendragon that stood beside Vali and the rest of his team. "He's a descendant!?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about this world." Chisato said and looks back to Xenovia "You two wield Holy Swords. You wield a powerful weapon, while your friend…" She turns her eyes to Irina "Wields a piece of the Excalibur."

"So you know."

"Uhh, Takashi, can I speak to you alone." Raynare said and gets up off her seat

"Yeah, sure." Takashi gets up "Thanks for the food." Then turns to Raynare and walks with her to his bedroom.

Chisato looks to Takashi and watches him leave with Raynare. She thinks to herself "That weapon of his… It's already evolved. Did Marius do that?"

Raynare came into his bedroom and looks around the place "Boy, first time being in here."

Takashi closes the door behind him and leans against the door "Wasn't a good time to invite you here back then." He watches her sit down on his bed and thinks to himself "I can't believe she's actually in my room…" He looks away and gets his face a little redder.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my sister… And about other things you don't know about me yet."

"Guess you really have a good reason why you didn't tell me… And I guess I should've said something about this earlier."

"I would've lied to you." Raynare turns her eyes to the right towards the wall and replies "The reason why I didn't tell you about Sopheriel was because I didn't want that life coming back to me again, just like how you don't want to remember what happen to you."

"Yeah…" Takashi lowers his head down for a moment "Guess we all have something to hide." He looks back to her "But what happen to you two? She really wanted to kill you."

Raynare looks forward, inhales in quietly and looks to Takashi to respond "Me and Sopheriel were once part of the Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade… You mean…"

"The terrorist organisation that is in league with the Hero Faction. Sopheriel joined, while I joined with her as a spy for Azazel."

"But… Why keep this a secret? You just wanted to play undercover in the Khaos Brigade."

"It's what I had to do to keep myself undercover." Raynare said and looks at her rings "I got the Sacred Gear from someone else who got caught into this."

"I thought you can't get a Sacred Gear like that."

"I can't, but someone died because of my mistake."

"What?" Takashi sits down next to her "What happen?"

"A year before I met you, I was tasked to watch over Sopheriel and the Khaos Brigade for a time. They did a few… Criminal acts against others and I had to watch and wait for the right moment. One day, a girl from the church was captured by Sopheriel and she wanted to help me break the Sacred Gear out of her. Removing a Sacred Gear results in… Death."

"You… Killed her?"

"There was… A moment I wanted to do something, but revealing myself as a spy was something I couldn't do. I was just a soldier, trying to follow orders." She sighs "If I followed through, I probably be dead. But thankfully, Azazel showed up and took care of the mess, however, Sopheriel escaped, the girl died and I got my hands on the Twilight Healing."

"Ray…"

"She shouldn't have died like that. I bet she was just an innocent who was just serving God."

"I'm sorry… Choosing a decision like that was…"

"It was just as tough as trying to forget about you."

"Look, it wasn't your fault that it happened, and I believe you really wanted to do the right thing on saving her."

Raynare sighs deeply and looks down at her hands to look at the rings "I hope I've done the right thing with these rings. I've keeping myself alive thanks to these."

"Hey..." Takashi moves one hand over one of her hands "You had no idea and it's not your fault she died."

"Wish I could've saved her though…. If she did manage to survive, the rings would return to her and I'd probably be dead at that day with you."

"I know it's hard… But I'm still here for you."

Raynare looks to him and moves her other hand over his "Thank you." She then leans her head against his right shoulder "Glad you're here with me."

"Yeah."

Raynare looks back to Takashi, noticed him smiling back at her and ends up giving her a kiss. The two kiss passionately for a while until Raynare decides to change the mood in the room to hotter, when she decides to move to sit on his lap and make Takashi lean his upper body back against the wall. Takashi blushes and gaze back at Raynare, who also blushes and has her eyes half open and her mouth open.

"W-Wait… R-Raynare –"

"Shhhh…" She presses her hands against the wall and leans her face closer to him "You're a sweet guy, Takashi. On any circumstances, would you ever consider having me?"

Takashi was speechless after she said that, as he knew exactly what she mean by that. Takashi was close from moving his right hand to grab her breasts, but of course, someone decides to intervene in this burning moment by knocking on the door. The moment quickly went out the window after that and Raynare moves off of Takashi to let him go check who is knocking.

Takashi opens the door and finds Kazuya standing there "Kazuya?"

"Yo. Am I… Interrupting anything?" Kazuya looks behind Takashi to see Raynare facing the other way

"N-No. Were just talking."

Kazuya acts sarcastically "Yeah, and I'm sixteen years old. I know exactly what you were doing." He turns back and walks down the corridor

Takashi opens the door wide and steps into the corridor "W-Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Marius sent us here to see if you could use some help." Kazuya replies and looks back to Takashi "Because he's busy controlling three women."

"Okay?"

Kazuya walks back into the other room to find Milena in an uncomfortable situation with Xenovia and Irina. She stands with her arms cross and looking back at Xenovia, who has her hands on hips and in an unhappy mood right now.

"Milena Bridget." Xenovia replies "I've heard about you from the order. I can't believe you sold your soul to the devil."

"I did no such thing." Milena responds "You don't know a damn thing about me and what I had to do to get away from idiots like them."

"How dare you."

"The order would like an alliance with Chisato, but not from heathens like yourself."

"You two are just as stupid as the rest of the initiates." Milena said "And weak."

"How about we put that to the test, shall we?" Xenovia walks back to her table to grab her sword that she left cover with bandages "You against me."

"This looks promising." Kazuya said "You could finally let loose against these people."

"You guys arrive just to pick a fight?" Takashi stands behind Kazuya and with Raynare next to him

Kazuya turns his head back to Takashi "By the way, any chance that you unlocked your powers yet?"

"Uhh yeah I did." Takashi moves his right hand forward, trying to concentrate on bringing the Boosted Gear back in his right arm again.

"Huh… Looks like the Infinity Gauntlet."

Takashi stares back down at the Boosted Gear and replies "Holy shit! I didn't even realise that…"

"Hmm, I think Marvel just called… I think they want their gauntlet back."

"Yeah right…" Takashi raise his right hand up and laughs "I'm inevitable." Then snaps

.

[THE END…]

.

[Just kidding. Sorry but I couldn't resist doing it.]

[For those who thought Takashi would have a different sort of abilities/Sacred Gear well sorry to disappoint you. To be honest, the Red Dragon Emperor power was the only thing I can think of to give Takashi, plus making a new Sacred Gear would take too long and somebody has to use Ddraig and it isn't Issei.]


	10. Chapter 10

Vali gets out of bed after the sudden power spike that Albion felt when he felt the reborn of Ddraig. He puts on his pants, walks over to the window and spreads his dragon wings on his back to communicate with Albion.

"You felt that, didn't you? The Red Dragon Emperor."

"Takashi Kyouichi." Vali mutters the name "He was right in front of us… Marius made sure we didn't fight him."

"Marius knew the moment he was reborn." Albion said "Perhaps that's the reason why he wanted to fight us."

"Marius will get what's coming to him." Vali replies "You want to fight Marius more than Ddraig."

"He and I go way back. Our ultimate fight happened during the fall of Pompeii."

"Pompeii… But that was –"

"You two done talking to each other?"

Vali's wings vanish and looks back to the woman he laid in bed with, which happens to be Kuroka. She lays to the side, covered her naked body with the sheets and shows her cat tails moving around from underneath "Is someone trying to disagree with this threesome?"

"Don't call it that." Vali said

"Well, you planning on going after the red dragon boy or Marius?" Kuroka starts moving to the side of the bed, drops the sheets to expose the back of her body to Vali and stretches her arms out. "Or are you following Azazel on hunting the Darkness?"

Vali looks away from Kuroka, while she gets her black kimono to put on "Darkness comes first, but when I can't find him, I'll be coming for Takashi."

"Takashi will be gaining more power as we speak." Albion replies "He has that goddess to protect him."

"Then we'll go through them."

Kuroka comes up to him from behind and presses her body against his back. She kept her kimono on, but not tied up and left the front of her body expose for him. "Can't we at least relax for once and not talk about battles and challenges?" She then leans closer to kiss his cheek

Vali sighs and turns around to face her "Fine, what do you want to talk about then?"

Kuroka steps back and smiles seductively to Vali for a moment. She ends up lunging herself onto him and wraps both her arms and legs around his body. Vali steps back and soon collapses forward onto the floor with him on top of her. He tries to control the situation, but Kuroka keeps her body against him and her mouth glue against his. She would soon roll to the side for her to be back on top of him and continues on to have her fun with Vali, while he ends up letting her have her way with him.

During the night, Xenovia decides to take a chance on challenging Milena to a match outside the house. This forces Chisato to intervene by creating a time barrier around the house and outside and decrease the time outside. By the time they finish the match and turn off the barrier, only a few split seconds have gone off from the outside world.

Everyone stands to watch this fight happen, while Irina wishes to take part of this and force to step out of this to watch with the others. She would catch the robes that Xenovia threw towards her, showing her black bodysuit underneath it and shows Milena the Excalibur Destruction that she kept bandage up.

"So you wish to challenge me with an Excalibur." Milena replies and summons her rapier

"My sword is enough to crush your little sword." Xenovia holds onto her blade with both hands "Come at me whenever you like."

Milena smiles and leans her upper body forward "Gladly." And without warning, she comes straight at her with incredible speed to catch Xenovia off guard. Before she could even defend herself, the match was pretty much over.

Milena stands in front of Xenovia with her rapier touching the side of her cheek with only one hand to it, while Xenovia just stands there like a petrify stone. All Milena could do is drive her rapier through her skin, but instead, she remains in this position with still a smile on her face.

". . . ."

"Am I too slow for you?" Milena asks and slowly moves the tip of her rapier away from her face.

"Don't mock me!" Xenovia finally swings forward with her sword, making Milena to backflip to avoid her swing and ends up charging in to launch a barrage of rapid attacks against her. Xenovia quickly defends herself, but was struggling to block many of her attacks, as it shows that she can see that her speed is so quick that it looks like she is swinging a dozen swords at her.

"Incredible…" Takashi remains astonish "She's so fast…"

Kazuya smiles and crosses his arms "That's my girlfriend for you. I may hold the better strength and advantage when it comes to sword fighting. However, Milena has incredible speed, her skills itself is impossible to beat."

"No way…" Takashi looks back and watches the fight.

"You can do this, Xenovia." Irina shouts out and continues rooting for her

Milena continues her rapid fire attack by continue sending the tip of her rapier at Xenovia so close. Xenovia took a few cuts on her suit and a cut across the face, but when she finally swings forward, creates a huge crater in front of her. Milena does a backflip to avoid the blast, but when she lands, she went down on one knee, sheathes her rapier and whispers the name "Inazuma [Lightning Flash].

Milena strikes past Xenovia and she never even had a chance to defend herself. She took a blow across her waist and a short stab from behind, while Milena remains standing behind her with her back towards her and her rapier aiming forward. Xenovia would collapse to the ground, while Milena sheathes her rapier and turns towards her. Irina quickly rushes over to help her, same goes to Raynare, who quickly uses her Sacred Gear to heal her wounds.

"Is she going to be alright?" Irina asks

"She'll be fine."

Irina looks back to Milena when she approaches them. She was ready to draw her weapon, but hesitates after what she saw. "You two have a lot to learn. For starters, don't expect that God will be the shield, because he won't be there to protect you."

"What do you know of us?" Xenovia replies and tries to raise her head to look up to Milena

"I was just like you. I served under their command and pledge my undying loyalty to Michael and to God. The only problem was that I wield power and they're afraid of what I could do without them. So they went ahead and sent me to my death."

"They killed you?"

"They sent me to meet with a psychotic freak." Milena lowers her head down to cover her eyes from Xenovia and the others "The things he did to me… He killed me that day…" She looks back to Xenovia and expresses her furious look on her face "That asshole is dead, so now I pledge my service to Marius Lucifer and the rest of his team."

". . . ."

Milena walks away from them and stands beside Kazuya. Kazuya replies "You did well."

"Thank you. Did you try to keep up?"

"It was difficult to see your first attack, but the attack from behind was something I didn't see."

"And you never will." Milena taps on the side of his face when walking past him and goes straight inside the house.

Meanwhile, back in the underworld, Marius goes to pay a visit to Grayfia again to see her privately. Before meeting her in the study room, he catches up with Alexis in the corridor with a friend beside her, who happens to be Koneko Toujou in her cat form and was in the same age as Alexis, both at a young age of their mid-teens. Koneko was wearing a white dress with a black jacket on top and black shoes, while Alexis had a white shirt, black jumper and black pants on.

Marius comes over to the two with his hands in his pocket. "Hello little sister."

Alexis crosses her arms and stands to the side of the corridor "It's half-sister to you, Marius."

"What's with that look? Don't want to give your big brother a hug?"

"Get near me and I'll be sure to send you through the wall. I can't harm you, but I can get you away from me."

"The resemblance is definitely there. You're just like Grayfia."

"I share my mother's traits, while my father was never around."

"If Klaus was alive to this day…" Marius taps on her shoulder and replies when walking past her "He would've loved you."

Alexis grinds her teeth and looks unhappy when Marius said that. She looks back to him, watched him moving through the corridors and meets up with Grayfia in the study room.

"You okay?" Koneko asks

"Forget it." Alexis walks away "Let's get out of here."

Grayfia sits back in the study room and writing up something in this book, but stops when realising she is not alone here. She looks up to find Marius entering the room, forcing her to drop her pen and sits up straight on her chair. "You're back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that. You Lucifer's are stubborn people."

"What can I say, I got it from the old man."

"Yes… The man who died seventeen years ago and you died a year after. Looks like you two found a way to get away with important duties."

"You want to talk about funny things?" Marius comes closer to the table "Both our love ones care so much of us that you both end up being somewhere else. You sure you didn't invite the Darkness into the citadel?"

That moment triggers Grayfia. Marius steps back when she starts showing this white and black glowing aura around her body, even her braids and hair slowly lifts up a bit. She rises up off her seat and brings an uneasy atmosphere around the room.

"Say. That. Again, Marius Lucifer."

"Now that's face I haven't seen for a long time."

Grayfia removes the dark aura around her body "Your face always irritates me when you're here. You look just like him."

"Look, we both don't want to think of the past of Klaus. His death was…" He looks away from her and felt uneasy when mentioning this "He shouldn't have died. I'm sorry."

"He was special to me…" Grayfia sits back down and lowers her eyes down "You're lucky you have a thousand lives."

"I'm surprise you haven't found a way to bring him back. Surely there is a way to resurrect a devil."

Grayfia sighs "I tried that." She looks back to him "The Wheel of Shadows could've helped, but there hasn't been a wielder since… Decades."

"It's been decades since the last host came to take that power. Now, someone else has it."

"Angelus should not have kept this under dark. What makes things worse is that we got an angel, rebelled against heaven, wields the Wheel of Shadows and is about to cause problem in the human world."

"Since when do you care about the human world?"

"Doesn't matter. If you want to know where that weapon is, then go ask your mother. I bet she'll be overjoyed to see you in heaven again."

"I can't remember the last time I've been up there. Not even sure if she is even doing anything to stop this."

"Then perhaps you can see her very soon." Grayfia gets up off her seat and walks around the desk "There will be a meeting soon, between many high officials from the Three Factions."

"Seriously?"

"Angelus will be there and this whole thing can finally be put to rest. Now if you excuse me." Grayfia walks past him and makes her way out of the room

"Wait, Grayfia." Marius looks back to her to make her stop and look back towards him

"As much as I hate Angelus, I'll be sure not to do anything reckless against her, as long as she doesn't think she's better than me." Grayfia looks back and leaves the room

Marius shakes his way and mutters "Those two are definitely going to start a fight."

Grayfia finally gets alone time in her private room that was an indoor hot springs for herself. She removes her clothes and exhales deeply when she enters the hot waters. She swims to the middle, keeps only her head above the water and moves her arms together in front of her. She closes her eyes and shows a sadden side that she wishes to keep to herself and to not let anyone see this side of her. But suddenly, she quickly tries to get a straight face when she felt someone else coming into the hot springs and moves her hands over her face and through her hair.

"This is my –"

"My most favourite place in the citadel." Said a voice that made Grayfia pause and got her eyes to widen.

Grayfia hesitates and shows a terror on her face when hearing that voice. As soon as she turns around, she would find the love of her life, Klaus Lucifer, laying on the side of the water with his arms out on the edge and looking straight at her. Klaus appears before her in his thirties with short, dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He looks so much like Marius, except he was much older and shows to have a beard.

"Klaus…" Grayfia whispers his name and was about to come closer to him, but all became clear when she saw herself coming from behind. She saw herself in this maid outfit, during a time where she was just a queen and Klaus a ruler of the underworld. This Grayfia came up to him from behind, crouches down behind him and moves her hands over his chest to give him a massage.

Klaus sighs quietly when feeling her soft hands move to his shoulders and down to his chest that shows a few scars across it. Before looking up to see who it was, he looks to one of her hands to see a ring that he remembers well and raise his head up to see Grayfia.

"You."

"I'm here at your request." Grayfia said "But you forced me to come, after you were planning on hiring the maids to do my job."

"Then we have no problem here." Klaus grabs her arms and pulls her closer to kiss her for a while. When he stops kissing her, he smiles to her and keeps his hands on her arms.

Grayfia shakes her head "No… No, no, no –"

Klaus pulls her into the water and quickly wraps his arms around her when she rises up to breathe. She inhales deeply when she rises up out of the water, then sighs in disgust at Klaus and an angry look on her face. Klaus ends up soften her up with a few kisses that makes her finally kiss her back and wrap her arms around him.

The real Grayfia watches, as this blast from the past would finally vanish in front of her. When the two vanish, she dives her head underwater when she felt tears going down her face when seeing that and could never again return to that reality again. She remains underwater for a time until she rises back up, fixes her hair and thought to herself. "Wherever you are… I wish you could be in my arms again, my love."

Meanwhile, back home inside Chisato's home, everyone came back inside to get a break and rethink on what to do from here. Everyone except Chisato, Kazuya and Milena was sitting together by the table, while Milena sits on the couch, Kazuya leans on the back with his arms cross and Chisato was near the kitchen table.

"With Freed Sellzen dead, one more enemy remains that still wields a stolen Excalibur." Xenovia said and looks to Chisato "We need your help again."

"Since Sopheriel was working with him, she'll be near the other target." Raynare said "I wish to come with you."

"We don't need your help in this matter." Irina replies

"Yes, but this is a big town." Kazuya said "Good luck looking for someone like that."

"Perhaps this is something Marius wanted to happen." Chisato said "I doubt you two would be helpful on training Takashi, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Milena turns her head to the side and keeps one eye towards Chisato

"Marius mentioned about something like this to us before." Kazuya said "And if our job is entwined with their job." He looks to Xenovia "Then I guess it's our problem."

Chisato comes closer to the group and replies "An alliance like this. Humans, devils and fallen angels together, standing as one to defeat a common enemy. Surely this is something that would satisfy the superiors, right?"

"I don't like where this is going." Xenovia said

"Sopheriel and the thieves who stole the Excalibur's, could be part of the Khaos Brigade." Chisato looks to Kazuya and Milena "I know you have a score to settle with them, especially with the Hero Faction, who is in league with the Khaos Brigade."

"Siegfried…"

"But we can defeat them with your –"

"No." Chisato looks back to Xenovia "There is something else that needs to be done here." She turns towards Takashi "You wish for me to train you to become strong, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that is what I must do."

"But couldn't you help us defeat this threat?" Irina asks

"Isn't that kind of cheating?" Kazuya asks "And you're asking a goddess to do a mortal job, right?"

". . . ."

"It's fine." Xenovia replies and gets up "We can handle this ourselves. But thank you for eliminating one of the main targets, goddess."

"My pleasure."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Raynare intervenes

"The Boosted Gear may have reached its true form, thanks to Marius, who probably help give you more power. You still have no idea how to control it. It's like you've quickly went to godlike level and you have no idea how to use anything."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"It's what I have to do for you." Chisato steps closer to Takashi "I can manipulate time and create barriers wherever I want in the human world. Inside the barrier, I can compress about a year and a half's worth of time, while outside, only a single night will go past."

"Holy shit…"

"No way…" Raynare mutters and looks to Takashi with a concern expression

"You can actually do that?" Kazuya asks

"Yes."

"Well that's something to deal with." Milena said

"Can we really be training in there for a whole year?" Takashi asks "Where will we be fighting?"

"I can put a barrier around this house to relax and another place to train on a remote place. I know a location where no human will go for hours and is perfect for your training."

"Guess you don't need Marius for this." Kazuya said and looks to Xenovia and Irina "So while he's training, we got time to help you guys out."

Xenovia sighs and crosses her arms "I guess we have no choice. Very well, we'll accept this alliance for now."

"You going to be alright?" Raynare comes closer to Takashi and pinches one of his arms to get his attention "You'll be in there for a year and a half."

"Yeah… That'll be a problem."

"We should… Probably give these two alone time." Milena replies and starts walking outside

"Wait, I want to see how this goes." Kazuya said

"Now!" Milena comes back and pinches him to pull him outside, while also getting into a staring contest with Xenovia, as she and Irina leave together with her. All that was left was the three of them, so Chisato decides to leave the room and make her way to her bedroom.

"Time will be slow here, but time will change a lot in that time barrier."

"You could always come with me." Takashi said "You could be by my side."

Raynare lowers her head down and moves both hands to grab his shirt "As much as I really desire for that, I'd probably won't be any helpful to you if I'm there. I must confront my sister, before the others find her and kill her."

"Hey…" Takashi move his hand on her chin and lifts her head up to look back to him "No year or months is going to change how I feel about you. I'll always think of you and remember the reason why I'm doing this. I want to protect you and get the power to not be helpless. I want to do this for you."

Raynare leans her body against him and wraps her arms around him. Takashi hugs her back and replies "I love you."

"I love you too Takashi." Raynare replies and soon moves her head back to kiss him.

As the two remain kissing one another in the room, Chisato ends up peeking through the gap of her open door of the bedroom and saw the two kissing. She slowly closes the door, turns away and leans the back of her body against the wall. She lowers her head down, still feeling her heart rate racing pretty fast like last time and felt uncomfortable about Takashi kissing someone in front of her.

"What is this? Am I really feeling something for Takashi?" Chisato thought to herself "My body feels so hot… I should take a bath."

While she goes out to take a bath, Takashi would finally get the time to relax with Raynare before he is sent into the time barrier with Chisato. The others remain outside the house until Xenovia and Irina decides to head out at night to try and find any clues. Kazuya and Milena stays at the front of the house, ready to go after them, but stops when Kazuya hears his phone going off and finds out it is from Marius who is calling.

Kazuya answers the phone and said "Marius."

Marius remains in the underworld with Rias, Akeno and Shiori in the hot springs of the first basement level, inside one of the second hidden rooms that contains all sorts of baths of various sizes. They relax in a larger bath house, decorated with ornate patterns, tropical plants, some statues of females pouring water into the baths and shows the Lucifer symbol.

Marius relax on the side of the pool with Rias laying her wet body against him and watching him on the phone. He replies to Kazuya "What's been going on up there, Kazuya? Has Takashi awaken his Boosted Gear?"

"Yeah, he's awakened it. How did you know that –"

"I found out the moment I felt his power flowing inside of him. I knew he would be a perfect candidate to join my ranks. Either I get him or someone else would."

"This is all according to plan, isn't it?" Kazuya asks and turns away from Milena

"I'm putting a lot of work into this project and so far, it's doing… Amazing…" Marius turns his eyes towards Shiori, who kneels down on the side of the bath and pouring a bucket of water over her body to get her wet. He pauses and falls to a hypnosis state when continue to stare at Shiori for a while.

"Marius." Rias replies and pinches the side of his face

"Oh, anyways…" Marius wraps his left hand around Rias and looks forward "As soon as Kokabiel shows up, then we'll see what this kid is made of."

"What makes you think he'll show up?" Kazuya asks

"Azazel knows that he's somewhere in town, so you go handle him."

"You're just as lazy as Chisato."

"I am a king." Marius said and leans forward "The king should always send his subjects into battle first. If I do everything then what are you and Milena going to do, besides trying to make children."

"Shut up. I'm hanging up now."

"Hey, make sure you don't underestimate Kokabiel. You two fought him last time and lost."

"I know." Kazuya moves the phone away from his ear and hangs up "Asshole."

Marius sighs and slides the phone away from the bath and wraps his arm around Rias.

"You going to be training soon?" Rias asks

"Probably after this. I need to be ready when I get back out there. I could use some help from you three."

"Can you handle on defending against us?"

"How bad can it be? But just be sure you don't put on some revealing clothes."

"There's only one here who has the revealing clothes." Rias looks towards Shiori, who comes swimming towards the two and Akeno coming as well.

"And here they come." Marius moves his right arm away from Rias and wraps it around Shiori when she comes to his side. Akeno comes swimming in front of him and presses her body against him.

"You going to fight again?" Akeno asks

"Just be sure you ladies can keep up."

"We can handle it." Shiori said

"Good, then there is nothing to worry about."

Akeno smiles and moves closer to give him a kiss to Marius in front of Rias. She places both hands on his shoulders, moves her body up and kisses him for a while. Both Shiori and Rias stays pressing their bodies against him and wait until it was their turn to kiss him, while the other would wish to be naughty by moving their hand down to grab a hold of his manhood again.

Meanwhile, Takashi returns back inside his bedroom and finally get a chance to get into bed with Raynare. The two make out by the door, while trying to take off Takashi's jacket and gets thrown to the bed by Raynare. She closes the door behind her, locks the door and would remove her clothes when she transform back into her black revealing outfit to him again. Takashi lays back and watches her transform, getting just a glimpse of her breasts before covering up, but will soon get the chance to see more of it soon. He gulps when looking down at her body and back to her face, stunned at first and starts feeling red hot when realising what is about to happen here. Raynare would hit the lights to bring darkness, but the light of the moon outside still shines through here to see what is going on.

Raynare crawls onto the bed and makes Takashi move backwards until he stops when his head lands on the pillow. Raynare lies on top of him, her face staring back at him and her face got red when she got so close. She kisses him for a while, presses her body against him and soon rises up to grab one of his hands and move his hand under her top to press on one of her breasts.

"Is this your first time?" Raynare asks and sees a nod from Takashi "It's the same with me. I don't really have much experience to it. It'll be a while before you join her, so please take as much time with me. I'm all yours."

"Ray…" Takashi sits up to wrap his arms around her and locks his mouth against hers again. The two lock their tongues together and remains like this until they take things to the next level.

Later on, the two changes position with Raynare laying on the bed and Takashi on top of her. He continues kissing her, while moving both hands up her body and moves under her top to grab a hold of both her breasts. Her eyes widen when feeling this sensational pleasure, causing her to feel much red, but she closes her eyes and lets him have her.

In time, Raynare got on top of him, got his pants down and helps take off his shirt. This was the first time she got to see Takashi naked, also the first time to see his erection between his legs. She leans forward to place one hand against his chest, while the other hand went down to grab his manhood, slowly pressing it between her legs and hesitates.

"I… Don't know if I…"

"Hey…" Takashi moves both her hands on her shoulders and replies "It's okay."

Raynare smiles and finally drives his manhood inside of her and gets her moaning. She exhales deeply from that and presses her hands against his chest when she starts slowly moving her waist back and forth. She looks back at Takashi, continues to smile at him, then presses her body against him, keeps her mouth against him and continues raising her waist up and down to continue driving his manhood inside of her.

As the two continues, Chisato came through the hallways with just a towel and hears Raynare in his bedroom. She stops in front of the door, listening to the moaning from Raynare and the same from Takashi. She stands there for a while, feeling her heart rate racing for a moment and her face feeling red again. Was this jealousy she was feeling right now, or something that she does not understand at this time?

Elsewhere, somewhere else in town, Reina Soho was organising a few things in her apartment on a laptop she has. When she was finally done, she turns it off, gets up off her seat and replies "It's not nice watching your wife in the shadows."

"Thought of seeing you before you go back to your mission." Azazel replies and comes walking off the balcony and comes closer to her from behind

Reina gets up off her seat and looks back to him "I'll be alright. You should focus on Kokabiel instead."

"I have that under control." Azazel smiles "I called Marius to send his knights down here."

"Asking him to do your dirty work?"

"So that I can spend time with you."

Reina comes closer to kiss him softly and walks past him "This isn't the first time I had to infiltrate like this."

"I still think someone else should pull this off. Infiltrating the company to learn what the humans know about the Cloneblades."

Reina closes the sliding door of the balcony, shuts the curtains and looks back to him "It has been years since they last saw me there. I can handle myself if they find out."

Azazel sighs and looks back to her "I sometimes forget who you are. You have the Witchblade and that hidden power you've got. But you should be careful." He comes closer to her "She has the Ember Stone and that power will rival yours."

"And that gives me a challenge." Reina steps closer to press her hands against his chest "I know what I'm doing. You better not ruin it."

"I won't." Azazel replies "But if you don't come ba –"

Reina shuts him up with a kiss and makes him slowly move his arms around her waist. After a while, she backs away from him and triggers her transformation into her Witchblade form. Things from here on out would begin to go into a rough session inside the apartment, since in the Witchblade form, Reina does feel the lust for pleasurable action and something like this would surely make her body feel red.

Reina slams him against the wall, claws her right hand through his clothes to expose his chest and presses her body against him and keeps kissing him. Azazel tried to take control, but once she is in this form, there was no way he can do anything to stop her and just let her do whatever she wants to him.

Azazel is thrown onto the bed and got his pants torn off to expose himself in front of her. She lowers her body down, grabs on tightly against his manhood and begins stroking it, while using just her tongue on the tip of it. Azazel just sighs from the pleasure and leans back on the bed. Reina would soon move her hands to his thighs and sends her mouth through his manhood. She starts going faster on him with her head moving up and down until she finally makes him reach his climax on releasing inside of her. She closes her eyes when she moves her head back to make him release over her face and mouth, then opens her eyes and swallows what she has in her mouth.

Reina grabs a hold of his manhood tight with her right hand and replies "I'm not done with you."

Azazel groans in pain from the grip and looks back at her with a little smile on his face "I know…"

Reina sits up and moves her right hand down to remove the cover between her legs. She moves on top of Azazel, but sticks her mouth back into his manhood and allow Azazel to grab her legs and use his tongue between her legs. Reina stops for a bit when feeling her legs twitching thanks to Azazel, he moves his arms around her legs and presses his face closer between her legs. Reina lowers her head back down and continues on with his manhood until he releases a second time, forced it down her throat a second time.

Reina keeps his manhood in her mouth until she continues moving her head up and down to force him to release more inside of her. He moans and lies back, while she finally raise her upper body up, cleans her face up and moves her body forward to go for a ride on his manhood that still remains thick. She keeps her back facing Azazel, slowly raising her body up, grabs his manhood with her left hand and slowly sits back down to send it straight inside of her. She inhales silently when it drives through her insides so tight and exhales deeply when she leans her upper body forward. She keeps her hands to his legs and begins moving her waist in a slow pace, but a few seconds later, she starts laughing and goes much faster on Azazel.

After two long climax later she got from Azazel, Reina joins Azazel in the shower without her Witchblade armour on and relax beside him. She had to go for another round with him, since Azazel still had more stamina left for another ride with Reina. She sighs and had presses him against the wall, raise her left leg up over his waist and moves her hand down between his legs to drive that manhood back inside of her again. She groans from that pleasure and presses her body against him, while she begins moving her waist back and forth, driving that manhood inside of her and eventually goes a little faster on him. After that ride with him, she finally cleans herself up and gets out of the shower. She transform back into her Witchblade appearance, then goes outside on the balcony and takes a big leap through the air to land on a nearby building roof.

After she left, two individuals saw her and has been watching for some time now. Both of them took a room from a nearby building to get an eyesight on the front balcony of Reina's room. They use a long-ranged camera to take pictures and zoom closely at the window, like binoculars.

"She's on the move again." The man replies and looks back to the second man that sits on the bed and using a laptop on his lap. "She was with that angel guy."

"The team is on route to her position. You better notify Director Silver."

Inside one of the largest skyscrapers in the city, Director Glorianna Silver from a multi-billion dollar empire, sits in the dark in front of her desk and looking at her laptop in front of her. She appears in her forties with long red hair that reaches down to her waist and wore a red dress that only stretch down at halfway to her thighs and a dark brown coat to keep herself warm at this time. She was on her laptop for a while and soon to close the folder she left on the screen to answer her IPhone that starts ringing on her desk in front of her. After she got the report from her workers, she goes ahead to call someone else, who has long been waiting for this call to happen.

In the city, a beautiful blonde-haired woman in the age of seventeen, with her hair tied in long twin tails and blue eyes, as well as a voluptuous figure. She wore this dark red jacket over her white shirt and a black skirt, black thigh high stockings and brown boots.

This stranger stood near a limo and took a break to stand on the edge of the fence to look out at the quiet lake and a large bridge in the distance. She soon turns her head down at the phone she takes out and notices it was a call coming from Director Silver. She answers and replies "It's about time I got your call."

"Your brother has hopes that you would succeed in this operation. Let's hope you succeed on getting the job done."

"So you'll let me fight the Witchblade?" She asks and turns back towards the limo "Where is she?"

"She's downtown right now. The driver has the co-ordinance. Remember, I want her alive, but I want that Witchblade gauntlet brought to me, so you better use those special gifts of yours to win."

"Just be sure you promise your end of the deal." She replies "Otherwise, you'll be seeing me very soon and my brother is not going to stop me."

Director remains quiet for a moment but finally responds "That will be all. Be sure you get it done." She then hangs up her phone, drops it on the table and leans back on her chair. She looks to the doorway to see three people coming inside the room and the one in the middle happens to be Nora in her normal appearance.

"You summoned me?" Nora replies with no signs of any expressions on her face

"The Witchblade. You're leading my prototypes into action against her." Silver leans closer to her desk and place both her elbows against it, while moving her hands together in front of her chin "Be sure not to fail me a second time."

"I'll do as you please." Nora bows and just turns back to leave the room with the two males walking beside her.

Director Silver leans back on her chair and looks down at the necklace that happens to be the Ember Stone. The chain and outline was all gold, while the inside was all red and almost looks like the shape of a shield. The inside slowly glows bright in a small glimpse of red flames the moment she lays her fingers on it.

While another player plans to reveal themselves in time, back at the house, Raynare and Takashi comes out to meet with Kazuya and Milena, who have been waiting inpatient for Raynare to finally join them. Raynare hugs Takashi tight and kisses her cheek before joining them on going after her sister Sopheriel. While Milena and Raynare departs, Kazuya comes up to Takashi and tries to give him a few pointers.

"So, you'll be spending a whole year with Chisato." Kazuya replies "I bet training is not all you'll be doing."

"Hey, shut up. I'm not doing anything like that."

"Suuuuuurrreeee…. You'll be more than just a man when you get out of that time magic of hers." Kazuya hits his back and walks away "Well, see ya."

Takashi watches him return to Milena and kisses her cheek to give her a surprise. He looks back to the others and thought to himself "Marius thought the same thing… Are we…"

"What did you say to him?" Raynare looks back to Kazuya

"It's nothing…. Guy stuff."

"Okay." Raynare looks back to Takashi, waves at him and turns back to follow the two

"You sure you up to this?" Chisato comes up to Takashi "Remember, a single night effects outside, while a full year can happen inside. I can even increase the time for another six months if we wish it."

"Yeah…" Takashi exhales deeply and starts to feel nervous. "I'm okay with that."

"Very well. Let us begin." Chisato turns back and walks back inside the house with Takashi behind her. As soon as they enter the building, a large barrier came from inside the house and surrounds the building. His true training finally begins.

.

[And now the moment of truth and the toughest has begun for the next chapter. I'm sure everyone is going to be ready for the next chapter, so let's see how hard it'll be to make a whole chapter of the two spending a whole year in a place like that.]

[As for the secret character… Let's just say that she's a special guest character. And will be revealed in maybe three chapters later.]


	11. Chapter 11

[Day 1]

Takashi rests for a few hours after staying up too much and decides to begin training as soon as he finally awakens. During his sleep, he moves his head left to right, while getting stuck into this dream that feels so real to him. He got a glimpse of the Red Dragon Emperor himself in his full dragon form. He got close to the face of the dragon and when it moves away, it lets off a terrifying roar that would force Takashi to awaken from his sleep.

Takashi gasps and sits up, sweat dripping down his face and breathes a little heavier. "What was that?" He thought to himself "Was that the…" He then moves his right hand in front of him, staring at it for a while and not bringing out the Boosted Gear in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Said a woman who whispers to Takashi

Takashi sighs and moves his right hand across the side of his face "Just a bad dream – Wait…" He lowers his arm down and looks to his left to find an awkward situation. He finds not Raynare, but Chisato in bed next to him. "Ch-Chisato!?"

Chisato sits up and presses her body against the left side of him. He gasps and blushes when he lowers his eyes down at her pink bra she was wearing. It was awkward and had no idea what was happening, but would soon realise that he was not sleeping in his bed, but was laying in Chisato's bed with just his shorts on.

Chisato comes closer to his face, forced Takashi to lean back and ends up falling back on the bed with her on top of him. Her face was so close to his, bringing an awkward silent between the two as they stare one another with red faces and their mouths slightly open. The look on her face, she craves for Takashi, but before anything could happen between the two, an interference happens.

"Hey, stop dreaming!"

Out of nowhere, a blast of flames consumes everything except for Takashi and was left floating in the air with nothing but his shorts still on. He was sent back into his dream again, seeing just a giant red glowing eye in front of him, but could tell this was the eye of the dragon himself.

"Is that really you?!" Takashi shouts out

"Who else could it be?" The dark tone voice replies "I've been calling you for some time now. It appears my voice couldn't reach you because of your either too weak or busy checking on other women."

"So it is you…"

"I'm only here to say hello to my partner, but listen well, Takashi; my name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. You do well to remember my name, because I'll be working with you until you are dead."

Takashi remains terrify on witnessing the dragon before him that shows only the top of his head, while the rest of his body and everything else surrounding Takashi was on fire. As the fire got closer to burn his body, he screams out in pain and the Boosted Gear appears on his right arm, which suddenly brings more pain to him and finally brings his dream to a close.

Takashi finally wakes up completely from that and held his right hand into the air. He opens his eyes, feeling the same fear and sweat just like before, but this time, he was sleeping by himself in his bedroom. He sits up on his bed, rubs his left hand across his forehead to feel the sweat coming onto his arm and looks back at his right arm. He inhales silently and exhales before closing his hand and looks with a straight face.

"Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor…"

After getting some clothes on, Takashi comes out of his bedroom and finds Chisato in the kitchen, making some breakfast. He pauses to look at Chisato, while she has her back towards him and watching the pan fry the food. Takashi still had slight fluster after that dream, but since he has to work with her and spend a long time with her, he has no idea how long it will take until he finally expresses how he feels about her.

"Something the matter?" Chisato replies

"It's… Just a weird dream." Takashi said and comes walking to the other side of the kitchen benchtops and sits on a chair in front of it. "The Boosted Gear… It's name is Ddraig, right?"

"So he contacted you." Chisato places a plate of scramble eggs on toast and squirts tomato sauce on top of it.

"You know him?"

"I've only seen his rampaging supremacy across many millennials."

"Seriously?" Takashi looks back at the toast and grabs the side of it, leans closer to take a bite and expecting some of the scramble eggs on toast would fall on the other toast.

"In fact, Ddraig was born before the Great War began, and is one of the top ten most powerful beings in creation."

Takashi almost chokes when he heard how powerful Ddraig was inside of him and places his toast down to start coughing. Chisato quickly gives him some juice for him to drink, finally clearing his throat and replies "I never knew about that…"

"And now you are one of many hosts to wield Boosted Gear. Congratulations."

"Thanks…"

"After you relax, we can get to work on making you strong enough to stand up against me in battle. I already know what the first step is and then we can get into the basics of your power."

"Tell me something… How strong is Marius to Ddraig?"

"Well that's difficult to explain in power levels." Chisato leans back, moves her left hand under her chest, her right elbow against it and has her hand touching the bottom of her chin to think about it. "If Ddraig was into his true form, then Marius would not stand a chance against his deadly flames. True that Marius could contain all types of flames, including dragon fire, but his strength against one directly would surely kill him. Actually…" Chisato lowers her arms and looks back to Takashi "I did hear he once lost to a previous host and actually lost in battle against Albion."

"Albion?"

"He's the White Dragon Emperor, the rival dragon of Ddraig and the one that wields his power of Vali Lucifer."

"Oh right… That guy with the silver hair." Takashi said "I almost forgot about him."

"You'll eventually reach his level, just need to see if this training will push you to Vali." Chisato smiles "Perhaps you might be able to match yourself against Marius."

"Yeah… I really doubt it."

"You'll be fine Takashi. I have full faith in you."

Takashi smiles back to her, but quickly looks at a straight face to look back down at his plate and finish eating. At times like this, all he could do is play the shy type of a guy to a woman that he does not realise that she has some feelings for him, but does not know of it yet.

Chisato sends Takashi to the second place where she put a time barrier around. The place had tens of thousands of trees all across this large and beautiful valley, but the place they stand was an open area in the middle of this forest and was the size of a football stadium. When they arrive, Takashi takes a couple of steps forward to gaze at the forest and would find a dome that surrounds this whole area and was difficult for him to see clearly on the dome that surrounds him.

"Today, we should focus on the basics on how to learn to fly." Chisato replies and crosses her arms

Takashi looks back to her "That's our training today?"

"A dragon won't last long if he can't fly. Once I help get you off your feet, we'll do the basics and that is increase your reflexes."

"Alright… You are the teacher, so I'll put up with whatever I have to do to get strong."

"Thank you. Now, with flying, there are different steps. One would say that you should use some energy that will make it spread out, while others would imagine bones and muscles spreading out from your back to control your wings."

"I guess I could try out one of them… This will be an easy task." Takashi said

This took Takashi several minutes to actually get up off the ground and spread his devil wings. As soon as he took off, he manage to come crashing into the top of the dome and sends him crashing down to the ground. Chisato moves her hand over her mouth and tries not to laugh at this stunt he did.

[Day 15]

Takashi develops interesting traits over the past two weeks and manage to perform well against Chisato. While he enjoys himself flying around, the one thing he struggles to do is to avoid Chisato's incoming attacks. She sends only magical chains from underneath the ground to attack him, forcing Takashi to evade them and increase both his speed and reflexes to avoid incoming attacks from the ground when he flies. Just as he was in the clear, one chain did manage to grab his left leg tightly and pulls him down for several other chains to wrap themselves around him. As soon he came crashing to the ground, Chisato removes the chains and comes over to see if he was alright.

"You okay?"

Takashi groans from the pain he took and holds his hands together against his right leg "I think I twisted my ankle."

"I am so sorry, Takashi."

"It's fine…" Takashi looks at her and smirks "This is what happens when a level one challenges a boss."

"Here." Chisato crouches down to help check the damage done to his skin. He twitches his leg when he felt her hands touching him, but went ahead to help wrap some bandages around him.

"Glad my training instructor is a nurse."

"I have learned a thing or two about humanity." Chisato replies

While she has her face looking down to him, Takashi stares back at her and his eyes slowly went down at her breasts all the sudden. He felt as if those large things are hypnotising him right now, while they continue moving around. This was a strange feeling, since he never had this type of situation with Raynare, even the time when he last saw her, wearing her original outfit and Takashi never once looks down at her body. He felt this feeling from before, during the time when he had to help pull down her swimwear to expose her chest to him and got him to blush.

Takashi looks away from her and tries to change the subject "I haven't thanked you enough."

"Sorry?" Chisato raise her head up after he said that

"You actually chose to spend your mortal life down here with me. I never imagine a goddess would ever do that to someone like me."

"I made the right choice." Chisato said "I mean, there are people in this world that knows of me and worships me because of it. To be honest, I should be thanking you." She lets go of him and sits back on her knees with her hands on her thighs "You are the only human to never acknowledge me as a goddess. You actually treat me like a normal being."

"Do you want me to acknowledge you as a goddess?" Takashi looks back to her

"No. I like the way you call me by my first name. It's nice."

"If you say so." Takashi rises back up off the ground and got help from Chisato.

"We should take a break." Chisato said "We'll continue this tomorrow." And with a wave from her right hand, sends the both of them teleporting back home and into the lounge room "You should lie down, while I go make something to eat."

"Sure." Takashi walks past her and goes straight to his room, but stops at halfway to turn his head back towards Chisato. He watches her go to the kitchen to serve some lunch, but quickly returns to reality and looks forward to start walking. "This is so difficult." He thought to himself "What's with this feeling I'm getting? Ever since this new pathway came before me, I start to get fluster over Chisato. Is this really…." He enters his room, closes the door behind him and collapses onto the bed. He thought about what Marius and Kazuya mention about hidden feelings between him and Chisato. He closes his eyes and eventually falls asleep.

[Day 30]

A month has gone by and Takashi has progress fair against her attacks from above and incoming projectiles. He flies so close to the ground, while Chisato stands further away, firing these energy blasts towards him and tries to avoid the incoming attacks. He manage to dodge several attacks, but when he stops to land, he brings out his Boosted Gear and blocks an incoming attack. This surprises Chisato, as she did not expect he would stand to face an incoming attack.

Chisato stops the course and comes closer to him "I guess you are ready to prepare. Let's see what you are made of when you boost its power."

"Boost the power?"

"Concentrate on boosting its power and you should be enough to unleash a devastating attack towards me."

"Alright. Go." Takashi aims his gauntlet towards her and begins charging power inside the gauntlet from everytime it kept saying 'boost'. He would feel some power surge flowing from the gauntlet and Chisato notices it.

"Did you notice?" Chisato said "In the past, you were not ready to wield its full potential, but with the training I gave to you for that whole month, you could finally push yourself to a limit beyond what a human like you could never do. Now prepare to use that power and attack me with everything you got."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Chisato takes a few steps back "I can take it. I am a goddess after all." She then unleashes a gust of her gold aura around her body

"Right. Come on Ddraig!" He boost once more and causes a few golden symbols to appear on the gauntlet that triggers a glowing aura around his body. When it dies out, he aims his hand forward to prepare to discharge, only to find a little red energy ball that was just the size of a golf ball would appear in front of him.

"Trust yourself and the power you have. Attack!"

Takashi shouts out and punches forward to finally discharge his attack. He suddenly unleashes a devastating blast of energy from that single energy ball, a blast capable of consuming Chisato and causing a massive explosion that was strong enough to send him flying hard onto the ground.

Takashi sits up and shouts out "Chisato!"

The smoke covers the whole area where Chisato once stood, lasted only a few seconds and suddenly vanishes when Chisato uses her power to remove the smoke around her to reveal herself. The entire area around her was a large crater, while Chisato floats there in the air and manage to send the shot aiming at the ground to send the blast digging through the ground. She remains in her golden state, but when it was over, when she flies back to the ground, her hair goes back to black and her golden aura vanishes.

"You did well." Chisato replies and comes back closer to him again

Takashi lowers his head and sighs of relief "Got me worried there."

"Did you forget that I'm a goddess?"

"A little bit."

Chisato laughs "How sweet of you. By the way, how do you feel now?"

"I feel a bit… Uneasy."

"That's because you must've reached your limit, but you'll be breaking that soon."

"Really?"

"Just trust yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"So, you want to try that again or are you beginning to feel the side effects of that power?"

"I think…" Takashi rises back up off the ground and tries to stand up straight "I'm ready for some more."

"Good, now let's begin again."

Takashi goes on to power up his Boosted Gear to try and pull it off a second time against her. Chisato decides to fire her own power at him, just to see the difference in power and see how far he has gotten. She could see the serious in his eyes, anxious to continue, while she smiles and watches him, enjoying the time she has with him in this world, but the more she thinks about him, the more fluster she gets and would almost let her guard down against an incoming charge towards him.

After the training of using the destructive power of the Boosted Gear, which made a crater in the ground that surrounds Takashi, Chisato decides to call it a day and teleport back home. Takashi goes to the kitchen to make a sandwich, while she decides to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Inside the shower, she stands there, looking up at the ceiling to let the water fall on top of her hot body and exhales deeply when she takes a step back to lean her back against the wall.

"I'm not quite sure how long I can take much more of this." She thought to herself and crosses her arms under her breasts. As soon as she thought about Takashi in her mind, she holds herself tightly and feels a slight twitch happening between her legs. "Takashi… My body is feeling warm because of you…"

While Takashi eats and tries to watch something on the television, only realising it now that he cannot watch anything, so the only thing he can do was watch something on DVD. Just when he found the perfect movie to watch, Chisato comes in after getting out of the bedroom to put something on. Takashi gasps and blushes deeply when he sees her coming in with this sheer silk baby dolls, decorated with lace to show off her breasts and butt. She comes over to sit with him and wishes to watch a movie with him. It got real awkward and real hot very fast, as Takashi could not help but look to her dress and back to the television.

[Day 40]

For ten more days, the two continue following the rules and continue Takashi's training to make him stronger, but the more they hide their true self, the harder it becomes for the both of them. Chisato would be the one to try and ignite this spark on this day, by accidently shooting a high-powered energy attack that causes Takashi unable to avoid it on time. He had two seconds to act and decides to instead of blocking with the Boosted Gear, he tries to jump out of the way and took a painful blow against his left arm.

"Takashi!" Chisato rushes over to find him down on one knee and his gauntlet holding the wound on his left arm. She crouches down in front of him "I'm so sorry."

"It's… Fine… Not your fault." Takashi looks up and smiles a little "I panicked on the last moment."

"If you used your Boosted Gear, you'd probably take more damage. I shouldn't have shot you with that."

"I have to… Endure pain eventually." Takashi looks back at her and smiles a little while she wraps his left arm in bandages.

Just as Chisato finish covering his left arm in bandages, she replies "Finish." And keeps her hands against his left arm, not wanting to let go of him and looks up to see him looking back at her.

The two got caught in a mesmerising state for a couple of seconds until Takashi breaks this awkward and embarrassing state, all thanks to his stomach that starts growling. Chisato laughs and rises up off the ground to help Takashi up.

"Come on, I'll make a feast for you."

Takashi laughs a bit and scratches the back of his head "Thanks." And as soon as she turns her back towards him, he lowers his arms and thought to himself "That was real close…"

When they got back, Takashi took a shower first and comes back to find Chisato change her clothes that makes him stun with surprise. She wears this long white shirt with long sleeves, buttons in the middle that goes straight down to the bottom and was long enough to reach down to her thighs. When Takashi saw her with that shirt on, he blushes and was not sure if she was even wearing a skirt or anything underneath that.

Takashi sits back on the chair in front of the dinner table, while Chisato goes to prepare all kinds of meals for him, since he did not have anything for lunch and must be starving from all that running around in the training grounds. She went ahead and put all kinds of food in front of him on the table, let him choose whatever he wants to eat first and just stands there to watch him eat.

After dinner, Chisato goes ahead to clean the dishes and let Takashi sit back to relax. He sits for a while, watching her clean, but decides to get off the seat to come over to help her out.

"You don't have to do this for me." Chisato replies

"It's okay. It's at least I can do for you, since you are doing a lot for me."

Chisato giggles "I guess you could say that."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Takashi stands beside her and turn his eyes away from her when he smiles from hearing her giggle. He looks forward to help clean the dishes, while keeping a straight face and tries to ask her about something important, but struggles all the sudden to say them out loud to her, as he did not wish to learn the darker truth about it. In the end, a long quiet and awkward moment later, Takashi finally speaks up.

"Chisato… What are you going to do when this is over?"

Chisato pauses and keeps her eyes down at the plate that she holds onto with both her hands. She keeps a straight face and replies "I don't know, perhaps return home when my time here is done."

Takashi puts the plate down and looks back to her "Your actually going to leave?"

"I came here to watch over you, Takashi, and seeing as you will become so strong after this, you probably won't be needing me anymore to watch over you."

"Chisato…"

Chisato looks back to Takashi with a smile on her face, while trying to hide her sadden expression on her face. "I enjoyed the time I had with you, but things must come to an end. When this is over, you can reunite with Raynare and Marius will help you get stronger, so you'll be fine without me."

Takashi looks at her with a serious expression on his face and says "You're wrong! Things like this shouldn't end between each other."

Chisato leans her head back from that comment and looks surprise "Takashi…"

"You watched over me through difficult and painful times, even before I became what I am today. You being here saved my life, and you being here now, believing in me that I would become strong, that's helping me push forward. I still want you in my life, Chisato."

Chisato smiles and surprises him with a hug "Thank you, Takashi."

". . . ." Takashi eventually smiles and slowly moves his arms around her. He felt calm, but happy when he holds onto her and feels like he does not want to let go of her. Both of them would feel pleasure in this, as they both start to feel their hearts racing when feeling their bodies pressing together.

Chisato whispers in a softer tone to him, while keeping her face against his chest. "Takashi, could you hold me tighter?"

"Uhh… Yeah… Is this fine?" Takashi holds on tighter and causing him to blush and his heart races when he heard her sighs softly.

"Yes. I want to stay like this." Chisato closes her eyes and keeps leaning her head against his chest. While she stays like this, she could feel his heart racing and tries to lower it down.

The two remain like this position for a while, until Chisato had enough feeling his heart beating fast and moves her head up to look face to face to each other. The two gaze at each other's eyes, trapped in this awkward and embarrass state, and no interference was going to break it. Chisato becomes the one who decides to go ahead and take that step forward, by moving her face closer to surprise him yet again, but this time, she kisses him.

Takashi leans his head back a bit when she came in for a kiss, but was too late to stop it and was taken into a petrify state in front of her. His arms still remains around her, his face goes red and deep down, he was enjoying this feeling, but he does not kiss her back.

Chisato moves her head back after keeping her mouth against him for several seconds, seeing her face also red and some parts of her hair moving in front of her eyes. She moves her right hand to her lips, smiles a little and replies "My, that was my first kiss."

Takashi whispers "Chisato…"

Chisato places her hands against his chest and replies softly to him "I can't bare it anymore. I don't know what's come over me, but it's been a long time since I felt anything like this before to anyone like you. I know you won't think of me as the way I think about you, but I always wanted to do this to you." She lowers her hand against her chest where her heart is "My heart is racing just like yours and the desire of my body…" Then moves her hand back up to touch the side of his face "I want you so much, Takashi… I want all of you. I want to be yours!"

Takashi was more shock than Chisato, as he did not realise just how much she felt for him and deep down, despite having her as a type of mother all this time, he felt grateful when she said those things. What makes it crazier was Takashi said her name before surprising her with a kiss. Chisato pauses from that kiss, her eyes widen for a moment until she finally closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him.

After the twelve second kiss from Takashi, he moves his head back and looks back at her face. Chisato slowly opens her eyes, gazes back at him and Takashi replies "I feel the same way… Somehow, I just don't want to let go of you. Is this a trick? Some kind of illusion you're giving me?"

Chisato places both hands against the side of his face and leans her forehead against his, closes her eyes and replies "This is no illusion. Like I told you at the nurse's office, I'll never use my abilities on you. All of this is coming from you and the same goes to me." She then moves her head to the side against his shoulder and her arms around his neck. While she stays with him, Takashi smiles a bit, but feels uncertain about this, concerned on what will happen when all of this is actually over.

And so the two got closer after that, both try to keep things simple and continues to train, but for the next three days, the two do take a break and would end up getting the anxious to want to kiss each other again. One day, when Chisato was making pasta, she asks Takashi to come over to test the sauce and see if it was alright, but when he closes his eyes to taste it, Chisato steps closer to give him a kiss. He was caught off guard and ends up kissing her back for a while.

Later on that night, when Takashi tries to rest, he thought about Raynare and hopes that he would reunite with her when he is finish training. It was at that moment, thinking of Raynare would end up triggering an unconcern situation with Chisato, which makes him trying to forget on getting closer to Chisato. Thanks to this, he holds back in training against her, distracted and put his guard down for Chisato to damage him some more in the training ground. Thanks to this, Takashi remains like this for two days and brought Chisato back to square one.

[Day 47]

After the next disaster at training, Takashi took a break and decides to go to the bathroom to wash himself from the dirt he got from those explosions. Because of his unconcern feelings to Chisato, Takashi did feel like something was wrong with his power, due to his emotions towards Chisato, he did not increase much of his power in those couple of days.

Takashi lies back in the bathtub, sighing deeply from the hot water and soon to raise his right hand up to stare at his arm for a while. "My powers haven't done much." He thought to himself "It's been almost a week since we…" He lowers his head down into the water when thinking about that moment between him and Chisato. "It felt great… But yet…" He looks up and closes his eyes.

Chisato came knocking on the door of the bathroom that made Takashi startle and lowers his arm back into the water and looks back towards the door "What is it?" Takashi asks and Chisato goes ahead to open the door up to reveal herself wearing a green towel. He gasps and sinks deeper underwater in the bath with just his head remaining on top. "W-What are you doing!? I'm not done yet."

"I was the one who got you dirty from training. Would it be alright if you let me wash your body?"

"I-I can't let you do that!"

Chisato sits down on her knees and looks with a sad, but cute expression on her face towards him "You don't want me here, Takashi?"

". . . ." Takashi looks away and replies "Fine…"

"Good, now come out of the tub and let me wash your back."

"Why do I feel like she's going to do what I think she's going to do?" Takashi thought to himself. He grabs a nearby towel when he rises out of the bath to cover himself, sits down in front of the tub and turns to have his back towards Chisato. "Okay… I'm ready."

"I'm ready to get all wet." Chisato replies and starts taking a sponge to begin washing his back.

"Did she had to say that?" Takashi thought to himself and keeps facing forward, while also showing his face red.

"Do you want to talk about what happen out there?" Chisato asks and keeps rubbing his back "You've been unfocused lately."

"It's just… That day when we kiss was amazing, but after that, things are becoming a little too uncomfortable right now."

"Is it because of Raynare?"

"I feel like I'm betraying her right now. I'm doing this training for her and everyone else. Doing the… Other thing, getting closer to you… I care about you Chisato, but I don't want to lose her when this is over."

"I understand." Chisato replies "I figured that was the reason why you tried to focus, while also thinking about the both of us."

"Chisato… I don't know what to do." Takashi lowers his head down, closes his eyes and grips his legs tightly.

"You shouldn't be hurting yourself because of these feelings." She lowers he eyes down and notices that he close his fists tightly, like he wants to crush something. She leans back and stops washing his back. "It'll bring more pain to you…"

"Someone has to endure the pain around here."

"It's not healthy if you do this and in the end, staying like this would make things worse."

"I'm sorry… I'm just not in the mood."

"I can help you, but only if you let me."

Takashi remains quiet and did not say anything else, so it had to be Chisato who would have to help spice things up, by spilling soap on her breasts, presses her chest against his back tightly and moves her arms under his arms to press them against the front of his chest. Takashi looks straight ahead and inhales when feeling her wet breasts against his back, which brings his mood to change to a flustering and embarrassing state.

"Ch-Chisato, w-what are you doing?"

"I want to help you Takashi." Chisato said and keeps rubbing his back with her breasts "Let me heal you."

Takashi turns his head to the side to try and look at her "Chisato, I just nee –"

Chisato stops him right here with a kiss that brings the calm into his mind. His eyes widen for a moment, but closes his eyes and ends up kisses her back. They both stop and keep their mouths against each other for a few seconds until Chisato steps back and sticks her tongue out of his mouth. But just as she moves back, Takashi did not want this pleasure to go away, so he leans forward to kiss her again and the two return to what they had long ago

"Does this feel better now?" Chisato asks when she finally took her breath from the kiss

"Yeah… Thank you, Chisato."

Chisato smiles and keeps kissing her until she decides to fall back and bring Takashi on top of her. She keeps her arms around him, keeping her mouth stuck against Takashi and he was not letting go of this, not even complaining about any of this. He remains on top of her, while ignoring his towel that fell off his body and onto the floor. He did not care about anything but to kiss Chisato and she felt the same way, as she was enjoying this pleasure she was getting, since she was waiting for something like this for a long time from him. While they keep their mouths stuck in a war against each other, Chisato spreads her legs to the side and Takashi would make his moves on lowering his hand down to grab one of her breasts to bring her more satisfaction. The two just could not let go of one another, both go wild, but they refuse to the next level and that was having sex right here in the bathroom.

[Day 55]

Takashi wakes up from his sleep, remains his eyes close and wish to sleep much more, but would get an interruption from Chisato who rises from her side of her bed. She shakes the side of him, asking him with a soft tone to his ear "Wake up." And goes ahead to lick his ear to make him twitch and move.

"Alright… I'm awake…" Takashi opens his eyes and turns to look back at her "That's a cheap shot from the ear."

Chisato smiles and touches the side of his face "Don't be embarrassed." She leans closer to kiss him for a while and finally decides to get out of bed.

Takashi sits up a bit to watch Chisato get out of bed and shows her black underwear that she wore in bed. He watches her get her clothes out of the wardrobe, puts on a garter belt, pulls up her black stockings and her black miniskirt, as well as a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and buttons at the front.

Chisato looks back to Takashi "You going to lay there or do I have to push you out of my bed?"

"Sorry." Takashi turns away and gets out of bed. He puts on his black pants, black blazer with white lines going across his sleeves and back, and a dark red shirt.

Chisato looks back to Takashi and smiles to him, while she turns away to leave the bedroom. Takashi follows and sits beside her when they have breakfast, then got straight to serious when Chisato transfers them back to the training grounds. Chisato went ahead and goes into her godlike form with her hair changing to gold that matches the aura around her body, while Takashi stands his ground with his Boosted Gear at the ready.

Takashi goes on ahead and attacks her with the Boosted Gear, only to be held back by this invisible force that is stopping him from reaching any further. He tries to boost the power within his gauntlet, while also trying to avoid two incoming blasts from Chisato. When the smoke covers him from the explosions, he comes out of the smoke, punches the ground in front of Chisato and triggers a serious tremor that sends her unbalance and brings the explosion from underground. Chisato holds her ground and blocks his incoming attack, but while doing so, brings a shimmering light to the gauntlet and notices that his fist was slowly getting closer through her defence. She finally catches him off guard when he looks back to find another Chisato standing behind him and ready for an attack, which breaks his attack and get the real Chisato to fire a blast that sends him collapsing onto the floor, while the fake Chisato she stood behind Takashi vanishes.

"He was so close from penetrating my shields." Chisato thought to herself and watches Takashi rises.

Takashi looks to the fake Chisato before she vanishes then back to her and smiles "I forgot you can do that…"

"You've actually done pretty well in that true form of the Boosted Gear." Chisato smiles and lowers her eyes down at the Boosted Gear in its third form that has four golden spikes in the upper part of the gauntlet with two on the side of the wrist. "Perhaps it's time to see what you are made of, by releasing that true form of yours."

"True form?"

"I'm going to make you face me with the power of Balance Breaker. I am not a fan of it, but it'll be enough to stand your ground against Marius and against Vali."

"This is what I've been training for, right? I'm ready for it."

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

[I hope you liked this chapter. I know there's no lemon scene with this, but more will be put into this in the next chapter, so this is not over between the two. If there's any problem with this chapter then I'll try to fix the problem when I have time.]


	12. Chapter 12

In the outside world, Kazuya, Milena and Raynare travels together through the night in search for Xenovia and Irina, who went on ahead to find the target they have been searching for. Since they lost them, the two took a break somewhere on a bridge to figure their next plan to go.

Kazuya leans back against the rails of the bridge and replies "What time is it?"

"It's 2:45 A.M." Milena responds

Kazuya yawns "Can't believe we have to stay up all night for this bullshit."

"I wonder how long Takashi has been in that time world with Chisato." Raynare said

"I bet while were talking, a couple of days is going past. I don't know this time magic stuff." Kazuya said

Milena looks back to Raynare "Don't worry about that. We need to know where we can find Sopheriel and those two girls."

"I may know where we can find Sopheriel." Raynare replies

Kazuya moves off the rails and starts walking with his hands in his pocket "We'll find them when the fighting starts." He then spreads his devil wings and turns his head back to the two "We have wings, right? Let's use them."

"And bring the attention of everyone who is outside at this night?" Milena asks

Kazuya looks to Raynare "You have memory alteration magic. Use it." He then looks forward and decides to fly off

Milena sighs "That fool… But he's got a point." She takes a few steps forward to spread her devil wings and flies after him

Raynare looks back and thought to herself "The next time we see each other, you'll be more than the man I fell in love with…" Then looks forward, spreads her wings and flies after them.

[Day 86 inside the time field]

A month has gone by and Takashi has grown to be quite the strong fighter than before, trained by Chisato, who continues unleashing immense power to make things harder for Takashi. For the past ten days, Takashi got real serious in the fighting against Chisato, finally manage to reach true power with the Boosted Gear by finally turning his body into the red dragon scale armour.

In the past, Takashi was stuck on going into the power of activating the scale armour, so the only option was asking Chisato to go serious against him in her godlike form. Chisato accepts and for the next couple of days, Takashi was being held back, pushed against the corner until he manage to achieve this power. Chisato was worry at first, wishing not to harm Takashi in serious attacks that could kill him, so she went ahead on using illusions to try and bring the power out of him. After a few attempts, she had no choice but to bring fear and hatred to Takashi.

Chisato flies up in the air, brings magical chains around his body to hold him where he is and uses illusions to create fake copies of people. The first thing she does is create Heracles himself, standing before Takashi with an evil smirk on his face and bringing and bringing a fearful state to Takashi. He was petrify at first, brought bad memories when he remembers him striking Raynare, chocking the life out of him until he was dead and seeing him standing before him, he thought he was having a nightmare right now. This here would soon change his emotions to anger, he concentrates the power within him and very soon, the Boosted Gear glows brightly and shouts out a command that he had no idea that was in his mind. He shouts out "Welsh Dragon Over Booster!" And just like that, his gauntlet glows bright with green and begins extending across his arm and wraps himself with a plate of red scale armour.

"I don't believe it." Chisato thought to herself "He's finally done it."

Takashi broke free from the chains and charges straight at Heracles to give him a hard punch across the face. He collapses to the ground and fades to nothing, while Chisato remains floating in the sky, looking down at him in her godlike form and preparing for what comes next. He flies straight at her, charges a red energy ball in front of the palm of both his hands and throws it straight at her. She avoids it, sends the ball flying towards the ground and triggers an explosion that leaves a large crater in the ground. She looks back to see him flying straight at him and had to fire an immense shot that was enough to send him crashing back down to earth. However, two seconds later, he flies back up there, manage to punch through her defence, thanks to Penetrate, which allows him to bypass defensive abilities and manage to finally deliver a serious blow against Chisato. After the hit, the dragon scale shatters and leaves only his Boosted Gear on his right arm.

Chisato looks back to Takashi that was close of falling from the sky and felt weak after the break off. Chisato flies back in, grabs a hold of him and flies back down in her arms to the ground. "You did it." Chisato replies when she lands "You finally achieved Balance Breaker."

Today on the eighty six day, Takashi remains flying around in his dragon scale form, while avoiding incoming fire from Chisato. As soon as he was done dodging her attacks, he flies up to the sky, charges a massive, red energy ball that was almost the size of a car, threw it straight at Chisato and forces her to fire an energy beam through it to cause it to explode in the air. The explosion sends a massive shockwave inside the barrier, while also giving Takashi the chance to fly back down to the ground and charge straight at her. Chisato quickly uses chains from the ground to hold him, but he manage to jump over the chains before they could touch him and as soon as he got closer to her, he suddenly shatters his armour, after remaining in the armour for over a minute. Both of them got caught off guard, and because of this, Takashi collapses on Chisato and she falls back on the ground.

"Damn… I didn't expect I wou –" Takashi sits up and notices it already where he put his left hand. He heard Chisato make a faint moan when she felt his left hand grabbing one of her breasts. He pauses and looks back at Chisato, who remains laying back on the ground and leaving him on top of her.

Chisato smiles and replies "Guess you must feel lucky."

Takashi sits up and moves his hand off of her chest "I'm sorry, didn't mean –"

"It's okay." Chisato sits up and touches the side of his face "You can touch me wherever you want."

"W-What?"

Chisato laughs and teleports back inside the house. As soon as Takashi gets off of her, he helps her up off the ground and replies "You've been improving quite fell. I'm proud of you."

Takashi smiles "Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you."

"But you should be careful." Chisato lowers her head down to his Boosted Gear he still wears "Using this power does have a limit to your body. We should take a break for a day, okay?"

"But I can exceed past the minute, right?"

"Yes, but the more power you use, the more it causes problems to your body later." Chisato turns back and goes to her bedroom "Go take a shower and get some rest. We should take a break for training for a while, if that's okay with you."

"Sure." Takashi was about to walk around her, but surprises her with a kiss on her cheek to make her face red. He keeps walking with a smile on his face and goes straight to the shower.

Chisato smiles and goes to the bedroom to change her clothes. As Takashi stands in the shower, he looks at his right arm and feels a little heavy, while not having the Boosted Gear on him right now. He could feel something was wrong and knew that this was the side effect that Chisato mentions to him before. After his shower, he got out of there and finds Chisato coming in next, which makes the two smile in awkward when looking at one another. Takashi had to walk around her and go straight to the bedroom, before Chisato could lower her eyes down to see him having an erection.

"That was close." Takashi thought to himself and goes inside the bedroom, removes his towel to put on his underwear and shorts.

Chisato stays in the shower for a while, closing her eyes and thinking back of some of the pleasurable moments she had with Takashi in the past month. One scene, she saw herself chaining Takashi during the training and went ahead to approach him to start kissing him for a while. The next pleasurable scene was yesterday morning where she was trying to grab something on the top shelf, but had to get Takashi over to help her get it. She was teasing Takashi by rubbing her ass against the front of his waist to cause him to get an erection. Another scene she thought was cute was when he fell asleep on her lap, after watching a halfway movie, and although he fell on the side of her breasts, she pulls him down to make him lie on her lap and watches him sleep for a while.

After shower, she returns to her bedroom, finds Takashi already in bed and asleep. He was laying on the left side of the bed, facing outwards to the wall, while she goes ahead to remove her towel, puts on her white baby doll dress and slowly climbs into bed. She looks over at Takashi, tempted to snuggle with him, but decides to give him space and looks up at the ceiling to close her eyes to sleep.

Chisato falls asleep and ends up dreaming about Takashi, either this was a miracle for her, or she use her godlike powers to make this dream come true for her. This was to be something that she hopes would become reality for her, as she truly desires to give Takashi everything, including her body to him.

In the dream, she finds herself in the middle of the bed in a black lingerie with her legs spread out and her arms on both sides of her head, as well as her face being red. She stares at Takashi that stood at the front of the bed, noticed him naked and staring with a straight face at her. Somehow, Chisato opens her mouth slightly when she feels her body getting warmer, making her breathe much quicker, and even though Takashi has not lay a finger on her, her mind and body knows exactly what is about to happen next.

Takashi finally crawls his way on the bed and lies on top of her, when on top of her, he lowers his eyes down to her chest and grabs a hold of her breasts. He fondles with them for a time until he pulls them up to expose her breasts to him, there he would grab the both of them and sticks his tongue on one of her nipples. Chisato gasps and starts moaning much quicker, feeling it now that her weak spot was her nipples and cannot handle him sucking on her breasts like this. With no way of stopping him, she keeps her hands tightly in his hair, continues to moan and eventually forcing her to moan loudly when her breasts could not take anymore.

The next phase was Takashi moving to the side of her and moving his hand through her underwear and pressing his fingers between her legs. He teases her by just moving his fingers, slowly moving them up and down for a time, but he would soon get serious when he sends two of his fingers inside of her. He only plays with her for short while in this way, then moves off of her, sits in front of her on his knees and pulling down her underwear to expose herself. She got embarrass when he stares down at her, even when she slowly spreads her legs to let him stare between her legs.

This was a moment she was waiting for, as Takashi grabs her knees, moves in closer and thrust his manhood deep inside of her so quick that she gasps loudly and feels a slight pain from that thrust. It did not end there, as he continues moving back and forth, continues thrusting his manhood deep inside of her and making her moan loudly, as this was the first time that she had sex with him in her dreams. But this was the beginning, as she remains as the helpless woman, while this fake Takashi continues riding her until he reach his limit.

While she remains in this dream, in real life, she had no idea that her body was moving on its own and came closer to Takashi. She presses her body against his back, wraps her arms around him and was close of having one of her hands down in his shorts. Takashi opens his eyes wide the moment he felt her sighting quietly on his ear and leans the side of her head against his. She was pressing her body so much against him, not even sure what to do and cannot move an inch.

The next day, Chisato slept pretty well last night and was smiling, humming a nice melody to herself, while cooking something for breakfast. She stops what she was doing when Takashi arrives "Morning Taka –" She then pauses when seeing Takashi in an unhappy mood after not sleeping for the whole night. "Takashi… What happen to you?"

"That's what I want to know…" Takashi takes a few steps to the couch and collapses on the bed.

Chisato sighs and comes over to watch him fall asleep "Sleep now little dragon."

[Day 99]

After eleven days, Takashi stays out of training for the time being and spends some time with Chisato back at the house. During that time, Chisato remains in control over herself, while Takashi hangs out with her, kisses her a few times a day and ends up watching movies for some entertainment inside. Takashi eventually went ahead and brought the Xbox out of his room and into the lounge room to play it.

After a gruesome fatality from a certain character, Takashi calls it quits and looks over to Chisato that was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Chisato remains wearing her white silk baby dolls with white underwear underneath it.

Chisato looks back to Takashi and asks "Say, do you want to do a favour for me?"

"Sure." Takashi gets up off the couch and takes a few steps towards her "Want help cleaning?"

"I'm fine by myself, but it's not what I want. Could hold me like you used to do to me?"

Takashi blushes a little and smiles to her "Sure." Then comes over and did what she said. He stands behind her, takes a step closer to wrap both arms under her breasts. "Is this better?"

"Hold me tighter." Chisato replies and stops cleaning the dishes

"Uhhh, okay." Takashi holds onto her tightly and looks down at her, looked down at her cleavage to find out that she is not wearing a bra

"Takashi, my body has been feeling hot lately." Chisato replies

Takashi moves his head back to keep his eyes away from staring down at her cleavage and remains silent after he heard that from her. He had no idea how to reply to that, but after remaining quiet for five seconds, he ends up saying something that would trigger Chisato to perform a seductive act on him.

"W-What do you want me to do about it?"

Chisato smiles and goes again to rub her ass against him to make him uncomfortable, but remains holding onto her. While she continues, he starts to feel an erection happening and the moment she finally stops, he twitches when feeling her hand touching him between his legs. His eyes widen and takes a step back to look down at her hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Takashi asks and ends up letting go of her to take a step back from her.

Chisato looks back to him, her face blushes and shows the same seductive expression she had with him in her dreams. She presses her hands against his chest, pushes him back against the kitchen bench and presses her body against. Takashi tries to speak, but she stops him with a kiss and sends her tongue through his mouth. He could not do anything but stand there with his hands against the sides of the bench, while kissing her back and closes his eyes for a moment, but opens them wide again when she moves her hand back down to touch him between his legs.

Takashi had to finally step in by moving his hands to her shoulders to push her upper body back and her tongue out of him. "Chisato…"

"I'm sorry Takashi." Chisato replies and keeps one hand down between his legs and the other touching the side of his face. "My body can't bare the heat any longer. Your kiss can't help me satisfy my body anymore."

"I…" Takashi looks to the side and mutters "I can't…"

"You can't lie to me, Takashi." Chisato said "I know you want it too. It's okay." She keeps kissing him for a bit more until she lowers her head down to his pants and moves down to her knees to make things even awkward for Takashi. With no hesitation and no stopping her from Takashi, she went ahead to pull both his pants and underwear down to expose himself. She stops and moves her head back when glaring at his manhood so close and still in erection. "Oh my."

Takashi looks down at her with his face red and in a difficult situation, as his mind wants to stop this, while his body was enjoying this and wants her to continue. This here was not the first time she got a chance to see him in an erection, but this was as close as she got to it. Long ago, when Takashi was in the shower, Chisato thought of opening up the shower door and was at that time that she completely saw everything of Takashi. She was close of coming in there to join him, but Takashi got too embarrass and had to get out of the shower to let her go in by herself. With his body overpowering his mind, he keeps his hands against the bench and inhales deeply when Chisato already starts grabbing his manhood and sticks her tongue on the tip of it.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Takashi replies and watches Chisato. He then thinks to himself "And yet… This feels good… I feel so embarrassed…"

Chisato stops for a moment to look up at Takashi and ask "Do you want me to stop?"

Takashi keeps his mouth close and grinds his teeth, as he was unsure what to say in a situation like this. But after remaining in this time for almost a hundred days, he felt okay to do this. He nods and replies "No, don't stop."

Chisato smiles and went ahead to send his manhood straight through her mouth, which makes Takashi groan for a bit and remains where he was. She keeps her hands against his thighs, while continues to move her head back and forth. The taste she was feeling, the pleasure she was getting from this, was desirable and craves for more, even feeling herself between her legs start to twitch and felt like she was wet down there. Takashi also felt the same pleasure that Chisato was feeling, he watches her continues sucking on his manhood until he is force to reach his limit.

"I can't… Hold it in anymore…"

Takashi holds onto his breath when he finally reach his limit and release inside of Chisato for the first time. She stops when she feels him releasing inside of her and kept going a few times just to make him release more. At the end, she moves her mouth out of his manhood, keeping one hand against it, while she tries to swallow up the liquid that flows through her mouth and throat.

"So this is what I was waiting for…" Chisato thought to herself and swallows it up. She looks back to his manhood, seeing some more dripping down the tip of it and makes her use her tongue to taste more of it. As soon as she was clean, she smiles when looking up at Takashi and keeps stroking his manhood for more. She could feel the excitement from this and her body continues to remain hot because of the taste she got from Takashi. She desires more in hope of fulfilling her desires to calm her body down, but she requires more taste from his manhood. After the climax and the clean-up, Chisato takes off her top, continues to stroke his manhood with her left hand and keeps playing with one of her breasts with her other hand. She sends her mouth back and forth a few times and stops for a moment to say "You still have more in you, don't you?"

Takashi sighs and replies "Of course I do…"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I continue by doing this." Chisato rises up a bit, raise his manhood to aim up at the ceiling and presses her breasts together between his legs. She rubs her breasts together against his manhood, bringing more groaning sounds from Takashi and had to watch her go for a second round with him.

"How much more can I take this?" Takashi thought to himself when he looks straight ahead and looks back down when feeling Chisato moving her mouth on the top of his manhood, while beginning to move her breasts up and down.

Chisato remains doing this for longer than before, but eventually, she finally got what she wants and that was Takashi finally groaning when he releases over her. She moves her head back to make him shoot all over her face and down her breasts, feeling so much of it over her face.

"Oh my… It's so sticky…" Chisato said when looking at her hands and uses her tongue to clean up. She sighs and mutters "That was amazing…" She then rises up off the floor when she was done cleaning herself and Takashi still felt arouse when he watches her clean herself up. She looks to him and says "That was amazing… Thank you, Takashi." She turns her back on him and walks back to the sink to grab a towel to help clean the rest of the areas she miss.

Takashi felt sweaty because of that and still remains where he was. He looks down at the back of her body, looking down at her ass and feels that his body would want to take a shot of penetrating her. While he breathes a little heavier because of Chisato, he takes off his shirt, leaves it on the bench and takes a few steps towards her, tempted to pull down her underwear to surprise her and drive his manhood inside of her. However, his mind took control over his body and stops it right here and now.

Chisato looks back to Takashi, seeing his sweaty body and comes closer to press her body against him. "Something wrong?"

Takashi stops her from pressing her body against him by placing both hands on her shoulders "Sorry, Chisato… As much as I want to continue to the next level… I can't go through there yet."

Chisato lowers her head down a bit but back to Takashi and nods "I understand. For now on, I'll let you decide if you wish to have your way with me."

". . . . ."

[Day 145]

It has been a while since Takashi last had a sexual pleasure from Chisato, but she goes ahead to try and break that when she got the chance to get sexual with Takashi again. Today, Takashi got himself arouse when he came to see Chisato and found her in the bedroom, playing with herself. She lays in the middle of the bed, wearing just her black underwear on, eyes close and not sure if she was actually dreaming or not. She was playing with one of her breasts, while her other hand was down fingering herself between her legs. Takashi could not look away from this, felt so arouse and really anxious to go in there to play with her body, but he remains as a pervert and watches her until she reach her limit of herself. As soon as she reach her climax, Takashi looks away and moves out of sight before she could look to the doorway, but could tell that a certain someone was watching.

Thanks to this, Takashi made a mistake on going to the bathroom and would soon bring Chisato in there to help soap his body like last time. Since he was still in an erection, Chisato went ahead to offer herself to use her breasts to soap up and massage his back, while also stroking his manhood to make things much hotter. Chisato cannot control her hands and Takashi cannot find the words to say no to this, but was enjoying this pleasure she was giving him and loves it deeply. She will remain stroking his manhood until he finally reach his climax and forces him to ejaculate. Chisato moves her hand back, sends her mouth through one finger at a time to clean herself and cause her body to get arouse and wet. She desires some more, so as soon as she was done with her hand, she makes Takashi watch her oil and soap her breasts. She plays with her breasts to let the oil spill across her body and making Takashi gulp when watching this.

Chisato comes closer and crouches down on her knees, while keeping her hands on the side of her breasts. "Come Takashi, I'm not done satisfying you yet."

Takashi keeps his mouth open and breathes a little heavy when watching her getting closer to rub her breasts together against his manhood. He sighs from the pleasure he is feeling and watches her go on like this. She goes on a second time to force him to reach his climax, which was finally a shot on him ejaculating over her breasts and face. She backs away and tries to clean herself, while Takashi watches and did feel like she could go on again, this time she desires to sit on his lap and thrust his manhood inside of her. However, instead of continuing for more, she rises up off the ground when she finish cleaning herself and looks back to Takashi.

"You better clean yourself up again." Chisato said while keeping her eyes down to his manhood a few times and tries to keep her eyes to Takashi's face "I can't wait to do more of that to you again…"

"Y-Yeah… Right…" Takashi was speechless, even when she did not go any further from here, but he was not complaining, as he would end up stopping her from going any further. He starts to feel uneasy, especially when thinking of Raynare, but that soon went flying out of his mind the moment he looks back at Chisato, staring at her naked back for a few seconds and looks away when she puts on a towel.

[Day 175]

Today was a special day for Takashi, as it was his birthday today and could be a day when Chisato brings Takashi to the next level of pleasure with him. Thanks to Chisato, she kept track of the date in the human world and made sure that Takashi did not miss out on his birthday. As of today, she is busy making a cake, while leaving Takashi in the training grounds and give him the chance to start channelling his power again of the Boosted Gear, even try to get to know Ddraig as well.

While he remains there, Ddraig makes contact with Takashi again and replies in his thoughts "You've been progressing pretty well. But you've still got a long way to go to surpass my previous possessor."

"Who were the others?" Takashi asks and sits down on the ground to look at the Boosted Gear

"There have been many possessors over the ages, but I remember two of them that have mastered my powers. In one lifetime, one of my possessors was capable of defeating the wielder of the White Dragon Emperor, not once, but twice. The second strongest was a female, who I would call the strongest female of the Boosted Gear."

"Incredible."

"They were good partners… Then Marius made sure they reach full potential."

"Did he defeat them?" Takashi asks

"He clashed with the strongest female of the Boosted Gear; Elsha. She gained the upper hand in that fight, knocked him back and proved herself to be worthy of the Boosted Gear."

"You remember that fight?"

"Yes… I remember it well…"

Ddraig closes his eyes and thought about that battle between Marius and Elsha, in a time that happen many years ago, before Takashi or any human that lives on this earth was even born. He remembers when Elsha came into contact with Marius, who looks exactly the same as today. Marius ends up triggering a fight with Elsha the moment he struck her husband for attacking him. She went into her dragon armour, similar to the armour he wears, but was in a feminine design and covers her entire body with it.

Elsha charges straight at him when she was done firing her powerful aura around her body. Marius ignites his arms in blue flames, swings his right arm forward to lay a hard punch across the face, but as he did that, he finds his punch was not strong enough to push her back. She moves her head forward, while his fist remains against her until he moves his fist back and she counters with a stronger punch of her own. She went ahead to lay a few hits across his body, then swings her right leg for a kick, blocked quickly by Marius with both his arms in front of his body as a cross, however, it was enough to send him sliding back.

Marius sighs and lowers his arms, spreads many of his devil wings, while igniting his body into blue flames, but dies out to leave only a few traces of fire around his body "Alright, let's go." He then takes the fight into the sky and forces Elsha to give chase.

Elsha flies straight at him for another punch across the face, only to be block with his right hand and quickly grabs her other hand when she moves her other hand forward. Together, both held against each other in the air, both staring at one another and making Marius smile under that mask that covers the bottom half of his face. While they remain like this for a few seconds, Marius flies up to lay a right knee to her chin, break the hold between each other and quickly moves both his hands forward together and fires a blast of both blue flames and his demonic powers that was enough to send her flying back onto the ground.

Marius stays in the air and waits for her to come back, which soon surprises him early when she comes flying straight at him with quick speed and lays a head-butt to his face. She went ahead to lay a left punch to his chest, grabs the back of his head with her right hand and knee hits him in the face again. She comes behind him to wrap her arms around him, holding him where he is and goes for a dive with him to crash hard into the water. After holding onto him hard enough for him to crash at the bottom, she finally lets go of him and comes back to the surface, flies back up into the sky to wait for him to return.

Marius comes blasting out of the water several seconds later, just floating above the water and looks back up towards Elsha. She looks back to Marius, smiling to him under her helmet and comes flying straight at him, while he does the same.

"Who won the fight?" Takashi asks

"The two exchange many blows, but then Marius decides to abandon the fight and went after the Darkness. Elsha went after him, saw him got killed by the Darkness and she took his place on killing it herself. She was the first one to ever destroy the Darkness."

"Damn… Say, has my –"

"You're not strong enough to face the Darkness." Ddraig replies "There were times that it was Marius who would defeat him, but if he should fail then the rest is either up to us and those with incredible powers. Trust me, there are only a handful of people living in this world who could challenge the Darkness and you are not yet one of them."

Takashi sighs and looks forward, leaving a smirk on his face and keeps his hands to his waist "Guess I got some work to do right? How about you help me out?"

"You've got some confident that you wish you could succeed." Ddraig said "Very well then, but you will not be getting the special treatment from me."

"I was expecting you would say that."

Takashi had to remain in the other world for almost an hour, but was enough to learn many things of the past possessors of the Boosted Gear. As soon as Chisato believe that she is halfway done, she brings Takashi back, send him to his room and bring his video game console to play a few games, since her making the cake was going to be much longer. Just as she was closely ready, Takashi turns off his console and comes to the dining room to find the whole area in dark.

"What the…"

"Take a seat." Chisato calls out "And don't look where I am."

"It be nice if I could see." Takashi tries walking straight to the table in the dark, hit his knee against the chair and did what she said.

Chisato lights up the eighteen candles and picks up the cake to move it with both hands towards him. She surprises him with the cake she made together, a perfect chocolate cake with cream in the middle and cream around the edges of the top. She puts it down on the table in front of him and sits down next to him.

"I kept believe you kept track at this." Takashi replies

"I've always keep track at everything." Chisato said "I made sure you didn't miss out on your birthday."

"Yeah… Would be nice to have more people to my birthday."

"You always have me. It's been you and me ever since I adopted you."

"Yeah your right. Despite having some hatred against you in the past, I was actually happy when you brought out a cake for me."

"Now go on and blow out the candles."

Takashi breathes in and blows out the candles very quickly. Everything went dark after that, but before Chisato could turn the lights on, she surprises Takashi with a kiss for a while in the dark and finally goes off to turn the lights back on. Takashi keeps smiling at her, but looks forward when she comes back, while bringing back this anxious moment back into his mind, having this desirable feeling the same way he felt with Raynare, but when looking back to Chisato, he was one step closer from completely falling in love with her. He would remain quiet, white Chisato sits beside him, brings out a knife for him to cut a piece for himself and one for Chisato to eat together. Both of them went for seconds before putting the rest of the cake back into the fridge.

"The cake was amazing as always, Chisato." Takashi replies "Thanks for making it."

Chisato cleans up her plate and looks back to Takashi "Be sure you eat some more cake tomorrow. I don't want to toss the rest of it away."

"Where did you get all this food to make that cake anyway?" Takashi comes closer to lend his empty plate to Chisato

Chisato smiles and moves one finger in front of her lips "My secret."

"Alright, keep your secrets." Takashi turns back when she takes his place, but at halfway, he stops and looks back to her "By the way, thank you."

"No problem Takashi. Did you ever made a wish?"

"Hah, that's none of your damn business." Takashi sits back down on the chair and leans back

After Chisato cleans the dishes, she comes back over to Takashi and replies "By the way, in case you're wondering about a present…" She comes behind him and whispers something in his ear "You might get it very soon."

". . . . ." Takashi pauses and causes his face to go red after that. He looks back at her, seeing her smiling and her face gone red. He can see the look on her face that she was arouse, just like all the times when she got a chance to pleasure him. "She's really thinking of doing it." He thought to himself and feels his heart racing again, like an irresistible pleasure was coming back to him again. "She really wants to have sex with me…"

Chisato wraps her arms around his neck, leans her head against his shoulder and whispers "Let's stay like this for a bit. I want to feel… More of you."

"Chisato… You really are an amazing woman…" Takashi said it quietly, but she can hear him clearly "Anyone will be lucky to have you…"

"I want only you and only you. Forever."

Takashi rises up off his seat, gets Chisato to let go of him and steps away from him. He looks back at her, both stare at one another until Takashi moves forward to place his right hand against the side of her face and kisses her. She did not complain, she keeps her mouth lock against Takashi and brings back the desirable pleasure between the two again.

"I have never been so in love with anyone like you before… We both can't deny this, and if you do not wish to feel the same way…"

"Chisato…" Takashi intervenes "You don't have to say anything else. I ignored it for far too long and I know exactly how you truly feel about me. I love you too, Chisato."

Chisato steps back and takes off her green jumper in front of him. She drops it on the floor, leans closer to Takashi and grabs the bottom of his shirt to help take it off. She hesitates at first, looking back at Takashi and helps her take off his shirt to drop it on the floor as well. She presses her hands against his chest, feeling his muscular appearance, thanks to the hard training he went through to make himself like this.

Talk was done between the two and they end up letting their bodies do the rest from here on out. Chisato pushes Takashi against the side of the table, keeps her mouth and tongue against Takashi's and remains like this until she starts moving one hand down to touch him down his waist. He flinch when he felt her touching her down there, feeling his erection and anxious to pull down his pants to see it again. She only pulls down his pants and underwear down at only halfway to his thighs, but was enough for her to grab a hold of his manhood and slowly strokes it, while continue making out with Takashi.

This romance would take itself to the bedroom, just as soon as Chisato stops stroking his manhood and getting her tongue out of his mouth. Takashi left his clothes on the floor, pushed onto the bed and moves backwards to the middle, while watching Chisato remove her clothes in front of him. She leaves just her underwear on, crawls onto bed and already starts pleasuring him quickly by sending his manhood through her mouth. Chisato was quick on him, while also pleasuring herself when she keeps one hand against the bottom of his manhood and the other was down to play with herself between her legs. Eventually, both reach their climax together and both moan together when they do. Chisato stops and keeps his manhood through her mouth and closes her eyes when she feels it overflowing her mouth, struggled to even swallow the rest.

Chisato goes on to the next phase by taking off her underwear and crawls closer onto Takashi, sits on her knees on his waist. She replies "You have no idea how long I've been wanted to do this to you." She then tries to remove her bra.

"I noticed… You've been struggling lately…"

Chisato throws her bra onto the floor and looks back to him "I've been trying to control my body ever since I had feelings for you, but the more I desired of you, the more my body got much hotter. I can't control myself." She leans on top of him, pressing her hot and sweaty body against his chest. She keeps her face close against his face, her face breathing heavily and was hesitating to say these words to him "Please fill me inside."

". . . ." Takashi found no words for that, but it would not make much of a difference if he said anything.

Chisato looks back to grab onto his manhood with her left hand, raise her lower body up and ends up finally driving his manhood inside of her. Chisato groans from his manhood tightening her inside, remaining in this position for a while to try and get used to it, since this is reality and much different than feeling it in her dreams. She embraces in such pleasure she was getting from this and expects to get more from this when she begins moving her waist.

"It's so deep inside of me…" Chisato replies and leans forward to grab his chest tightly "So this is what it feels like…"

Chisato continues on from here, her teeth clinches and keeps groaning when going up and down. She digs her nails in his chest, making him groan from the slight pain from her and holds him tightly, while continue letting his manhood penetrate inside of her. She works on more of a sweat than before from this, feeling amaze at this and cannot stop her. Takashi lies back and watches her, watches her body bounce up and down, he just smiles at her and would soon feel himself close of his climax. Both cry out when Takashi ejaculates, Chisato raise her head up at the ceiling and inhales deeply when feeling the pleasure of him flooding inside of her. She looks down and rises her body up to bring his wet manhood out of her, but notices he can still go for a few more rounds with her. With his permission, Takashi lets her go for another round with him.

Chisato changes position with Takashi, making her face the other way, place her hands against his legs and drives his manhood back inside of her from behind. She groans like before and begins moving her waist back and forth until he release a second time inside of her, but as he was close of releasing inside of her, Chisato decides a different plan, by pulling his manhood out of her, collapses back on his body and strokes on his manhood quickly to make him ejaculate all over the front of her body. She felt so much of it over her belly and some over her breasts, while the rest goes down his manhood and covering her hand with so much that she had to lick her hand completely clean.

Takashi was next to take over from here, while Chisato lies back on the bed and felt a déjà vu happening in front of her. She spreads her legs out for him, brings Takashi closer to her so she could wrap her arms around him and waits for him to penetrate inside of her again.

"You okay to go on?" Chisato asks

"Yes… I can't hold back anymore…" Takashi finally thrust his manhood inside of her to bring more moaning for the both of them.

Takashi took it slow at first, but when he leans closer to kiss Chisato, keeps his mouth against her for half a minute and starts thrusting inside of her faster. He then went ahead to grab her breasts tight, eventually lowering his head down to stuck his tongue against her nipples, which shows Chisato having a sensitive side when he starts sucking on her nipples roughly. Chisato gasps and groans much louder, while Takashi continues. She holds on him tightly, one hand tightening her shoulder and the other holding onto his hair, wishing for him to stop, but she could not say the words to him. As soon as he reach his limit and ejaculates, she cries out much louder than Takashi and wraps her arms around his neck tightly that forces his face to go between her breasts.

The two finally got a breather after that climax, finally letting Takashi to breathe and lie next to her. He leans his left arm against his sweaty forehead and the other behind Chisato's neck. Both look up at the ceiling, still breathing heavily and remaining quiet for a couple of seconds until Chisato turns her body to the side to face him, presses her breasts against the side of his chest and replies.

"This is better than I hoped it was…"

"I take it you've been thinking naughty things about me when you were sleeping?" Takashi asks and gets Chisato into a silent and awkward position. He looks back up to the ceiling and replies "Its okay… There's nothing really wrong with that."

"But I'd rather do it with you in real life." Chisato leans in closer to wrap both arms around him "We still have a long time for us to leave this place and I don't know what the future has in store for us, but for now, maybe we can forget all of that and just enjoy being together. Is that alright with you?"

Takashi looks back to her "Yeah… I want to enjoy everything of you, Chisato."

Chisato smiles and kisses him for a bit and leans her forehead against his "I love you always, Takashi."

Takashi closes his eyes and replies "I love you too Chisato."

.

[That's it for this chapter and hope you like it. Took longer than I thought, not quite sure if this was good but I still think I did better on the previous chapter than this. If there is any errors that I missed out then let me know so I can fix it. If you don't like the way this was, well there are still more to add in next chapter, but will probably be just half of this in the next chapter and the rest on what's going on outside.]


	13. Chapter 13

Marius was back in training again, fighting against Rias, Akeno and Shiori in the training ground underneath his mansion. He holds out pretty well against the three, not even wearing his battle armour, just his skills of evasion and his power aura to block the incoming attacks from Rias and Akeno, while Shiori continues attacking head on. After several attempts from the three, they fail to deliver a single blow against Marius, as he just toys with them and not going full power in this battle.

Together, both Rias and Akeno stands on separate sides of him, floating through the air and firing both lightning and destructive powers towards him. He raise his hands out to block both incoming attacks with his bare hands, but feels a few slight pains from those attacks and surprises the both of them on growing much stronger than the last time. He soon creates white symbols in front of his hands, continues to block their attacks and fires his own demonic blast that was twice as strong as what they are attacking. The incoming shots knocks both Akeno and Rias to the ground, while having some parts of their clothes torn off and both screaming in pain from the attack. After they are down, Shiori comes in from behind him and hope to lay a kick at the back of the head. Marius smiles and lower his upper body down to miss her attack, then turns around and begins moving backwards, while Shiori continues her attack.

"It's going to take more than that to actually hurt me." Marius replies and continues evading her swings from both scythes that she creates from both her arms. He saw an opening when she swings horizontally with both her arms, making Marius to duck and grab her arms to spread them out, while stepping so close to her to make her blush. "Your holding back, beautiful." Then goes ahead and gives her a kiss.

Shiori was frozen from his surprise attack, she closes her eyes and ends up kissing him back for a short while, but when she opens her eyes, she tries to strike his back with both the scythes. As she was close of piercing his flesh, Marius grabs her arms, overpowers her strength with his own and ends up laying a kick to her chest to send her sliding away from him.

Marius moves his right hand across the bottom lip when feeling a slight pain from that bite that Shiori did to him. He smiles and replies "Someone's getting closer to make me bleed."

Shiori sighs deeply "I almost won…" Then stands up straight, shatters her scythes on her arms and begins to glow on her battle armour. She hugs herself tight, while feeling the heat overpowering herself "My god… This feeling… I'm feeling so hot right now." She replies seductively and her armour starts to show a new transformation. Her blue armour glows bright for a few seconds and shows some curve spikes showing up on her arms and her armour covers much more of her skin, all except for most of her front and back.

"Now were talking." Marius smiles and aims his fists at the ready, while also igniting his body in blue flames for a second and when vanish, brings his black battle armour that covers himself except for the top of his head, only a mask that covers the bottom of his face.

Shiori attacks again with much quicker state than before, unleashing much strength, Marius had to keep a close eye on her incoming fists and kicks. Meanwhile, both Rias and Akeno gets up off the ground and watches the two fight each other. While he was busy, Akeno takes flight to fly over them to shoot lightning from the tip of her fingers to get him focus on two women here. Marius did notice the attack, forces him to backflip to avoid the attack, while Shiori surprises Marius when she jumps through the lightning blast and continues her attack. But as soon as Rias comes into play, she fires a much greater, destructive blast from her hands together in front of her and causes massive destruction that consumes Marius. Shiori had to jump out of the way and Akeno flies high, but was blown back by the shockwave of this power, which gave Shiori the chance to catch Akeno in the air and lands back on the floor.

"That has to hurt him." Rias replies and lands back on the ground. She places her hands on hips and waits for the smoke to spread out to see if he was still in there.

As the smoke clears, she notice the flames of his wings, covering the top of his body and absorb most of the attack she perform. He flaps his wings only once, bringing the smoke away from him and looks back at Rias with a serious look in his eyes. Rias steps back and he comes flying straight at her until he suddenly stops right in front of her with just his fist so close to her face. The force he perform here, blast a gust of wind past Rias and shocks her, as he was so close of breaking her face and sending her flying.

Rias smirks and replies "You wouldn't dare…"

"Yeah… I wouldn't." Marius lowers his arm, removes his wings and battle armour and quickly comes behind her to grab a hold of her breasts. Rias gasps and blushes at this display he was doing to her. He replies "Man, these things feel amazing!"

"Marius… Let go!" Rias sighs and closes her eyes, while he continues playing with her breasts roughly.

Marius finally moves his hands off her breasts and wraps his arms underneath instead to press her back against him. "You so loved it."

Shiori returns back to her usual self and walks with Akeno towards Marius with both arms around each other's waists. "Marius." Akeno calls out "Do you mind if we…"

"Go for it." Marius replies "Take a break for now and come back to me when you're done."

Akeno smiles "Thank you." Then looks to Shiori, kisses her cheek and walks with her out of the training grounds to go somewhere quiet, but plan to make a lot of noises when they get there.

"Now it is just you and me." Marius said and kisses her cheek

"Just like how we always wanted it to happen."

"Yeah." Marius lets go of her and steps back

"What do you think of everyone else doing?" Rias looks back to him

"They're alright, no need to get worried about them. What you should focus on is who is going to wash your dirty body in the shower?" Marius smiles and lowers his eyes down at her torn clothes

Since it was just the two of them, both return upstairs to take a shower together, while Shiori was having a fun time with Akeno in their bedroom. Rias got in the shower first, washing the front of her body and having her back towards the glass door, while Marius watches her for a while until he decides to come straight in to join her. He slowly moves his hands over her shoulder, making her smile and turn her head to the side when feeling his hands touching her skin. Marius moves his hands down her back and down to her waist. He then pulls her closer to him, pressing the back of her body against his and grabs a hold of her breasts again. She closes her eyes and only sighs a little, but lets him play with her breasts, while she moves her hair around her shoulder and washes it.

After a while, she turns around to face Marius, kisses him for a time and pushes him back against the glass door. She moves one hand between his legs to slowly stroke his manhood, while continue kissing him, but eventually goes down to her knees to press her breasts together against his manhood and begins moving them up and down for him. Marius keeps one hand on her shoulder and both stare at one another until eventually he reach his climax. He groans when he ejaculates over Rias' face and down on her breasts. Rias moves back after the climax, tries to clean herself up and rises up off the ground to turn around to let the water of the tap clean her face. As she does that, Marius was not done, so he grabs her waist and thrust his manhood inside of her form behind, making Rias gasp and groan from this. He moves her around to press her hands and breasts against the glass door, while keeping his arms around her waist and continues thrusting inside of her. Rias continues groaning from this and was enjoying this sexual pleasure she is getting from him. The two remain in this position until Marius reach his limit and ejaculates inside of her. One last pleasure was still left for the two to continue, so when Rias turns to face Marius, she pushes him forward, presses her body against him and Marius ends up lifting her legs up when the two stood below the shower tap. He keeps his hands on her ass, makes her wrap her arms and legs around him, kisses him for a while and gasps when he finally plunges his manhood back inside of her again. Rias embraces him tightly, while Marius goes on until he reaches his climax again and had to listen to Rias moaning so much that when she kept kissing him, she sometimes gives him a bite on the lips or his tongue.

After the climax, the two finally wash themselves before getting out of the shower. Both of them continues to stay close to one another when they move to the bedroom with just towels to cover themselves. Rias was planning on wearing a nightgown, but when noticing Marius going to bed without anything on, she drops the nightgown on the floor, climbs into bed and presses her hot body against his. Marius smiles to Rias, wraps his left arm around her shoulder and the other on her waist to press her closer to him.

"You stay close to me Rias." Marius whispers to her "I want to stay with you forever."

Rias smiles and closes her eyes "I want the same thing, my love."

[Day 210]

While Marius and Rias have their sexual way, Chisato and Takashi continues their sexual relationship, right after they were done training in a late night in the arena. The two went on to continue the training during the time at night, with Takashi boosting as much power as he can to knock Chisato down. During the collision of both energy attacks from both opponents, Chisato thought of increasing her power and manage to overpower Takashi, which sent him falling hard on the ground with parts of his clothes torn off. Luckily for him, his body was still intact and if he did not move to the right, he could have lost an army because of an attack from Chisato.

After the fight, Chisato brings Takashi back home to bed and helps on healing his wounds he took from her. He eventually wakes up when his wounds are done, but when he wakes up, he finds himself in the middle of the bed and finds Chisato sleeping next to him with her body pressing against his.

"Chisato…" Takashi mutters her name and got her to slowly open her eyes.

Chisato opens at halfway and looks at him, smiles a little and replies softly "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"How did it go?" Takashi asks

"You didn't boost enough power to stop my attack. I thought you had enough, so I increased my power."

"It's fine… You shouldn't worry about it."

Chisato kisses him a little and leans her face closer to his "You so nice, even though I almost destroyed your arm."

"An arm that you could bring back, right?"

"Yeah… I could…" Chisato turns her eyes to the side

"Hey, you're lying."

"Maybe… But you should take a break from training. We've been out there for a while and you must be at your limit."

"I'm not even close." Takashi smirks and soon starts to blush when thinking about something out "By the way…." He lowers his eyes down her body and notice her wearing just her black underwear "This is really uncomfortable."

Chisato looks down at her body and back to him to smile "What's wrong? You always like my nightgown." She holds onto him and presses her body closer against his "You still embarrass about my body pressing against yours?"

"Well, yeah… Who wouldn't say no to that?"

Chisato giggles and wraps her arms around him and presses his face against her breasts "I like you so much, Takashi."

". . . . ."

Takashi rolls with her so he could get on top of her and got his face out of her breasts. He looks at her for a while, soon to come closer to kiss her and she kisses him back. She keeps her arms around his neck, while he goes with his right hand up her leg to grab her thighs. There desirable lust for each other was kicking in the moment they start kissing one another.

Chisato went through a lustful sensation for Takashi and rolls back on top of him to hold him down against the bed, kisses him more and sits up a bit to take a breather. She looks back to Takashi, surprises him with magical chains to bind Takashi onto the bed and spreads his arms and legs.

"Ch-Chisato! W-What are you doing!?"

Chisato's face got red and her body start to twitch. She presses her hands against his chest and replies "You know what I'm doing… I'm just fulfilling your heart's desire."

"By… Doing this?"

"Are you really going to complain about this?" Chisato comes closer and starts kissing him.

Takashi kisses her back and just went with it, hoping that he is just dreaming all of this and really hopes that this dream does not end anytime soon. Chisato was reaching to a point that there was no way that Takashi can control her anymore, since he accepts his love for her and is now at the mercy of a goddess. What makes things crazier is that after she was done making out and taking off his pants, she went ahead and create two penises instead of one for Takashi. He could not believe his eyes, thought his eyesight was not right and could see doubles instead of one. There it was, two erections in front of him and both of them are ready to double penetrate Chisato.

Chisato hesitates when she sits up above him, holding onto his manhood's and close of piercing inside of her, but her legs start to shake and she cannot stay in this position for long. She soon sits down, gasps deeply and feels them both push so far inside of her body that it was tightening her insides and felt like she cannot breathe right now. When she finally takes a breather, she leans forward, hands on his chest and begins to slowly move her waist up and down to slowly get use to this sensational pleasure. Takashi remains watching her, he groans and moves his arms and feet, still unable to move his body thanks to her, but there was no point escaping this. Takashi lies back and watches Chisato, hearing her pleasurable groaning sounds and starts going much louder when she goes faster on him. Chisato was working on a sweat because of this, her whole body was going red, same goes to Takashi and was unable to stop her body from taking a break, she just kept going until he reach his climax. As soon as Takashi could no longer hold anymore, Chisato sits up, both shout out when Takashi finally ejaculates inside of Chisato. Chisato could not hold it all inside of her, so during the ejaculation, she falls back off of him, pulls his manhood's out of him and forces the rest to cover her hot body.

Chisato finally unbinds Takashi, but he remains on the bed and breathing very heavily after ejaculating twice and notice he only had one manhood instead of two now. As soon as they finally calm down, both of them had to recover by taking a cool shower together to clean themselves up and have Chisato clean up the mess in the bedroom later. While they remain in the shower, Takashi still has an erection, since he had to watch Chisato wash herself and even help wash him, which leads to her stroking his manhood for a bit to give him some pleasurable satisfaction from this. She did not make him release this time, lets him to take a break and finally get out of the shower early to let Takashi cool himself down.

[Day 280]

After four hours of training, the two returns back home to have a quiet dinner for the two of them. Takashi was concern for Chisato, never said much to him and was unsure what was wrong with her. Chisato was at an uneasy situation, after checking the date on her calendar and will not be long before she must leave with Takashi back into the outside world.

"What's on your mind?" Takashi asks "You can tell me."

Chisato stops eating and keeps her eyes facing the plate in front of her. She replies "Takashi… You only have maybe two and a half months left before returning to the human world."

"Really? Guess I'll be ready whatever comes in front of me." Takashi takes his place and rises up off his seat

Chisato looks up to Takashi "You'll be seeing Raynare again."

". . . . ." Takashi stops and looks back to Chisato. He lowers his head slightly down and turn his eyes to the side "Yeah…"

"What… Are you going to do with Raynare? It'll be a really bad situation for her and I'm not sure if she'll be alright about this."

Takashi sighs "I know…" He turns away from her and walks to the kitchen with the glass and cup in his hands.

Chisato rises from her seat and looks towards Takashi "There is… An alternative to this, where you and Raynare can live happily ever after."

Takashi places drops the stuff in the sink and looks back to her "I'm not going to like this, aren't I?"

"I will not do anything if you are not okay with it." Chisato said "Do you remember my memory alteration?"

"You – You want to erase everything we've had for this whole year?"

"Only the training you would remember, while everything else would remain as a blur to you. You won't remember what we did together, so only I will remember everything."

"Chisato…"

She approaches him when saying "You and Raynare are perfect together. She'll see me as an obstacle and she'll hate me for it. Perhaps this is the right thing to –"

"NO. I can't do that to you!" Takashi replies "I can't let you do that for me. I can't have one of you feel remorse because of me."

"Takashi… You can't –"

"I'll think of something…" Takashi looks away "I'll figure something out when we get out of here."

Chisato comes up to Takashi from the side and wraps her arms around him "I'm so very sorry about this."

Takashi turns his eyes back to her "It's fine… You did nothing wrong."

"I'll follow whatever decision you make." Chisato said "No matter what you decide."

"I wish Raynare feels the same way."

"You won't know until you find out."

"I wonder what she's doing now…" Takashi looks back and thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back outside the real world, Xenovia and Irina arrives at a church to find that they have found the perfect place. They discover that since fallen angels despise God, they went ahead and destroy all religious icons in a church if they should occupy it. Xenovia and Irina found this place torn apart, displeased at what they saw and knows the serious lawbreaking in a house of god.

"You are right." Irina replies when moving forward into the church "They still despise the lord himself."

"They are fallen angels." Xenovia responds "They'll do whatever they want."

"Welcome!" Called a voice that got the both of them to go on high alert. Both stop and aim their blades towards the one who comes out of hiding to reveal himself, revealed to be an archbishop Valper Galilei. He steps closer towards them with his hands behind his back and smiles to the two, showing no fear on these two beauties with two sharp weapons.

"You're Valper Galilei." Xenovia replies "You are an excommunicator from the church and an enemy to us."

"So the man himself has send women to do his job. He must be such a coward."

"How dare you say such things to the archangel Michael?" Irina steps forward with an angry expression on her face

"You are no servant of God." Xenovia replies "You kidnapped innocent people in your twisted experiment to find the chosen people to wield the Excalibur's, while those who can't, you killed them."

"Sacrifices must be made." Valper replies "And you two have just become the sacrificial pawns for Michael's game. Ah, Travis, you're here."

Xenovia turns around to face this man that stood by the doorway. She faces him with her Excalibur Destruction towards him, while he stands there against the door and looking back at her.

A young man with a slim, yet built-well figure stands before them with the same height as Xenovia. He has short purple hair and light purple eyes. He wears a blue jacket, black tank top on, grey pants with a belt on and brown boots, as well as a sword in a sheath behind his back.

"I know you." Xenovia replies and slightly lowers her blade down

"Excommunicator." The man replies "Just call me Travis." He then steps forward off the door, moves the sheath of his sword in front of him and drew his sword out of the sheath. The sheath was gold with red inside, the handle, pommel and guard also was gold. As soon as he pulls the sword out, he lowers his left arm that holds the sheath and aims the sword in front of his face.

"That sword…"

"Recognise it too?" Travis looks back to Xenovia and aims the tip of the sword towards her "This is the sword Joyeuse. A holy sword that has chosen me as his new successor. This was forge to contain the True Longinus within its pommel." He then moves his eyes to stare at her sword "And some say this sword was smithed from the same material as your sword Durandal. I know all about you, Xenovia."

Xenovia tightens the grip of her sword at the ready and stands with a serious intent to fight. Irina turns her head back to look at the two, giving Valper the chance to suddenly launch an offensive strike against Irina. Out of nowhere, Valper moves his hands towards Irina, creating a yellowish, electrical current that goes between his hands and suddenly fires it straight at her. When Irina looks back at him, she did not have time to avoid or block, so she takes hit to the chest and flies back to crash into the chairs, while Xenovia almost collapses to the floor by Irina.

Valper smiles and raise his hands up without any electrical power in his hands "This power was blessed before me –"

"Don't start with that bullshit again." Travis replies and swings his sword horizontally through the air, suddenly creating a gust of wind that was strong enough to send all the chairs flying. Irina had to embrace the incoming chairs that hit her when she was laying there, while Xenovia held her sword in front of her to block the blast of wind from that swing. When she lowers her sword, she finds Travis in front of her and quickly blocks his incoming attack.

Both swords held well against one another, as the two stand each other's ground with so much strength holding against the other. Both move their swords away from each other again, only to have Xenovia duck on his horizontal swing and makes her swing upwards with her sword. Travis quickly moves his sword in front of him with his right hand to the handle and leave his left arm touching the front of the blade to hold her attack. Xenovia unleashes a destructive power from that swing that was enough to send Travis sliding back and continues her onslaught against him.

While she is busy with him, Irina rises up and attacks Valper when she turns towards him. Valper uses his magic to create a translucent barrier in the form of a wall in front of him and was enough to block her incoming swing without taking any scratch against it. Irina was surprise at this and swings her sword for a stab through the wall, only to fail miserably and Valper counters with another blast of lightning.

Xenovia continues her fight with Travis and brought them outside. Xenovia continues with this fight until cavalry finally came that brought the two to stop and look over at the others coming. Kazuya, Raynare and Milena, expected something like this would happen and arrive before anything serious happens. Travis looks back to them and takes a couple of steps away from Xenovia.

"It's you guys again…" Xenovia said before they land on the ground "How did you find us?"

"Never mind about that." Kazuya turns his back on her and looks up at the sky "It's time to focus on the big fish here." He and the others look to where Kazuya was looking and finds Kokabiel in the sky on his floating rock of a throne.

"It's Kokabiel…" Raynare mutters the name

"The true enemy here." Xenovia replies

"Yes, but no." Milena said

"Marius' pawns." Kokabiel replies when leaning to the side of his throne with his left arm holding the side of his face. "He isn't here right now."

Sopheriel comes flying by his side and looks down at them with her arms cross. Her eyes lock onto Raynare and she did the same, both gazing at each other until one of them decides to move first. Kokabiel looks to Sopheriel and replies "Clean up your mess."

"As you wish, milord." Sopheriel looks to him and bows in respect.

"But since you lack the power to annihilate them all, I guess it's time for my pet to play with his new toys." Kokabiel unleashes a yellowish beam of light from underneath his throne to hit the ground below him. He made a large hole in the ground, soon to erupt a blast of flames that rises high in the sky and brings forth a massive monstrosity out of the plains of Hades.

Two large beasts came out the hole and the hole vanishes when the beast stood on the surface. There it stands as Cerberus, the watchdogs of Hades. These two three-headed hellhounds are around ten meters tall with thick legs, sharp claws and fangs and have red glowing eyes. As they move towards their prey, they breathe out fire from their mouths.

"Great…" Kazuya replies and summons two swords out of the ground to grab both the handles "Cerberus."

Milena stands her ground and grabs on the handle of her rapier that remains in the sheath. Raynare also summons her spear when she turns her attention back to them, but looks back up and decides to take flight to bring the fight to Sopheriel. Sopheriel flies straight at her, both swinging their angelic spears to clash together and both float there to look at one another.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Sopheriel asks

"That's none of your damn business, sister."

Sopheriel got angry when she heard her call her 'sister'. She shows her grinding her teeth and lays a kick to push Raynare away from her and lowers her spear "After all this time, you still think of me as your older sister. You still think you can change me?"

"No." Raynare replies "I'm done helping you. You've made your choice. Despite still being my sister, I still have to end this, once and for all."

"Unbelievable." Sopheriel spreads her wings and creates four more spears in front of her wings and sends them straight at her. Raynare flies up to avoid two of the spears that came at her, then avoids the second wave and when Sopheriel threw her spear, her spear cuts through her left wing and sends her black feathers falling from the sky.

Meanwhile, Kazuya and Milena deal with Cerberus, while Xenovia and Irina deal with the human fighters. Irina did struggle to try and lay a strike against Valper, while Xenovia was having an interesting fight with Travis. While Irina was struggling for a bit against Valper, she soon gains the upper hand when she finally moves much faster, while Valper continues rapid fire attack with fire and lightning. When she finally saw the chance, she dodges an incoming fireball, throws her sword when he was about to discharge a lightning bolt from his fingers and sent her Excalibur through his chest and rushes in to grab her sword to push it deeper inside of him. Valper gasps and spills blood out of his mouth when she sent her sword deeper, then wraps this up by pulling her sword out of his chest and swings upwards through his chest to send him collapsing onto the floor.

With Kazuya and Milena engaging the two monsters, Xenovia and Travis continues their fight in between them. Both continue clashing swords together, but only Travis was holding out well with one hand to his sword and manage to land a few cuts on Xenovia. With that happening, Kazuya flies straight towards one of the Cerberus, igniting his two swords in flames to strike the incoming fireballs that Cerberus unleashes from his mouth. After he block them, he got close enough to send his two swords through the eyes of the middle head of Cerberus, then jumps on top of it to bring out two more swords. While the one was crying out in pain, the other two heads try to bite him, but he jumps higher, spins around to look back at Cerberus and comes down to unleash a blast of lightning from the swords he wield and the two swords that remains in the eyes of the middle head.

With one taken care of, Milena manage to get underneath her Cerberus and when she stands in the middle, she bends her knees, aims her rapier up with her left hand and held the back of the hilt with her right hand. She creates a light bluish energy around her rapier and the moment she was ready, she manage to blast straight through the belly of Cerberus, reach through the other side to split the beast in two. She flies high in the sky, attacked with incredible speed and enough strength to punch through a powerful monster from the underworld.

"Now's my chance." Kazuya replies and brings all of his swords together above his head. He goes flying high to reach in front of Kokabiel, unimpressed at what Kazuya did to one of his pets and remains where he was. Kazuya replies "Remember me? I'm not going to make the same mistake this time."

"Oh really? Do I know who you are?" Kokabiel asks and just sighs "Doesn't matter." He then raise his right hand in the sky to create a massive energy spear over his head that was almost the size of a bus.

"Ah shit…" Kazuya looks up at the large spear and prepares to move his swords in front of him like a cross to defend himself. He was right to do so, as Kokabiel sends it straight at him and the tip of the spear hits his sword. With no way of holding it back, Kazuya was sent flying back down and crashing into one of the buildings, which triggers an explosion that was enough to destroy the whole building and leave a crater where it was.

Milena looks out to what was left of the area and shouts out with a worry look "Kazuya!"

Kazuya remains alive, but hurt from the explosion the spear inflict upon him. He slowly rises out of the crater, showing Milena that he is still in one piece and brings all of his swords to float around the top of his head.

Meanwhile, Xenovia aims her left hand out and calls forth another sword from another dimension. She brings out Durandal, coming out in chains and shatters when she grabs the handle and swings it through the air. When she was ready, she holds onto both her swords above her head to form a cross together and swings down to have them separate.

"Durandal..." Travis mutters the name and holds onto his sword with both hands

"I've already tamed this wild horse." Xenovia said "And defeating you will not change anything. To be honest, if we fought each other earlier, I would consider you as my true rival. However…" Her eyes looks to the side to look back at Milena in the distance and thought to herself "I will defeat you." She then looks forward and charges in with both swords swinging at Travis.

Xenovia overpowers Travis and while her Durandal continues clashing with the Joyeuse. Travis did move back, swings down to unleash a blast with his sword that sent her sliding away, but together with both her swords, she took minimum damage to it. She charges in again, clashing against him for a time until her sword manage to strike deeply through his right thigh and spills a lot of blood. Travis collapses on one knee, leaving his left hand over the wound and feeling that she cut his arteries, pretty much ends the match right here after that. She leans both her swords against his shoulders and ready to scissor slice his head off, while Travis remains where he was and looks back at her in defeat.

"Finish it then… I'm a dead man now…"

"Why did you do it?" Xenovia asks "Why did you choose his side over Michael? You became an excommunicator the moment you turn your back on God."

Travis lowers his head down "You wouldn't believe me if I told you… We've all been deceived by the angels. We both are fools to believe there is someone watching us..." He looks back up to Xenovia and continues "He told me the truth and I believed him, so I pledge to serve someone who will reward me if I work with Kokabiel."

"What are you talking about?" Xenovia asks "What did they do?"

"Hmmmm…." Kokabiel looks towards them and raise his right hand in the air to create another spear at the ready. Before he could throw it, he moves his left hand to block the incoming attack from Milena and looks back to her with a smile on his face. He went ahead and sent the spear straight towards Travis and Xenovia.

Milena looks towards them and shouts out "Look out!"

Xenovia looks towards the incoming spear and Travis grabs her hands to lift them up for him to stand up without those blades on his shoulder. He kicks her back and shouts out "GO!"

Xenovia had to turn around and quickly jumps before the spear made impact on the ground. She was sent flying through the air, collapses hard on the ground and rolls for a bit, while dropping her swords when she hit the ground. She had scars and her bodysuit was torn from the back by that blast, but when she turns her head towards the crater, there was no sign of Travis.

"Travis…." Xenovia looks away

"Xenovia!" Irina calls out and rushes over to help her up off the ground.

Xenovia groans from the bruises and looks up towards Kokabiel "I won't forgive you for what you did!"

"I can't believe she said that." Kokabiel replies and looks back to Milena "Now then…"

Meanwhile, Raynare continues her fight with Sopheriel in the sky and continues clashing their blades against one another. Sopheriel did show to have the upper hand, as she flew much quicker than Raynare and can project more spears than she could.

"I've spent ages wishing to kill you." Sopheriel "I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend what happen here."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sopheriel. I bet he'll be coming out anytime soon."

"Hmmm, guess I got to wrap this up." Sopheriel unleashes another barrage of spears and sends them straight at her. While she tries to avoid them, Sopheriel comes in close to lay a kick across her face and send her collapsing on top of the roof of the church. She sends two more spears down at her, pierced her wings and forces her to remain stuck on the room, while feeling the pain of her wings taking more damage. Sopheriel flies closer to her and replies "You destroyed everything I hoped to accomplish. Now I'll take everything from you."

Sopheriel was ready to fire two spears at her, but before that could happen, while she was focusing everything on Raynare, she forgot about the others and Kazuya did not wish to avoid an opportunity like this. He went ahead and sent two of his swords straight at her from behind and pierce her wings, making her gasp deeply when she felt those blades through her wings and ends up sending her falling from the sky.

Raynare broke free and comes crawling to the edge of the roof to look down at Sopheriel that lays there, still alive and hurt bad from the fall. She looks over to Kazuya and he looks back to her. She replies "Thank you."

"I could've gone for the head, like what people should be doing…" Kazuya said and looks back to Sopheriel "She's your problem, but if you don't deal with her then I will." Then looks back up to see Milena falling from the sky and he flies up there to grab her at halfway.

"You fools…" Kokabiel intervenes "You humans and devils and fallen angels… United together on this day to defeat me. You people will definitely become enemies when I start the Great War."

"You can't start the war against all the races!" Kazuya replies "Marius and others like him would whoop your ass before you could even trigger it."

"And yet they are not here, so I could start the war anytime I want."

"Is he serious?" Irina asks

"This guy is nuts…" Milena moves off of Kazuya and floats there beside him "I can't believe nobody thought of getting rid of him long ago, just look at his face…"

Kokabiel laughs like a maniac and tries to respond "If you think I am the real evil here, then go turn your attention to the real evil in the world. In the previous war, God was destroyed and so did the rest of the powerful lords who took part in the war!"

Both Xenovia, Irina and Raynare was shock to witness what he said, while Kazuya and Milena did not show much emotions to that truth he said. Irina ends up being the first to deny this truth "How dare you say something like that!"

"Those leaders from the Three Factions had to rely on humans to survive in the future battles. All of you are pawns here to do their dirty work and what do you get in return?"

"That can't be true…" Xenovia replies "That's ridiculous. God can't be killed."

"And who told you that?" Kokabiel laughs again and continues "Why don't you ask Michael? He's the one keeping the angels and humans in line, he's built a perfect system that can hold you people where you are and believing to someone who has been gone a long time ago."

"No!" Irina steps forward and keeps staring at Kokabiel with an angry look "This is just a trick!"

"It's not a trick!" Milena replies and got both their attention. She looks back to them and replies "Marius told me the truth, back when I decided to pledge my service to him."

". . . . ."

"I've forgotten about that." Kazuya said "I do remember hearing that Lucifer himself perished in the war, but wasn't sure if he was really serious about God."

Milena looks forward "I remember him being stupid and said God is a woman."

"Now I can't care less about that." Kokabiel intervenes "What hates the most is that they ended the war on the best part!" He then moves off the throne, sends it crashing to the ground and brings out many of his wings to float there "The war should've kept going and we would have prevailed!"

"And I take it you want to work with the Darkness just to succeed?" Kazuya asks

"Ah, so you know… He has his plan on starting the war and I have my own plan. No matter, none of you will be there to see it coming." Kokabiel begins launching yellowish spears down at them, targeting everyone down there, including Sopheriel.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14

[Day 339]

Takashi only has one month away from finally leaving this world for good. He was with Chisato in the training grounds, floating in the sky with just his Boosted Gear at the ready and not in his armour form. In that whole year, Takashi has slightly grown a bit, his hair got longer and it has been months since Chisato gave him a haircut.

Chisato continues her attacks of chains and energy blasts towards Takashi, while he fires back with a blast of his own with the Boosted Gear. After the explosion, he comes after Chisato and manage to land a blow against her with the Boosted Gear and ends the match here. She collapses to the ground after taking that hit across the face and slowly sits up.

"Chisato…" Takashi lands to the ground and rushes over to help her up "You okay? I tried to hold back from that…"

"It's okay…" Chisato looks back to him and remains sitting on the ground

Takashi moves his hand across the side of her face where he left a mark, but when she grabs his hand to move it away, he finds her regeneration was much quicker than he thought. He smiles of relief to see her safe, but when he looks back to her, moves his hand back against her face and ends up coming closer to kiss her.

"It's almost been a year now…" Chisato thought to herself and pulls him forward so he could lie on top of her to continue kissing her. "It won't be long before he must leave… I want to spend as much time as I want with you, Takashi."

After making out, Chisato takes Takashi back home and wants to help trim his hair back to normal. During the cut, Takashi asks "You know, you don't have to do the slow approach on this. Why don't you just use your powers to trim it?"

"Now what would be the fun of that?"

"True, but…"

"Just relax." Chisato keeps cutting with the scissors and asks "Takashi… Would you like to have a date with me?"

"What?" Takashi turns his head to the side to make her stop cutting, forced Chisato to move her hand back with the scissors and moves her other hand to force him to face forward.

"I just thought that we should at least have a date together in here. You wouldn't say no to that, right?"

"Well… No I wouldn't say no to that. But you want to have a date here at home?"

"You have a better idea?" Chisato asks and continues trimming his hair

"Your right. It's a date then. Just as long as you don't make a mistake on my hair."

Chisato smiles and keeps going with combing his hair and cutting more with the scissors "It'll be alright, Takashi."

After the trim of his hair, Takashi takes a shower to wash his hair and body. Chisato returns to the bedroom, checks through the wardrobe to try and wear something nice enough for their first date together. When Takashi was done out of the shower, he returns to his bedroom, tries some clothes and returns to the dining room to find Chisato in the kitchen, already serving something for the two.

Takashi sits down by the dining table and replies "You don't have to cook anymore stuff for me. I could always make something for the both of us."

"It's fine. I like cooking, especially grilled meat and hamburgers."

"You sure love cooking stuff."

"I didn't imagine I would ever do." Chisato said "But the food here is so delicious."

Takashi comes over to Chisato and asks "Don't you gods ever go on a vacation down here?"

"Sometimes… Some of us do actually come down here for a short time, just as long as they don't reveal themselves and make a scene. Someone actually tried that, which angered Angelus and the others…."

"How many times have you been down here?"

Chisato stops and looks forward "In my lifetime… Perhaps only three times."

"Only three?"

"I wasn't fond with humans long ago and I remained in the palace with the rest of the celestial beings."

"Oh."

Chisato looks back to Takashi "The last time I came to this world was long before you were even born. I did come across a special someone like you, helped him out, saw him went through a real big change when he manage to create a harem and when looking between the two of you, you both could have been brothers."

"Really? I mean… Do I even have a –"

"No. He's different."

"So… Did you and…"

Chisato laughs a bit and shakes her head "It never happened between the two of us. Actually…" She lowers her face down to look at the pan on the oven "He's dead."

"Dead?!"

"I guess that was something nobody expected to see. I left this world and didn't come back, until Angelus called me and I answered."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. I'm not sure what happen to the women he was with though…" Chisato looks forward and tries to think about them. She looks back down to the pan and replies "The hamburgers are ready."

Both of them came together to organise on what they want on the hamburgers and when they are done, they both take a seat together in the dining room. While they eat together, Takashi asks "There's been something I've been wondering for a while. Angelus. What's she like?"

"You want to know about Marius' mother?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps one day you'll meet her." Chisato replies and takes a bite of her hamburger. After a few bites, she asks him "Do you think we'll ever do this outside?"

"Let's just cross the first bridge first before going over to the next." Takashi said "Let's just enjoy ourselves here before things get into critical."

"I'm surprise you'd actually have a lot of confidence in you." Chisato said "You talk as if you know what's going to happen when we leave this place."

"I have been picturing a few scenarios in my head on what's going to happen… Training with you has been tough, but confronting Raynare is going to be tougher than this entire training." Takashi lowers his hamburger back on the plate and let go of it "I just hope that I have the guts to actually say this to Raynare."

"Hmmm, let's not talk about Raynare." Chisato gets up and comes over to wrap her arms around Takashi from his right "Let's enjoy ourselves right here."

"Yeah… Your right." Takashi smiles a little and looks down at his burger "You know, I can't eat with you holding me."

Chisato laughs a bit and kisses his cheek "Very well." Then returns to her seat and finishes off her hamburger. After she finish eating and drinking, she replies "I may have an idea on what to do after dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But first, you got to help me with one thing while I do the clean-up."

"Sure. I know what you need."

After Takashi finishes and goes to the sink with Chisato, she cleans the dishes and he has to stand behind her to wrap his arms under her breasts. He presses his body against her to make things comfortable for her and remains here until she finishes cleaning. Afterwards, Chisato brings Takashi back to the training ground and performs her illusion spell to change the entire empty place into something completely different. Takashi witness the entire area change to whatever Chisato desires of it, turned it into a large theme park with only them here and nobody else around. He was amaze to witness this, thought that all of this is real, like he was actually standing here in a theme part and can see all the rides are still operational with nobody on board.

"Amazing…" Takashi mutters and takes a couple of steps towards the Ferris wheel that was in front of him and looks back at the other places nearby. "This is truly amazing."

"If I can remain in a place for a day and only a year can go by, then I'm sure I can create something like this with my power. As a god, reality can be whatever I want."

Takashi looks back to her "Did you get that last part from a movie?"

Chisato shrugs "I don't know." The aims her right hand up towards the Ferris wheel "Want to enjoy a time together on that?"

Takashi looks back to the Ferris wheel and replies "Of course."

And so the two went together on an empty ride with just the two of them sitting together in a romantic view from the top of it. The Ferris wheel stops when the two made it to the top, here they got the chance to see the full view of the whole valley, which was change from a large forest into his hometown. Thanks to Chisato and her godlike powers, Takashi can feel like he is actually living home.

"This is beautiful. Your powers are amazing."

"I'm glad you liking this so far."

"But shame it isn't real." Takashi looks back to her and sits down next to her

"This can be real." Chisato moves her hand over his own "Perhaps in the future, you and I could walk through the theme park in town when it opens."

"Yeah… But it'll be a while before that happens…" Takashi looks away when concerning about the real danger in this relationship.

"Like I told you long ago." Chisato moves her other hand to the side of his face to make him look back to her "Whatever decision you choose, I'll always support it. But my love for you will always be there if you wish of me." She then leans closer and starts kissing for a while.

And so for the rest of the days would be mostly moments between Chisato and Takashi getting closer, like they knew the world was going to collapse and it will the moment they depart from this place. On the last few days, Takashi returns to work on training, just to try and remove any thought with Raynare and remove any signs of him getting nervous.

Back at the real world, Kokabiel unleashes a barrage of spears down upon everyone on the ground, including Sopheriel that remains hurt from the attack she got hit by Kazuya. She tries to get out of the way to avoid an incoming spear, but took two blows in the gut and the other through the left leg. She collapses back on the ground, while everyone else was trying to avoid or block the incoming attacks. When Kokabiel was done, Raynare comes up to her sister Sopheriel to starts healing her with Twilight Healing.

Sopheriel grabs her hand to stop her from using her abilities. She looks to her and mutters "What… Are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." Raynare replies

"Are you stupid?" Sopheriel pushes her back and coughs out blood onto the floor "I am your enemy… You wanted me dead…."

"Not this way." Raynare shakes her head "Beaten down like this because of Kokabiel, isn't giving me the satisfaction, neither is watching you die."

Sopheriel looks away and sighs. She pushes her hand away from her, coughs out some blood and replies "You damn idiot… This was going to happen one way or the other…"

"Sister…" Raynare looks down at her in a depressing way "Don't make me watch you die like this…"

Sopheriel grabs a hold of her hand and says one last thing before she completely loses after the loss of blood "Perhaps I've treated you too harshly all these years…" She leans her head back and places her hand over against her hand that had the Twilight Healing. Raynare would remain by her side, leans her forehead against hers and cries when she finally disintegrates. When she slightly raise her head up, she finds only black feathers on the floor and no sign of her body. Raynare closes her hands tightly, looks back at the ground at the black feathers and drops her tears on the floor.

Kokabiel lands on the ground, both drawing two yellow blades and looks towards Raynare "How pitiful. Sopheriel served her purpose here. But if you were to heal her wounds, I'd kill her straight away."

". . . ."

"You're a heartless prick, you know that?" Kazuya replies and takes two steps towards Kokabiel "You may want to think about how you're going to survive this."

"Hah, that bad boy attitude won't help you here, boy." Kokabiel throws both his spears towards Kazuya and he shatters them easily with two swings of both his swords.

Kazuya charges in directly, only to be halt by Kokabiel when he grabs his swords with his bare hands, but forgets that he has to deal with everyone else that surrounds him. Milena comes in from the side and so does both Xenovia and Irina. Kokabiel defends himself with his wings and knocks them back, while giving Kazuya a kick to the chest to push him back. When he backs away, he unleashes his swords to attack on all directions, but he uses his wings again, this time, his wings are much stronger than Sopheriel and are able to bounce them off of him. However, Kazuya leaves one of his swords behind to lay a surprise attack from underneath him. Before he had a chance to realise the mistake, Kazuya sent a sword from underneath his feet and when he looks down at it, he took a cut across his face. He takes a few steps back, angered and furious to see someone like him that gave him a cut across his face.

"How dare you do this to my face!"

"Oh, get over it." Kazuya replies and brings all of his swords back to him "All of this can be stopped if you just come clean to who's controlling you."

"No one is controlling me!" Kokabiel, with anger on his face, flaps his wings and sends a barrage of feathers as a projectile weapon towards Kazuya.

Kazuya creates a circle of his floating swords in front of him and spins them fast enough to break the incoming projectiles. After he stops, he aims the tip of the swords towards Kokabiel and sends them straight towards him, only to fail when he flies up and decides to fire a barrage of yellowish energy balls. Kazuya was ready for them, but Xenovia comes in by herself and strikes the energy ball with her Durandal, destroyed it right in front of her.

"I could've taken it you know." Kazuya said

"I know. But you're not fighting him alone."

Kazuya attacks first, he sends his blades towards Kokabiel, forced him to block the incoming stabs with his wings and give Xenovia the chance to jump up to strike with her Durandal. As soon as he brings his wings away, he suddenly grabs her blade with his bare hand, just as it was close to the side of his face. Kokabiel sends a blast at close range to knock her back down to the floor, while Milena comes in to swing her blade against his spear he holds, shattered it easily when he tried to block her and she manage to land a blow against his chest.

"You…" Kokabiel had a shocking look on his face when seeing his blood spill out from his chest. He turns to Milena and quickly knocks her back with his other sword, only to miss and she flies back away from him. He fires a barrage of his energy spears at her, strikes them down pretty easy and took a few cuts across her body that makes her retreat.

"I've had enough of this!" Kokabiel takes flight higher in the sky, forced both Kazuya and Milena to give chase and to see him preparing to attack with a greater spear.

Before anyone could make the first move, at long last, Kokabiel stops and turns his eyes to the left when noticing something in the distance that is coming at quick speed. He notice something flying straight towards them, took a few seconds until they finally arrive and floats there in front of him in red dragon armour. Everyone stops when the stranger shows up and all becomes clear when he removes the helmet to show his face is Takashi.

"The Red Dragon Emperor…" Kokabiel mutters the words when staring back at him

"So, I take it you're the evil guy around here? Your face pretty much says it all."

"Is that Takashi?" Kazuya asks

"The red gauntlet and the armour…" Milena replies "Looks just like Vali."

Raynare comes flying high to reach their level and floats there to look back at Takashi. She calls out his name "Takashi!"

Takashi was shock to see her face again after being gone from her for an entire year. His eyes widen and mouth slightly open when looking back at her "Ray…"

"How a fitting reunion…" Kokabiel replies and looks back to Raynare to throw a spear straight at her.

Takashi quickly intervenes and flies in to lay a punch across his face. Kokabiel stops his attack and looks back to Takashi, took a blow across the face and moves back from him. Raynare flies away from the two, while Kazuya flies over to assist on protecting her. Takashi lands another blow against his chest to force Kokabiel to fly away from him and recover from those two attacks.

"How… Dare you!"

Takashi looks down to his right arm to see it still glowing in green. He has been boosting the power ever since he was flying towards the scene. "This should be enough." Then looks to Kokabiel and quickly flies straight at him. Kokabiel switches to defence to block a punch from Takashi, but did not realise he plans to unleash a devastating blast that sends him flying backwards. While he is being force back, Takashi flies after him to make sure he does not go too far away that could smash into a building. He got behind him, boosts his Boosted Gear a little before firing it from behind him to cause an explosion from the sky.

Everyone that was floating up in the sky felt the incoming shockwave that sent them flying back and come back down to the ground to watch from there. As they land, Chisato arrives at the scene and looking straight at Kokabiel and Takashi. She waits until it was time, watched to witness how strong Takashi has overcome over that whole year inside that time world.

In the aftermath of the blast, Takashi floats there with his arms cross, looking at the irritating look on Kokabiel's face when he comes out of the blast in an uneasy state. His wings and body are badly hurt and could fall any moment now.

"Is this over?" Takashi asks and soon flies straight at him to lay another punch through his chest to make him spit blood out "I know how these action scenes go, and I'm not planning on letting the bad guy make the move first. Plus I don't really have much time left in this suit."

"Damn you people… You're all insects to me… How dare you do this to me!" Kokabiel raise both hands up to create a larger spear and make it bigger every second.

Takashi grabs his arms to pull them down, then head-butts him in the face and got behind him to swing with his hands together to smack Kokabiel in the back of the neck. It was enough to disable him and sent him plummeting down to the ground hard. Takashi watches from above and finally descends down to land in front of Kokabiel that remains in a small crater. He was still alive, but Chisato steps in to end this now by wrapping his body with magical chains to bind him down.

Takashi looks back to her and his armour shatters, only the Boosted Gear on his right arm remains on and is seen wearing black pants, black jacket with white strikes on the sides of the sleeves and a red shirt.

The moment he turns away, Raynare comes in and hugs him tight, surprised Takashi and got Chisato uncomfortable quickly that she had to look away from him. She continues to shed tears on this night, but this finally gave her some satisfaction and relief for herself.

"Takashi…" Raynare mutters his name and holds him tightly. "It's really you."

"Ray…" Takashi moves his arms around her "I can't believe it's you…"

Raynare moves her head back so she could get a look at his face. She touches both sides of his face with both hands and replies "You've changed…"

"I'm still me…" Takashi moves his hands against both side of her face "I missed you so much."

Raynare smiles, leans her forehead against his and starts kissing him for a while. Chisato turns away and walks over towards the others "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah…" Kazuya replies and looks to the others that approaches him from behind "I think we're all good."

"What are you going to do to him?" Irina asks

"Better call Marius." Kazuya said "Unless he's busy with Rias again."

"What about Azazel?" Milena asks

"Yeah." Kazuya takes out his phone and checks through the phone logs "You have Azazel's phone number?"

And so after a couple of minutes of checking through phones, Azazel finally shows up and got the assistance from other devils that has come to assist on apprehending Kokabiel. Kokabiel stands beside Azazel with the chains around his body, gagged mouth to shut him up and even his wings are tied together, despite suffering some minor damage from the fight.

"You guys did a hell of a job out here." Azazel looks back to Kokabiel and him giving Azazel the dark stare. Azazel looks back to the others and replies "Thanks again for taking care of this mess."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Kazuya replies "What the hell were you doing?"

"Hey, you don't send your generals out in the frontline. Besides, I'm sure you had this under control and I was busy."

"Busy doing what? Asking your wife to suck your –"

"Okay! Enough. Tell Marius I said hi. Kokabiel will get what's coming to him later. He'll face trial for trying to start the apocalypse and might try to learn who else he's been talking to. Everything will come out in the open eventually." Azazel turns his eyes towards Takashi and Raynare when mentioning that last part. He waves at them and replies "Adios." He then creates a symbol underneath himself and the others beside him. Together, they all vanish back to the underworld and prepare to confront Grayfia.

"Can you believe that?" Kazuya looks back to Takashi and the others

"It's fine." Milena said "We can take a break now, right?"

"Yeah. We've been out all night… Could use a long sleep right now." Kazuya looks back to Milena "We still have our hotel room. We can rest there."

"What I need is a hot bath first…" Milena sighs and crosses her arms and looks down at her body "I feel so dirty right now…"

Kazuya looks away and tries not to laugh out loud, but Milena could hear him snickering. "I know what I said and I'm not taking it back." Milena replies. She then turns towards Xenovia and Irina and decides to come towards them.

Xenovia looks back to Milena when noticing her approaching them. Milena asks "So… Now that you know the truth, you still think praying to your God will make him hear you?"

Xenovia remains quiet and looks over to Chisato that looks back at them "Chisato. Tell me something. Is God really not watching us anymore?"

Chisato hesitates to answer that and looks to Kazuya, who looks back at her and nods. She sighs a little and replies "He and the other supreme beings were perished in the Great War. I'm sorry."

"So it is true…" Irina mutters and looks away

"You should take some time." Chisato approaches them "You should rest back home with us. Take time and you'll eventually find your answer on where you wish to go from here."

"Yeah…" Xenovia slowly nods

Chisato looks back to Kazuya and Milena "You two coming?"

"No." Kazuya looks back and finds Milena already taking flight. He looks back to Chisato "We got our own place."

"Be sure you don't get caught flying out there." Chisato replies

"We'll be careful." Kazuya turns back and flies out of there to chase Milena.

With Kazuya and Milena departing from the others, everyone else joins Chisato on returning back home to recover what happen. After what happen here, everyone decides to rest back home and plan what to do next in the morning. Takashi returns to his bed, Chisato had to lie in her own bed and try to control herself, while Raynare decides to come into bed with Takashi. While they sit together in his bedroom, both Irina and Xenovia go rest in the living room on the floor, thanks to Chisato that gives them some sheets for them to sleep next to each other.

Takashi sits beside Raynare on his bed and holds onto her hand "I'm sorry for what happen between you and Sopheriel…"

"I told myself she was no longer my sister…" Raynare said and keeps her face forward, not turning her head towards Takashi "And yet there was a moment I wanted to help her."

"In the end, she was still family to you, despite both of you having different goals in life."

"Wish I could've done more for her."

"I may not have been there, but I know you did all you could to try and help her." Takashi said "Guess there was nothing you could have done. To help her."

Raynare leans the side of her body against the side of Takashi and leans the side of her head against his shoulder. "I hope I don't lose you too."

Takashi remains quiet and turns his eyes away when he heard that from her. He remains quiet and just moves his left arm around her neck and on her shoulders. Eventually, Raynare would lie down in bed with him and he just snuggles against her, since it was a small bed and not meant for two people. While they lay together, both not facing one another and both struggling to sleep, since everything that just happen, with Raynare still mourning over her sister and Takashi trying to figure out when is a perfect chance to tell her that he has an intimate relationship with Chisato.

When the sun finally rises up, everyone remains sleeping for a few more hours until it reach 1:40 PM. Chisato was the only one that got out of bed first, went to find anything available to cook breakfast and would eventually get help from Raynare. She came out of bed first, while Takashi was still sleeping and did struggle to get his arms off of him, tried to slowly move him off of her so she could get up without waking him up. He remains sleeping and Raynare comes to the kitchen to see Chisato cooking something to eat.

"Raynare… Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"I couldn't really sleep." Raynare replies and comes to the kitchen counter "Takashi's warm body against mine only helped me during the start. I can't sleep now."

"I'm sure there's some coffee left. Maybe you should sit down and wait until I finish cooking breakfast."

"Sure." Raynare turns away to walk towards the couch, but at halfway, she decides to stop and looks back to Chisato and asks the impossible question for Chisato to answer "So… How was things with you and Takashi in the time world?"

Chisato had her back towards Raynare when she heard that. She stops and hesitates to reply to that answer and was unsure what to say about that. She soon turns around and tries to reply with a straight face "It was a long year of training. Most of the time he kept thinking about you and how he wanted to return."

"That's nice. But… Chisato, have you –"

A loud yawn that came from Xenovia would end the conversation before it begins and both look over to see her sitting up off the floor and stretches her arms. Chisato was save by Xenovia, unsure how she would deal with talking Raynare on what really happen in that time world between her and Takashi. The conversation would not continue from here, so they go deal with Xenovia coming over to see something to eat and Irina will be next to wake up from her sleep.

At 2:00 PM, everyone sits together by the table and eat breakfast together like a family. While they eat breakfast, Irina asks Takashi. "You've changed pretty well in that one year skip in that place."

"I know. I had long hair and close of having a beard." Takashi replies "But Chisato help cut it off."

"I can't really picture you with a beard." Raynare replies

"And you will never see it."

"So was training the only thing you two did together?" Xenovia asks and got Takashi to go silent for a moment.

Takashi quickly replies "Chisato was nice enough to change reality in the training area to a theme park, so at least there was some fun involve…"

Chisato smiles a little when she rises up off her seat and takes her empty plate and cup to the kitchen. Raynare watches Chisato leave, noticed her smile and did see a sign of her face red all the sudden, which made her curious.

Both Irina and Xenovia finish eating and press their hands together in front of them "Thank you for the meal." Irina performs the cross sign to her chest, which brings an uneasy pain to Takashi.

Takashi drops his fork and presses his hands against the side of his head "Ouch! Hey!"

"Oh, right… I'm sorry." Irina replies "I forgot that you are the servant of the dark lord."

"I am not a servant to the…." Takashi pauses and leans back when thinking about it "Oh yeah, I'm still a pawn to Marius."

"He'll probably want to see you after this." Raynare replies

"Yeah…" Takashi crosses his arms "He'll probably have something for me to do, now that I have the dragon's gift."

"I see your still praying." Chisato looks back to the two "Have you chosen on what to do now?"

"We have." Xenovia replies and looks to Irina and her back to Xenovia. Both look to Raynare and Takashi "We've decided to continue serving the church. We'll return to report on the news about Kokabiel and the stolen weapons."

"I figured you would do that." Chisato said "Perhaps Michael would apologise personally for hiding that secret from the both of you. Although, he can't really apologise to everyone who still follow God's path."

"Apologise?" Takashi looks to Chisato

"You didn't hear them, didn't you?" Raynare asks

"Hear what?"

"We'll explain that later." Chisato comes closer towards the table "Would you be so kind as to help bring the rest of the plates to the kitchen and help clean before you leave?"

"Of course." Irina rises up from her seat with her finish dishes and helps Chisato on cleaning.

Everyone else went to the kitchen when they are done finishing breakfast and would soon to sit back down on the couch. Raynare and Takashi sits together by the couch, have Raynare fill in on what happen out there and about God dying in the Great War. After that conversation, everyone starts coming outside to say farewell to Xenovia and Irina. Both of them cover themselves up with the white robes and hide the weapons they brought here. Both bow and thanks Chisato for allowing them to stay and hopes that they will see them again.

X

**(This chapter was short than the other chapters I wrote before but couldn't add another event in there cause it'll break the attention elsewhere. Sorry it took so long, was much difficult as it was and I know the Kokabiel and Takashi fight felt too easy, but was much difficult to actually do it, but since Vali defeated him pretty easy and Takashi was in there for a year, would make sense to have him own him like that. Don't worry there will be more fights for Takashi. Also, I did mention I was planning on adding a special guest character in this story, but I decide to cut her out and not planning on giving Takashi a full harem so he only has two. After this mess I want to bring my story back on track, since some parts haven't gone according to my idea and some characters was meant to be more introduced but has been pushed away and wasn't really planning on bringing Kokabiel/Xenovia/Irina and that plotline in this story.)**


	15. Chapter 15

During the night, during the time when Kokabiel shows himself as the enemy to the others, another fight was happening between the Witchblade and a new adversary. Director Silver, who owns a powerful corporation of military advancement and lead director of the Cloneblade project, sends some of her agents out on the field in the middle of the night to apprehend Reina and extract the Witchblade from her. Reina was now stuck in a battle of her own, except instead of fighting the Darkness, she was left fighting against humans with the same set of powers as her own. She made it through an open area in the back alley, standing in between large buildings and kept doing backflips to avoid incoming energy projectiles that was coming from above. She finally stops, crouches down and looks up to find someone standing on top of a building. She was a beautiful blonde-haired woman in the age of seventeen, with her hair tied in long twin tails and blue eyes. She wore this dark red jacket over her white shirt and a black skirt, black thigh high stockings and brown boots. As she was ready for a fight, she took off her jacket and transforms into her Cloneblade form. She wore a tight body suit of a Cloneblade, which was a black and red body armour and covers more parts of her body than the rest of the female Cloneblades. Her name is Haruka.

"So this is the infamous Witchblade I was told to bring back alive. How bothersome."

"You should be careful about her." Nora approaches Haruka from behind, standing in her orange Cloneblade form and watches Reina looking back at them "We need to bring her alive."

"I know." Haruka replies and watches Reina from where she was. "Try and hold her down."

Nora jumps off the building and lands hard on the ground with signs of cracks around the landing, except no damage to her suit and body. She looks back at Reina with a straight face, not a care in the world that she has to fight someone like her.

"Nora. You finally come out of hiding?" Reina asks and stands up straight

"I wasn't hiding. I was doing my job."

"And was trying to kill Takashi one of your assignments?" Reina asks

"That's different." Nora starts approaching her.

"You seriously working with these guys? I can't believe you've gone this far."

"You have no idea what I had to do to get away from all of you."

"Marius dies, you ditch the others and come to the human world. You know he's back, right?"

Nora stops, staggered at hearing that name and shows some signs of expression on her face. Her eyes widen for a brief moment, then looks slightly down and looks away from Reina. Hearing that he is back right now, caused some serious flashbacks of her past that she tried to bury inside of her and never again to bring it back out.

A slight flashback came from a time long ago, back when he was alive and in a relationship with Rias. She saw herself laying on this operating table and finds Marius standing over her with Azazel standing nearby. Marius had shorter hair back then and still kept it silver. As soon as he lends his hand closer to the side of her face, the flashback ends and Nora closes her eyes tightly a second and looks back to Reina.

During the problem with Nora, Reina turns her attention towards two men that approaches Nora and looking back at her. She notices them wearing a tight battle suit with a camouflage design of black, grey and white put together and wears nothing to protect their faces.

"You need to focus." One of them said and starts walking closer to Reina and the other man following his lead.

Reina place her hands on her hips and replies "Are you supposed to be the male version of the Cloneblades? You look ridiculous."

The man at the back responds "Says the woman that looks like a prostitute."

Reina drops her mouth for a moment and closes her mouth to make a smirk on her face. She lowers her arms down and finally attacks, punching first the man at the back, finds him blocking her punch with his left arm. The other man looks back at Reina, quickly moves his arms in front of him to form a cross to block an incoming kick that sent him sliding back. The first guy she punch would grab her arm, lifts it up and kicks her to the side of her chest. She looks back at him, flinched only a bit from that kick and punches him back across the face to push the two away from each other to make distance between each other.

Reina got a good look at the armour closely and mutters "That armour…" This here would trigger a flashback that happen a year ago from her. She remembers coming across someone like them, except he did not wore a helmet and actually shows his face to her. She remembers fighting someone with the same armour, underneath the highway and manage to overpower her through half of the battle. Before there was a victor, the man reach his limit in power, forced him to terminate when his armour begins to crack all across his body and explodes.

The distraction gave the one in front of her the chance to punch her across the face with his right hand and swings his left arm to hit her again. She quickly blocks his left hand, quickly avoiding the arm blade that comes out of his arm and made a little scratch across the side of her face. She lifts her leg up high to kick him across the side of his face, failed when he blocks it with his right arm. The second guy charges in from the side of Reina, wraps his arms around her waist and sends her hitting against the wall. While she is held against the two, she elbows him in the back, ignored the hit, stands up straight to punch her to the side of her chest and deliver another punch with the same arm across her face to bring her down to one knee.

Reina stays where she is and faces the floor, laughing a little, as she starts getting this exciting jolt that flows through her body. This whole thing was turning her on and desires more from this.

"You guys are great. I like that. But…"

When she looks back at him, she drew her arm blade from her left arm and swings upward through the air, missed him in an inch, but when she got up straight, she lands a right punch to his chest to push him back. She then looks to the side to avoid an incoming attack from the other one, used her quick reflexes, she ducks on time, got behind the guy, pulled his right arm back and sent her blade straight through that arm. He gasps, surprised that her blade was enough to pierce his armour and still went through the other side like it was nothing. A normal person would feel more pain than this, while he just ignores it and feels only slight pain from the stab.

Reina pulls the blade out of him, pushed him away and licks the blood on her arm blade "Wow… You boys are really turning me on right now."

Nora finally steps into the fight by getting Reina's attention when she fires extremely sharp needles from her hair towards her. Reina looks to her and swings her arm blade to block the attacks, but runs to the side to avoid the others.

"So you next?" Reina calls out and charges straight at her with her arm blade at the ready.

Nora jumps high enough to go over Reina, while keeping just her hand touching against Reina's arm. When she lands behind her, Reina swings back, Nora takes a step back away to avoid a couple of swings from the arm blade and finally counters by using the strands of her orange hair to pierce Reina several times across the flesh of her body. Reina stops her attack and never once moan or said anything from those fatal attacks.

"You have strong resistance." Nora replies "Azazel must be treating you well."

"You have no idea." Reina pulls one of the strands that went through her leg and soon strikes the rest with her arm blade to break free. She then moves to the side to avoid another barrage of needles that miss her completely.

One of the male Cloneblades came charging towards her from the side, swings his arm blade to clash against hers and made her stop to hold her ground against him. She attacks with a backflip, almost hitting him in the chin, but he steps back to avoid it and the moment she lands on the ground, he charges at her again with the arm blade. She moves back against the wall, tilt her head to the side to have him drive the blade through the wall, but he drew another arm blade from his other hand and begins swinging crazy towards Reina, while she smiles and keeps moving back. She avoids every single attack, until the second male approaches her from behind, grabs her arms and pulls them back to hold her. He gives her a hard knee in the back, she breaks the hold with the back of her head hitting against his face, but was too late to block the two strikes across the chest with the man in front of her. After that, he kicks her to the chest and sent her to the floor.

"What happen to keeping her alive?" Nora asks when approaching the two

"She's not dead." One of them replies and looks back to Reina that remains laying there on the floor in a bloody state.

Haruka lands on the ground nearby and approaches the group "She'll be fine when we bring her back. Now apprehend her."

"Understood." Nora looks back to Reina and extends the strands of her hair towards Reina.

Reina opens her eyes quickly before it got close, quickly kicking the strands of her hair away from her, quickly sits up and looks towards Haruka. She smiles and decides to charge towards her instead, while she stood there and let her tackle her against the wall.

"Haruka!"

"I'm fine." Haruka replies and lowers her eyes down to see the arm blade touching against her neck. She looks back to Reina and asks "You know you can't stop us like this?"

"You can't take what doesn't belong to you." Reina said "The Witchblade will never accept you."

Haruka frowns and was unhappy at what she heard from Reina, as she desires to have that power of hers and be more than just a Cloneblade. She would finally attack with an electric blast she shot from her right arm that replaces an arm blade, blasted her in the gut, bringing an electrical burst across her body and causing her body to feel excruciating pain from it all the sudden. After the hit, Reina was defenceless for Haruka, so Haruka pushes her off of her, hits her in the face with her forehead and jumps up to right knee her in the face. Before she could collapse to the ground, the two male Cloneblades approaches Reina from behind, grabs her arms to pull them back and allow Haruka to deliver a few punching blows across her face and one in the chest. With so much damage done to Reina, there was no way she could survive such a beating like this and would bring this victory to the Cloneblades.

"Haruka!" Nora intervenes and approaches them "That's enough."

"What do you think of me now?" Haruka said and looks back at Reina. She grabs her chin to raise her head up to look back at her with her eyes half open "The department was designing a new weapon that could disable something like you. So what do you think of me now? I'm not good enough for you?"

Reina looks back at her and just smiles a little, despite feeling serious pains from those blows she took. She replies to Haruka "Mind if I use that weapon on my husband?"

Haruka grinds her teeth and got mad from that. She steps back from Reina, draws her arm blade on her left hand and was ready to attack. Reina looks down for a moment, but she looks up at Haruka, eyes widen and notice her hair starts changing colour. Reina quickly counters and breaks the hold she had on by doing a backflip, hits Haruka to the chest with both her feet to stop her attack. As soon as she lands, her appearance completely changes, like her hair change from red to white and her black body armour changes to red. All the damage and stabs she took in the fight was no more, like it never happen to her and just stands there with a smile on her face, as she knew that all of them was about to meet a new challenge.

"Her true form…" Nora mutters and took a step back from Reina

"Son of a bitch… You wanted me to keep hitting you!"

"The more action I get, the stronger I become. You of all people should know how good I am with this." Reina looks to one of the male Cloneblades, draws out two arm blades and quickly attacks him before he could react. She drove those two blades straight through his chest, he gasps and would feel pain this time, due to one of the blades just struck his heart, but Reina made sure he does not attack again by decapitating him.

Haruka and the other male Cloneblade attacks together, but backfire when Reina kicks the man back, swings her blade against Haruka's and broke it in two with just one swing. Reina comes in with her left arm blade and drives it through her gut, but her endurance was much stronger than that, but Reina pulls the blade out the second she ran it through and gives her a hard kick across the face to send her to the floor. She then focus on the male, stands straight and lowers her arm to have him come at her and starts swinging both arm blades towards her. Her reflexes and speed was much better, she kept blocking every single swing he does against her and just plays around with him until she was done playing around.

Reina finally had enough toying with the man, finally grabs his right leg when he tries to kick her and wraps her left arm around his leg to hold it against her waist. "Our night together was amazing… But I'm done playing with you." She swings her right arm down at his leg, hit his knee and bent his leg up to disable it. She lets go of him, he limps backwards, while looking at his broken leg and looks up when Reina grabs his shoulder and drives her left arm blade through his chin. He froze when the blade pierce through his chin, his eyes show fear, while Reina found no regret ending his life here in front of her. Reina had enough and pulls the blade out of his chin, gave him an uppercut punch with her right hand to send him out of the way.

Nora comes next to Haruka and both look back at Reina. Nora asks "She's too powerful for us. We have to leave."

"Forget it!" Haruka stares back at Reina with an angry expression on her face. She shot Reina again with that electric blast from arm cannon, except it absolutely nothing against her and just stand there looking back at her.

"That tickles."

Reina had enough and charges in to perform a double clothesline against the both of them with her arms against both their necks. Both collapse hard on the ground, while she took a handful of steps before finally stopping and turning around to look back at the two. Haruka rises up first, charges against her again and Reina begins using her quick reflexes to avoid every single attack just like before. Reina backs away until she notices she is against the wall, and the moment Haruka swings her arm in, Reina blocks it easy, moves to the side to grab the back of her head and slams her face hard against the wall. Reina gets behind Haruka, knees her in the back and punches her in the face the moment she turns around to look back at her. Haruka went down on her knees, lowers her head down to the ground for a moment, looks back up at her and aims her right arm at her. Reina grabs her arm tightly, breaks her arm cannon and delivers a right knee to her face to hit the back of her body against the wall again.

"You're done." Reina replies and draws her arm blade "It was fun while it lasted."

Nora stops her there with the strands of her hair to wrap themselves around her arms, legs, neck and around her waist to hold her. Reina turns her head to the side, looks with one eye towards Nora and would easily break the hold she had on her. With it broken, she rushes towards Nora, jumps up to lay a hard kick to her face and send her crashing hard on the floor. With Nora down and unconscious, Reina looks back at Haruka, tempted to finish her off, but would finally take her leave from this place when she could hear a commotion happening nearby and it happen to be the reinforcements.

While Nora was unconscious, the memories of Marius would return to her again and would bring back the moment where she first saw him long ago. She was just laying on an operating table, opened her eyes when she heard voices coming closer, only muttering to one another, but could finally hear and see clearly and finds Marius standing nearby with Azazel next to him. Marius still look the same, except his hair was short back then and was wearing a suit, same with Azazel too. Both were talking and paying no attention to Nora.

"I know the rook you once had was one of the strongest you ever had, but you should at least consider my proposal to you." Azazel replies "These two are a success, while some of the experiments have perished during the first creation. These ones are last Cloneblades left and will not terminate like the others."

"Let's hope you don't disappoint me Azazel. And could you at least give them better body armour? How is Rias supposed to compete against these two?" Marius sighs and turns towards Shiori that was lying near Nora on the operating table. He asks "So who are they?"

Azazel looks to Shiori to identity her "That is Shiori and the other one is…" Then turns his head towards Nora, paused when noticing her eyes open and looking back at them "Nora."

Marius looks back to Nora and notice her awake. He steps closer to her to the side of the table and leans his left hand against the side of it "Hey there. My name is Marius Lucifer. How would you like to work with me and get out of this place? I know you could do better out there working with me, don't you agree?"

"I can't wait to see Rias' face when you show her these two." Azazel replies

Marius looks back at Azazel "You seriously want my woman jealous, don't you?"

"If you don't want them, then just say no."

Marius looks back at Nora and says "Nah. I'm keeping them." Then lend his hand closer to Nora and shows a rook piece in his hand.

It was at that moment that she and Shiori would become rooks to serve Marius'. Both of them finally got the chance to set out into the human world and also in the underworld, fighting against other rooks like themselves in small tournaments where the kings such as Marius would watch and see how they progress. Both their reputation spread across the underworld as the perfect tag team, all thanks to Marius on bringing them to his side and would also bring a close relationship between the three.

During the training with Marius in the underground fighting ground of his mansion, Marius held well against both their onslaught against him. He wore black pants, dark boots and not wearing a shirt, which would soon get Akeno and Rias' attention when they arrive to watch this. Nora would extend her hair to attack him from behind, while Shiori continues swinging her scythe-like blade from the front. Shiori could not land a single blow against him, and when he knew what Nora was planning, he brings out his blue flaming wings to knock her hair back and quickly turns around to come charging with quick speed towards her. She tries to defend herself when he comes, only to see him vanish in front of her and appears behind her.

"He's behind you!" Shiori calls out and was too late to counter.

Nora looks back and took a blow across the face, a hard punch was enough to send her flying and collapsing hard on the ground. She slowly sits up, rubs her right arm against the side of her face from that hit and quickly comes back in to attack him. Shiori charges in to support her, both clash against his wings when he got them in front of him to block them, but when he spreads them out to push them back a bit, he aims his hands forward and fires both blue fireballs at close range from the palm of his hands to known them back down together.

Marius removes his wings and just stands there with his hands on his waists "You ladies alright?"

"I'm fine…" Nora sits up and looks back at him. She lowers her voice for Shiori to hear her "Man, he's so strong."

"I didn't think he was this powerful." Shiori replies and rises back up off the ground

"Facing a powerful foe such as myself would give you greater endurance. This is the perfect training for you to be much powerful if we continue."

"Don't you think you're going a little too hard on them?" Rias asks and approaches Marius to the side with Akeno behind her. Akeno wore her shrine maiden outfit, while Rias was wearing a red dress.

"They insisted to challenge me." Marius replies "And I thought you two were going to get a massage?"

"We were… But we got distracted." Akeno giggles and lowers her eyes down at his sweaty chest for a second.

"You know, how about all four of us face you in a fight." Rias replies with a smile on her face

Marius smiles back "Oh? So you want to get dirty huh? You ladies do love to get dirty on me." He turns around and takes a few steps away from them.

Akeno turns away and approaches Shiori and Nora. She smiles to Shiori and she does the same back at her "This is going to be real fun."

"We may outnumber him, but he still has a serious advantage here…" Nora replies and continues moving her eyes up and down to stare at his chest and back to his face.

"Should I make it easy for all of you if I should put a shirt on?" Marius asks

All four of them says this at the same time "NO." Then turn their heads to one another and just laughs.

"Should've wore shorts for this." Marius mutters to himself and then calls out to them "You ladies ready?"

"Hold on!" Someone else calls out to get everyone's attention and finds Kazuya with Milena coming into the training ground "If this is going to be everyone faces Marius." He summons two swords in his hands when approaching Marius "Then I am so in for this."

"Somebody is anxious to get their asses kicked." Marius said and points to Kazuya "You'll be the first to go down."

"As much as I don't want to get involved in this…" Milena replies and soon draws out her rapier "I'm game for this."

"And put on a freaking shirt." Kazuya replies

"I'm better without it."

"Unbelievable…" Kazuya said and looks to the other women "Just standing there could arouse all of them."

"Jealous are we?" Milena asks

"I am not."

"Anyways." Marius raise his left hand towards them and signals them to bring "Come at me whenever you like."

With everyone getting into a stance, all would be ready to attack and Nora will become the first to take the first step on attacking Marius. Of course, this whole playback through her memories would end right here when she finally wakes up from that blow she took from Reina.

Nora wakes up on a hospital bed, but was not at the hospital directly, only inside one of the rooms of the main headquarters of the Cloneblade program. One doctor was monitoring her until he notice her finally waking up, quickly turning away to pick up a nearby phone to call Director Glorianna Silver to deliver the news. Nora was back in her normal look during her unconscious situation and slowly sits up to see that her injuries are gone and wore just a white gown, while her clothes was nearby on a basket.

Director Silver finally arrives into the room a few minutes later and finds her preparing to get dress. Director Silver grabs the curtain to bring them privacy between one another and give Nora the chance to remove her white gown before putting on her clothes.

"Your match with the Witchblade was sloppy." Director Silver replies and crosses her arms

"There was nothing I could've done to stop her." Nora replies when standing up next to the bed and putting on her business clothes.

"That is true. The Witchblade did show much potential when it released into that second form. But that operation has shown to us that we have more work to do before accomplishing the complete form of the Cloneblade."

Nora stops and looks back to her "Did Haruka made it out of there?"

"She's alive. She's pissed off that the Witchblade let her go and just took off before the response team could show up. As for the citizens, nobody saw a thing. But we lost two soldiers in that assignment. I expect you to be the training dummy for the next patch of soldiers."

Nora looks back down and replies "As you wish." And shows an upsetting expression on her face

"Is there something wrong? You are still part of this company and you will continue until we have no use of you." Director Silver turns back and departs "Return to the training area in twenty minutes."

Nora remains by the side of the bed and soon wraps her arms under her breasts to hug herself. The moment she closes her eyes and opens them back up, she suddenly get sent back into her memories again, and this time, it was a moment where she finally found herself at the mercy of Marius' strong body against hers.

She finds herself laying in the hot springs with Marius standing behind her with his arms around her body and below her breasts. He holds her tight and says to her "I know you've been turned on like the others."

Nora blushes deeply and it was not the hot water that was doing it. Her eyes remain half open and remains looking forward, embarrassed and did not want him to see her in this weaken state. She only mutters his name "Marius… I feel something digging against my back."

"Don't worry about that." Marius whispers back and got her a little arouse

"Hey, I want some attention too." Shiori comes swimming to the side of him and presses her breasts against his arm.

Marius looks back at Shiori and lowers his eyes down to find his left arm is now between her breasts. "Now those are quite lovely."

"Would you two stop it?" Rias calls out and got both their attention towards her. She was swimming closer to them with a bad-tempered expression on her face.

"You'll get your chance with me honey." Marius said "Wouldn't it be fair for you if you share for once?"

"S-Share!?" Rias stops and stands up straight to show the top part of her body "You got the balls to say that to your future wife."

"You still love me."

Rias sighs and turns her eyes away from him "Can't believe I got stuck with this."

"Awww do you want a hug too Rias?"

Rias crosses her arms and turns away from him "No."

Marius smiles and whispers in Nora's ear "I'll catch you later, Nora." And surprises her with a kiss on the cheek that got her full attention. He then let's go of her and swims over to wrap his arms around Rias.

Shiori looks back to Nora and says "I can't wait to share a bed with the king."

"Y-You really think he'll accept us to share a bed with him?"

"Oh he will." Akeno heard them and was sitting nearby against the edge of the hot springs. She sits on the edge with her legs in the water, crossing her legs and remains a wet gorgeous attraction. "The first thing you got to deal with is Rias." She looks past their heads and waves towards Kazuya that was nearby with Milena.

Kazuya smiles a bit and waves back at her, which took a hit across the back of his head by Milena "Stop staring."

Kazuya looks back at her "I wasn't staring!"

"Bullshit."

Nora starts swimming to the side of the hot springs to finally get out, but while she swims to the side, she looks back at Marius that remains with Rias' side, groping her breasts and making her groaning from this pleasure. Shiori would come over to help get Marius' attention, by pressing her breasts against his back and starts moving her body up and down, pressing her breasts hard against him. She watches them and smiles, while also beginning to feel herself twitching between her legs.

Nora finally snaps to it and returns back to reality. She finds herself blushing and slaps both sides of her face with her hands to try and forget what she just saw. She finally get out of the room and did what she was told, go through an elevator and travel all the way down to the bottom floor that will take her into an underground fighting arena. The arena itself was large, square-like complex with the entire place showing large buildings to match a certain area in the city above, like a perfect fighting ground to fight in a fake city.

Down below, Haruka was already fighting against the remote control tanks that are being develop by the corporation and was tearing them apart pretty easy with her Cloneblade powers. She was still angry and was letting off a lot of steam when destroying the tanks with a swing of her arm blade. Nora would step in closer to her when she was done punching the hell out of the last tank that was more in pieces than the other ones nearby.

"Are you satisfied now?" Nora asks when she comes closer to her.

"I can't believe that bitch humiliated me like that." Haruka jumps off the broken tank, kicks it so hard that a large piece of it was sent flying back.

"Or are you surprised that bitch let you go?"

Haruka looks back at her "I am not in the mood for this shit right now."

"The only way for you to beat her is to be in her level. But with your current skills, you won't last any longer if you ever did reach that second stage."

"Oh? And you would do so much better than me, right?"

"Forget it." Nora turns her back on her and looks out in the distance towards the end of the arena, high above where the control centre that monitors the battle arena from a far. "Director Silver wants me as a training dummy." She then looks back to Haruka "So you're free to use me as your next opponent."

"Good." Haruka smiles and charges straight at her before she could transform. She jumps up to do almost the same as what Reina did to Nora, except she took a right kick to the chin and sent Nora to the ground.

Haruka got on top of her, lays a few punches across her face and chest, but Nora finally changes at halfway with her hair coming alive, almost close of piercing her flesh with it. Haruka notice it on time, quickly jumps back to avoid taking serious stabs across her body. She stands ready, while Nora rise up off the ground, completely turning into her Cloneblade form and staring back at her with no emotions, despite taking all those blows, she shows no anger towards Haruka.

"You are the perfect weapon this company has." Nora replies "Don't disappoint me."

Haruka grinds her teeth and soon charges in with her arm blade towards her. Nora counters with her own arm blade, except it was a three rapier like blades that came out of her left arm and easily counters against hers. She counters with the strands of her hair to get behind and strike Haruka from behind. She saw it, as always, and decides to hit Nora in the face with her forehead and ducks down to trip her. This succeeds and lays a double kick, by pressing her right hand on the ground so she could lift both her legs up to kick Nora to the chest. Nora fell back, takes two more steps back when she got her footing and attacks with incoming strands of needles towards Haruka.

Meanwhile, Director Silver came to the control centre to see the fight for herself and watches on the computer screen to see how the two progress against one another. She finds them fighting one another with hand to hand combat, but Nora backs away when she notice Haruka going seriously aggressive towards her. Haruka would pursue and continues her relentless assault towards her.

"This is what I was afraid to see." Director Silver said to herself and keeps watching.

Nora begins avoiding a few close quarter combat with Haruka for the moment, saw her charging straight at her and notice an opening for her. As Haruka swings her right arm to hit her in the face, Nora moves her head to the side, grabs her arm, spins around to have her back towards Haruka and throws her over her body to send her crashing into one of the buildings. Nora waits until Haruka comes back out, kicking some of the fake wall that was not even made of stone or brick, just cheap fake design of the real structure itself. Nora attacks again with her needles, make Haruka run to the side and then attacks with her strands of her hair towards her. Haruka jumps high through the air and comes down to swing her arm blade down at her. Nora's hair comes back to normal behind her before clashing her arm blade against hers once more. Haruka grabs her arm with her other hand, jumps up and lays a right knee to push the two away from each other. With the two away from each other, Nora almost catches Haruka when she uses her hair to dig far underground from behind her, send them through the ground and bring them up to pierce Haruka from behind. She was so close of succeeding, however, Haruka manage to extend the arm blade to make it the size of a great sword and quickly spins back to strike at the hard strands of hair to deflect them. With it all coming to an end, Haruka looks back to Nora, quickly punches forward to extend her blade so far that it will pierce Nora's chest from far away. Nora gasps when she felt that blade pierce through the other side of her body, while Haruka would take the blade out of her chest and strikes one of her knees before decreasing the size of her blade to normal.

With Nora down to one knee, she looks back at Haruka, does nothing else after that and accepts a running knee to the face. Nora collapses to the ground, looks up at Harula, while she stand snext to her, stomps hard on her knee and extends her blade a bit to make it reach close to her neck. Haruka would say to her "You can't beat me. I've been the top of the others for ages."

"Who do you think trained you to reach this level?" Nora replies and stares back at Haruka, still showing a calm expression towards Haruka, but would start showing some signs of pain.

"No. I did this because I am better." Haruka raise her blade up and swings down in hope of decapitating Nora.

However, her story was just the beginning here, as Nora suddenly grabs the blade before it could touch her skin. Her orange body armour begins to glow brighter in orange, forced Haruka to be surprise and so does the others watching this fight. They would find Haruka finally showing her true powers, by unleashing it now on Haruka for the first time.

"W-What is this?" Haruka moves the blade away from Nora's neck and takes a couple of steps away from her. She would get a few flashbacks of when Reina went into her true form and beat the hell out of everyone because of it.

Nora rises up with a new designs being put to her armour, the same way when Shiori went into her second stage. Her body suit did cover some parts of her body, mostly her breasts and shows two spikes that stretch from behind her elbow and reach to the back of her shoulders, as well as blades in front of her knees that stretch down to her feet.

While she looks back at Haruka, she remembers the first time she shows this to someone and it happen to be Marius that help make her succeed on this. It was just the two of them when it happen, wanted Marius in his battle armour, while Nora was focusing her acrobatic reflexes against him, but kept taking a few blows that sent her to the ground. As soon as she had enough, she finally went to her limit and changes the appearance of her armour in front of him. This here gave a smile on his face, so he decides to go on the defensive and see what Nora was made of, and in the end, she saw an opening that brought Marius on the floor and her sitting on top of him.

"How does it feel?" Marius asks and ignores the sharp blade that is close to his neck.

Nora breathes heavier when looking down at him and says "I feel amazing."

Marius' armour vanishes and he asks "You want more arousing sensation from this training?"

Nora retracts the blades back into her arm and grabs onto Marius' shirt tightly "Yes!" Then leans in closer to kiss him to finally give her the arousing sensation she was looking for. She remains pressing her body against his, keeping her tongue down his mouth and would soon get rough when she rips his shirt off.

Now back at the training grounds, she looks back at Haruka and finally charges in. Haruka keeps her hands forward and tries to defend against her, but her speed was much better than before and the punches that Haruka took was strong enough to break some parts of her armour. With no way out of stopping this, Nora would get behind her, use the single long strand of her hair that was mostly covering her right eye to wrap itself around Haruka's neck. She grips it tightly around her neck to stop her from breathing much and allow herself to grab a hold of her arms to pull them back. With Haruka defenceless, Nora uses the rest of the strands of her hair to pierce the front of her, stabbed her several times across the front of her body, bringing terrible pain to Haruka and reaching her limit of containing that much pain in Cloneblade form.

It finally ends with Nora letting go of Haruka and sent her to the floor. She turns around when sensing someone approaching them and it happen to be Director Silver. She finally steps into the battleground, watched the entire match from above and stands in front of Nora to get a good look at her new form before she finally shatters the armour and make Nora herself again.

"You've really live up to my expectation about you, Nora." Director Silver said and looks back towards Haruka "Despite that Haruka was meant to be the top-ranking Cloneblade we have here, you've been holding back this whole time."

"I'm sorry." Nora replies "I couldn't use this form in front of anymore. It took me a while, but I am finally ready to wake up and forget about the past. I'll be ready to face the Cloneblade again when the time is ready."

Haruka slowly rise up off the ground, still hurt from the blows she took, remains in her Cloneblade form and holds her left arm with her right hand when taking a few steps towards them. "… Hold on a minute… I'm the best fighter you got."

"Not anymore." Director Silver replies and looks back to Nora "Next time, you better use this against the Witchblade."

"You…" Haruka grips her right arm tightly "You're going to abandon me?! I'm the best Cloneblade you've ever created!"

"You will be compensated for what you've accomplished here. In time, you'll join the rest of the Cloneblades when they successfully master there powers."

". . . . ."

The look on Director Silver's face said it all, as she shows not much expressions or emotions, just like Nora is right now. She had no care in the world at what she was seeing, but the only thing that would actually make her smile was to see great progress happening in front of her and ignore the failures.

Crossed and betrayal came through Haruka's mind, abandoned by those who gave her this amazing power to show everyone who is boss. With her last breath and strength she had left, she decides to charge straight at her with whatever power she had left in her. Nora would intervene, but Silver defends herself by activating the Ember Stone she wears around her neck. The stone itself glows bright in red and combust into flames that will engulf her body in flames. The fire was too much for Nora and Haruka, forced them back, but Haruka stays closer to Silver and would get burn on the front of her body that her armour could not handle it. As the flames dies out, there would stand a human in a godlike power, wearing a black bodysuit that covers most part of her body, her hair ignites in flames that will spread down from the back of her arms and back.

Director Silver comes closer to Haruka and finishes her easily. She grabs her by the neck, lifts her up and unleashes a blast of flames from her right hand to consume Haruka with the flames. She was left screaming out in pain, screaming for six seconds until she finally could no longer take it anymore and perishes to nothing. With that settle, the flames finally dies out, returns back into the stone that remains on her neck and Director Silver returns to her regular self.


	16. Chapter 16

During the night, while Reina was off busy fighting a new challenge and force her to turn into her true form of the Witchblade, other plans have gone into motion, as Vali and his team comes together to help infiltrate and destroy the Khaos Brigate. After surveying from a far, Vali has his sights on the targets that would soon come together and would bring light on what they are planning and if they are in league with the Darkness or anyone else that they do not know yet.

Inside the Tokyo National Museum, the guards have been taken out of action, the alarms turn off and anyone can just walk right in without any notice. While all this was happening, far away on a building, Vali's team, Arthur, Kuroka and Bikou together. Unfortunately, Le Fay was unable to arrive here and it was just the five of them here on the rooftop.

"Does anyone know when Reina should be showing up?" Bikou sits by the edge of the roof with Kuroka sitting beside him

"Azazel said she'll be here." Vali replies and looks back at Kuroka "Is it only one person?"

"I'm afraid so." Kuroka soon yawns and stretches her arms "Were going to be stuck up here all night."

"Any idea on what time is it?"

"I've lost track of time, sorry." Arthur comes towards them and offers Kuroka a cup and pours in some coffee from a portable coffee mug.

"Thank you." Kuroka replies and takes a sip from it "Still warm."

Everyone soon turns their attention to a red symbol that appears nearby on the ground. A bright red light appears above it and when it vanishes, Marius and Rias both stands together and the symbol vanishes. Rias came without her school uniform and wearing regular clothes. She wore a dark sleeveless tank top with a red ribbon around her neck and a black skirt with red linings across it. She also wears long white socks and black shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Vali asks

"You think I'll let you kill the Darkness?" Marius comes closer to Vali "Thought you could use someone to help overkill the situation."

"Just you and your wife?" Vali asks "Where's the rest of your friends?"

"Akeno and Shiori are fast asleep, Kazuya and Milena are dealing with Kokabiel. I'm all you got."

"Is Reina not here?" Rias asks

"She should've came by now." Bikou replies "She isn't here."

"We can take care of the problem without you Marius." Vali replies

"If the Darkness is involve, then I'm staying."

"He's not the target." Vali turns his back on Marius and walks to the edge of the roof to look out at the museum "We'd be lucky if he ever showed up."

"Then who's the target?" Rias asks

"The Wheel of Shadows." Arthur replies

"Seriously? Where did she come from?"

"She arrived in Japan a couple of weeks ago and has been moving around lately." Arthur said

"I know she's making some allies in the Khaos Brigade, while also doing her own thing. She feels like she's in control." Vali said "Now she's here by herself, but I can tell she isn't alone."

Marius comes walking up next to Vali and said "How many do you expect that we'll be dealing with?"

"I don't know. Heaven doesn't say what she's been up to." Vali said and looks to Marius "Why don't you ask your mother about that?"

"I'm working on that." Marius looks up at the sky "I've got a lot of things I have to deal with." Then looks straight ahead and mutters "Rias' been holding me back."

"I know exactly what you mean." Vali turns his eyes to the right towards Kuroka

"Are there any news on the Hero Faction?" Marius asks

"Lost contact with them, probably went into hiding after what you did."

"They had it coming. Cao was on my list, Heracles just got on it the moment he put his hands on Rias. But they are not the real problem."

"You want Alistair and Jackie Estacado. I know they are tied to the Khaos Brigade in some way, but don't expect that you'll be the only one that wants to take him out."

"Since when do you care about the Darkness?" Marius turns his head to Vali "What did he do to you while I was away?"

Vali hesitates to answer that and remains looking out at the view. He eventually replies "Klaus saw an interest in me, while my grandfather didn't. He knew what I would become and actually wanted to adopt me into the Lucifer Family."

"Hmm." Marius looks forward and place his right hand against Vali's left shoulder "We may be different, but I'd consider you as a little brother I never had."

"Alexis is your half-sister. You should consider seeing her instead of me."

"Hey, we've got more movement in there." Kuroka replies and shows a magical symbol in the palm of her hand that was a type of map. Everyone turn towards Kuroka and notice two more red signatures coming together inside that building, but quickly turns it off and looks back at the others "Have to be careful they don't find my spell."

Arthur replies "How do you plan on fighting them in the museum? There's so many relics in there."

"Can't do anything about it. Unless you know how to bring them outside."

"Leave that to me." Marius said and walks away from Vali. He approaches Rias that remains standing at the back and looking back towards him "You ready?"

Rias crosses her arms and replies quietly "Yeah."

Marius place both hands against her shoulders and replies "I'll be fighting by myself, so you'll have a chance on fighting someone else, but be sure not to get hurt. There could also be a chance that Alistair could show up here. I want to be sure you don't go too aggressive and blow up the entire building."

"I'll only do that if we fail to kill him."

Marius smiles and moves his right hand against the side of her face. Rias would step closer to press her head against his chest, lowers her arms and says to him "Don't die again."

"I won't." Marius wraps his arms around Rias "I promise."

Inside the museum, one powerful foe comes straight through the front door, revealing herself to be Sabine, wielder of the Wheel of Shadows and is has now fallen from grace, cast out from heaven, but the Artefact that she now wields, she still holds the better strength than the others. She came through the door in this strange dark form of purple and black, as well as some shimmering light colours that looks like the dark skies of the stars. On her belly was the Wheel of Shadow itself, a sundial object that is attach to her body and will remain with her until she dies.

Two other individuals from the Khaos Brigade shows up, one was Creuserey Asmodeus and the other is Katerea Leviathan. Only the three arrive here in the middle of the museum, while the rest of the members are not here at this time.

"So you're here. Welcome." Asmodeus speaks first "What happen to you?"

"I've been busy." Sabine responds and takes few more steps towards them before stopping "Is it just you two and not Ophis?"

"She's busy somewhere else. She can't be here."

"Fine. You just better be right about what I seek here, or else things will go bloody."

"Were all on the same side here." Katerea replies "Something of great interest can help all of us here. This can finally bring those people out of their citadels."

"I want to know if there's something here that could defeat Marius. The Spear of Destiny is lost and we can't ask for the Hero Faction." Asmodeus replies

"I don't care about the Hero Faction. They've been against me and this organisation for the last time." Sabine turns away from them and starts moving through the hallways "Where's the parchment?"

The group came across an old parchment, created by a time of unknown origins and had language across most of it. The parchment was damage over the ages, most of it was torn apart and all the sides of it has been in a rough shape. When Sabine approaches it, she replies "Now this is what I've been looking for. Some fool paid a lot to keep this relic, and when he died the relic came to the museum."

"What does it say?" Asmodeus asks

Sabine touches the glass and causes it to suddenly collapse into dusts. When she touches the parchment, she reserve the time around it to bring it back to what it once was before it was damage across the ages. All the words that was remove came back and the parchment was much longer than before.

"Hmmm, the Greeks are really generous to write down the location to Pandora's Box." Sabine replies and starts reading the parchment

"Perfect." Katerea approaches her "Can we use it against them?"

"We can use it against anyone." Sabine scrolls it up and turns around, stopped to find Vali standing in the distance in his dragon armour "Albion…"

"Where do you think you're going?" Vali asks

"Vali Lucifer!" Asmodeus steps in front of Sabine and looks with a furious look on his face "Traitor!"

"You guys are idiots of thinking I would remain with the order. All of you had this coming."

Vali's team comes together and stands at the ready when looking back towards them. Vali whispers "Don't let that woman touch you."

"You don't have to tell me about that." Bikou said and stands at the ready with his golden staff

"I don't have time for this." Sabine turns around and looks up at the glass ceiling above them. She pauses again when noticing Marius standing on top of the glass ceiling, looking down at her and decides to make a grand entrance. He jumps up to come crashing through the glass and landing in front of Sabine.

"Marius…"

"So you're the new host of the Wheel of Shadows. I can't believe it chose you."

"The power that I truly desire is not the Wheel of Shadows, but the power of the Angelus. Killing the Nephilim like you could give me one step closer from claiming what belongs to me."

"Ah, so you're upset because you're not recognise to wield the Angelus." Marius smirks "Unbelievable."

"Are you trying to provoke me? Try that and I'll take every life you have in your body." Sabine creates a shadowy bow in her left hand and aims it towards him

"Your powers can reverse time and move forward, but your powers won't work on people like me. Don't feel that bad, there are a few beings in creation that power of yours can't hurt and I happen to be one of them."

"For you maybe… But not for the others."

Pretty soon, Marius looks up at the sky to find reinforcements coming from above to help Sabine. He was surprise to witness a group of Angelus Warriors, all who have gone rogue against Angelus and now serves Sabine. Even though that Sabine has turn against heaven and has become a fallen angel, the Angelus Warriors still see her fit to command them, while Angelus is now a problem against them. They appear much different than regular angels, wearing black armour, helmets with a dozen blue eyes on the front and wield pure light weapons, such as spears and swords.

Marius watches them surround him and says "You people serve Angelus."

"We serve only the strong." One of them replies "And she is not fit to command us."

Marius sighs and looks to Sabine "You people suck. But you can't touch me."

"Is that right?" Sabine asks

"Yeah. It's you and me, sweetheart."

Sabine holds the parchment and reverses time enough to make it vanish into dust. "I'll deal with him."

"As you wish. We'll dispose the others."

Sabine looks to the one who has the parchment and whispers "No loose ends."

"Yes."

Marius takes flight with his blue flaming wings and flies back up on the roof, while Sabine comes flying up to join him. The rest of the Angelus Warriors came towards Vali's team, surrounds the group and have Asmodeus and Katerea standing back at the ready.

"This is good." Marius thought to himself "With her fighting me, no one will get hurt from her powers…"

Inside, Arthur stands at the ready next to Bikou with his Holy Sword Caliburn

"I see four of them and two devils." Bikou said "One extra number for them."

"We still have the advantage." Vali replies "Let's finish them all off."

As the Angelus Warriors wield there spears and swords at the ready, Rias would come in from behind, who was remaining back and attacks with her destructive power towards them. She caught everyone by surprise when she shot one of the warriors in the back, send him closer towards the group and gave Arthur the chance to quickly charge in with quick speed to strike his blade through his body. He collapses hard on the floor and Arthur stands on top of him with his sword still stuck through his chest.

"Now were even." Arthur smirks and looks up at the others. He quickly pulls his sword out of the body to block an incoming attack from one of the warriors, who happens to be female.

Battle finally begins, the Angelus Warriors attack first, clashed against Vali's team and Katerea would go after Rias, while Asmodeus decides to challenge Vali. The fight would get tense on both sides, forced everyone to move away from one another so they could get better space and chance to fight one on one, but while Vali's team believe they have a chance of destroying them, the Angelus Warriors still pose greater power. These chosen warriors once serve Angelus and always have been fighting the Darkness, which makes them into a level that could be close of reaching Vali's level of power and skills.

Sabine stands on the roof and firing her black arrows towards Marius, while he goes flying around to avoid the incoming shots. As he misses several arrows, he finally stops, faces Sabine and creates his large, blue flaming circle in front of him to block the incoming arrow. The arrow did manage to go at halfway through, but he pushes his shield towards her and she quickly backflips to avoid the incoming explosion that tears a hole through the roof.

"So Angelus has sent her son to handle me." Sabine says to him "I should've known you would get involved in this."

"You know me." Marius stays floating in the sky and crosses his arms when looking down at her "So what did you find here?"

"I'm not about to tell you." Sabine takes aim and fires another black arrow to aim for his head. Marius saw it on time and moves his head to the side to send that arrow flying through the air.

"Guess it doesn't matter. Either I'll find out myself, or someone else will squeal for me." Marius comes in for a dive towards her and she flies straight at him. The two clash through the air with Marius overpowering Sabine and tackles her back through the building.

Vali was nearby and notice the two crashing through the ceiling and manage to destroy mannequins with ancient samurai armour. While he was focusing on them, he looks back to see Asmodeus launching magical attacks with five, yellowish blades in the air in front of them and sent them straight towards him. He took the hits well, but was not enough to pierce his flesh and only damage his armour.

"Focus, Vali Lucifer." Albion calls out to him

"I know…" Vali strikes the blades that are left on his chest and looks back to Asmodeus "What's your problem?"

"My problem? You have no idea of the hatred I have for you Lucifers. You have no right to rule over us. I am the True Satan here, while you are nothing by a usurper." Asmodeus points towards Vali "The Lucifer Family will end here."

"Unbelievable…" Vali said "And here I thought it was something interesting, but it's just a guy who wants recognition."

"How dare you!" Asmodeus' hatred increases and begins launching magical attacks towards Vali.

Vali stands his ground and aims his hand towards Asmodeus to prepare his new technique, called Reflect. All the incoming magical attacks that Asmodeus fires towards him, redirects it safely away from him and sends them straight towards Asmodeus. He had to take flight to avoid some of the attacks, while also creating a large symbol to block the others, however he fails to block an incoming punch from Vali and comes crashing hard through the wall.

Vali came through the wall to find Asmodeus rising back up off the ground and looking back at him. He says to him "You made a mistake challenging a Lucifer like me." He strikes Asmodeus with an uppercut punch with his right hand to his chest and a left punch across his face to push him back.

Asmodeus backs away from Vali, while he just walks towards him and see what else he could do against him. He spits to the ground, creates his symbol in front of him and attacks with his demonic power at close range to Vali, forced him to slide away from the blast, but would soon overpower it. He counters with his own energy blast through his demonic blast and consumes Asmodeus.

Asmodeus notices the incoming attack from Vali and shouts out "Nooo… Impossibl –" He screams out in pain when his symbol shatters, his attack was done and was consume in the energy from that blast.

With him out of action, Vali looks to the left to see how his other members dealing with a serious situation with the Angelus Warriors. While Vali was fighting Asmodeus, Kuroka was struggling against her opponent, he kept getting closer to her, forced to use magical defences to block his swings and even use illusions to duplicate herself to throw her opponent off. The Angelus Warrior was much stronger to overpower her tricks, he simply destroy the lot of them, before Kuroka could attack with a magical shot from her Ki. Her opponent was much faster and stronger, while she lack the space in this room to defeat him, which brought her to take a few blows before hitting against the wall. While Bikou and Arthur was holding on their own for a time, Kuroka was struggling more and manage to take a few strikes across her body, with one deeper cut across her left thigh that brought more pain to her. As soon as Vali looks back towards the others, he notice Kuroka in a weaken state and would watch her take a blade through her gut. She gasps deeply and cries out in pain from the burns she is feeling from that sword that remains inside of her. This angers Vali and comes straight towards the warrior with a hard blow to the chest, pulled his sword out of her to bring her to the floor and left Vali to deal with the warrior himself.

Kuroka collapses and sits against the side of the wall, while keeping her hands together over the wound she took from that warrior. Vali continues his relentless assault on his new opponent, simply knocking him around and give him no time to fight back. As soon as he sent him blasting outside the building, he turns around and comes over to see Kuroka. Kuroka looks up to him and smiles at her knight in shining armour.

"You came for me…"

Vali crouches down in front of her "I can't heal the wound, but I can stop the bleeding from it." He moves his hand over the wound and with a bit of magic, he made sure that no blood spills out of her body.

Meanwhile, both Arthur and Bikou manage to hold out well against the attackers. Both of them wield incredible speed, durability and greater strength to match the Angelus Warriors. Both of the warriors was surprise to witness this incredible strength, but in the end, Bikou manage to overpower his opponent when he duplicates himself and attacks on all sides. When the warrior took flight, all the duplicates extends the staffs quickly and was very close from impaling him. He had to fly forward and land near the other one, while the female warrior was busy fighting Arthur.

"We can't hold much longer against these people."

"We won't have to."

Now during these fights, while Marius got Sabine out of the building again and back outside, Rias was dealing with Katerea. Katerea had to destroy a few valuable and ancient relics from ancient times so that she could get a better arena for the both of them. Both of them continues attacking with demonic attacks, with Rias using her demonic power of red and black destructive blast, while Katerea had the similar design, but with black of the interior of the blast and orange outlines.

Katerea laughs at Rias and notices her struggling "You don't stand much of a chance towards me, little Gremory princess."

"I am no princess…" Rias replies and begins covering herself with her destructive aura, while continues firing her destructive power against Katerea's attack. When she was ready, she shouts out "I am a queen!" And fires a much greater power that could overpower Katerea's attack, which forces her to move out of the way and ends up losing her left arm in the process.

"You son of a bitch!" Katerea remains on one knee and looks at her missing left arm. She had lost her glasses in the blast and even got her hair down her body. Angered at this display, she watches Rias approach her with this dark aura and the evil glare that looks back at Keterea. With no way of defeating a Gremory with this kind of power, she decides to cheat by calling forth true power that she got from Ophis. She is suddenly wrap with these strange tentacle-like rope that matches the colour of her demonic powers, consumed her with this and begins changing her to give her an edge against Rias.

Rias takes two steps back and was ready to defend, but when Katerea was ready to attack, Rias decides that instead of blocking this attack, she evades it on the right time and allow Katerea to unleash this far greater blast that would obliterate the whole area behind Rias. The blast was enough to go firing outside, even went far enough to hit the nearby buildings and cause death to anyone that was caught in the incoming blast. Marius saw the blast outside, shocked to see this destructive power that could do more death to the humans if Katerea decides to shoot it properly.

"Rias…"

Sabine flies in and punches him straight in the face the moment he looks back at her. This would give her the chance to extend the shadows from her power to consume Marius with it. He struggles to break free, while also noticing it consuming the front part of his body with it "What great strength you have here. I can't decay you, but I can take what strength you have."

"You can't… Take all of my strength… I am beyond the power you wield."

"Shut up!" Sabine punches him hard in the chest and remains floating in the air in front of him.

Marius asks "You will not gain anything from killing me. You've already sealed your fate with the Wheel of Shadows. You'll never again claim anything else."

"Shut up. I can't claim what is rightfully mine, but I'll get my revenge on Angelus, even if it means destroying everything she loves, including her child."

Marius just smiles and Sabine would notice some bright, bluish flames came from within the shadows that binds him. He says to her "You know what, I'm going to enjoy humiliating you right now." And with a blast from his blue flames, he broke free and pushes Sabine back. She had to witness him floating there with his flaming wings and his arms that engulf into flames.

Sabine quickly creates her bow and arrow to fire, but Marius quickly moves his hands close together on his right side, quickly channels all the flames from his arms in this energy ball and combines it with his demonic powers to create the ultimate attack. Just as Sabine fires her arrow, Marius thrust his hands forward and launches a massive blast that would consume the arrow and Sabine in the process. She was consume and sent plummeting down to hit the ground so hard that the blast was enough to create a massive crater in the ground, as well as a giant explosion.

As the smoke clears from the attack, Marius finds himself surprise to see Sabine still alive and intact, thanks to the Wheel of Shadows that continues to keep her alive for this long. Marius would end it here when his right arm, still cover in flames, moves down to his hand to create a flaming spear for him and moves his hand up ready to throw it.

"Your story is over." Marius throws the spear straight at her before she could have a chance to defend herself.

Of course, out of the blue, one of the Angelus Warriors that Vali beat up came to the rescue and had to help Sabine continue for a while longer in this story, unless she had strong plot-armour. He flew in front of the spear, impaled in the back and destroys him completely. This gave Sabine the chance to sit up and move her hand down to touch the artefact of the Wheel of Shadows, while Marius creates a spear with his left hand.

"This is just the beginning…" Sabine mutters the words and at halfway from the spear reaching towards her, she suddenly vanishes without a trace.

Marius lands to the ground and walks closer to the crater to see Sabine no longer there. He looks around, placed his hands on his waist and says "Son of a bitch… I hate it when they do that." He then lowers his arms and turns his attention back at the museum when hearing another explosion from within "Rias…"

With the newfound power for Katerea, she forces Rias and everyone else to abandon the museum before the whole place comes collapsing on top of them. She kept unleashing her demonic power for anyone she finds, forced Rias to attack her while she was dealing with one of the duplicates of Bikou. Rias shot her on the right side of her body with a technique by creating multiple softball-sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. She shot Katerea four times through the side of her body and she collapses hard on the floor. With her down, Rias made sure to finish her off with a blast of her destructive power to annihilate her.

Marius arrives in the building to find the others together. He looks to Rias and said "We need to get out of here."

Everyone agreed to that and so they all got out of there with the help from Vali. While he still holds Kuroka in his arms, he casts a teleportation spell to bring them all back on the same roof as they were before. When they arrive there, it will not be long before the police and helicopters to arrive at the museum to find the whole place in a broken state.

"All that fight to destroy ancient history…" Arthur replies when looking back at the museum and shakes his head "What a waste."

"I hope it was worth it." Bikou replies and looks back to Vali that was carefully dropping Kuroka to the floor.

"Lefay can heal your wounds." Vali replies "You got struck with a serious angel blade."

"I'm going to be fine, Vali."

"Rias could heal her wounds with her magic." Marius replies "But she'll have to be naked first."

Rias looks back to Marius and punches his arm for that "Not helping Marius."

"Just kidding… So what happen to the rest of the warriors?"

"The two left the scene before we could kill them." Bikou replies

"I see."

"So… What did she take?" Vali looks back to Marius

"She grabbed a parchment, but she destroyed it before the fight happen. Wherever she went, it'll take her a long time before she recovers from the damage she took from me."

"That gives her all the time she wants." Arthur said

"But can we find her?" Rias asks

"She used a quick time jump into the past or future, but she won't last there for much longer. She'll be back when she decides it."

"So what are we going to do now?"

Marius looks back to Rias "You are going back home. I am going to pay someone a little visit." He kisses Rias' forehead and takes a few steps back, while looking up at the sky.

"You're going to see your mother?"

"Been a while. Let's see if she gives me a hug this time." Marius looks back to Rias and smiles to her "I'll be back for you." He takes one more step away from the others and spreads his wings. He takes flight into the sky, flying at supersonic speed straight into the sky until he suddenly vanishes through a white symbol that suddenly appears in front of him that last for only a second and vanishes the moment he went through it.

Heaven, the great holy place for humanity who are worthy to ascend into this place and under the watch of the angels. This place is a large civilisation on top of bright white clouds, with a bright white ceiling that reach high overhead. The stone white city only has a massive gate for the souls, while the rest of the place was floating on top of the clouds. Heaven is put under different regions, with seven places that represent something, like the third level is where all the souls live and is so vast that it's almost immeasurable.

Marius manage to break through the seals with his power and enters the sixth level of heaven, where the hierarchs, such as Gabriel and Michael reside, as well as his mother, Angelus. The white symbol that he went through, teleported him into this level and lands perfectly down to the ground to find himself standing in the holy city. He would soon be met with a group of Seraphs and Gabriel.

Gabriel lands in front of Marius, while several Seraphs surround him and keep to the skies above him. Gabriel approaches him and says "Welcome, Nephilim."

Marius looks over her head and towards the architecture designs of the place he was standing on "You guys have been busy." He then looks back to Gabriel and smiles a little "You look wonderful."

"Why thank you. I haven't seen you for centuries."

"It's nice to see some beautiful faces again." Marius taps on her shoulder and walks past her "Well see yah."

"Wait, where you going?" Gabriel turns back towards him and notice him stopping when two Seraphs stands in front of him.

"I know she's here and watching, so bring her out." Marius said and looks up "Angelus! Come down here!"

"Marius, you can't just –"

"That's enough!" Cried a voice that made the others disperse from approaching Marius and brought them down to their knees. In front of Marius, a flash of flaming light covers the area and forces him to look away from it. He looks forward and finds her descending down towards him. "I will take care of this."

Angelus, the true primal force of light and enemy to the Darkness. She was a woman of pure beauty with golden scale bodysuit across her body, but some parts of her body, namely her chest, shoulders, boots, gauntlets and her entire wings are all in bright red. The back of her boots and her helmet had small golden wings at the back, as well as curve horns at the front of her helmet.

As she lands on the ground softly, the rest of them decide to depart and so does Gabriel too to give them privacy. She steps closer to Marius with an unhappy look on her face. "You shouldn't have come here, Marius."

"Is that all you have to say to your son? I've been dead for a long time you know."

"This was not the first time you had to cheat death itself." Angelus moves to the side around Marius and talks "We've been through this all the time. You can't just enter this sacred level without my consent."

"Yeah, well… I can't call you." Marius says and keeps his head following Angelus, while she keeps moving "And as a Nephilim, I can enter this place whenever I want."

Angelus stops when she got behind him and turns towards him, while he does the same towards her "I don't like rebellious… But that's what you are. What do you wish of me?"

"Your warriors are against you. Do you even know what's been going on down there?"

"Sabine has chosen her fate to wield the Wheel of Shadows. The rest of her warriors no longer serve under my leadership anymore."

"I already know that. What the hell did you do up here?"

"Things have changed when you got yourself killed. Many people use this as a chance to reveal themselves and try to gain power before you arrive. Sabine desires my power, but she would never wield the power I have and this angered her. She stood against me, almost allowed the Darkness to kill myself and the Witchblade in the past, but failed. Before you came back, she revealed herself the traitor and we battled here in the high heavens to show everyone what we are made of. In the end, I won and she left." Angelus shakes her head and sighs when moving to the side. She looks away from Marius and says "The Angelus Warriors now serve her, despite seeing her defeated at the hands of me, they refuse to stand beside me and help battle against the Darkness. I've lost an entire garrison because of this."

"We killed a couple of them." Marius said "What else can she do down there? She stole something from that museum and I need to know what."

Angelus stops and looks back to Marius "What do you think? She's after the Thirteen Artefacts. We know where most of them are, but she's also seeking allies to take care of you and me. She's still determined to destroy me and claim my powers."

Marius sighs "You could have come to me earlier."

"You have everything you ever needed. The dragons on your side and the goddess that was meant to return. I can't give you anything else, but maintain the peace between the other races. I do not wish to start a war that will bring destruction to humanity."

Marius laughs slightly and replies "Says the woman who caused Krakatoa."

"That was different and an accident."

"So it was an accident when you caused the Fall of Jerusalem or the Tower of Babel?"

Angelus remains quiet and turns away from him. "We've been through this before…"

"You can't stay up here forever. You're better off down there fighting the Darkness. But if you're not going to do anything, you tell me where that son of a bitch is so I can kill him. If you can't help me then I'm wasting my time here with you." Marius turns his back on Angelus and starts walking

Angelus remains quiet and turns her head to the side to have one eye towards Marius. She looks forward and says "Stop. I know what the Darkness and the Wheel of Shadows are up to."

Marius stops and looks back to Angelus "Tell me."

Angelus turns to face Marius and says "Out of all the Artefacts, Pandora's Box is the only explanation."

"The box? But that's buried."

"The Wheel of Shadows can find it, while the Darkness is searching for the keys."

"So they are teaming up."

"Not directly though, but they both want the same thing. Sabine, Darkness, Khaos Brigade and maybe other hidden individuals have been trying to find the location of it."

"The museum…" Marius mutters the words and sees Angelus nodding "But that box has been buried for thousands of years."

"Her power can find it, but she can't open it by herself." Angelus takes two steps towards Marius and looks serious "Marius, she can't open the box without the two keys. She needs the Ember Stone and the Glacier Stone. Darkness has the Glacier Stone and another human in this city has the Ember Stone."

"They'll be going after her then."

"Sabine can open the tomb. She can do this. I know that she's been looking for that for years, so I had to intervene and stop her. You've been dead long enough for the others to make a move against us. I don't know what game the Hero Faction has against you, but now that you've eliminated two key targets, you are one step closer from bringing this operation down."

"I could use your help on this." Marius said "Been a long time since you last joined me, mother."

Angelus turns her head to the side and moves her hand over to where her heart is "I'm surprise you'd still consider me as your mother."

"That hasn't changed. My father maybe dead, but your all I have left."

Angelus looks back to Marius and touches the side of his face with her right hand "You're not alone, Marius."

"I know. I better go back to her then." Marius turns back again

"Marius, this is all I could do for you at the moment." Angelus comes closer to him and place her hand against his shoulder "I am very relief to see you again."

Marius smirks and replies "I know." Then starts walking and would return to the white symbol that appears on the ground on where he came through before.

Marius takes his trip back to the underworld and reunite with Rias again. He would get a surprise look on his face when he finds Akeno and Shiori, giving Rias an exciting pleasure through an oil massage, with them performing exquisite pleasure on Rias' naked body. While Marius was dealing with Angelus, Akeno thought of giving Rias an oil massage on a table and at first it was alright, but when Shiori shows up to assist, things got tenser when they start removing their clothes. Marius found Akeno on top of Rias, already put oil over her chest and starts rubbing her naked body against Rias' body. She held Rias' hands down to hold her, while Shiori was sitting on Rias' left leg and got her right leg against her chest and starts rubbing her leg with the oil. Both of them are enjoying this, while Rias, despite not liking this, she was really enjoying this pleasure she was getting from them.

Marius remains quiet and watches them for a while with a smile on his face. Rias notices him and cries out to him "Marius. Your back."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Akeno and Shiori stops pleasuring Rias and both got off of her to give her a breather. Rias sits up, crossed her legs and looking at Marius with her face all red, as well as breathing a little heavier from the pleasure she was getting. She has no problem of showing her breasts to Marius and not thinking of covering them up with her arms.

"Marius…"

"Miss me?" Marius approaches the side of the table, gently moving his right hand across one of her legs, moves up to her waist and notice her giving a slight sigh of pleasure from his fingers touching her. He even grabs one of her breasts and leans closer to give her a kiss.

Akeno giggles and asks "Would you like an oil massage too?"

"Give Rias the massage first. Do it properly, Akeno." Marius steps around to get in front of the table. Rias turns her body around to press the front of her body against the table and let Akeno and Shiori to massage her back. He soon lowers his body down to get to Rias' level down and make her lift her head up to look back at him.

"I showed up on the best time."

"Hmmmm." Rias moves her right hand over to touch the side of his face "It was fine until Shiori showed up."

"Well, you are a queen and you should get pleasure whenever the chance presents itself."

"I keep telling herself that." Akeno said

Marius smiles "What exactly have you been doing when I was dead?"

". . . ." Rias' mood died down when he said that and lowers her head and her hand away from him I was mourning…"

"Hey, I didn't mean… That's not what I meant." Marius leans his face closer to Rias, both his hands touching the side of her face and makes her look back at him. "I promise that things will be different."

"Different? So you're really going to focus on me only and no one else?"

". . . . ." Marius tries to keep a straight face from that, but ends up smiling afterwards.

"Marius –" Rias suddenly gasps and turns her head to the side "Shiori…"

"That was me." Akeno replies and moves her hands away

Rias sighs and looks back to him "So did everything work out between you and Angelus?"

"I believe she'll help us when the time is right for her. That's all I can say. I now know what the Wheel of Shadows is after, so we just got to have to be there when she makes the move on it."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Right now, I'm getting a massage when you're done and maybe get more numbers on our side." Marius stands up straight and looks to Akeno and Shiori "This time we'll be ready."

Rias turns her head to the side to lean down on the table and closes her eyes. She sighs a few times when the two found some sensitive spots on her back and made them keep going for a while longer. After the satisfaction she got, it was soon Marius turn to get on the table and they all agree to help remove his clothes. He would get the amazing satisfaction from Akeno and Shiori, while Rias moves away, covered herself in a towel and watches the two massage his back with just their hands, but could tell they will be using more than just their hands to please Marius. As soon as he was ready to turn around, Rias would get involve and things would get much more interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**[As of now, this story has finally broke my record for the highest words I have ever add in my stories. This story was very close from cancellation thanks to Takashi, but I really wanted to do this story and didn't really want to remake the whole damn thing, so I really want to complete this story and not cancel it. As of now, this story has now exceed my oldest story 'New Devil for Rias Gremory' that has only 109,009. For those who haven't read that, don't read it, it's terrible.]**

I

Back in the human world, Takashi and Raynare got the time to themselves and went out together for something to eat. While Chisato was making something to eat, she watches Takashi leave with Raynare and starts to worry of what might come next, as she expects that Takashi is planning on telling the truth about what happen in the time world. During Takashi's walk through the place, he did felt the changes coming back, since he has been gone for a long time and something like this could actually change someone. While they walk together, Raynare notices the change and keeps her view of thoughts about this to herself for the time being.

During the lunch together, Takashi hesitates to ask this to Raynare at first "So… You must feel a little happy now that I'm back and Sopheriel…"

"You don't have to say anything else." Raynare replies with an uneasy expression on her face "It still hurts, but I'll move on and knowing that on that on that last moment, my sister still cared about me."

"I know… Still though."

"It's okay. I also… Notice you've been at a distance with me lately."

"Yeah…" Takashi lowers his head down at the burger and thought to himself "Of all the things… Her sister dead and my secret inside the time world…" He close both hands tight to a fist and remains quiet

"Takashi?"

Takashi looks up, sighs a little and notice his eyes start to get watery, as he was close of actually shedding tears about this. Raynare was shock to see this, confused at first, believed that him coming back here was too much for him and has no idea what is really going on with Takashi.

"Takashi…" Raynare moves up off her seat, her hands touching the table and leans closer towards him.

"I'm sorry, Ray… Could we go somewhere to talk in private?"

"O-Of course. We can go somewhere." Raynare moves off her seat and table. Takashi got up as well, follows Raynare outside and somewhere quiet, but of all the places she had to pick, she chose to go to a bridge with nobody standing nearby.

Takashi leans on the steel side of the bridge, looking out for a moment and lowering his head down to see a train coming from below them. Raynare stands nearby, worried and takes a step closer to touch his shoulder to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Raynare asks first "Is all this too much for you?"

"No… I can't hide this from you anymore…"

"Hide what?"

"Ray… What happen in that time world is something you're not going to like."

"I know it was through hard training –"

"No." Takashi turns his head to the side to have one eye towards her, still showing his watery eyes and a single tear went down the side of his face. He looks away for the moment and mutters "I thought I could handle this… But I guess I'm not strong enough for this…"

"Takashi, tell me!" Raynare steps closer and stands next to him to look back at him.

Takashi inhales for a moment and exhales deeply. He looks forward and says "In the time world… While I was training with Chisato… Chisato and I… We shared a couple of moments together."

Confusion came fist through Raynare's mind for a moment, but the realisation came next and her eyes widen when it finally hit her. She moves her hand away from Takashi and steps back from him. She mutters "… As in you two…."

Takashi looks back to her and notice her face lowering down for him to not see her eyes. He replies "Yeah…"

"So… You decided to cheat on me for Chisato…"

Takashi shakes his head and faces her "It's not…" He stops and just realise there was no way to get around this. He replies "I'm sorry."

"You're lying!" Raynare raise her voice and lifts her head to face Takashi. He could see the tears running down her face and her angry expression on her face too "You're lying about this! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not lying… I didn't want to tell you the truth, but it's not right to hide this from you."

"How could you do this to me? After everything we've been together, you go ahead and sleep with someone else?"

"I…. I-I'm sorry."

Raynare turns her back on Takashi and replies "First my sister died in front of me and now my love returns to claim her love for somebody else."

"No. I." Takashi steps closer to Raynare and moves his hands in front of him, which made her take a step back from him. He stops and lowers his arms back down when replying "Yes. Ray I still love you…."

That last sentence angers her deeply, made her close her hands tightly and would turn around to slap him so hard across the face. Takashi looks away due to the slap and eyes widen, surprised at first that she would do it, but he should have known this is how it would have end. When he looks back to her, she was ready to run away, but Takashi calls her Ray again and grabs her arm to stop her. The fury and despair came out when she turns around towards Takashi, summons a spear in her left hand and surprises Takashi when she drives it through his chest.

". . . . ." Takashi gasps and remains standing where he was until he lowers his head down to see a blade lodge through his guy. He looks back at wrathful eyes of Raynare, as she saw this as a betrayal and a breakup for her. ". . . Ray. ." He would collapse on his knees when the spear vanishes, spilled his blood over his cloths and over the floor.

Raynare's hands start to shake when feeling the drawback at what she has done to Takashi. She takes a few steps back from him, looking at both her hands that shake and would turn around to make a run for it. She takes flight to leave this place, while also taking off her pendant and drops it on the floor. She flies away and leaves Takashi on the ground in a bloody state, as an angelic blade like hers does serious damage to someone like him.

Takashi was left as a broken person on this day, betrayed his girlfriend and start to feel depress about all of this. While he lays there on the ground, he slowly tries to take out his phone and calls Chisato before he loses too much blood. He then collapses to the side after saying a few words to Chisato, laid down to the floor and slowly closes his eyes. While he lays there, he triggers a memory of him with Raynare and through the date where he gave her that pendant.

"This is lovely." Raynare said to him "I guess were really bound for all eternity."

"Huh? What?"

"They say that when a boy gives a girl he likes a pendant, it means that their hearts will be forever linked."

". . . ."

"I'll treasure everything you give me, Takashi. Always." Raynare comes closer to kiss his cheek

Takashi wakes up to find himself laying in the middle of Chisato's bed and notice her standing nearby. She was relief to see him awake and well, but the damage that has done to him can never heal. Chisato would offer a hug, but she controls herself and stands up straight with a sadden look on her face.

"Takashi… I'm sorry… I am so sorry."

Takashi moves his right hand over his eyes to try and hide his tears from Chisato "She speared me…. She actually tried to kill me…."

Chisato looks away for a moment then looks back to Takashi and sits on the side of the bed "You can be angry with me if you want. I deserved it after what I did and broke it between you and Raynare…."

Takashi lowers his arm and stares back at Chisato, remaining quiet for a while until finally responding the moment he looks up at the ceiling "I can't… It'll just bring more pain and little satisfaction. I just can't do it. Call me weak if you want, but this was probably how it was going to end."

"Again, I am so sorry for this Takashi."

". . . . ." Takashi remains quiet and turns his head away from Chisato.

Chisato moves off the bed "I'll leave you be. I'll be in the other room." She turns away and leaves the bedroom.

Takashi remains in the bed in a misery state and difficult for him to actually fall asleep. When he moves his hand down his chest and felt a slight twitch when he touches the spot where Raynare drove her spear through him. He inhales deeply when touching and thought to himself "This is the second time I died…"

In the other room, Chisato sits down on the couch and sighs deeply. She too still feels the guilt and still thinks it was all her fault that made everything like this. But while she remains here, she soon gets a call from Takashi's phone that was left on the table behind her and finds out it was coming from Marius. Chisato answers, finds out he calls to congratulate on defeating Kokabiel and replies with a straight face, while trying to ignore the backlash of what happen just now. Marius would ask to invite the two of them back to the mansion, as he wish to remind them on what has just been happening and wants to call everyone back to help catch up on what has been going on.

After the call, Marius turns off the phone and returns to one of the bedrooms to meet with Vali's team that was using one of the bedroom to help deal with Kuroka's wounds. Azazel came in just when Marius was about to enter the room, wanted to know what happen out there, worried at first, but notices everyone was alright and helps fill in the blanks on what happen to Reina.

"I'm sorry she didn't show up." Azazel says to Vali and Marius "She was busy fighting the other Cloneblades."

"Seriously?" Vali stands up properly, as he was sitting down on the side of the bed and looking at Kuroka before. He asks "We could've used her."

"Glad I showed up." Marius said

Azazel moves to the side of the bed and looks back to Marius "Marius. Nora attacked Reina."

Marius sighs and moves his hand over his face "That woman…"

"She's really working with them on creating Cloneblades." Azazel replies

"Then shouldn't we go confront her?" Rias asks

"Perhaps… But if she wanted to see me, she'd come back by now. She's probably determined to forget about me, but at least right now, she's doing something that could help us."

"How?"

"I just learned from my mother that the Wheel of Shadows and the Darkness could be working together to get their hands on Pandora's Box."

"The box of chaos?" Rias asks

"Yes."

Azazel shakes his head and says "That box has been missing for a long time."

"Buried in the sands of time, I know. There are not that many people know the location, but the Wheel of Shadows now has the location and knows how to unlock the box. Nora is better off staying where she is and protecting the Ember Stone."

"You want her to remain as a guardian?" Azazel asks

"Yes. We deal with her now, we'll end up fighting the humans and that's something we can't do right now. For the time being, we stay low and attack when the opportunity presents itself. If we take the stone now then we may have the advantage, but the Darkness and the Wheel of Shadows is out there and they'll do whatever it takes to get that stone."

"They might also have spies." Azazel said "The Khaos Brigade might try to get the stone if we keep it here."

"So we'll play dumb for the moment." Marius looks to Kuroka and to Vali "You better put a ring on that woman, or else when the time comes and it might be too late." He then looks forward and starts walking out the door with Rias behind him.

As the two went downstairs, they found Takashi and Chisato that just came through the front door and looking towards them.

"Takashi, you look different. I take it the time world really buffed you up pretty well." Marius said, as he walks down the stairs and notices him unhappy "Oh, I don't like the look on that."

"Are you alright?" Rias asks

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Chisato asks

"Alright." Marius turns back "We'll talk on the roof."

"No." Takashi speaks up and got him to look back towards him 'Not on the roof."

Marius sighs "Alright, somewhere else then."

The four went to one of the lounge rooms on the first floor and hear the truth on what happen out there. Marius and Rias sits together on one couch, while Chisato and Takashi sits on the other and faces towards one another. While Takashi tries to relax, he still shows some despair and would try to seek wisdom from the Nephilim, as Marius has the power over who he gets to sleep with, while Rias had to either watch or join in. Marius would offer Takashi a simple answer on how he got Rias and his relationship with other women in line.

"That's easy, I just soften them up."

Takashi raise an eyebrow and asks "That's it?"

Marius nods "That's it."

"Marius, it's not that simple."

"You sure? Because I soften up Rias so I could sleep with Akeno and soften her up again so I could sleep with the other women in the group."

Rias crosses her arms and looks back to Marius "You didn't soften me up."

Marius grins and looks to Rias "Awww you keep telling yourself that. That's what makes you the best wife ever." He then leans closer for a kiss and the two would remain kissing each other in front of Takashi. He keeps his right arm around the neck of Rias, his left hand moving up her leg when they kiss passionately and forgetting that Takashi is watching.

Chisato speaks up "Uhhh, guys?"

Rias finally breaks the kiss and looks to Takashi. She pushes Marius off of her and says to Takashi "Marius isn't the perfect choice of asking about this. What really happen is that Akeno fell for Marius too, since she too didn't have a boyfriend… Or girlfriend. I allowed myself to give Akeno a chance with Marius, which ended up… Going a little too far… As for Raynare, she's probably that type of girl who wants you and no one else can have you but her."

"The relationship between you two and the other women here are much different than the relationship we have here." Chisato replies

"Agreed." Rias nods

"But the way you are to him, I thought only you could be with Marius."

"I just told you." Marius said "I soften –"

Rias moves her left hand over his mouth to shut him up and replies "The real truth is that no matter what kind of woman stands in front of Marius, he'll always forever choose me over them. **Right**?"

Marius nods and moves her hand off of his mouth "Right."

"Good." Rias gets off the couch and fixes her shirt "If you like, I could try and find Raynare about this. Maybe she could listen to me, since of all people should understand where she is going."

"I don't think that'll work." Takashi replies and lowers his head down "She'll never come back to me now after what happen on that bridge."

"You know what you need right now." Marius gets up off the couch "You need a get together with the guys."

"I don't thin –"

"In a breakups like this, you need to be with guys like me and not with your lady. Right Chisato?" Marius winks and smiles towards Chisato.

"He's… Right about that." Chisato replies and looks to Takashi "What do you want to do?"

Takashi remains quiet for a while and looks up to Marius "What… Do you have in mind?"

"I may have an idea on what to do."

"If that's the case..." Rias approaches Chisato and takes her hand "If the guys are having a get together then we should have our own party together."

"You think so?"

"Then it's settled." Marius replies "The girls can have their own thing and we guys would have our own thing."

"At least this way we can finally get to know one another again." Rias replies

Takashi and Chisato looks to one another and both agree to join them on this. Both of them got off the couches, Takashi approaches Marius and the two moves away from Chisato and Rias. Marius would wrap one arm around the back of Takashi's neck and says "You know, if you two didn't become a thing, I would've easily have claim Chisato for my own. That would've solved so many problems. You keep your relationship with Raynare and I get the chance to sleep with another goddess."

". . . ."

While Marius has the smirk on his face when he leaves the room, he looks back to see Rias and Chisato giving him the glare look that made him look forward and keep walking. After that he tries to cheer him up "Cheer up. One thing I know about this is that at the end of the day, Raynare will feel sorry for what she did and return into your arms again."

"Be realistic… That'll never happen."

"True, but this is a story and this isn't real."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"We interrupting anything?" Kazuya shows up with Milena and notices the two together.

"Kazuya. Welcome back."

"What's wrong with him?" Kazuya said when looking towards Takashi "He looks depressed."

"Doesn't want to talk about it right now. We're going to cheer him up." Marius looks to Milena "Rias and Chisato are in the other room, so you should go in there and see them."

"Alright. I'll see you later Kazuya."

"Alright."

And so Rias, Chisato, Shiori, Akeno and Milena joins together on a girls night out and would invite Kuroka when she is ready to leave the bedroom, since it was rude if they leave without her. They all decide to go out into the underworld by returning to the Gremory territory where they could have some fun. Marius brings Vali, Arthur and Bikou to join him, Takashi and Kazuya on the guy's night out inside the mansion. He brings them to a private room with a large round table in the middle with a black cover over the table and over the chairs around it. When he pulls the cover off, it was a large poker table with red and black chips already put in the middle of the table, as well as a fine pack of cards nearby. Everyone went around to sit down, while Takashi was unsure about this and was the only one who never play a game of poker.

"I have no idea how to do this."

"I thought you had my memories?" Marius asks and grabs the deck of cards

"Those memories died out a year ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the time world." Marius looks forward and starts shuffling the cards, while Kazuya leans forward to grab the chips in the middle of the table.

"Someone should've given him a video on how to play this." Vali replies "You can learn this under a few minutes."

"Don't worry, we'll team up to beat this guy." Kazuya replies and gets Takashi to sit next to him

"To be honest, I don't really have the mood to play a game in a time like this."

"If you keep moping and depressed, then you'll never be happy." Arthur replies

"Amen to that." Vali said

"That's why Azazel is bringing the fine drinks from his place." Marius said

"When was the last time we played this game?" Bikou asks Vali

"Long ago… Azazel dragged us into this and even invited Odin to play." Vali replies

Takashi looks to Vali when he heard the name "Odin? As in –"

"The Lord of Asgard."

". . . . ."

"Don't be so shocked." Marius replies "Chisato is a goddess too. How is that old bastard anyway?"

"He's still a pervert." Bikou replies

"Glad he isn't here." Marius place the deck of cards on the table and looks to everyone "Alright, we'll try Texas hold 'em and perhaps we'll try a different set of game later."

"Aren't we going to wait for Azazel? Didn't he say he was going to invite more?"

"We got too many people as it is." He begins throwing face down cards towards everyone and only offers two cards

Before anyone could begin, a red symbol appears behind Vali's side and he turns around to find four people coming out of the portal. They are met with familiar faces, while Marius was surprise at first, while staying with a straight face when looking straight towards Zeoticus Gremory, Rias' father.

"Zeoticus… Been a while."

"Hello Marius. I see you've finally came back from the dead. How was death?"

"Terrible."

"To you it was, but for my family it was a dreadful time."

"So that's him…" The young man with the short red hair replies "He definitely looks like a Lucifer."

"What gave it away?" Vali asks "Is it his hair?"

"Hello Vali."

Marius drops the deck of cards on the table, leans back on his seat, his eyes looks to the side and keeps his hands together on his legs. He looks back to Zeoticus and replies "I know an apology won't work here after what I did. If you want satisfaction, then tell me how much despair did Rias had to go through?"

"You already know." Zeoticus moves around the table and looks to Takashi when he gets up off his seat. He smiles to Takashi and says "We haven't met before. My name is Zeoticus Gremory, and you've already met my daughter Rias."

"You… I should've guessed…" Takashi lends his hand out and shakes Zeoticus' hand

Zeoticus looks back to the other two strangers that he brought with him. He looks to the young man with the short red hair "And this is my son, Noctis Gremory."

"Hello everyone."

He was a young man in his mid-twenties, has a white shirt underneath his white sweater with hood, black pants and black shoes with red linings at the bottom.

"Pleasure to meet you all. This here is my personal knight."

The one next to him was taller than him, He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. It is shown that he had a claw mark with three lines on the right side of his neck, five to nine inches tall and wearing dark clothes like Son Gremory is wearing and even shows a claw mark across the side of his neck.

"I'm Kazumi Ousawa." The other one speaks up and raise his hand up to wave once "Nice to meet you all."

"Kazumi Ousawa." Kazuya looks towards him "Aren't you the so called 'Untouchable Harem King' on Earth?"

"Where did you get that name?"

Kazuya replies sarcastically "Oh, I don't know, maybe on Mars? Where do you think?"

Kazumi sighs deeply when sitting down on his chair "This is starting to look great right now."

"You study at a human school like me, right?' Takashi replies

"Not exactly a human school."

"So you're the Red Dragon Emperor?" Noctis asks and approaches him "So nice to meet you. It must be an honour to wield incredible power such as that."

"You have power." Vali speaks up "You could take him right now."

"And Vali… Been a while since we clashed together. What happen? Did you think Takashi could give you a better opponent?"

"We haven't fought each other yet." Vali stares towards Takashi and says "But we'll have our fight eventually."

". . . . ."

"Oh yeah, well if I was wielding the Boosted Gear, you and I could continue our long feud." Noctis replies, placed both hands on the table and looking back towards Vali that remains sitting there, looking back towards him.

"Were not here for a fight." Marius replies "Let's just forget about the outside world out of this room and let's get things sorted in here."

"I am willing to cooperate." Zeoticus replies and sits down "But you know Marius, you can't ignore the fact that you did left Rias alone for years. You could've at least given my daughter a child. Instead, you left her in despair for a long time."

Marius pauses and keeps his eyes down at the deck of cards in his hands "If I had given Rias a child… Then by the time I return, there will be more despair."

"What are you talking about?"

Marius looks back to Zeoticus for a moment and back to everyone else "Forget it, let's play. Perhaps if you beat me, I'll consider letting you beat me up and I'll do nothing about it."

"As much as I want to kill you for what you've done…." Zeoticus sighs and looks back at his cards "Rias will never forgive me."

"She'll forgive you. Now, for those who just arrived, we'll play with two cards and perhaps change the game later."

"Sounds good to me." Kazuya replies

"Same here."

"Let's begin."

Meanwhile, the girls head out during the daytime across the Gremory territory, pretty much going for a shopping spree on buying some lovely outfits and casual clothes when they notice some places are on sale with low price. While some of them are busy trying some of the clothes, Rias sits next to Chisato and have Milena sitting by herself, noticing Akeno coming out of the dresser first to show off a quite revealing outfit. It was an indigo-coloured mini dress with matching heels that she found that was perfect for it.

"You sure love showing off skin." Milena replies

"Your one to talk." Akeno responds

"It looks great on you, Akeno." Rias replies with a smile on her face.

"I know." Akeno spins a bit and checks the back of her outfit. She looks back to them and asks "You think this will fit well with a boa?"

"Perhaps."

"Alright, I'm buying this." Akeno turns back towards the dresser room and returns back in there to change her clothes back to normal.

Rias looks back towards Milena and says "You know, it's been ages since most of us came together. We should try doing these more often."

"You sure about that?" Milena interjects "Because I'm sure you never want to be this far away from Marius. You must be craving down there."

"Milena… Shut up." Rias replies and crosses her legs, which made Milena lower her eyes down to her legs and smirks "What about you and Kazuya?"

"I can control myself over him, unlike some people…" Milena turns her attention towards Akeno and Shiori that comes out together towards them. Both of them held close to one another, both smiling to each other and carrying the bags of their new outfits. Milena mutters "Those two look guilty, almost as if they had sex in there."

Rias looks back to Chisato and nudges her "You should try an outfit."

"I… I'm not really in the mood for that."

"Hmmm, I know that you think that you are to blame for all of this, but this was Takashi's choice to tell the truth and knew exactly what would happen."

"In all fairness, all three of you are to blame for this." Milena intervenes

"Milena!"

"Listen, Raynare knew what would happen to Takashi in the time world would change him. I would've changed if I was stuck in there for a year or so. As for your relationship, which I didn't expect would actually happen, both of you are pretty much fault to that. To be honest, I would never put Kazuya in a time world for a year with another woman."

"So it was my fault…" Chisato sighs from the nose and lowers her upper body forward, while lowering her face to the floor.

"You didn't do anything wrong though." Rias replies "You just had feelings for him before Raynare showed up and he happens to choose you over Raynare. True that I feel bad for her and I get why she did what she did to Takashi, but Takashi knew the consequences and decide to reveal everything on the table."

Kuroka comes out of the dresser with a short black kimono-style dress that expose the sides of her legs, shows some cleavage and has some white flower patterns across the outfit. "I look good, don't I?"

All of them looks back at her and they smile at the outfit. "Vali's going to love that." Akeno replies and giggles when just thinking about his reaction to it.

"So what are we planning on doing after this?" Milena asks Rias

"We can go get something to eat and perhaps relax somewhere private."

"We should go swimming." Shiori replies and moves behind Akeno to wrap her arms under her breasts "We should definitely feel nice after that."

"And by that you mean warm Akeno up real nice for tonight?" Milena asks, noticed Akeno laughing and turning her head to the side to give Shiori a soft kiss on her lips.

"I prefer the hot springs a suitable pleasure than swimming in the pool." Kuroka replies and sighs "Oh, just going through there is enjoyable."

"You know, I know someone who could help freeze time and give us enough privacy away from the boys." Rias smirks and turns her head towards Chisato and her back to Rias "Don't you agree?"

"If we're also going to do some swimming, shouldn't we go get some swimwear?" Milena asks

"Could always swim naked." Kuroka replies and laughs "It's not like the boys are going to see us in there. They're playing a very challenging game."

"And I'm sure Takashi is enjoying himself in there. So you shouldn't feel this hurt over this. Let's enjoy the day out together."

"Yeah. Alright, I'm game for that." Chisato said and stands up off her seat

Meanwhile, the boys have been enjoying themselves lately in the poker game and the more they drink, the more entertaining it got for most of them. Right now, after Azazel lost all his chips, he went ahead to tell the others on some inventions that he has been making right now and causing some laughter to those who think that is ridiculous.

"You seriously made a freaking UFO?" Kazuya asks and leans his left arm against the table

"I know that sounds ridiculous, but we've manage to succeed on creating such an extraordinary thing."

"Yeah… But why?"

"You know, if you could get that UFO, fly it across some states in America and fly it straight to Area 51…" Kazumi replies with a smile on his face and everyone would start to laugh at the idea "Take two on Raiding Area 51."

"Unbelievable…" Takashi laughs and looks to Marius "Do aliens even exist?"

"I can't believe you said that…"

"Yeah well, I didn't believe supernatural beings such as yourself could possibly be real."

Marius leans on the table and replies "If you want proof, I could always crash into Area 51 and see if there's any weird aliens down there. Maybe that will finally give humanity the satisfaction that they've been trying to do since day one about aliens."

"So Marius, you going to make your move or what?" Zeoticus asks while looking back at his hand of cards and back to his own

"I'm calling your bluff and I say full house." Marius drops his cards on the table

Zeoticus acts sarcastically when looking at Marius' cards of full house "Wow… I don't know if I could beat that with my straight flush." Zeoticus drops his cards on the table and everyone just sighs and laughs that Marius lost.

"Sucked in." Kazuya replies

"Shut up…"

"Looks like my dad won the game." Noctis said and leans back on his chair, while also drinking a bottle of beer.

Zeoticus pulls the chips to his side and says to everyone "You know, humanity is such an interesting race with so many designs… That is one of the reasons why many people made the right choice of sparing that race."

"True that humanity can be sometimes stupid, but there are times that they too have impressed me over the ages." Marius replies "The wine and the food is just extraordinary."

"The ideas they have has changed the foundries of this world." Zeoticus replies

"That's us humans alright." Takashi said and drinks a bit more from the beer until it was finally empty "You know…. I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"That's the spirit, but were out of drinks." Marius said "You shouldn't have invited too many people, Azazel."

"More people is better. Don't you have any drinks in the fridge?"

"I'll get them later."

"I know I shouldn't talk about it, but how exactly can you manage to hold a harem like this?" Takashi asks Marius

"You shouldn't really ask me about that." Marius grins and leans back on his seat "To be honest, before I met Rias, it used to be just guys in my ranks and we would always end up going out there to hunt the Darkness and any other problem. After many of them are long dead, Rias showed up in my life and things changed when I started inviting some more women like her into my ranks."

"However, your harem is not as bigger than mine." Zeoticus replies and keeps a smile on his face

"You have one too?" Takashi asks

"Same here." Noctis speaks up "But so far it's just a friendly relationship with them."

"How many do you have?"

"Five. Three lovely princesses, a maid and a fashion designer. They all are from the same school as I go to."

"Impressive."

"To be honest, I do have one of them to be my love interest, while the others do show some affection towards me and has become difficult to actually tell the truth."

"That's why it's difficult to handle such a harem." Kazumi replies, while looking at his card that he remains holds with one finger on the corner of it and leaning the other corner against the table. "That's why I'd never go into such a relationships with others. In the end, you either choose one of them or be the one to be blame for watching them fight over you."

"So you don't have a relationship with any woman?" Arthur replies

"He's the so called 'Untouchable Harem King'." Kazuya replies

"I used to have relationships in the past, but not anymore." Kazumi moves his hand away and let the card falls on the table

"So what's your deal?" Marius asks

"Had a girlfriend and broke up with her. Eventually I found one girl after another who start to have affection towards me, but I tried to keep my distance towards them and force them to stop coming after me."

"You actually rejected harem!?" Takashi stands up and leans his hands on the table "Is that even possible?"

"It's possible." Kazuya replies "If he's gay."

"I'm not gay. Look, I lived in the human world before coming here. I had a human girlfriend, which ended with me breaking up with her and getting blame for things where it was actually her fault. The other love interests were all supernatural beings, but I didn't wish to get into a relationship with any of them and ask for them to find someone else. They can't take no for an answer."

"And that's when he became my knight." Noctis said "I asked him to serve me as a knight and now he has a better life in my school."

"And what of those who wanted to him with you?" Kazuya asks

"Never saw them again. They probably moved on, since I'm never going to reunite with them again."

"That's the thing about harems, always have a single one on one with one woman you like and the others would do whatever it takes to get closer to the man." Marius said

"At least Kazumi isn't dense or stupid. He knows they love him."

"So you're going to stay single for the rest of your life?" Takashi asks

"Not forever. I really want to find that one girl and not many of them that wants to interfere."

"That's nice."

"It sure is." Marius lean on the table to take everyone's cards and puts them all together in the deck so he could start shuffling "Up for another game?"

"Sure, but I still have the advantage with the chips."

"Fine, keep half and the rest of us can have the same set of chips."

Meanwhile, after lunch and another look through another store to find some suitable outfits to wear for the pool, Rias invites them all back and asks Chisato to make a time field around the whole basement floor where the swimming pool was. It was a large pool underground with its own heater that would make them feel like swimming in a hot springs if they so desire. Before Chisato makes this happen, Rias goes to search for Reina, who was back home and Rias knew exactly where she was. She invites her to join them, as an apology for what Nora did to Reina and offers her some relaxation, while Azazel was still playing poker. When she arrives, she wears her own bikini that was blue and Rias already puts on her white bikini.

Rias warms up the pool before they go diving and starts doing some racing between one another to see who could reach the other side quicker. Since they are not in the sun, Shiori still gives Akeno a backrub and not pour any sunscreen on her body. Akeno was enjoying her hands massaging her back and decides to ask Shiori to rub her front, which she did without any hesitation, so of all the areas, she decides to go straight to grab a hold of her breasts.

Reina goes onto the board and performs a backflip into the air and diving into the water on last moment. Everyone else would do the same thing, all doing jumps on the board until one of them decides to have a swimming competition. They only add half of them to play first and the others can wait, but the two members who shows up at the end last, they are out of the match.

Chisato made it on the other side as the first to win the first swimming competition, coming out of the pool, she would be wearing such a revealing bikini than anyone else here. She wore just a green V-shaped line down her body that covers her parts and the others had no idea why she would ever wear such a revealing outfit, although Rias has the same design as hers, except purple.

Rias and Milena made it to the other side and swims closer to one another for Milena to speak to her. "Your right about asking Chisato to time freeze this area. You don't want the guys to get nosebleeds."

"Yeah, but they have no idea were down here and they're upstairs playing poker again." Rias replies and looks up to watch Chisato move to the side to get a towel.

Kuroka sits on the edge of the pool and moves her hair over her right shoulder. She looks to the girls, crosses her legs and asks "What's the deal with you and Marius? You ever going to be married?"

"We will get married." Rias responds "But he said he wants to take care of the problems first before that happens."

"So that'll be a long time." Milena responds and gets out of the pool

"You know, you don't have to wait for me to get married." Rias looks back to Milena "I know you and Kazuya are planning a private one."

"H-How do you know that?!"

Rias scoffs and replies "Come on."

"I'll be getting married before you two do." Kuroka responds and moves her hand over her belly "I bet I'll be expecting one soon."

Both Rias and Milena looks to her and replies at the same time with the same surprise face "What?!"

"I'm kidding… After what happen to be out there, I expect he'll be giving me one pretty soon."

"I'm surprise Marius didn't give you a child." Milena looks to Rias when she got out of the water "You two have been together for a long time."

"I've wondered about that from the beginning of why I couldn't have children. I wonder if it's me or Marius."

"Marius lived for a long time." Chisato approaches them with a towel around her body "But there have been no records of him having any children. I don't think it's even possible for him to have a Nephilim or someone in that kind of level."

"I wonder…."

"Hey, now is not the time for that." Kuroka replies "We doing this race or what?"

"Yeah, let's keep going."

The girls kept going with the swimming competition until all that was left was Reina and Rias, who both quickly swims to the other side and only Reina manage to win the match. Everyone else was sitting back on the sides, waiting for it to be over and returns back into the water to play another game. The next one was volleyball in the pool, with a team of Rias, Milena, Kuroka and Akeno goes up against Chisato, Reina and Shiori. Akeno decides to tag herself out so that the match is even. The match was crazy and rough on both sides, as they both determine to actually win and some even lost their tops when the ball hit their chests and expose their breasts.

Throughout this whole time, Chisato forgot about her sadness for Takashi and actually felt right when having fun with others. She was enjoying herself here, glad that Rias brought her here and bring a new change between gods and devils like her.

Takashi continues on with the others in poker and was ready to play the next round, which was pretty tense where half of them decide to fold and the others hold on. During the game, Marius brings up some interesting stories of the past and what he thinks about humanity with their accomplishments in warfare.

"You were there when Hiroshima was hit?" Astonished Takashi replies

"It was stunning sight to witness something like that. I knew this was the day that humanity would result in creating non-magical weapons that could destroy civilisations." Marius shakes his head "So many souls went silent after that, so many reapers showed up to claim so many souls. This is what happens when it comes to wars, whatever happens, you must always do whatever it takes to win the war."

"Can you guys hurry up and finish the story?" Kazumi asks

"Yeah." Azazel steps in "I've got a couple of kings here."

The moment he said that, everyone looks to their cards and decide to drop the cards on the table. As Azazel smiles and leans in to grab the chips, Kazuya grabs his cards and notices his cards was not that good.

"Hey, you had a three of a kind!" Kazuya replies "I could've won that!"

"Son of a bitch Azazel…" Zeoticus replies and crosses his arms

"All I had was a flush." Marius sighs deeply and grabs the bottle of wine next to him.

"And now were out of drinks… Again…" Kazuya replies

"Should've brought out the special wine." Marius replies "They're over hundred years old."

"Well, as much as I want to continue this game…" Zeoticus rise from his seat "I think it's about time I return to my beloved. I'm sure most of you can say the same thing."

"Yeah… Well, everyone except for Kazumi."

"Shut up. Noctis doesn't have a woman in bed waiting for him."

". . Yeah. ." Noctis gets up and smiles when he turns his back towards them.

"Zeoticus." Marius calls out and got him to stop next to Noctis. "I thought we had an agreement on what I said to you."

"You can let me torture you later. But Venelana would love to get her hands on you."

Marius raise an eyebrow "Really?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Zeoticus sighs and replies "I'll see you again at the wedding." He moves away from the table with Noctis and Kazumi standing next to him.

"Catch you guys later." Kazumi says to them before leaving

"I'll be seeing you soon, Noctis." Vali says to him

"Looking forward to it."

After that, Zeoticus teleports the three of them out of the room and everyone begins to get up off their seats. All of them stretch, felt like they have been sitting there for a while and finally got the chance to start moving when they leave the room.

Marius cleans up the table and Kazuya replies "You should really get a maid for this."

"I had one… But she's dead, remember?"

"Oh… That…"

"I'll be seeing you boys around when Reina is ready for more action." Azazel replies "Looking forward to playing this game again with you all." He turns away and soon teleports out of the mansion.

With everyone moving separate locations, some would find the girls coming up from the basement and surprise for them to be down there. All of them have already spent enough time drying themselves and putting their clothes back on before coming up here. As soon as they all meet one another, all would start moving away and go close to their couples, or search for them somewhere else. Only Chisato and Takashi remain where they are, as they wish to talk right now and in private from the others.

"How are you feeling, Takashi?"

"After hanging around with them, it helped me a lot and got my mind back. It does hurt, really does and I still feel sorry for Raynare, but I know there is no way she'll ever come back to me after what I did and nothing is going to change that. If it is alright, I would like to go back to what we were before we went into the time world. Is that okay with you?"

"O-Of course… You can take as much time as you need Takashi and I'll be there for you."

"Thank you."

I

I

**[Hoped you enjoy this chapter, I know that the whole thing with Raynare and Takashi was shock and not sure if it was 100% perfect with that scene but tried to be at least realistic. Takashi was in a world for a year and of course that could change someone and to fall for someone else. I also would like to add some mind blowing truths about this story, since this story took so many changes during the writing and you'd be totally surprise on some things that was meant to be part of this or discarded on the last minute. If you don't want to know then you better not read this.**

I

I

I

**The reason this story was close of cancellation because of Takashi was that I never planned on making him as the lead protagonist for this WHOLE story. He was meant to die. The moment Marius' power was released, his power would overpower Takashi completely and he would not survive the power surge from a Nephilim. Marius was always meant to be the real protagonist and since everyone wanted him back, I decided to keep him around and gave him a new story and finish it off so that Marius could finally take over from here. The only one who was to be blamed for that is me because I think the mistake here was that it probably would've been perfect if both characters had the same name, so that way Marius could've had Raynare as his bishop and Chisato becomes his lover.**

**There was a few other changes, but they didn't really change much of this story**

**Vali was actually going to be the son of Klaus Lucifer and Grayfia**

**Noctis Gremory was originally meant to be the Red Dragon Emperor**

**Since Takashi was alive, there was an idea of giving him a type of harem, but that would take too damn long and I wouldn't be able to go anywhere with Marius and his storyline against the Darkness. **

**In the original story that was not a crossover, Rias was meant to be the Witchblade and not Reina, but that got removed.**

**And for those who saw an interest in Kazumi, well there's an interesting story about him in the future, but not in this story. He's more of a special guest OC character. Kazumi Ousawa – Future protagonist of a future story of a demon rejecting a harem.**


	18. Chapter 18

Marius was having the best time of his life, while everyone else was stuck fighting supernatural beings and putting their lives on the line to do his job. He was sitting back on this house, while Rias was performing a private show just for him, a show where she would come to the stage in front of Marius and wearing such a revealing outfit in front of a pole. She was wearing a style bikini that belly dancers would wear in Egypt times, with such revealing bikini style outfit, she expose most of her skin to Marius and with a top like that, she could bounce those breasts around whenever she moves. What makes things much better for Marius was that she was not only going to belly dance in proper ways, but also perform pole dancing.

Marius could not help but stare at that gorgeous body of hers, exposed so much skin that he continues lowering his eyes up and down from her body to her face. One thing interesting about Rias is that she is not embarrass and was just smiling there, amused and satisfy to perform this for only Marius to see and nobody else to watch this.

As soon as the spotlight was on her, Rias begins to dance by shaking her hips, lifting her breasts up and down that would get Marius' full attention. She spreads her arms out when she shakes, astonished at what Marius would see before him and tries not to laugh at this excitement. While she keeps shaking and spinning quickly, she soon stops and turns around to walk away to make Marius get his eye view down her lower body. She soon stops and starts spinning around again, spinning so beautifully in front of Marius for him to see everything of her and did it fantastically. After her dance, she would turn towards the pole in the middle, grabs a hold of it, wraps one leg around it and lifts her body up to spin around, while holding both hands to it. This was a fantastic show of display from Rias, as if she knew exactly what to do and could have done something like this before, but will soon be reveal in a moment. Before she ends it, she leans the back of her body against the pole, her arms lift high and begins crouching down, while also spreading her legs to give Marius a shocking pose that only gives Rias a little blush, but no sign of her caring about shame or humiliation. After all, she is the servant of Marius and would do anything to impress her master.

After that display, Rias leans forward with her hands on the ground and starts crawling her way towards Marius. He leans forward on the couch with his arms against his thighs, but when Rias got closer to him, she grabs his knees, lifts herself up and bring Marius back against the couch. She was ready to make this intimate for him, as she was already gazing his eyes with this sexual, aroused sensation that she really wants to get his pants off right now.

**Except that never happens.**

On the stage, another female stands in front of them and would get Marius' full attention towards her, while Rias continues taking her time to undo the belt and unzip his pants. This woman, like Rias, she has a well-developed figure with a body that could match Rias or even outmatch her if Marius thinks so. She is slightly taller than Rias, but with short platinum hair that reach past her shoulders, red glowing eyes and a pink colour lipstick on. She wore a sleeveless, black dress that expose so much of her cleavage and some skin below her breasts that was close to her belly button, as well as golden outlines around her cleavage. Her dress was short, as it only reach halfway to her thighs and wearing just black tight pants that see through and black long heels. She also wore a few golden accessories, such as a golden circlet around her forehead with some red gemstones in the middle, some golden wrists and gold armbands on both sides.

Rias sits on his lap and facing him with her arms moving around his neck. He notices the woman behind him, paused for a moment and realising who she was. Marius sighs replies "Lady Carmilla."

"It's been a while, Marius Lucifer. You'd promise you would visit me."

Marius looks down at Rias "Rias… That's enough, just sit with me."

Rias stops unzipping his pants would just sit on his legs with both her legs together and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans her forehead against the side of his head, while ignoring the woman that could pose a problem between her and Marius.

"So is this what you dream? I know exactly what Rias' is dreaming right now."

"You've got incredible powers to jump into my mind like this." Marius said while moving his left arm around Rias' waist and his right arm, slowly moving back and forth on her thighs. "Why have you come here?"

She turns her head to the left to look at the pole and moves her left hand down the pole "Visiting an old friend, since you didn't bother calling me, I had to jump into your dirty mind and see what you are up to." She looks back to him "Is this all you've been dreaming about?"

"There are other… Things I could dream about. But I know you want something from me…" Marius starts to smile and moves his right hand over the top of the couch when saying "Unless of course you want to be in Rias' position right now?"

Carmilla smirks and asks "Are you trying to seduce me in front of your fake wife?"

Marius looks back to Rias and she gives him a soft kiss on the lips. She just smiles and shows no signs of any contend to step into this conversation. Marius looks back to Carmilla "I am in need for some more servants. And what do you know, I have a vacant position for a bishop and I know one particular person that could help fill that role."

"Oh please." She place her hands on her hips and says "Your charms don't work on me. I'm not falling for your acts this time."

"At the end of this dream, your face is going to get red. You did fall for me last time when I was alive."

"Not this time. You are not my type, Marius. I like it when they are so submissive to me. Many men have appealed to me, recognised my power and ask what they could do for me, so that I don't have to kill them later."

"Well, that's very interesting, but I know you want something from me. You didn't come here to visit me, only my powers is what you desire from me. What do you want?"

Carmilla sighs and replies "I'm in need of your help. I don't want to admit it, but my race still hasn't progress as a one race for a while."

"You people are **still** stuck between two factions?"

"Yes and it would continue for more centuries, unless someone outside, like you, eliminated the problem…."

Marius sighs "I'm on vacation right now, so let someone else deal with the problem."

"You are a Nephilim, the same one that got involved in our affairs centuries ago." Carmilla crosses her arms and looks unhappy "And aren't you the one who is supposed to protect your precious humans?"

"But you're not a human." Marius replies and lowers his eyes down to her legs "But so very attractive vampire."

Carmilla remains quiet for a moment and comes closer towards him. She waves her right hand horizontally through the air and Rias suddenly perishes to nothing, giving Carmilla the chance to come closer to Marius. He smiles when knowing what she was planning, but she was two steps ahead of him and instead of sitting on his lap, she makes him gasp when she brings her right heel between his legs.

"I didn't come here to kneel to you Marius. This isn't just a vampire conflict, but a battle to gain power and to overpower the other…"

"Jeez, I should've taken care of this bullshit when I had the chance. Is the Khaos Brigade part of this?"

"Yes. I can't afford to lose everything again to the Tepes Faction, so in order to protect my interests, I need someone like you to help me change the tide of war to my favour."

Marius sighs and pushes her leg away from him. He finally stands up to get so close to Carmilla and made her step away from him. "You do realise what I must do."

"I know… After everything you did for me and what you caused in the aftermath, now is the time that you really owe me a lot."

Marius scoffs and asks "You really going to pull that on me, huh." He then smiles and turns away from her

"What's so funny?"

"You haven't changed a bit." Marius looks back to her "It's nice to see you again. Can't wait to see you in person."

"Wha –" Carmilla turns away and crosses her arms "Don't get any ideas on me, I've changed since the last time we met."

"One way to find out." Marius comes close and grabs onto Carmilla's legs. She gasps and shows sign of blushing when she feels his hands gripping her thighs, forced her to quickly grab his shoulders to avoid collapsing back on the floor.

"**What are you doing!?**"

"I know the truth about you, Lady Carmilla. I know there are times where you would not like to be a lady. Let me help you relax."

Carmilla leans back and starts to fluster "N-N-No… S-Stop." She tries to break this with a slap across his face and making him turn his head to the side. She stops and realises what she did, an instinct of hers made her hostile. While she moves her hand to her chest, her eyes lower down to his neck, exposed so close that makes her red eyes glow and shows off her fangs.

Marius turns his eyes to Carmilla and notice her bloodthirsty for him. He keeps his head to the side to keep her mesmerising on his neck for a while until he moves his head forward and looks back at her "I knew my Carmilla was in there somewhere."

Carmilla sighs deeply in disgust, while shaking her head and looks angry "You son of a bitch."

Marius finally drops her down and she pushes herself away from him. She felt relief to finally get his hands off of her and turns away. She would take a sit on the couch, crosses her arms and legs "I can't believe I thought you would make me your queen. Things would've been different if you didn't choose Rias."

"Your right about things would've been different, but in the end, I was bound to die whoever I fall in love with. You can still have your chance at being by my side and helping me defeat my enemies."

"Except your demoting me and be stuck behind Rias' shadows."

Marius sits down next to her and wraps one arm around her "You're with me now, aren't you?"

"Rias isn't going to like this."

"Let me worry about Rias. But I will not do anything that'll make you uncomfortable. I just really care about everyone I'm with and don't want them to perish because of me."

"So you'll take the job?"

"Sure. I'll do anything for my ladies."

"I am not your lady."

"Except you were part of my harem once." Marius smiles and looks away from her.

Carmilla's eyes turn back towards his neck, her heart begins to skip a beat and her fangs are anxious to taste a Nephilim. She opens her mouth slightly to show off her fangs, while Marius just faces forward and knows exactly what he is doing to her and was just seeing how long it will take before she finally taste a bite from his neck.

"Your blood is so unique. I've tasted many unique blood over the centuries, but your blood is like an aphrodisiac to me."

Marius looks back to her "You've been holding back for a long time… It be a shame if someone were to lay a cut on my neck." He moves his left finger down his neck to make her twitch and lean her face closer to him.

Carmilla uses whatever strength she has to hold herself back from taking a large bite from his neck and tasting the sweet blood from a Nephilim. Her face goes red, her heart goes faster and while she comes closer, she opens her mouth wide with her sharp fangs to drive them deep into his skin.

**Except it never happens**

Marius finally wakes up from his crazy dream and found himself laying in his king size bed with just himself. He groans and turns to the side, noticed Rias is no longer lying next to him, he looks up at the ceiling, sighing deeply and moving his right hand over his eyes that continues closing. He would remain here for a while and thinking back of when he last saw Carmilla. The last time he saw her was when he propose to Rias and that was over a decade ago. Carmilla mostly came to parties and meets with Marius, while also getting the attention from Rias and sometimes those two end up locking horns against each other.

Marius remains here for a while until he finally gets out of bed to find Rias, she was busy in the kitchen with Chisato, who are already making something for breakfast for everyone. Rias decides to volunteer on helping her serve a large meal for everyone when they finally get out of bed. Kazuya and Milena got up and found them making breakfast, then both Shiori and Akeno shows up and Marius would come out to find everyone in the dining room on the first floor of the mansion.

Marius comes to the kitchen with just his black pants on, while everyone else notice him entering the room and went quiet so that he could surprise Rias from behind. Chisato was the only one who blew his cover, as she looks back to see him approaching Rias, but she keeps quiet to let him come closer to Rias and wrap his arms around her. He replies "Morning." And gives her a kiss on the cheek

Rias stops what she was doing and smiles "Morning my love." She turns her head to the side and gets a kiss on the lips from him. "You made it just in time for breakfast."

"That's a good time to show up. I bet they'll be delicious like your kisses." Marius kisses her a bit more and finally moves off of her so he could take a seat with the others "Where's Vali and the others?" He to Kazuya that faces towards him.

"They've left a while ago." Rias said "Said they didn't wish to be here anymore. They're probably going after the Wheel of Shadows."

"Of course…"

"Reina has already as well." Milena replies "I think Azazel will keep a close eye over her wife this time and not get dragged in another confrontation with your ex-girlfriend."

"How was I supposed to know that Nora would go after Reina?"

"Could've done something about that." Kazuya replies

"Whatever." Marius sits down next to Kazuya "Anyways. We've got a new recruit coming to join us."

"What are you talking about?" Milena asks

"How would you all like to go on a trip to Rome?"

"Really?" Rias looks back to Marius "Why go to Rome?"

"Let's just say that I know someone that can help fill in the role for a bishop."

Rias crosses her arms and asks "Is it a woman?"

"Well… Yes."

"Did you sleep with her?"

Marius remains quiet for a while and finally replies with a straight face "Yes."

"Marius…"

"What? You were okay with Nora and Shiori."

"That's… That's different."

"How is that different?"

"I know where this is going, so I'm going to give Takashi his breakfast." Chisato replies "Probably feeling the hangover from what happen last night." She then leaves the room with a plate in one hand and a cup of orange juice on the other.

"Should we leave too?" Milena asks and looks to Kazuya

Kazuya leans forward on the table and replies "Nah, this is about to get interesting."

Akeno and Shiori comes to sit down, helps put the plates and drinks on the table and sits down with the others to watch how this progress.

"Who's the new woman you're thinking about? Did you think about her when you were dreaming?"

"Of course not. She just showed up when we were –" Marius pauses and slowly turns his head away from Rias, while leaning his right arm against the table

"When we were what?" Rias comes closer to Marius

"You know, I liked it when you were a cute wife serving your master something to eat." Marius looks back to her "Can you go back to that again?"

"I'm just curious to know what you've been dreaming and who this new woman that you suddenly bring up in this harem of yours."

"She just showed up and she needs my help. She's willing to cooperate with us when we get there."

"You seriously want to go to Rome to see her?" Rias asks

"And have sex with her, right?" Kazuya intervenes

"Stay out of this." Marius looks to Kazuya

Rias groans and keeps her mouth close. She soon asks "Is it someone I know?"

"Well… Remember Lady Carmilla?"

"The vamp leader of the Carmilla Faction?" Milena asks

"I remember her." Kazuya replies "She's hot as fuck."

Milena looks to Kazuya and punches his arm "Kazuya!"

"You want **her**!?"

"She hasn't accepted my proposal, but I am willing to help her out against the other faction that is against her."

"So what is the other faction?" Akeno asks

"The Tepes Faction." Milena responds "They are a vampire faction where men are more dominated and the Carmilla Faction are the complete opposite."

"So you joined the women faction, right?" Akeno asks and looks back to Marius

"That was one time and that was centuries ago." Marius said

"So you want Carmilla in your position as a bishop?" Milena asks

"Well, with my nice charms with the ladies, she'll be perfect to join my bishop and help fight the Darkness."

Rias sighs "Honestly, you just love to get me jealous and upset."

"You know, didn't you say that you are my servant and I am your master?" Marius asks and raises an eyebrow

Rias pauses from that when remembering that well, so she just scoffs when turning her head to the side and keeps her arms cross. Marius would end up getting up off the seat, sighs a little and places both hands to the side of her face to make her look back to him to see him smiling back at her.

"You are so lovely." Marius replies and acts calm to her "That's why you'll always be my perfect queen and my future bride."

Rias starts to fluster because of him, her eyes looks to the side and back to him "Don't… Try and cuddle me up, Marius."

"Don't worry about Carmilla, just have a great time with me in Rome. We'll go on through sightseeing, maybe a party at her castle, which will give us a chance to dance together and have the night to ourselves. Doesn't that sound so much fun than staying here?"

Rias tries to say something, but as she listens to him, she calms down and begins to blush when staring back at Marius, forced her to turn her eyes away from him to avoid him staring back at her with a smile on his face.

"All of us can go there and you can stay close to me wherever I go." Marius leans his head closer to give her a kiss and she soon kisses him back. "Come on, let me help you with the breakfast before it gets burnt. Okay?"

Rias turns from angry and jealousy woman to a cute and softer side, as Marius manage to convince her through a soft conversation to calm her down. She replies quietly "Okay." And would turn around to go back with Marius to the kitchen.

Kazuya smirks and says "He played her ass like a drum."

"Definitely." Shiori replies

"I got to ask him to teach me how he does it." Kazuya said and turns his eyes to Milena when noticing her staring back at him.

Meanwhile, Takashi finally woke up and found himself laying in the same bed he was laying long ago. He remains resting for a bit, finally sits up and stretches his arms before getting off this large bed. Just as he was going out of bed, Chisato shows up with some breakfast to offer him.

"Is that for me?"

"Of course it's for you. I have eggs and bacon for you, as well as some orange juice. I thought you would like to eat it on the bed."

"That's so thoughtful, but you didn't need to do that for me."

"You told me that you wish to go back to what we were before. I am just offering some breakfast like a mother from before."

"I guess so. Thank you, Chisato."

Chisato smiles and places the food on the top of the drawer next to the bed "Hope you enjoy yourself." She moves to the side of the bed and sits down to watch Takashi eat "Just to remind you, Marius is thinking of inviting all of us to Rome."

"R-Rome? Really? I've never been there."

"Once he convinces Rias, which he probably has, we'll be going there to pay a visit to someone and it's probably a female."

"Should've saw that coming. Any idea who it is?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask, but perhaps she will be useful to helping Marius face off against his enemies."

"More like another woman to make Rias jealous."

"Don't need to worry about it now. Just eat and take your time, I'm sure they won't leave without us and if they do then it's just the two of us again."

"Yeah. Its fine, we'll be going."

And so later on, with everyone ready and together, Marius teleports everyone out of the underworld and into Rome. Marius knew where to go from here and appears in front of a large castle during the daytime, while everyone else was inside to avoid the sunlight. There was no welcoming party around, not a single person was around this stunningly looking castle that has held onto this world for over several hundred years. Marius takes the lead first and goes straight to the portico and opens up the front gate for everyone to enter. The inside was dark, the light could not enter this place and there was so many dark red drapes that covers all of the windows. As soon as they came through, the door behind them closes shut, bringing darkness for a time until Marius steps forward and ignites his right hand in blue flames to bring light into the room. However, as soon the gate closes, nearby braziers on the pillars begin to light up the room to show them standing on a red carpet that leads straight towards the stairways ahead of them. The hallway was large, showing two doorways on both sides where the left takes them to the drawing room and the one on the right takes them to the dining room. There was a handful of rooms on the first floor, same with the second and third level of this castle and could end up having twice the rooms than what Marius has in his mansion.

After the braziers have been lit, Marius removes his flames and comes forward, where he would soon notice a handful of servants in formal clothing, comes forth out of the darkness to stand attention in front of the carpets in front of them. Both sides stands in a single line, awaiting the mistress to reveal herself on coming down from the stairway. As the group presses on towards the stairs, they are met with Lady Carmilla that comes down the stairs, wearing the same outfit she was wearing when she saw Marius, except she wore a black cape with a dark red on the interior and left her cape hanging on her shoulders.

"I remember her…" Rias mutters and stares back at Carmilla that comes down the stairs.

"She was there when I first met you." Marius replies "And was there during some of the parties we've had together."

"And she was there when you had your tongue down her throat." Rias replies and slowly turns her head towards Marius.

"Really? I don't remember." Marius smirks and scratches the side of his face

"I can see why you wanted to come here." Kazuya replies and notice her dress that shows much of her cleavage.

"Stop staring." Milena replies

"She's an ancient one like Marius." Chisato said

"What do you mean?" Takashi asks

"She's far older than anyone here except for me and Marius."

"Seriously? Who is she?" Takashi looks back to Carmilla

"Oh, right." Marius looks back to Takashi "You probably don't know about this, but as of now, were surrounded by vampires."

"W-Wha – Vampires!?"

"I see you have grown quite a formidable force here, Marius Lucifer." Carmilla replies and continues walking down the steps and stops when taking a few steps away from it. She would place her right arm over her chest and bows slightly in respect towards everyone. "Welcome everyone. I am Lady Carmilla, head leader of the Carmilla Faction." She then raise her head up high and lowers her arm. She smiles and shows her eyes glowing red "Welcome to my domain."

"Lady Carmilla." Marius replies and takes a few steps closer to her "We meet again."

"Yes… This time…" Carmilla's eyes looks to the side to look back at Rias and she stares back at her "This is real."

"I take it they have a relationship?" Takashi asks and stands behind Kazuya.

"I don't know much of the relationship." Kazuya replies and keeps facing towards Marius and Carmilla "But I do know that she has been around since the events of the Black Death."

"The Black Death? But that was in the fourteenth century."

"She's a vampire after all."

Rias comes over towards Marius and brings more attention when she wraps her arms around Marius' left arm. "We thank you for calling our presence here. We look forward into touring around at your lovely state you have here. Feel free to address us with any manner that you see fit."

"Rias Gremory. I see you remain the same and back in his arms again." Carmilla replies "I was looking forward to seeing your wedding, but I guess we'll have to wait a little longer."

"Don't remind me."

"Come then." Carmilla takes a few steps back "Allow me to show you around my castle." Then turns around and starts walking up the stairs.

Everyone follows and Rias stays close to Marius' side, which brings some attention between her and Carmilla, as she looks with one eye towards Marius and him looking back at her. While they move up the stairs, Takashi looks to the right at the nearby maids, noticed them glaring at him and glowing red eyes, as well as showing off their sharp teeth towards him. He looks forward and remains closer to the others, just in case something were to go wrong.

As they walk through, Takashi asks Chisato "So she's not your usual vampire type, right?"

"She isn't." Chisato replies "Lady Carmilla is the leader of one of the two factions in the vampire society. After the collapse sometime in the 14th century, two factions, Carmilla Faction and the Tepes Faction was made that day."

"It was also the time when I first met Carmilla." Marius replies during the conversation "To be honest, I can't really remember how that went down."

"I remember it well." Carmilla replies and keeps walking "You were quite the interesting type for me back then. That day…"

**[FastTrack – 1354]**

Inside Romania in the cover of night, during the time when the outbreak 'Black Death' was finally put to a close and remains as one of the most deadliest pandemics that ever walk the face of the Earth. Inside a castle, Lady Carmilla walks through these halls in her black and dark red dress, stopped in the dining room to find Marius, standing there in his body armour, but was much different from the design today. It was a black full scale armour, a more medieval design in the 14th century and a helmet where it has blue colour over the eye sockets. In addition, the helmet shows a long hair-like fabric on top of it, as well as a layer of fur around the arms and spike pauldrons too.

"I knew I could smell the presence of humans here." Lady Carmilla replies while staring back at Marius and looking at the twelve humans that stands beside him in full body armour. She replies with a straight face "Shouldn't you all be dead by now?"

"Insolent creature!" One of them speaks up and held his sword in both hands "Your kind will suffer from what you've spread across this world."

Carmilla scoffs and replies "Please, my kind maybe responsible, but I prefer to have my livestock alive and fresh. But you are not here to spill my blood over the floor." Her eyes turns towards Marius "You want something from me, Marius Lucifer."

Marius stands there with his arms cross and eventually replies "I know your husband is responsible for the creation of the Black Death and is working with the Tepes Faction. The Darkness has chosen a side, so the Tepes Faction is now an enemy towards me. As for you, you are either with us or against us."

"Were better off without the vampires." Said one of the men "She can't be trusted."

"He's right, you can't trust me." Carmilla turns her eyes towards him and smiles "You people do look delicious."

"Carmilla." Marius raise his voice and got her attention "Live in this castle for the next hundred years, but I will be taking that information and leaving this castle. What's it going to be?"

"Are you threatening me?" Her eyes looks back to the humans and back to Marius "You can't hope to achieve victory here, but you people are fools to come here. Even if I told you where they are, do you honestly think I'd let you leave this place?" She then takes three steps forwards them and her right hand twist to the side.

"Challenge me and see what happens." Marius lowers his arms and takes a step towards her and forces her to go onto the offensive against him.

Carmilla lifts her right hand up, forced them all to stop and begin to shake when they realise they cannot move anything. She immobilises them just by controlling the blood inside of them, forced them to remain where they stand and could easily slay them all if she desires it. She soon waves her hand down to send them all collapsing onto the floor, while Marius stands there like nothing is happening and never flinch from this power she is showing to him. He would soon take more steps towards her, forced Carmilla to step back and raise both hands to try and stop him. However, while she was trying to use her powers, somehow, it was not working well and this only give Marius a little slow in his walks when coming closer towards her. Carmilla was confuse and shock to witness someone overpowering her with this, even with both hands, she was unable to dominate the Nephilim.

"What are you?" Carmilla asks, while seeing Marius coming closer to her and not caring much from her power.

Marius stands right in front of her and takes off his helmet, showing his face is exactly the same as he was today, except he had a beard, changed his hair colour to a yellowish blonde that reach past his ears and would show her his blue flaming wings that appear from his back. She gasps and takes two more steps away from him, as this was the first time she had made contact with the Nephilim.

"I am Marius Lucifer, son of Klaus Lucifer and the Angelus. The power you have will never overpower mine." Marius replies "I know they are hiding somewhere, so you need to tell me what I need to know and I'll leave this place. If the information is accurate then I won't kill you."

Carmilla still remains shock to witness his wings and thought he was some kind of angel. The display he shows her would make her break the hold she had over the humans and let them rise up off the floor. He removes the wings and smiles to her "Thank you."

Carmilla turns to the side and crosses her arms "You really the solution to this?"

"Yeah."

And so after that, Marius departs with the others when she finally gave him the information he desires. Before they depart, Marius looks back up the steps to look back at Carmilla that looks down at him from the top of the steps. She keeps her arms cross and Marius looks back to her before putting his helmet back on.

"Look forward of meeting you again, Lady Carmilla." Marius turns around and walks away with the others.

**[Today…]**

"Did you write that somewhere in your diary?" Marius asks

Carmilla looks back to him "Don't you write history in your diary?"

"I write it in a journal, but I stopped doing that long ago. Most of it was destroyed along the ages and the last codex was destroyed during the second Great War."

"You shouldn't have left them on Earth."

"So Carmilla, what exactly was the reason why you called for Marius?" Rias asks

"Personal business that has come up and require his assistance. But since you are all here, feel free to think of this castle as your home and just be sure you don't go wondering around here by yourself. The servants here haven't tasted blood for a while now."

"All of the people here are vampires?" Takashi asks

"Of course." Carmilla looks back to Takashi and lowers her eyes down to his neck. She looks forward and sighs then looks to Marius "Who's the boy?"

"That's Takashi. He was once my vessel and now he's the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Interesting." Carmilla turns her head back to Takashi "You've really developed an interesting life."

"Uhhh, thanks. So… The vampires created the Black Death?"

"Not directly." Marius replies "They didn't create it, but they did help spread it across Europe so that they could destroy the food supply for the Carmilla Faction."

"The Tepes Faction was close of destroying us." Carmilla replies "My husband helped made that happen, but he's long gone now, thanks to you Marius." Her eyes looks back to him and smiles a little, which makes Rias glare back at her. When she looks forward, she stops and notices someone standing ahead of them that was looking back at her "Ah, my daughter."

All of them stops to turn attention towards the next woman approaching them through this corridor and found someone who was almost as older than most of the members of this group, she was a tall woman with silver hair and red eyes like any other vampires and her face does show some resembles to Carmilla. She has a hair-up hairstyle that reach down to her waist and a braid that hangs over her left shoulder. She wears a black dress with red ruffles at the lower part of the dress, as well as a collar that she wears around the neck and connects to her dress.

"This is my daughter, Amelia."

"You brought guests… Devil guests…" Amelia glares her dark red eyes towards the knights and to Takashi.

". . . ."

"Now, now." Carmilla approaches her "They are our guests here, so be sure you don't cause any trouble with them." She then looks back and says "She will be your guide, while I wish to speak to Marius personally."

"Fine with me."

"Not alone your not." Rias steps in

"Fine." Carmilla looks back to Amelia "Please escort them around for a bit and return to me when you are done."

"As you wish mother."

"You sure you want to split us up?" Kazuya asks

"Don't worry, you got Chisato here and I'm sure she could own the vamps that try to touch you guys, especially you Takashi."

"Thanks."

"I'll protect you all." Chisato steps forward to take the lead

"I'll fill the situation later." Marius turns back and comes closer to Carmilla with Rias. The three of them went through a different corridor and the others follow Amelia through the castle. During the walk, Marius points out something to Carmilla. "You know, it's been hundreds of years and you still haven't got a husband yet."

"What makes you think I don't have a husband?" Carmilla asks

"If you had one, he'd be here and you wouldn't confront me in my dreams."

"So she **was** in your dreams!"

"Calm down honey." Marius wraps his left arm around her waist while they walk "We didn't do that much intimate."

"Yes." Carmilla replies "He was too busy watching you pole dance."

". . . . ."

"Marius…"

"I wouldn't go complaining, Rias Gremory." Carmilla looks back to her "I jumped into your dream first before I went into Marius'."

Rias face goes red of embarrass and turns her face to the side to keep her face away from Marius' sight. He looks to her and asks "What have you been dreaming?"

"N-Nothing…"

"You two are truly something…" Carmilla replies

"And you can be part of it." Marius comes up to Carmilla's right, suddenly makes her gasp when he moves his right arm around her body and grabs her right breast. He also went ahead to move his left hand down under the back of Rias' skirt and went through her underwear to grab her ass.

Both of them stop and gasp at the same time when feeling his hands touching them. Both of them shout out "Marius!" And they both end up slapping him across the face, gave him two red marks on both cheeks and they both walk away from him.

Marius groans a little from that and keeps following them from behind, while Rias looks back to him "Can't believe you did that."

"Hey, it's just the two of us."

Both Carmilla and Rias sighs and Rias looks to Carmilla to whisper to her "That idiot thinks he can have sex with the both of us…"

"Can't say no to the both of us." Carmilla replies and stops at the door to the right.

Carmilla brings the two to the study room to speak privately and to sit together. The room was a pentagon-shaped room with many bookcases on the sides, four chairs and a large wooden desk in the middle of the room. Marius and Rias took the seats near one another, made Marius move his seat closer to Rias and Carmilla sits on the other side of the desk to look back at the two.

Marius smirks "Well… This place looks amazing. I can't wait to see the bedroom."

"You touch me again like that and I'll make sure you dream something horrific." Carmilla replies

"Yeah right. I can tell you two are just hungry for me right now and we only have one vamp in the room."

"You are seriously enjoying this." Rias replies

"This isn't my first ride and will probably won't be the last." Marius leans closer and kisses her cheek "I haven't seen you like this since I invited Akeno to bed."

"You have no control over him, don't you?" Carmilla leans back on her seat, placed her right elbow against the seat arm and her right fist leaning against the side of her face.

"Well… He makes perfect statements, after all, he is my master and I serve as his servant."

"And my future wife."

"I didn't bring you here so you could cuddle up to your wife in front of me." Carmilla replies "I called you here to deal with the Tepes Faction."

Marius sighs and looks back to Carmilla "And what exactly did they do this time? Caused another virus?"

"My faction has discovered that we have a Longinus on our side, which has tipped the balance of power to our favour and now they offer assistance from the Khaos Brigade to help them regain the balance of power back on their side."

"It can't be them. Most of the leaders have been killed." Rias replies

"Not everyone. My spies have discovered that the leader has come to take part and claim the Longinus for himself. You know the man I speak of, Marius Lucifer."

Marius remains quiet for a while when realising who she was talking about. Rias looks to him and asks "Who is it?"

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Marius replies

"Y-Your uncle?"

"So that's why you called for me." Marius said "You want me to fight my uncle."

"And kill him."

Marius sighs deeply when gets up off his seat and mutters "Why did it have to be him…" He turns away from them and moves his hand over his mouth.

"But I thought your father got rid of him long ago?" Rias asks and looks back to Marius

"Looks like somebody didn't get the job done." Carmilla replies

"My father still thought he could help him, but he vanished a long time ago. I heard he was planning on showing his face at his funeral, but Grayfia made sure of it and forced him away."

"I've heard you've been causing a lot of trouble with the Khaos Brigade lately and frankly, they're going to be needing a lot of super-powered weapons just to stop you from interfering in their plans."

"If they didn't want me to get involve…" Marius looks back to Carmilla "They could've finished off their plans when I was dead."

"Perhaps they couldn't." Rias replies "I don't know what they're planning, but wouldn't it be best to get rid of them before they cause more problems?"

"Yeah, I know… But before we do this." Marius comes up to the table and place both hands on the desk, while leaning forward to look back at Carmilla "We need some prizes."

Carmilla lowers her arms against the arm holder and leans back on her seat "Seriously? I am not becoming your bishop, Marius."

"You say that, but you'll get around. You've always wanted to have Amelia to replace you and finally get the chance to loosen up for once. I can help you with that." Marius lend his right hand out and offers her a bishop piece that suddenly appears in the palm of his hand.

Carmilla crosses her arms and looks at the piece for the moment then turns her eyes to Rias "You seem quiet over there."

"This… Is Marius' decision. I can't decide who he can or can't choose to help fill in the ranks." Rias said "I guess… The more strong allies that are near Marius, the stronger the chance he won't perish."

"And the chance you also stay by my side." Marius looks back to her and smiles.

"This looks like you're proposing to me…"

"Well then… My proposal for you to join my ranks will stay on for twenty four hours." Marius moves off the table and bishop piece in his hand vanishes "If you still wish for not becoming my new bishop, then I'll accept your choice and I'll never again bother you about it."

"Well aren't you alluring…"

"All I ask now is to allow us to enjoy ourselves in Rome and use this place as a hotel."

"Finally thinking of something else and not what's in your pants."

"Ha, ha. I promised Rias a little sightseeing outside of this castle, so you have no problem with us taking a stroll through town and maybe come back with a party for us."

"You actually want me to throw a party?" Carmilla smirks and lowers her head down a bit "You're in luck, because I actually was planning on inviting the other vampires here in my castle. This isn't exactly a negotiation or a reward, so feel free to do whatever you want. Be sure you remember your reason for being here and that is to destroy the Khaos Brigade before they destroy us."

"With me here, I'll take care of everything for you Carmilla. It's at least I can do for you."

"Hmm, charming. Well, you best go back to your friends and hope that they haven't caused any trouble with my servants."

"They'll be fine." Marius looks back to Rias "Come on honey."

"Alright."

Both of them got up from their seats and goes straight to the door. As they get close to the door, Marius looks back to Carmilla and replies "By the way, it was good to see you again Carmilla. I'm sorry I forgotten about you."

"That's understandable. You did die and come back from the dead to be in the arms of the one true bride." Carmilla looks to Rias and she looks back at her "I'm looking forward to see you reaction to my decision."

"Whatever decision you make, Marius will always be mine and you best remember that."


	19. Chapter 19

**[Brace yourself for a FILLER. I thought this would be the perfect time to do something like this, just before I do the whole battles in the next few chapters, so hope you like it.]**

**X**

**[FastTrack 2003]**

**X**

Grayfia walks through the citadel of Lucifaad, wearing her maid outfit, she goes straight towards the large bedroom where her husband, Klaus Lucifer still stuck in bed and Grayfia comes in to wake him up. After that long night, Klaus slept deeply and had no idea that Grayfia got out of bed, perform her normal duties across the palace and returns to still find her husband still sleeping at the job.

Grayfia sighs and approaches the side of the bed to whisper "Lucifer… Lucifer…" She ends up giving him a pinch to the side of his face to finally get his attention "Klaus Lucifer, **Get**, **Up**."

Klaus groans and waves his right hand out to Grayfia and she grabs it. He replies "Hey… I'm awake, I'm awake."

Grayfia stands up straight and looks down at him with both hands on her hips "And don't fall back to sleep. This is your fault for staying up so late, so you should be blaming yourself." She then turns away from him and walks over to the window curtains to open up widely to let the light in.

Klaus turns away from the light and faces the other way "Alright… I'm up!" He tries to raise his body up with his right hand, while his left arm went completely numb and had to try moving it around to get control over it.

"You've got a busy day to go." Grayfia looks back to him "So please get up."

"But the bed is so cosy." Klaus said, moves the covers off of him and starts sitting up on the bed. He rubs his face with his right hand and got Grayfia to come over to help grab his left hand to help massage his left arm to feel control over it again. "Thanks…"

Grayfia massages his arm and remains with a straight face when tending to her naked husband, who decides not to wear any clothes in bed. She shows no embarrassment or blushing when sitting there next to her naked husband.

Grayfia replies "Everytime you play poker with your friends, you always drink up late and get groggy. You do this everytime."

Klaus groans and turns his eyes to her "Your one to talk, Miss Queen of Annihilation that can't handle her liquor." He finally controls his left hand and moves it to touch the side of Grayfia's face. Grayfia would stop him by pinching his hand to bring his hand close to his own. "Ow, ow! Hey!"

"Stop complaining."

Klaus fights back with a pinch on her right hand. She pulls her hand back and ends up smacking his arm, forced the two to slap one another until Klaus finally moves up off the bed, grabs Grayfia and pulls her onto the bed with him laying on top of her. His arms remain around her waist and his face closer against her, but his eyes remain half close, still feeling tired and Grayfia just lies there looking back at him.

Grayfia replies "I have already prepared a bath for you. You better get in there, or else you'll be laying in a cold bath and I am not heating it back up."

Klaus kisses her and finally moves off of bed "Alright." Then goes walking towards the door, but Grayfia quickly stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Perhaps you should at least walk with some clothes on?" Grayfia lowers her eyes down at the back of his body then back to his head and continues to remain with a straight face to Klaus.

Klaus turns his head to the side and smiles a bit "I bet you had something to do with my missing shorts?"

"Maybe." Grayfia turns away and walks back to the bed to pick up the white robes that was left there "Please put them on before you leave." She then takes her leave from the room.

After going out of his room with something to wear, he goes straight to the bathroom, drops his robes on the floor and climbs into a golden, wide square-like hot tub. He lies back on the corner of the tub, spreads his legs out, his arms leaning on the sides of it, sighing deeply from the hot water that satisfies him and makes him so much better now. While he remains in there, he looks to the left to find Grayfia coming into the bathroom, locks the door behind her and comes walking straight towards him.

"Do you find the water pleasing?" Grayfia asks

"It's perfectly adequate, Grayfia." Klaus looks up at the ceiling and starts moving his hands back into the water to splash his face a few times. After that, he leans his hands against the side again and looks to Grayfia "What's my schedule for today?"

"The other lords have attend the meeting in the throne room." Grayfia replies "I've told them that you will be running late, so they will take this time to enjoy lunch without us."

"Such a shame."

"They expect you to arrive at 1:30 PM."

"What?" Klaus looks back to her "But it's only eleven AM."

"I know." Grayfia begins to get his full attention when she moves her hands to her chest, unbuttons the top of her outfit and pulls it down to expose her body to him. Klaus stares and watches her, while she ignores him and neatly putting her outfit on the basket nearby on the table. She brings his full attention when he realises that Grayfia was wearing a white swimwear underneath that outfit of hers. The swimwear was white with some golden rings attach to the outfit to hold it in place, with two of them holding the side of the bottom of the swimwear and another at the front for the top and back.

"You look delicious." Klaus replies with a smile on his face

"It has been too long since the two of us…" Grayfia comes into the bath and comes closer to Klaus to press the front of her body against his "I want this…"

"Well, well… Someone's being naughty and I don't even have to do anything." Klaus leans back against the side and watches her rubbing her body against his.

Grayfia moves back and forth with her body going underwater until it reaches her neck and rises up until her breasts was close of touching Klaus' chin. While she begins doing this, her face starts to blush in red and grabs a hold of his erection that was starting to press against her body.

Klaus exhales from the nose when she grips his manhood and feels her hand slowly stroking it for a while before going much faster. Klaus remains where he was with a few slight groaning and will not be long before he could feel the climax coming. As he was feeling close of ejaculating underwater, Grayfia suddenly stops that from happening and moves her hand away from him.

"W-What? What are you doing?" Klaus asks and looks surprise.

"Not yet." Grayfia replies and kisses Klaus for a bit. She soon grabs onto his manhood again with her left hand, slowly moves her body up, pulls her bottom wear to the side and drives his manhood inside of her to give her some moaning pleasures from it. She moves her chest away from Klaus', keeps her hands against his shoulders and slowly takes her time on pleasuring herself with his manhood straight inside of her.

Klaus had his mind on her breasts, fixated on them when they continue bouncing in front of him and finally had enough with her swimwear. He place his right finger on the ring of the front of her top and pulls it back to help pull her top off to expose her breasts. He grabs a hold the both of them, groping them a while and playing around with her nipples to make her feel arouse. Grayfia would make him feel much better when she finally presses her body against his and presses his face between her breasts. Klaus enjoys himself when continues to play with her breasts, but soon to use his tongue against her nipples to give her something to moan more about. He held both her breasts together to suck on both of her nipples, while Grayfia just holds onto him, looks up at the ceiling and continues to moan from the sensitive of her breasts. As her desire for him completes, she stops with her slow pace on riding his manhood and goes much faster, which will take Klaus a few minutes for his climax to happen. As he felt it close of ejaculation, he would end up giving her a bite on one of her nipples.

Grayfia moans and left her mouth open for a bit, while also leaving her tongue out when feeling him ejaculating inside of her. She moves her body away from Klaus, moves her hands back underwater to grab the back of his legs and made Klaus lean forward to grip on her ass to keep his manhood inside of her. He thrusts a few times to make sure he ejects as much inside of her. While her expression remains the same, Klaus did not want to give Grayfia a few moments of breathing, so he wraps his arms around her waist, moves away from the side of the bath and starts kissing Grayfia in the middle of the bath. He now remains in control over her, continued thrusting inside of her and kissing her, while she tries to at least try to breathe from her nose.

Grayfia finally pulls his head back and inhales deeply before responding "You don't fuck around, do you?"

"What can I say? I'm thirst for you and you feel the same for me. Just say it."

"I'm not going to say it." Grayfia replies

Klaus smiles and touches the side of her face "Guess I have to force you to say it."

"We've been together for hundreds of years. You'll never bring me to submission."

"Says the woman who's wearing a bikini under a maid outfit."

So Klaus goes on again to pleasure Grayfia and rides her again until he ejaculates a second time, but will be a while before he reach his second climax for her. Grayfia just keeps her arms and legs around his body, allowed him to pleasure her body and let him crush her insides with his manhood, as well as over flooding her insides. Grayfia cannot admit that he was right and everytime she desires of him, her body loses control and her mind cannot stop her body from desiring Klaus.

After the second climax, both switches positions, with Grayfia coming to the side of the bath, both hands against the side and have Klaus to grab her ass again to drive his still thick manhood back inside of her again. She gasps a little and looks to the side with one eye towards Klaus. She looks forward and continues to moan for him, enjoying the pleasure of his manhood driving deep inside of her. She would end up feeling the heat and desire to touch herself because of Klaus, especially her breasts that forces her to start groping them herself with just one hand playing one roughly and the other holding against the side. Klaus makes sure to make the desire for her body to be put to a hold when he decides to grab both her arms, pulls her arms back, as well as her body and continues ramming his manhood inside of her until he reach his climax.

Grayfia howls to this amusement, while her breasts still needs to be touch and Klaus would eventually assist her in that matter. While he remains holding her arms, he eventually lets go of her to grab her breasts and pulls the back of her body against his chest. He kisses the side of her neck, continues to ram inside of her and whispers in her ear "Tell me you love this."

Grayfia hesitates to answer that, she bites the bottom of her lip to keep her mouth close, but ends up and tries to respond. "I so do."

"You're such a naughty maid… That's my queen."

"You're… One to talk."

"And that's your fault."

"No –" Grayfia looks up at the ceiling and gasps when feeling him reach his climax. She exhales deeply when feeling it flowing through her body and when Klaus was done playing with her breasts, she remains pressing her back against his chest and moves her hands back to hold both his shoulder and the side of his head.

Klaus wraps his arms just under her breasts and looks at her with a smile on his face and made her smile too. As the two breathe a little heavy, Klaus moves closer to press his mouth against hers and moves one hand to touch her breast. Grayfia remains where she is and continues kissing Klaus, but in the end, it had to be Klaus who decides to stop and finally give the two the chance to finally breathe.

But Grayfia refuse and has already submit herself to Klaus. She whispers to him "M-More please…" And made Klaus smirk. He had to kiss her some more until she decides to stop.

At the end of all of this, both of them moves out of the bath, snuggled up together and allow Grayfia to help dry herself and Klaus. After she was done cleaning the front of his body, she presses her naked body against his, kisses him for a little bit and moves her hand around his manhood again that still remains harden for her.

"My dear, you still desire for me." Klaus responds

"I can't stop you from doing more things to me." Grayfia moves her hands up to touch his chest and softly kisses him "But we have jobs to do and this must come later."

"And ignore this beautiful maid that's still hot and naked in front of me?" Klaus kisses her cheek and finally takes off the towel to wrap it only around Grayfia. "You should show your softer side more often."

"Come on." Grayfia turns back and walks out of the bathroom and goes to the bedroom to change clothes.

Klaus sighs deeply when staring down at her swaying hips "No man but me will see that gorgeous body of hers."

Grayfia stops at the door and looks back with a smile on her face "Love you too darling." Then turns around and finally departs

Klaus turns to the right to grab another towel to cover himself and goes with her to the bedroom. As the two begin getting dress quickly, Klaus stares back at Grayfia from behind to watch her put her underwear on and putting on her maid outfit again.

Grayfia notices that she was being watch by a dirty Lucifer, but she replies and continues putting her clothes on "Liking the view over there?"

Klaus smiles and comes closer to her to touch both sides of her waist to make her stop "You know, maybe after I am done here, you could always put on something real nice for me later tonight."

"Like a sexy outfit?"

Klaus hesitates for a few times but finally replies "Yeah."

Grayfia looks back to him, touches the side of his face and replies "I've already been satisfied thanks to you, so you won't be getting any of that softer side of me anytime soon." She then moves her hand down his chest that he fail to button up his shirt, but she will be the one to help button his shirt up.

Klaus moves his hands off of her and lowers his eyes down at her cleavage, while she remains button his shirt. He asks "Remind me how I fell in love with you."

"You wanted a power grab, so you got me. In the end, I dominated you and made you what you are today." She looks back to his face as soon as she was done fixing his shirt. She place her hands on her hips and replies "An emperor."

"What do you mean you dominated me? I was the one who got you into submission first."

"Right… You keep telling yourself that." Grayfia taps twice on the side of his cheek and turns away to continue dressing herself up.

"Come back to me when you are done with your duties." Klaus ends up giving her a smack from behind before he leaves. Grayfia stops and looks back to him, tries to keep with a straight face when he leaves the room, but she looks away and smiles a little.

And so after that, Klaus finally departs from the room and finally made it to the meeting through a quick teleportation. Grayfia leaves the room to perform her duties in the palace, but in truth, she goes to relax in her private spa by herself and has already finish everything that needs to be done for the day. Klaus had to attend the meeting without her, found the rest of the powerful nobles inside the throne room, all took a seat and would have to stand up when Klaus enters the room. He walks over to his throne, sits down and made the others sit back down.

After one hour of that boring meeting, which was mostly family affairs and deciding who is in perfect position to assist on some of the events that will be happening in the underworld. With the meeting finally put to an end, Klaus finally departs out of the room and would soon be met with Zeoticus Gremory, who wishes to speak to him one on one.

"Lord Lucifer." Zeoticus calls out to him and made him stop to look back towards him.

"Lord Gremory." Klaus looks forward and the two begin walking together down the corridor.

"I see you've recovered well during that hangover at poker." Zeoticus said "I guess you were alright drinking that whole bottle during your victory was alright."

"Not really… That one bottle of wine was a mistake."

"You beat Marius with those bottles he took from Earth. I heard they are over hundred years old." Zeoticus replies "Or was it two hundred years old?"

Klaus sighs "Can't believe one knocked me out. By the way, how is your lovely wife going these days? How is your son Noctis?"

"He's doing quite well at school, in fact, he's performing much well with his destructive powers. He's surprised me."

"Better be careful, or else he might overpower you and be good enough to lead the Gremory family. With him in power, you and your wife can finally get the chance to be alone together."

"I'm alone with her most of the time." Zeoticus laughs "But wouldn't that be an amazing sight, my son that will one day take the mantle of responsibility and become the head leader of the family. But we are talking about a couple of decades before that'll ever happen."

"We'll remain as rulers over our family." Klaus replies "We can't allow our new generation to overtake us just yet."

"Of course."

"By the way, you still planning that procedure on merging the powerful houses together?" Klaus asks

"There was an idea for a merge between the Phenex and the Gremory together. But if you had a daughter, we could merge our houses together." Zeoticus replies "My son and perhaps your future daughter."

Klaus laughs "Yeah that be the day… Wait, you have a lovely daughter, right? Why not match her with my son?"

Zeoticus stops and got the two to stop "Marius. You want Marius with my daughter Rias?"

"Problem with that?"

"Well, he's over centuries old and Rias is…"

"It's not the first time this has happened. You mentioned a merge between Phenex and Gremory. Why not have your daughter with the son of the Phenex Clan?"

"I thought about that, but my daughter has been refusing his hand in marriage because of what he is. She does not like him, but I did hear she's been quite the fan of Marius."

"Is that right?" Klaus looks forward and continues walking with Zeoticus "I should remind him that he has a fan."

"Well, you always have Vali. How is Vali Lucifer?"

"Azazel said he's watching over him, so I have no problem with him around here."

"The boy is very interesting." Zeoticus replies "He'll be useful to you when he gets older. Does he still have a claim to the throne?"

"No. The claim over the throne will depend if Marius desires to accept the responsibilities on ruling this world. Problem about that is that he needs to be on Earth."

"Ah, here comes your bride." Zeoticus stops when looking to the distance. He and Klaus stops when Grayfia comes towards them and has Venelana walking beside her "The two evil queens."

"I can handle my queen, but of yours?" Klaus looks to him and he just smirks. He comes up to Grayfia for a hug, but she ends up refusing his comfort when she is working.

Zeoticus approaches Venelana and kisses her softly, then looks back to Klaus "Will you be attending to my party?"

"If there's going to be fine wine and good entertainment, I'll be there."

Zeoticus stops and bows in respect to him "We'll be seeing you later tonight then. Come, my love."

Venelana bows also and replies "We'll be seeing you soon." She then walks away with Zeoticus.

While Klaus watches them leave, Grayfia pinches the side of his face to get his attention back at her. She replies "You seriously going to drink again? Have you not learned your damn lesson?"

Klaus looks back to her "You could always drink with me."

"And get drunk enough to fall asleep for a few hours while you go play with my body?" Grayfia crosses her arms

". . . . ." Klaus acts calm and replies with a straight face "No."

Grayfia rolls her eyes, lowers her arms down and walks away from him "You're a bad liar."

Klaus follows and replies "You so love it. I remember a time you were fake sleeping." He smiles and sighs "Now that was amazing."

". . . . ." Grayfia stops for a moment, tempted to pinch him again for that comment, but she decides to let that slide and kept walking. "By the way, I've heard that Marius Lucifer is making a trip to Japan soon. Perhaps you should go see him before he goes after the Wheel of Shadows."

"Guess that's something to do before the party. Will you be accompany me there?"

"Sure."

And so the two would end up taking their leave from the palace and travel to Marius' mansion. When they arrive at the mansion, both are met with the main maid of the household and bows towards Klaus when entering the room. The maid, who wears a different type of maid outfit like the others, her clothing that emphasizes sex appeal. Her outfit was short length down to her leggings, only reaching halfway to her thighs and shows to leave the side of it expose to show more of her skin, as well as showing some cleavage. She also wears long heel boots and thigh stockings that connects to her garter belt. She lets her purple hair down past her shoulders and has orange eyes.

"Welcome, Lord Lucifer."

"Is my son Marius available?"

"Of course. He's decided to train with his fighters before returning to Earth."

"Is he still hunting the Darkness?"

"No. I've heard he's going after the Wheel of Shadow."

"Ah, so he's finally going after Azrael. That'll give the angels something to talk about."

In the underground fighting arena, Marius was the same as always, except instead of having women around him all the time, he had men that will follow him in many battles over the ages. Marius was having a fight with four members of his inner circle, such as Alistair, Kazuya, Akira and Ramiel.

Kazuya and Alistair both look almost the same as they are in the present, except with a little difference with their hair. Kazuya appears as a young, handsome man in his late twenties with golden blonde hair and gold eyes. His uniform was an indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, brown shoes, gauntlets and a belt.

As for Alistair, he appears in the same age as Kazuya, in his mid-twenties, black long hair put to a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a black outfit an assassin would wear, except he wears no headgear to hide his head or face. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with black pants, a brown leather belt, and black jacket over his shirt and black boots. On this day he still wields one of the legendary weapons, Blood Sword. A katana blade with gold on both the guard and back of it, while the blade itself remains glowing with red of blood from the fallen. It is unknown of what kind of demon that remains inside the sword, but many have their own theories, while those who know the truth, keeps it to themselves and hopes that this certain demon remains inside the sword.

The next was the rook; Akira Kurogane. He is much older than both Kazuya and Alistair, as he was born in the 1800s, while Kazuya and Alistair join his ranks in the 1900s, but Kazuya was still younger than the both of them. Akira is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, messy red hair with two braids going down in front of his ears and dark red eyes. His main outfit consists of a black sleeveless, opened waistcoat and always expose his bare chest that has a scar on his abs. He also has dark brown boots and a black leather pants. On his back he carries a glaive, a three-edged throwing blade that ignites in red flames when he throws it and triggers an explosion on impact.

Finally there was the bishop and he join Marius' team a few years before Kazuya. His name is Ramiel. He is a fallen angel that has a set of four wings (eight together) and is usually a shady character to the other members. He is seen always wearing a blue featureless mask without opens for eyes or a mouth, a black full-body suit with blue features, mostly on his arms where and shows to have golden gauntlets that reach to his elbows, with a spike at the end of it that extends past his elbows from the back.

During the confrontation between Marius and all of his warriors, Ramiel stays at the back and spreads his arms wide to create angelic spears in front of him to send them straight at him. Marius was in his battle armour, avoids some of the attacks by flying through the air, but as soon as he lands, Ramiel attack from underneath his feet with a symbol that triggers a massive explosion that consumes him in flames. The other three remain nearby, but they spread out and wait until Marius clears the smoke, he just remains in there until he finally spreads his blue flaming wings, flaps them only once to clear the smoke away from him. As soon as he did that, he spots Alistair charging straight at him.

"Pitiful." Marius mutters and attacks with a demonic blast that suddenly vaporise the target. He was surprise, but he should have saw this coming, as he was fighting a professional assassin. "Hmn, illusions again, huh?" He then crouches down to hit the ground with a blast of his fire, creates a flaming circle on the ground around him, then stands up straight and spins around with his wings to hit the real Alistair.

Alistair was an expert at illusions and stealth, he creates illusions of himself to blind his enemy, while also turn invisible for a brief moment and attack on the right time. As soon as Marius ignites the ground, he jumps up and could only block the incoming wings with his sword, which sends him collapsing to the ground.

Akira comes charging in and Marius grabs his incoming punch, which he expects for him to do and quickly grabs his second punch that was coming. Kazuya came in from behind with both swords ready to strike Marius in the back. Marius had to let go of one of Akira's hands so he could move his left hand behind him, create a flaming spear that stretch further than his body and was enough to block the incoming swings. With one hand available, Akira was so close of grabbing his glaive to attack, but Marius fires back on Akira with his right hand that was still holding against Akira's left hand. Marius fires a blast to send Akira away from him, with him away, Marius quickly turns around, grabs his spear with both hands, blocks two incoming swings from Kazuya and spins the other way, while ducking down to trip Kazuya onto the floor. Marius looks back at the others to make sure they do not attack him from behind, while also lunging his spear at only a quarter through Kazuya's chest to eliminate Kazuya from the battle. All Marius has to do is drive his blade through their bodies and he can decide to eliminate them, so he decides to let Kazuya take little damage as possible.

"You're good." Marius replies and looks back down at Kazuya that remains on the floor with his hands against the flaming spear, which ends up burning his hands. "Almost got me." He then sends the flames of the spear through his right arm, aims it towards Ramiel that was in the distance, who was preparing some incantation and fires a shot straight towards him.

Akira sacrifices himself to take the incoming fireball and consumes himself in flames, but the flames did not harm him, however, this just made him much powerful than before. His ability allows him to absorb energy-based attacks or magical projectiles, absorbs much of the power and redirect it back at the attacker, namely Marius. After absorbing that power, he charges in with his own flaming fist that bright in red, while Marius charges straight at him with a blue flaming fist to counter. The moment the two contact their fists, both create a shockwave and a blast of fire from both colour, but Marius stood his ground, while Akira was sliding backwards.

"Damn! How long does it take to bring this bastard down!?" Akira replies

Kazuya rises up off the ground, his hand against the injury he took and takes a couple of steps back to stay out of the fight. While he breathes heavily and sweating, he thought to himself "Feels like we've been fighting him for an hour…"

Marius removes his wings and comes straight at Akira with quick speed, but Akira loses sight of him when he decides to appear behind Akira to attack. Marius jumps up to lay a right knee in the back of his neck, sent him to the floor and triggers a bright symbol that suddenly appears on his back. As the symbol fades away, the same symbol appears around Marius, bigger and strong enough to hold him for the moment. The white symbol remains around his waist and holds him at bay, thanks to Ramiel that uses Akira as a trap card.

"At last, the spell is ready to test it on him." Ramiel replies

Marius turns his head to the left and looks with one eye towards Ramiel "New spell?"

"I'll never reveal all my secrets to you, Marius Lucifer."

Alistair comes in to support by charging in with both hands to his sword and going straight to the stab through the chest. Marius looks back at Alistair, his eyes ignite in blue flames and pretty soon, he ignites the area around him in blue flames that stops Alistair from getting closer, but did take a few burns on his hands. Alistair had to look away from the flashing flames that surrounds Marius, and with no way of getting through there without getting burnt, he decides to retreat and drag Akira out of the attack.

Marius goes after Ramiel next, but while Ramiel stands there with his right hand aiming towards Marius, he lifts his left arm, twist his left hand and brings out magical chains from underneath Marius to hold him. The chains was a special design, similar to Chisato's magical chains and manage to put out the fire, while holding him for the brief moment.

While Marius remains stuck, the area begins to go dark when Ramiel was generating ten light bluish energy points around himself, then when ready, he says the phrase "A thousand-hand white heaven spear." Then they fire straight towards the target, resulting in an exceedingly and devastating explosion.

While the blast consumes Marius, Klaus approaches Ramiel from behind and applauds at this exciting display of power to the Nephilim. He stands next to Ramiel and replies "Your magic surely puts up quite the show."

Ramiel turns towards Klaus, places his right hand against his chest and bows in respect towards him "Thank you, Lord Lucifer."

"But you do realise he isn't dead, right?" Grayfia replies

Ramiel stands straight and looks back at the blast that continues to remain in the area for a few more seconds "I know. If this proves worth the research, then I'll be sure to attack my enemies with much greater power."

"Looking forward to that."

When the blast was finally lowering down, Marius can be seen, still inside the blast, but was able to protect himself from most of the damage and had to resort to going into full-body armour. Just as he walks out, he removes the armour and comes walking out towards him. While he was not in a good shape when he took off the armour, Ramiel did use his magic to help heal his body and regain some of his power that was lost during the one and a half hour fight.

"Hello Marius."

"Father." Marius nods to him then looks to Grayfia "Grayfia."

"Hello Marius."

Marius looks back to Ramiel and replies "Nicely done. I wasn't sure if I had to go into full state, you sure do know how to surprise me."

"You used an incantation of White Magic on Marius, while using a double sealing technique to trap Marius and give you find to finish the incantation." Klaus responds

"It's something I'll be looking forward into using it on the Darkness, or any other individual." Ramiel replies "Marius allowed himself to be the test subject, so that next time I'll be full prepare to attack with its full potential."

Marius taps on his shoulder and walks past him "Well, you did good." He then looks back to the other members of his group and saw them approaching them "You all did well. Lasted much longer."

"To be honest, you could've easily defeated us long ago." Akira replies

"That's true. At least you have the chance to go all out and attack me with everything you got. This way is better, and you could also gain much strength when fighting someone like me."

"Although if you want real power, you could always try and challenge me." Klaus replies with a sinister smile on his face

"Yeah… I'll pass on that offer." Kazuya speaks first

"Are you here to offer a challenge?" Marius looks to Klaus and soon decides to show his blue aura around his body.

Klaus looks back at him, tempted to challenge his son to another battle and was even ready to snap his fingers to make this fight official. Marius did notice his right hand was ready to snap, but Klaus moves his fingers away, turns to the side and replies "Perhaps another time. Maybe if you beat me at another game of cards, I might consider that."

Marius sighs and his aura vanishes. He crosses his arms and asks "Bringing that up, huh."

"Do you really think it's a good time to fight?" Klaus asks "Your maid said you'll be fighting the Wheel of Shadows."

"Don't worry." Marius looks back to Klaus then to Ramiel that walks away from the two and approaches the others for some healing "Anything goes wrong, I'll just use my trump card on him."

"Fighting at full-powered state does cause more damage to the world than you realise." Klaus said "Not that many people alive have seen you in that state..." He then smirks and continues "And I happen to be one of them."

"Sure. So is there a reason why you're here and watching me?"

"Is there a problem of greeting my son? It's been a while."

"Hmm, since when do you care of coming down here in my home?" Marius walks past him and looks at his peerage that begins to leave the arena.

"I've heard you caused a little slipup in Moscow."

Marius looks back to Klaus and the two walk together out of the fighting grounds with Grayfia following from behind. Marius replies "I almost cornered the Darkness somewhere in Moscow. He escaped…" He looks forward and continues "He must've had help from someone."

"How can you be sure?"

"There was only a few people who knew I was going to Moscow. The Darkness felt me coming and he bolted." Marius sighs deeply and looks back to Klaus "I followed him down to Kazakhstan, but I lost the trace of him. He's moving around somewhere, probably went east or somewhere else."

"You believe someone down here giving him some information?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it's Kokabiel. He's been shady for a long time."

"Azazel is taking care of that problem, so you don't have to worry about Kokabiel. What you should focus on is Azrael, but as for the Darkness, I'll be looking into his sudden disappearance and find out if anyone is in league with him."

"Be sure not to waste any time on it. I'm going after Azrael." Marius looks forward and continues walking, while Klaus stops and watches him leave.

"We'll be sure to throw you a party when you defeat Azrael. Come back alive."

Marius just raise his right hand up for a moment and lowers it when leaving. Both Klaus and Grayfia departs from this place, returning to the palace and getting something to eat together. With the three powerful lords out of the mansion, the four peerages decide to hang out, but Ramiel decides to return to the library to study, since that is always what he wants to do around here.

"Back to reading again?" Akira asks "Haven't you read all of the books in there?"

"I haven't completed my research." Ramiel replies when walking up the stairs "You three do whatever you want."

The three watches him go up the stairs and Kazuya looks to the two and asks "Has any of you seen his face under that mask?"

Akira looks to Kazuya "Some say that behind that mask is another mask. Pretty weird huh?"

The three laugh at that joke for a brief moment and Alistair replies "We've all seen him without the mask. I can't really remember the last time he actually took that thing off."

"Could always just sneak into his bedroom and see for yourself."

"I've already tried that." Akira replies "He sleeps with that damn thing on."

Kazuya sighs and turns back, while the others follow beside him. "So what do you guys want to do now? Since Marius is out for a while, we can do whatever we want."

"I was planning on travelling to Kyoto and maybe find myself a hot Kitsune."

"Still trying to impress the ladies over there, huh?" Alistair asks

"What can I say, I'm into that. You guys lived for a long time like me, how come you both don't have any wives?"

"I prefer to keep to myself and not bring that someone into my life." Alistair replies and lowers his eyes down at the handle of his blade that remains on the side of his waist

"Has that blade been causing problems?" Kazuya asks

"The blade can be satisfied when I drive this through the bodies of my enemies. I hope we return to Earth again and kill more of Marius' enemies."

"I… See. What about you Kazuya?" Akira wraps one arm around the back of his neck, leans closer and smiles to Kazuya "Where's your special lady?"

"I haven't found her yet."

"Just be sure not to fall for a human. The last time I did that, I caused so much damage during that time and…" Akira looks forward with a straight face, but turns to sad for a brief moment "We all know the story."

"At least you're moving on from your mistakes." Kazuya replies

"Yeah. You are better off finding some cute devil to be with."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but if I find her so attractive, I'm coming for her first."

Kazuya pushes Akira off of him "Oh get lost!"

Alistair smiles and watches the two argue for a bit when they move through the mansion. As they move together, they decide to get some drinks to relax and ask for a maid to deliver them the drinks they ask for. They also went ahead and broke through Marius' secret stash to steal some special drinks that he keeps hiding from them and went ahead to take at least one of them for themselves.

Back at the palace, Klaus finally sat back and got to eat lunch, but the food he got on his large rectangular table was enough for dinner. Grayfia serves him the plate, pours him a drink and refuse to give him any wine for this lunch. Once she was done, she stands back away from him and waits for him to be done eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Klaus replies

"I've already ate. You think it was necessary to let Marius go after Azrael and not the Darkness?"

"The Darkness is not our concern, but what I am most concern about is the fallout from Angelus. She dislikes that we've been claiming some powerful artefacts lately."

"Can you blame her?"

"She trusts Marius and his decision on what to do with the weapons. The Wheel of Shadows will be placed in the Realm of the Dead, the Blood Sword remains with Alistair, however, he better make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

"The mean the one that lies inside that sword of his?"

"Yes. I am also concern about my brother. He hasn't much appearance lately, but there have been talks that he too is seeking these weapons out to oppose me."

"Should've killed him when you had the chance."

"Would you kill your brother?" Klaus looks back to Grayfia

Grayfia hesitates to answer that, but gives him an answer "If he was threatening my family, I'd kill him without a second thought."

"Wow… Scary." Klaus looks forward and cuts up his food on his plate.

"Speaking of family, what were you and Lord Gremory discussing about? Is he still discussing about possible arrange marriage again?"

"Yeah. He had this idea that perhaps we could merge the Lucifer and Gremory together. That would make a powerful power couple."

"You want Marius and Rias together?"

"Or maybe someone else…" Klaus turns his head to the side and have one eye towards Grayfia's belly.

Grayfia crosses her arms and asks "What are you looking at?'

Klaus looks forward and smiles "Nothing."

"You can't force these people into marriage you know."

"You sure? I asked you to be my bride and that was easy."

"That was… Different." Grayfia turns her head away from him

"I think that Marius should consider a deal of bringing Rias Gremory to his position as queen."

"Did you ask him about this?" She looks back to Klaus

"Perhaps maybe later I'll ask him to consider it, if he actually decides to see Rias Gremory. But there's also a reason why he doesn't choose a queen."

"They wanted something from him and they died because of it." Grayfia said

"He'll change his mind. Perhaps when there is a ruler I can finally take a break and slack off." Klaus laughs and takes a drink, but soon places it down when he begins coughing.

Grayfia sighs and comes up to Klaus to his side "What's the matter? Can't eat properly?"

"Oh shut up and bring me some good wine."

"You're not getting any wine and there's no way I'll let you slack off. Not on my watch."

Klaus sighs "Well you're no fun."

"No fun? I had sex with you in the bathroom not too long ago."

"And that was amazing."

Grayfia sighs in disgusts and decides to take her leave from the room "You can't eat while I'm here. I'll be returning to my duties, Lord Lucifer."

Klaus looks back to her and calls out "Be sure you wear something great for the party tonight. Right now, you still look more delicious than the food here."

"Mhmmm..." Grayfia just keeps walking

Meanwhile, Marius has his fight with Azrael near Japan. Marius' power alone could withstand the power of time that Azrael possess, so for the time being, Marius confronts Azrael in Japan and trigger a fight that could cause a certain earthquake in the area. While the fight prove difficult for the both of them, Marius was still victorious when finally incinerating the whole area in flames and cause the Wheel of Shadows to go on the defensive. Since he could no longer use his true gifts to destroy the Nephilim, it would eventually end in his defeat and his death at the hands of Marius Lucifer. His death and destruction would also cause trouble in the human world, with both of them using incredible power, Marius was the one who did more trouble and ends in an earthquake that would cause problems in Japan.

However, before Azrael would perish at the hands of the Nephilim, he did say a few words to Marius and would end up ignoring it in the future ahead of him. "You will find your end, Marius Lucifer. While you revel in the spoils of your battles, another shall rise from the heavens and claim their power. You will lose everyone around you and fail to claim what you truly desire. Your enemy will come for you and you shall prove to be inferior to this new shadow."

After that, Marius summons a flaming spear and impales him the neck. The spear soon explodes and incinerates his body, but as soon as he could no longer breathe anymore, the shadows that surrounds his body begins to evaporate into the artefact that falls off his body.

"And that's that." Marius crouches down to take the Wheel of Shadows and departs from this place before more problems happen.

He returns to find his peerage already at the party, but only Kazuya and Akira was together, while Ramiel and Alistair was both somewhere separately. It will not be long before Klaus and Grayfia arrives at the party too. Klaus wore his proper black suit and silver tie, while Grayfia wore a long, iris-coloured dress with some white at the front and bottom of her dress. She wore long gloves that reach past her shoulder and expose the top of her shoulders and top of her breasts to show some of her cleavage.

The two walk together through the party and was met with many supernatural beings that bow in respect for the two, since they are the lords of this world. They would find Zeoticus and Venelana together, decided to meet them first before entering long conversation with other friends.

While Akira was drinking beside Kazuya and tries to search for any particular woman he would find attractive. He would find the perfect woman and nudges Kazuya with his left elbow to call him "Hey. Hot vampire girl at your three o'clock."

Kazuya looks to his right to find the vampire, Amelia Carmilla standing nearby with her mother. Kazuya replies "You idiot. That's Amelia Carmilla."

"Yikes… Not getting close to that. But she's got that look that –"

"You're into strong, bad and feisty girls, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Then go find a yandere. Let me know when she brings you to submission." Kazuya smirks and looks away when drinking his glass of wine.

"You're not even bothered to even search for someone." Akira replies "Just a soldier that loves doing battles. Although, I can't wait to fight my next opponent."

"If you try to hit on Amelia then you'll find yourself in defeat and be torn to shreds." Kazuya looks back to Akira then looks to the side and notices Marius entering the place.

As soon as Marius saw Carmilla, he went straight towards her to greet her first. She exhales from her nose when she spots him approaching her, she turns her eyes away then looks back to him.

"Lady Carmilla. I should've known you would show up here again."

"Hello again, Marius. I'm surprise you still remember me."

"It's been almost a year, right? How have you been?"

"It's the same boring thing back home at my kingdom." Carmilla turns to the side and notice her daughter Amelia took her leave to make it just for the two of them to discuss.

"Not sure you keep attending to these parties, you won't get any chance of sucking the blood out of anyone here." Marius replies

Carmilla looks back to him and responds "If I feel the need to suck on anything, Marius… You'll be the first to know."

Marius scoffs and replies with a smirk on his face "W-What?"

"You know exactly what I said." Carmilla walks past him and Marius would soon to follow beside her.

"Haven't changed a bit."

"I can say the same to you. How many times have you continued to follow Angelus' wishes and protect humanity?"

"I know you care about humanity." Marius replies "You sure do love the blood that's pumping in their bodies."

"I stopped drinking that blood a long time ago. It may be a lustful desire to taste such blood, but in time, you wish to have better taste."

"I know. Drink the same wine and you're bound to want to throw it out the window and try something else."

"Hmm, did you really do that?"

"On an occasion."

"Sooo, I've heard you still don't have a queen in your ranks." Carmilla stops and looks back to Marius

"And a vacant spot for a bishop, a rook and a dozen pawns. Why did you bring that up all the sudden? You interested?"

"Can't say I do. But you probably wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me." Carmilla looks forward and takes a few steps away from him.

Marius watches her and replies "You'll have one step closer from tasting the blood of a Nephilim." And ends up making her stop to look back at him.

Carmilla stares back at Marius and her eyes slowly looks down at his neck, feeling the blood that is coursing through his veins. It was a blood that she had never taste for a very long time, but still keeps her body and fangs in control. Carmilla replies "Don't toy with me, Marius Lucifer. You are cute, but not that cute."

"Well, judging by the dress your wearing, you sure do know how to show off your assets to bring the boys to your yard."

". . . ." Carmilla looks forward and continues to walk away from him.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Grayfia was close to dancing room and notice that Klaus has taken his third drink right now. Before he could drink his third drink, he did offer it to Grayfia and she rejects it.

"You know I can't drink."

"I know." Klaus drinks her glass quickly, places it back on the tray from a servant that stood next to them and walks away. "Can't hold your liquor."

"But you definitely enjoy my drunken madness, don't you?"

"Thought you would've handled your liquor by now."

"Can you at least not get into another mess again?" Grayfia asks "It's annoying that I have to clean up your mess."

"Oh? Would you before that I pay more attention towards you and that gorgeous dress you're wearing?" Klaus smiles and wraps his right hand around her waist to press the side of her body against his. While she sighs and looks away from him with a disappointing look, Klaus touches the side of her face with his left hand and make her look back to him "How about before I get drunk and piss you off, how about we have a little nice dance together?"

"Hmmmm, as long as you remain on your best behaviour?"

"I'm always on my best behaviour when I'm out in public. You of all people should know that." Klaus moves his left hand away from her face and lowers it down to offer her hand to him.

Grayfia looks at his hand and takes it. With Klaus putting the drinks away, he finally takes his wife to the dance floor. They move in the middle, Klaus turns to Grayfia, placed his right hand under her left arm and his left hand holding onto her right hand. The two dance together with many others that was surrounding them, but gave them space to move around. As Klaus steps away from Grayfia with only one hand holding against hers, she spins around and is pull back to press the back of her body against his chest, while he moves his other hand around her belly to keep her here for the moment. Afterwards, she moves away from him, turns to face Klaus and he ends up lifting her up in the air for a moment with both hands grabbing her waist. When Grayfia lands back on the ground, Klaus holds one of her hands and keeps the other one around her waist to keep her close and continues dancing until the music finally ends. The people nearby applaud to the dancers, while Klaus smiles to his wife and ends up kissing her hand to make her smile.

**X**

**X**

**[That's all for this chapter. I know there should've been much more with this, but after redoing a couple of parts three times well this is all I could do and think of. This was mostly about Klaus and also about Marius' previous peerages and will probably be mentioned or perhaps another future filler will show more about them. More from this side story will probably be added later on in other chapters, so I hope you liked this side story.]**


	20. Chapter 20

Back to the present, the gang got the chance to set out and enjoy the view of Rome. Takashi and Chisato got the chance to be together and takes a trip to the colosseum. Kazuya and Milena also wish to take part of this, but in secret, decided to give Chisato alone time with Takashi and have the two of them by themselves in different areas. In order for both dates to be private, Chisato would use her magic to make it just the two of them, by using her power to order the people outside to make it close for the time being. With nobody inside, Chisato could use her power to slow time for a year, just like when she was training with Takashi, but instead of staying in here for another year, she and Takashi could only remain here for a short period of time, while the outside world only lost a few seconds.

Takashi was amaze to gaze upon this place and found the perfect place to see the whole inside of this place. He stands on the third level, looking outside of the colosseum and can see the Arch of Constantine in the distance, but when moving to the right against the black railing, he finds the Temple of Venus and Rome just further away. After checking the sights outside the colosseum, he turns around to check back at the inside to see the full arena and can see the south entrance into the arena floor where he was standing.

"This place is amazing… I never thought I could ever come to a place like this."

Chisato smiles as she follows Takashi, delighted to see Takashi with a smile like he was a kid and entering this amazing place for the first time. She follows beside him and replies "So glad you liked it."

"Hey, I can see Kazuya and Milena down there. I hope we can stay here for much longer."

"Stay as long as you want." Chisato comes closer to stand next to him "I made sure that it's only us seeing this place, so take your time and look at everything here."

"You use your illusion spells on the people?"

"And other things. I thought it be better like this. Don't worry, they'll have the time they want in this place."

"I guess so." Takashi looks back at the view. "It's amazing."

Chisato smiles when looking at Takashi and asks "Would you like to see another surprise?"

"Huh?"

Chisato makes a change inside this place and uses her illusions to make it so that she was reversing time. She recreates the colosseum to what it once was, filled with over fifty thousand people that are screaming out for blood and battle in the arena. Takashi's eyes widen, astonished to witness going past into the past and felt like he was actually standing there among the crowd. Both of them stands together among the crowd, hearing them screaming out, as two competitors arrive to the arena to do battle and show the crowd an amazing time. With so many people and fans standing next to them, Takashi held his hand against Chisato's, which surprises her and made her smile. One more thing that did surprise Takashi more was that during that time, the wielder of Ddraig would meet his match and challenges the wielder of Albion to a fight. This arena was the first time the two of them fought in front of a crowd, to see two champions face one another in the arena, both wearing the dragon armour and ready to lock horns.

"I remember this place." Ddraig calls out to Takashi and made him look down at his right arm. "This was the day I would become a true emperor."

"True emperor?"

"Before the collapse of the Roman Empire, the wielder of Ddraig ended up rising through the ranks and became an Emperor of Rome." Chisato replies "He ruled over the Roman Empire, even created a special military unit that would have the symbol of the dragon and serve him."

"Huh… The Roman Empire and the Red Dragon Emperor…" Takashi laughs and looks back at his right arm "I can't believe you were an Emperor of Rome."

"I have taken many titles over the ages." Ddraig replies to him "I actually enjoyed becoming an emperor to you mortals."

"But no matter how powerful he was, Rome would eventually meet its end." Chisato said

"I can't believe that all that power and you couldn't really stop Rome's downfall."

"Rome was going to fall eventually." Chisato said "The fate demanded that Rome would fall at a certain date and was correct. However, someone did change fate and tried to keep Rome intact for as long as they can. The wielder of the Wheel of Shadow at that time, used the power of time to keep Rome alive. However, no matter how many times he tried, Rome collapsed, the host was killed by the Angelus and she finally help bring the empire to nothing."

"And now… Look at it now." Chisato waves her hand through the air and finally turns off the illusion and reality returns to show what the colosseum looks like today. When it was over, Takashi notices it now that he was holding onto Chisato's hand and looks down at it. He looks back at her, keeps his hand holding against hers and looks back at her to see her smiling back at him.

"Thank you… Chisato."

"It's okay."

"So… What about the other's? The Witchblade and all of them?"

"They played many roles during the time of the Roman Empire." Chisato replies "As a goddess, there have been true stories where many chosen fighters would wield the artefacts and use them to fight in the war. While Rome had the Red Dragon Emperor, there have been tales that the barbarians from Britannia and other locations would wield the power of the Witchblade. The other weapons, such as the Blood Sword, Ember Stone, Glacier Stone and other powerful Sacred Gears took part. They all became a major role in society."

"That's unbelievable."

"I can tell you more if you like."

"Yeah. This little history lesson has gotten more interesting." Takashi replies "I want to know more?"

"Just… Give me a little time and I'll try to remember some of the events that happened in the past."

So while Chisato was giving a history lesson, Kazuya and Milena was also nearby and somewhere else in the colosseum. Both was on the other side of the colosseum and did wish to join them, but they go somewhere else to give them some privacy. The two was together, alone on the arena floor and can see them from where they stand. Kazuya was holding onto his phone and filming the whole area, while Milena was just taking pictures and remains quiet until Kazuya finish filming. When he finally puts the phone down, Milena looks back to him and asks him.

"We'll be fighting the Khaos Brigade again."

"I know. We'll be okay."

"What makes you say that?" Milena asks when she turns her body towards Kazuya and leans her hands against the railing behind her.

"Marius will take care of Rizevim, while we take care of the weaker ones." Kazuya looks to the side and looks up at the sky "I wonder if the Hero Faction will join the fight."

"Still wishing to fight Siegfried?"

Kazuya looks back and replies "Siegfried is one of the top two swordsmen in the Khaos Brigade. Fighting him and defeating him would make me the best." He smirks

"So that's what this is all about."

"Surely you have something that you want to –"

"I want you and only you." Milena replies, which surprises Kazuya and did not expect she would actually say that out loud in front of him.

Kazuya smiles and mutters her name "Milena…"

Milena turns her eyes away and crosses her arms under her breasts, while leaning her back against the railing behind her. Despite already loving Kazuya, confessing such things to him does make her feel embarrass to say them to him and ends up looking cute to make Kazuya like her more. Kazuya would end up coming closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and made her look back to him to see him lean closer to kiss her. Her eyes widen of surprise, but she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him to keep kissing him back.

Kazuya finally moves his head away from Milena and asks "Should we pay a visit to a hotel? They might have amazing views."

Milena smiles and replies "Yeah. I'd like that." Then leans her forehead against his and moves her head to lean on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Marius travels with Rias, Akeno and Shiori to the Trevi Fountain. Kazuya and Milena wishes to be alone together, so they teleport in the Vatican City and spends some time with the food and some sightseeing later.

"Come on, big selfie!" Akeno calls out and brings out her phone.

Marius laughs and stands in between Rias and Shiori, while Akeno stands next to Shiori when taking the picture from her phone. After they smile and she took the picture, both Rias and Shiori does the same thing. Only Shiori wants a selfie with only her and Akeno, same with Rias that wants only Marius in the shot. Each one took turns taking a picture in front of the fountain and when they were done, they could finally sit back and relax.

"So Marius… What's your relationship with Carmilla anyway?' Rias replies

Marius smiles and keeps his face looking out at the fountain. He lowers his head down a bit and looks to Rias "Was waiting for you to bring that up."

"Yeah, what is your relationship with her?" Akeno asks

"Let's just say that I knew her long before any of you were even born." Marius replies "There have been some attempts of asking her to join my ranks, but she ends up refusing the proposals."

"Did you sleep with her?" Akeno asks

"Wha – Seriously?"

"Just wanted to know." Akeno replies and looks to Rias that stares back at him

"Well… Let's just say she did crave for my blood, but that was a long time ago."

"Did you plan on asking her to become your queen?" Rias asks

"Hey, don't go down that path. You'll get a little jealous and upset."

"I'm not upset." Rias replies and looks away from him "I'm just curious about Carmilla. She looks beautiful and powerful to become your queen."

Marius sighs and wraps his arm around Rias' waist "Rias, you're not the first to have taken my position as queen… However, it has been many decades since I decided to allow someone to serve me that way."

"You never told us about the previous queens." Shiori replies

"Yeah." Akeno replies and looks curious "Who were the others?"

Marius looks back to Akeno and raise his right hand in between him and Akeno "I… Prefer to not think back of the past."

"It's just…. Am I going to be replaced if I died and not you?"

". . . . ."

"Maybe we should let them talk in private." Shiori replies and stands up first before Akeno does. Both walks together to sit somewhere else so they could not hear what they talk about next.

Marius touches the side of her face to make her look back to him "Rias… It'll be a very long time before I could ever recover from this. The other queens maybe special, and they all died because I failed to keep them alive..." Marius' eyes turns to the right and was unhappy when speaking about his previous queens. He looks back at her and continues "But right now, I want to be closer to you than ever before and I don't want you to die on my watch. I want you to be strong and live a very long time with me."

"Hmmmmm…" Rias leans her forehead against his and left her eyes half open.

Marius closes his eyes and whispers "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I tell you what… If Carmilla still doesn't wish to join us, then I'll leave it be and find someone else to play bishop for the team. Perhaps I'll find a male to do that job."

Rias smiles a little and closes her eyes "That be nice."

"I wouldn't mind looking for another male." Akeno replies

"Well, I don't really know anyone in particular who can play bishop. However, if Nora decides not to return to my ranks, I may know someone else who can help fill in the role for rook. Come on, let's get something to eat." Marius rises up and lends his hand to help Rias get up as well. Together they join the others and go on to find the nearest place for fine dining to eat together.

After long hours of staying together, as well as a long and pleasurable makeup time later, everyone finally reunites together to talk about how everything went during the tour through the city. They remain here during the night until Marius finally transport everyone out of here, while Carmilla was ready to open the doors and begin the party at her castle. Hundreds of vampires came from her faction and others that supports her rule. There have also been some signs of devils who heard that this was happening, so mostly the noble families decide to take part of this before it is too late and could be the last time a party such as this would happen again at her home.

Before Marius and the others came to the party, they return to the mansion to wear something proper to a formal party. While both genders went separate ways in the mansion to try some outfits, Chisato had to use one of Rias' dresses and try to find the perfect dress that would make Takashi blush.

Inside the room, Rias already got her dress ready, just needs to put it on and was just sitting on the bed with only her underwear, while she watches Akeno put on her indigo-coloured mini dress with matching heels and thinking of wearing this boa, feathered scarf, but decides to just leave it here. Shiori was nearby, took her time to get dress and was too focus on Akeno getting dress. She went over to wrap her arms around her from behind, moves her arms a bit high to lift her breasts up and gives Akeno a kiss to her cheek. When Akeno asks to let go, Shiori sighs and did what she was told and allow Akeno to finish putting her dress on.

Rias looks to Chisato that was in front of the wardrobe and looks back to Rias "You've got so many dresses."

Rias replies "Got to look pretty. You know that."

"Yeah." Chisato looks back and takes a black dress.

"That suits you." Rias said and stands up off the bed to step closer to Chisato "You trying to impress Takashi?"

Chisato smiles when leaning the dress against the front of her body and replies "Maybe."

"How is Takashi anyway?"

"It's going alright. He's gotten interested in history lesson from me." Chisato looks to Rias "I'm a nurse and yet I know a lot about history."

"So why did you become a nurse and not a teacher?" Milena asks

"I just felt like I could do better to help others as a nurse." Chisato replies "But during my time there, many girls ask for some advice about men, which was difficult for me back then because I had no experience with men."

"You have Takashi."

"Yes… Takashi."

"So what did Takashi say about these feelings you have for him?" Milena asks

"Well, despite having true feelings for me and knows how I feel, Takashi decides he wishes to take time from this. I will give Takashi as much time as he wants, while caring for him more than anything else."

"You keep going with the dates then I'm sure he'll be ready to be with you." Milena replies

"You really are in love with Takashi." Rias replies with a smile on her face

"He really has changed me for the better." Chisato turns back and goes to the bed to drop the dress against the side of the bed. "I could've returned home to perform my duties, but right now, staying here with Takashi and taking care of him… I now have a reason for being here and I want to spend my eternal happiness with him."

"That's so sweet." Akeno replies. "Think you can dance with him?"

"That's why we'll be there."

"By the way… Any news on what happen to Raynare?" Milena asks and things went quiet when mentioning her name.

Rias looks back to Milena and replies "Wherever she is, I hope she's alright."

"Perhaps she finally found peace." Chisato said "But I am unsure if she'll ever return to confront me and Takashi again. If she were to return…"

"It might delay your chance with Takashi." Milena responds and Chisato nods to her.

"Well anyways, we better get a move on. They're probably already downstairs just waiting for us." Rias looks back to her dress and finally starts putting it on.

And they were right about the men, who have been waiting for a while now on the first level and just waiting for them to show up. Kazuya was just sitting on the stairs, while Marius stands nearby with his hands in his pocket and looking at Takashi. All three wore the proper black suits with different colour ties, except Marius and Kazuya had blue ties and Takashi was red.

"Quit stretching that tie." Marius replies

"Sorry… Feels weird wearing it." Takashi said when moving his tie around to loosen it up

"First time?" Kazuya asks

"Yeah… Didn't think I'd wear this. I expect it'll happen at my graduation."

"Guess the only thing you'll be graduating is learning the power of the Red Dragon Emperor." Marius said and steps closer to touch Takashi's shoulder "But you also need to prepare for something far bigger than that."

"Which is?"

Marius turns his head to the left and looks up at the top of the staircase to find the women ready for the party. Kazuya got off the steps to look back, astounded to find Milena in a blue dress with some light blue feature linings on the lower part of the dress, left her sleeves and shoulders expose and kept her long purple hair right up to the back of her head. Akeno kept her dress, the indigo-coloured dress, while Shiori wore a light bluish colour and appearance was different than Milena, since it was short to reach to her knees with some white linings on the bottom of the dress. As for Rias, she wore her darker red dress with a V-shaped on her chest that shows her cleavage, black long gloves that reach past her shoulders and black long stockings. Chisato finally came through to show herself last to show Takashi her black dress with similar design like Rias, except it was less revealing and did not show much of her skin on the front of her chest.

"Chisato…" Takashi mutters her name and his eyes remain staring back at Chisato for the rest of the time. Same thing goes to Kazuya to Milena.

As Rias comes walking down the stairs first, Marius steps closer, placed his right foot on the second step and replies "Rias… You sure do know how to excite me."

"Really? That look on your face doesn't look like you're excited."

"I'm trying to act as calm right now. You know how excited I can be when I see you in a dress like that."

"I know." Rias lends her right hand out with the top of her hand facing up.

Marius takes her hand and leans forward to kiss the top of her hand "It's been a long time since I saw you in a beautiful dress like that."

"And you didn't even get to see my wedding dress." Rias walks around him, but keeps her hand holding against his and made him turn around to keep staring at her.

As the others comes down the stairs, Chisato approaches Takashi, embarrassed look on her face and held her hands together in front of her. Despite being a goddess, she still shows a cuter side of a human, since after all, this was the first time she ever develop these feelings towards someone before and is unsure what to react in this situation. But she was not the only one, as Takashi was speechless, blushed and kept his mouth slightly open, but remains saying nothing until he finally had the courage to say it.

"Chisato… You… You look amazing."

Chisato was relief to hear him saying that to her. She replies "Thank you, Takashi. I'm glad you like my dress."

"I hope you know what you're doing Marius." Kazuya replies and wraps his right arm around Milena, while looking towards Marius "Because I don't think your pal is going to sit back and let us enjoy ourselves at the party."

Marius looks back to Kazuya and replies "That's why we are there to begin with. Let's just hope that we can enjoy ourselves there before we have to take off these clothes and get into battle gear."

"Not everyone here is wearing battle armour like you." Shiori laughs

"True, but everyone else we'll be fighting aren't even wearing battle armour."

"Or revealing armour…" Kazuya mutters and still got Shiori to look back at him

"Does that armour you wear even protect you?" Takashi asks Shiori

"Of course it does." Shiori touches her chest and continues "When I activate my armour, it doesn't just protect some parts of my body, but also creates a harden skin over the exposed areas. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You know what they say… The less armour you wear, the stronger you become." Kazuya replies then looks to Marius "But the rule doesn't apply to the males."

"I didn't make the rules here, the ones who invented that logic is to blame."

"Can we get a move on?" Rias asks

"Yeah, let's enjoy ourselves before we have to remove these clothes and turn into battle ready."

And so with everyone set and ready, Marius brings up his symbol underneath them all and brings them all back to the castle at night. As they arrive, surrounded by vampires that came through the night to take part in this, but inside was some signs of others that heard and decide to take part of this.

Vali had plans on joining the castle with his team the moment he heard that something was about to go down with his grandfather. He had a choice of either going after Rizevim, the man he shows deep hatred towards him and has been training his whole life just to fight him. He had hope of going after the Wheel of Shadows, but since she has gone into another time and the Darkness remains hidden, so the only choice is to go challenge Rizevim the moment he shows up. Unfortunately, Vali remains in Japan with his team for the time being and the moment he hears the news, he will show up with the team to get sweet vengeance.

But during the night, another event was happening and it was between Azazel and Director Silver. During the night, Director Glorianna Silver, wielder of the Stone of Ember and researcher into the power of the Witchblade. She was in her office during the night, finishing off the last things on her computer before turning it off. While she remains there, sometimes drinking her glass of wine that she left next to a bottle that she brought to keep herself focus, she would soon have to take a break and deal with the other problem in the room. She stops and drops her glass on the table, looks up towards Azazel that stands on the other end of the room in front of the door.

"I figured you would come." Director Silver replies when saving everything she wrote on her laptop and closes the top of it.

"It's been a long time… Glorianna Silver." Azazel replies and starts taking a few steps towards her. "I see you're still a relic hunter after all these years." His eyes lowers down to her necklace and she lowers her eyes down too to look at the Ember Stone.

"I figured you would know what this is." Silver touches the Ember Stone and holds it in front of her face. "You know its full potential?"

"I do. You shouldn't be surprise, as you already know that I too desire great knowledge and power to invent such interesting things. I also know you are creating the Cloneblade to counter the Witchblade."

"So you know…" Silver said it quiet for him not to hear it. She rises from her seat, finish drinking the glass that still had some wine in it and moves around the table "You have peeked my interest. Are you here on behalf of the Witchblade? Or did you come here without her consent?"

"I came here to speak to an old friend that is going after my wife. You are going after the wrong people."

Silver scoffs and leans back on the front of her desk. She smiles and replies "Are you sure about that? You are the one responsible for the Witchblade to fall into the hands of demons. You manipulated that woman, brought the Witchblade out of the facility and made her the chosen host for it."

"You are wrong. We are not what they say about us in the bible." Azazel takes two more steps towards her and continues "Reina Soho is my wife. She wanted to chase after the Witchblade, not me. She wanted to research into it and create the Cloneblades, which she and you actually succeeded." He then sighs and turns to the right to take two steps to the side, while looking back at her. "We didn't intend on ruining your research, but there is someone who is going after your personal stuff. The Ember Stone."

"Is that so?" Silver touches the stone again and plays around with her fingers touching it.

"Are you familiar with the Glacier Stone?"

"Of course. The owner didn't wish to surrender it to me, despite offering millions of dollars for it and he still refuse."

"He will be coming for that stone and he's bringing some friends. I had ask Reina to help you defeat them and make sure they don't take that stone off your body."

"An alliance? How do I even know this is true? If Reina comes any closer to this building, she'll be met with a serious force of a hundred Cloneblade warriors."

Azazel pauses and looks surprise at that number she said about her warriors. He raise an eyebrow and tries to speak "A hu –"

"You may have kept the secret ingredient, but I still have what I need to perfect the Cloneblade. So as far as I'm concern of… You've been my enemy the moment you manipulated me and my company."

"The wielder of the Glacier Stone will be coming and so will the ones that want the same thing. You're going to need more than just a hundred rip offs of the original."

"Hmmm, I tell you what…" Silver takes a few steps towards Azazel and continues "You allow me to keep the Glacier Stone and I'll stop the hunt for the Witchblade."

Azazel grinds his teeth, while his mouth remains close. He soon shakes his head and replies "Can't do that. It's too dangerous to have two of these stones in one place."

Silver scoffs and turns back "What is this, the Infinity Stones?"

"Not exactly that powerful. Look, I'm not asking you to trust me, but I am asking you to allow me and my friends to help make sure that the enemy doesn't get their hands on that stone you wear. When this is over, you can continue with the Cloneblade Project as much as you want, but don't lay a finger on the Witchblade."

Silver looks back to Azazel and remains silent when looking back at him. Her eyes looks away when just thinking about this, but looks back to Azazel when he comes closer to her and ends up walking past her. He replies "Think about it." And then takes his leave by moving along the side of the table, creates a symbol underneath him to teleport himself out of here. Silver stands by and watches in surprise to witness magic like this in front of her eyes, but she knew this exists and does wish she could wield such power.

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, many vampires came here and even signs of devils that heard about this, decided to take part of this entertainment. Most of the vampires wore formal clothes and go to the grand room where most of the vampires are, while everyone else just went other places.

Inside, the whole team was all together and walks through the crowd of vampires and devils alike. They would soon meet with Lady Carmilla that wishes to make a short talk to her people and lifts a glass of blood during her chat. She also remain wearing the same set of dress when she first met Marius' team when they came through here.

Carmilla brings everyone's attention towards her, showing a smile on her face, delighted to witness this many people at her home and speaks out to everyone who was with her in the room. "I welcome you all to my humble castle. Please enjoy yourselves and be sure not to eat the new guests. Tonight, we will enjoy ourselves and celebrate this long peace we once had together between our races." Suddenly, during this point, she changes her expression to serious and anger when mentioning about her enemies. She continues and says "However, tomorrow, we will spill blood against our enemy that wishes nothing but the complete destruction of the Carmilla Faction. When they come to us, we'll be ready to drive these traitors into the light and watch them burn until there is nothing left of them whatsoever." After that she puts on her straight face and finishes it with "Do enjoy ourselves."

And so the party starts and Carmilla moves to the side to allow the couples to take the dance floor. Everyone else moves along the edges of the room to give the dancers some space, but the rest would go off into different areas of the castle to relax and chat with others. Carmilla would soon turn her attention towards Marius' team when she saw them approaching her.

"Well, you look tasty to eat."

"Thanks. I could say the same thing to you, Lady Carmilla."

"I want to remind you that this place should be under siege, do be sure to fight outside. This place is centuries of years old, so be sure not to cause trouble that could destroy centuries of work."

"As long as you stay closer then everything will be fine." Marius looks back to Rias and asks "Shall we dance?"

"Absolutely."

Everyone went ahead to go together to dance together, while Takashi remains where he was with Chisato standing next to him and was pretty nervous to dance with Chisato, as this was the first time to dance with someone.

"Takashi, you alright?" Chisato asks and holds onto his hand to get his attention

"I'm… Do you think we should get a drink first?"

"You can't dance is that it?"

Takashi looks forward and scratches the back of his head "Well…. Yeah…"

"Come on." Chisato moves forward and keeps a hold on Takashi's hand "I'll help you."

Takashi stands where he was and soon to have to step forward when Chisato pulls him "I uhhh… You sure you don't want to dance with somebody else?"

Chisato stops and replies "I can't believe you said that. There's no one here I would want to dance with. I want to dance with you."

". . . ."

After that he finally gives into this and had to join the others on this. He tries to take a deep breath, as just one mistake would end up stepping on Chisato's shoes and did not want that to happen. As they stand ready, he had to wrap one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. Takashi did look down a couple of times and avoids stepping on her toes, but Chisato touches his chin to make him look back to her, which made her laugh at Takashi.

"Focus on me, Takashi."

"R-Right."

So while the two eventually try to dance and keep sync with the rest of the people, Marius was somewhere in the middle with Rias. Marius kept Rias close, kept smiling with her and so does she when enjoying this moment with him.

"I can't remember the last time we danced together." Marius replies

"It was the day when you finally proposed to me."

"I bet you were waiting for me to propose to you the moment I saw you."

Rias remains silent for a while and turns her eyes to the left when just thinking about it. She eventually replies "… Yes."

Marius chuckles, but keeps his mouth close, but he will be using that soon on in a moment. He stops dancing for a moment, lowers his right hand down her face to make her close her eyes, made her mouth slightly open and he just leans forward to kiss her. She would open her eyes a second later the moment she felt his tongue overpowering hers, while also keep both arms around her waist to keep her pressing against his chest.

As the night goes on, Marius remains by Rias' side and the same goes with Chisato and Takashi. While the others would enjoy themselves, eventually, Marius would stop dancing with Rias and notice Carmilla in the distance talking to others, but she remains by herself to watch the others in the distance.

Rias notices him looking away and finds him looking at Carmilla. Marius looks back to her and asks "Mind if I ask her out?"

Rias sighs and looks back to Marius "As long as you don't go anywhere else but here."

"Don't worry." Marius gives her a soft kiss and touches both sides of her face "This will be just a chat with her. I'll come back for you."

"Alright." Rias lets go of him and turns away to walk off the dance floor.

Marius turns back to Carmilla and comes over to her to bring her full attention. As he approaches her, she looks back with him with a cold look on her face, crossed her arms and lowers her eyes when he offers his hand out for a chance to dance with him. He replies "May I?"

"And if I say no?"

"Come on… It's a dance you want and you can't be in that mood at your own party."

Carmilla took her time before she gave him a respond, but eventually she lends her hand out to touch his and gave Marius the smile on his face. He turns away and walks with her into the middle, there he turns to face her, still holding onto her hand and begins to dance with her the moment the orchestra is ready to play a different tune. The two steps back from one another, both leaning hands together and begins moving together circle around. Everyone else nearby did the same thing, and when move around in a circle only once, the males move behind the females, moves the right hand down around the woman's waist and place the left hand around the females left arm. As they move together, both Marius and Carmilla remain eye contact to one another the whole time. Carmilla twirls away from Marius, but his hand still holds against hers and when she turns to move back to him, he lowers his right hand around the back of her waist and pulls her closer to him to give her a slight gasp from that pull.

"You know… I can smell the tense on Rias right now." Carmilla whispers to him and turns her eyes to the side to see her in the distance, noticed her looking back at them "She is uncomfortable about us."

"I know. But can you blame her?" Marius asks and ends up suddenly bending her upper body back to make her face the ceiling. "We've known each other for a long time now…" Then pulls her back up straight, keeps his left hand against her hand and his right around her waist. "Except I've lived longer than anyone here."

"Some say we are perfect match, but yet there is something wrong here."

"This isn't about me killing your husband, is it?"

"No." Carmilla replies "He was a fool to challenge you and turn against me. He got what he deserved and so did the rest of them that you defeated. Perhaps the reason why I never wanted to join you was because I knew what I would get myself into."

"That's true." Marius then smirks and replies "You know… Of all the people who was willing to join my ranks, you are the only one to actually refuse proposal to join me. Maybe that's the reason why I see you special."

"And yet you'll be marrying Rias when this is all over, won't you?"

"Yes. When this is all over, I'll probably spend as much as I can with Rias, but this has nothing to do with Rias. You could've joined me long before Rias was even born."

"Hmmm, you know, I haven't decided whether or not I want to join you or not."

"It's alright, Lady Carmilla." Marius suddenly stops and let's go of her "I figured that when this is all over, these people are going to need you more than I need you. I know I can't claim you, but whatever happens here, I'll keep my word on helping your people in what is come next, no matter wat decision you make."

Carmilla looks surprise and asks "You won't leave if I reject your proposal?"

"I said I'll be helping you defeat my uncle and I intend to see this through the end. I will accept your refusal and search for someone else that can take the role of bishop."

Carmilla stops and smirks at Marius "Such a noble man you are. Before you didn't care about touching me and facing my wrath."

"I was dancing with you just then. And I can be a gentleman anytime I want." Marius smirks and lends her hand up so he could kiss the top of it.

Carmilla smiles from the kiss, but hides her smile the moment he looks back to her face "You're doing reverse psychology on me, aren't you?"

Marius lowers her hand and raises an eyebrow "Am I? Or am I not? Perhaps we'll both find out later tonight then."

After that, the two depart from the dance floor and approaches Rias that remains watching them. Akeno did approach her with Shiori and asks "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. They're coming over now."

As the two approach them, Marius replies first "Rias."

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing important." Marius looks back to Carmilla then to Rias and asks "Say… How about the both of you dance together? Perhaps you might learn something between one another."

"I'm not dancing with her." Rias replies

"I agree."

"Well… You got one thing in common."

"Hmmm, Rias, perhaps we should discuss somewhere else and not on the dance floor." Carmilla replies

"Yes. I'd like that." Rias turns to the side and Carmilla approaches her to stand beside her. Together the two take their leave from Marius and leave him with only Akeno.

Akeno giggles and replies "Letting them talk about you behind your back?"

"It's fine." Marius replies and keeps watching them "That gives them time to talk to each other and probably make fun of me behind my back." He looks back to Akeno and asks "I don't suppose you want to dance with me?"

"Really? You want to dance with me?" Akeno comes closer and smiles to him. She ends up pressing her hands against his chest and made Marius move his arm around her. However, before he could touch her waist, Akeno surprises him when she slaps his hand off of her and replies "Sorry, I've got someone else to be with." Then ends up moving away from Marius and walks away from him.

Marius laughs and shakes his head. He thought to himself "Oh yeah… I pulled that move on her." He turns away and goes to find the nearest servant with the wine.

Meanwhile, Chisato and Takashi goes off somewhere private again and away from anyone. Takashi did find this quite an interesting date between him and Chisato, as they went into the colosseum together in private, dance together and now they have time together. Despite knowing that Chisato only did all of this was to see him smile and to bring the feelings he had for her when he was with her in the time world. He cannot ignore the fact that Chisato deeply cares for him, so no matter how long she has to wait, she will spend all of it with only him.

Takashi walks with Chisato on the balcony and place both hands against the edge of it. He replies "Thanks for the dance, Chisato." And looks to the left at Chisato that comes up next to him.

"That wasn't so bad now was it? I thank you for never hitting my shoes. I told you, you can dance well if you just tried."

Takashi smiles when looking away and feeling embarrass "Well… I've learned a lot from my teacher."

"A teacher?"

"Well, you've done so much for me for today and in the past as well. You really helped me so many times and I wish I could repay you for everything you've done for me."

Chisato smiles to him and asks "Then how about you do something for me then?"

"Right now?"

"Could you hold me?"

". . . ." Takashi blushes and nods "O-Of course. Yes." Then would move behind Chisato and wraps his arms around her. Chisato closes her eyes and smiles to Takashi, but she faces forward and keeps her smile from his sight.

Chisato looks out at the view and asks "Been a while since you held onto me like this."

"Yeah."

"But you don't need to repay me with anything. As long as you are alive and by my side, I'll be happy. You have already made me so happy for being me with me and dancing with me, so repay me, you must stay with me."

Takashi leans closer with his head against her shoulder and turning his head towards her. He whispers her name "Chisato…" And she looks back at him. Both stare close together and very soon, Chisato makes the move first by placing her right hand against his head, pulls him closer to kiss him. Takashi was not surprise, as he desires this the moment he moves his face closer to hers and so he closes his eyes, kisses her back and held onto her for a while. But after a while, the two finally break the kiss, Chisato turns her body towards him to press the front of her body against his, while he keeps his arms around her and kisses her more. It was a night to remember here, the two only care for the other one's happiness and being together made them happier.

After a long while, Chisato moves her head back from Takashi to break the kiss and whispers in his ear "You know… I could teach you other things if we go back into the time field again. Perhaps somewhere specific where we can be alone for a day… Like a bedroom perhaps?"

". . . . ." Takashi slightly left his mouth open when she mentions that. He knew exactly what she meant by it, which made him think about back when he spend the whole year with her in the private time world and will never forget about what Chisato did for him.

Chisato looks back to his cute face, touches the side of his face, kisses him softly on the lips and replies to him "I love you Takashi. I always will."

"Chisato…" Takashi whispers her name back and leans his head forward to kiss her more. When he stops kissing her, he replies "I love you too." Which made Chisato smile.

As the two embrace each other on this balcony in the middle of the night, things are starting to look up for the both of them and could finally return to the relationship they had when they were together in the time world.

Of course… There's always going to be that cliché where somebody ends up interfering with this relationship.

When the two begin to move off the balcony and come back inside, an unknown individual would come out of hiding to introduce himself to the both of them. He steps forward with a smile on his face, his eyes close and introduces himself. "Takashi Kyouichi I presume?"

"Uhh, yeah. Who are you?"

"My apologies for not introducing myself earlier to you. I was hoping to speak to you earlier, but I didn't wish to ruin your dance with the goddess herself, Chisato Hasegawa. My name is Diodora Astaroth, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Astaroth? Isn't that familiar."

"He's a noble." Chisato replies "Correct?"

"For someone who is a goddess, you do recognise nobility in the underworld. But anyways, I do wish to speak to Takashi alone, regarding on Vali and Marius Lucifer."

"I… See no problem having a talk with you."

"You sure?" Chisato looks back to Takashi

"It's alright. If it's about Marius and Vali then I'll see you when were done here."

"Okay. Do come find me when you're done talking. Or I'll come find you." Chisato laughs a bit and takes her leave from the balcony to leave the two to themselves.

Diodora looks back to watch Chisato leave and stares with his eyes half open, showing a darker glare that the both of them did not see. Takashi would ask "How is it that you know of me?"

Diodora looks back to Takashi, eyes close and smiles back to him "Everyone knows the one who fought Kokabiel and defeated him in battle. You've got yourself quite the reputation in the underworld, which intrigues me. However, I the rumours didn't mention about your name, only the Red Dragon Emperor was mentioned that he defeated Kokabiel."

"What does this have to do with Marius and Vali?"

"That? Oh that's just a means of getting that goddess off the balcony and giving us time alone to ourselves." Diodora says when walking past Takashi and coming up to the edge of the balcony.

". . . . ." Takashi looks back in suspicious towards Diodora. He remains where he was, kept his distance from him and asks "Diodora… What do you want with me?"

Diodora looks back to Takashi, takes out this photo with the picture facing the floor and lends it to Takashi. "I thought you would like to have this."

Takashi lowers his eyes down at the back of the picture, hesitated to even take it from him and waits a few seconds until he slowly lends his hand out to take it. The moment it turns it around, he froze all the sudden, eyes widen, mouth open and takes a step back from this sudden discovery that shocks him. Of all the things that happen on this day, this was probably the worst thing he would ever witness and see this would bring another delay between him and Chisato. The picture was none other than Raynare, chained up against the wall, arms spread out, legs tied together and her clothes was torn up with serious injuries across her body. She was still alive with her eyes open to stare at the camera with a sadden look, a look that almost made Takashi in a depressing state and even shed tears for her. It has been a long time since he last saw her, but seeing something like this ends up ruining the entire day for Takashi.

While he holds onto the picture with both hands, shaken by the sudden discovery, he looks back to Diodora and finds him just smiling at this state of him, even shows his glaring eyes at Takashi. That angers Takashi, as he sees Diodora happy to see his misery happen, so he drops the photo onto the floor and summons the Boosted Gear on his arm.

"You son of a bitch… This better be a joke!"

"It's not a joke." Diodora replies and changes his voice to a serious tone. "And you better do what you are told, filthy dragon."

Takashi steps forward and grabs onto Diodora with the red gauntlet of the Boosted Gear. He pulls him back with his upper body leaning back against the stone railing of the balcony. Takashi replies "Where is she!?"

Diodora just smiles at Takashi and ignoring the incoming threats that is coming his way. He replies "You don't want to hurt me. If you even think of laying a finger on me or even call for your friends, then she'll die."

". . . . ."

"You see, we don't have much time and neither can she hold out for much longer. I found that little bitch –" Diodora stops when Takashi grips him tightly when calling Raynare a bitch. He tries to continue "When she was such in a depressing state. She was vulnerable and weak, didn't even put up much of a fight. However, it was pretty easy when I was interrogating her about you. She told me all about you so quickly, I didn't even need to peel off the skin."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I hate your kind so much and anyone else that is in league with you. That woman brought the death of someone I hoped to claim and bring her to my collection. But enough of that… This should be the time when you ask 'what do you want from me' and I'll respond 'do exactly as I say and she'll live'."

". . . ." Takashi's grip on Diodora starts to shake and knew that he was right at this part of the negotiation. He would finally moves his arm off of Diodora, lowers his arm down, vanishes the Boosted Gear and lowers his head down.

"That's a good boy." Diodora stands up straight and fixes himself up "Now then, were going to take our leave from this party right now, so it's better that we leave without saying any goodbye to anyone." He then begins to create his symbol of Astaroth onto the floor around him for transportation. He looks back to Takashi, waiting for him to step forward and he actually does it without any problem.

Takashi looks back, depressed returns to him again and thought to himself. "I'm sorry Chisato…" And then the two vanishes.

Things did not end here though, as other plans are going into play and the Khaos Brigade was behind in all of it. Not just an attack on the vampires, but also an attack on the Lucifer's and the dragons. It did not end here though, as another individual would also be taken and the opposition was too late to stop it from happening.

Back in Japan, Vali Lucifer and his team joins Kuroka on a search for her sister Koneko, who she believes that something terrible has happen to her. The team arrives at one of the luxury buildings that belongs to any noble form the underworld, a location for those that wish to come to Earth must come here. Koneko was with Alexis Lucifer here, as well as a friend of hers, named Latia Astaroth. Latia is a year or two older than Alexis and is next in line of the throne if Diodora ends up dying in battle for this sudden betrayal. Latia was a good friend with Alexis, even plan on becoming her right hand as queen, but that never happen at all and before Alexis could make her own team, disaster strikes at this household. Vali and the others would find the whole place in ruins, the outside was fine, but the inside was in a terrible state and Kuroka would end up finding her sister on the floor nearby with a table on top of her.

"I knew it... Koneko…" Kuroka rushes over to help her sister and throws the table off of her. She finds her still alive, but badly hurt from all the fighting she had to do to protect Alexis.

While Kuroka tends to her wounds, Vali and the others looks around to find if anyone was around, but they found no sign of anyone else. Bikou replies "They probably left a long time ago."

Vali shakes his head and looks back to Koneko "Grayfia isn't going to like this."

"You think Alexis is dead?" Arthur steps closer to Vali

"I don't know…"

"She… Isn't dead…" Koneko speaks out to get everyone to look back to her. Her eyes half open and still sore from the battle she fought.

"Sister…" Kuroka calls to her and gets her to look back to her. "I can't have you dying on me. You're still special in my life."

"If she's not dead then where is she?" Vali asks and steps closer to the two

Somewhere in the underworld, Raynare was still stuck in chains and was stuck in this temple with members of the Khaos Brigade, as well as all members of Diodora Astaroth. Before Takashi and Astaroth arrives, Latia and Alexis was kept alive by the enemy and sent together in one of the rooms of this temple. Alexis was unhappy about this, threatened the enemy to let her go, but they show no fear to her, as they have seen people far worse than her wrath.

"You're all going to pay dearly for this, do you hear me!" Alexis says to them when watching them leave the room "My mother is Grayfia Lucifer and she will destroy anyone who lays a finger on me!"

"Oh, but I beg to differ." Someone from inside the room speaks up to get both their attention towards him. He comes forward and reveals himself to be Rizevim Lucifer. He comes closer to the two with a smile on his face and looks at Alexis. "Hello little Alexis. I've been waiting a long time to see you."

"It's you…."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**X**

**X**

**[I know I'm jumping around a lot from different areas but just trying to fill in the gaps with other characters. You just got to have to wait for the next chapter for the big battle. That filler help give me more time on what to add in this chapter, so now I now know what to do in the next chapter now.]**


	21. Chapter 21

Takashi arrives in a place that is once use for the Rating Games, now a perfect hiding spot for the Khaos Brigade and where Raynare lies. When he arrives with Diodora, the two go up these long stairway to the temple that lies ahead, while also finding hundreds of flying devils that surrounds the area and looking down at him.

Takashi looks back to Diodora and asks "Raynare better be in there!"

"I'm a man of my word." Diodora replies "But watching you grieve for her does amuse me."

The right hand on Takashi starts to shaken and tightens his grip to a fist. He really wish to just punch him right now, even use the Boosted Gear to attack him and everyone else that tries to get in his way. All Diodora has to do is snap his fingers and Raynare will die the moment he even tries to save her, so the suffering must continue until there was a way out of here.

As the two enters the main complex, in the distance they find Raynare, chained up, just like the photo he saw and a throne underneath her, like she was a display trophy. Takashi shouts out to her to try and make her open her eyes to see him. He ran past Diodora, ran at only halfway until he ends up taking a blast in the back by Diodora and collapses to the ground.

Diodora smiles when coming towards Takashi with his right hand with a green energy symbol in front of his right hand. He replies "You mustn't harm the display trophy. These such delicate things must remain where they are and must never be touch."

Takashi looks back to Diodora and grinds his teeth with anger "Bastard… You've got me here, so let her go!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Diodora asks and stops in front of Takashi "I just said that these delicate things must remain where they are."

". . . . ."

Diodora walks past Takashi and goes up to take his seat on his throne, while also staring at Takashi with his purple eyes with a dark glare towards him. While Takashi remains on his knees, he slowly stands up and looks up at Raynare, who remains unconscious.

Raynare would finally open her eyes when hearing the commotion going on in the room and took a slow time on opening her eyes. She looks down at the floor, raised her head slightly up and could only see a blur for a while, as she was left stuck up here for unknown how long and was pretty weak right now. The moment she finds her eyesight back, she finds Takashi in the distance, noticed him on his knees and looking back at her.

"Ray? Raynare!"

"Ta… ka… shi?" Her voice was silent and not even Diodora could hear what she just said.

"She can't hear you." Diodora replies "You shouldn't worry about her right now. What you should be worrying about is how much pain are you going to take just to keep her alive?"

"Takashi." Ddraig calls out to him and only he can hear him "You need to get up or you're dead."

Takashi lowers his head to the floor and replies "I can't… If I fight then…" He looks back up towards Raynare

"I am willing to give you my strength in order to protect her, but you can't protect her if you give up like this. They'll kill you and her, but they'll surely kill her first to make you suffer."

Diodora sits back and brings out his peerages to deal with Takashi. His queen and two bishops takes the field in front of Diodora, placed the two bishops at the back and left the queen at the front to attack Takashi with demonic fire.

While Takashi held his ground and had to wait until the opportunity arrives, somewhere else in the temple, Alexis had a private chat with Rizevim Lucifer, while Latia Astaroth was soon put somewhere else. She was left confine somewhere in another room, under the command of Diodora, who wishes to deal with her himself when he is done dealing with Takashi.

"It has been a while since I've seen your face." Rizevim replies when he walks to the side and have Alexis keeping her distance from him. He would go to sit down by this small round table, offered a seat for her to sit, but she was focusing on getting as closer to the door as possible. Rizevim replies "You are not being a happy visitor here."

"Says the asshole that kidnapped me!"

"Well… That was a miscalculation, but I've always wanted to get a look at my brother's little child." Rizevim leans back on his chair, left his left arm against the top of the chair and stares back at Alexis "You have the blood and pride of a Lucifer."

"I know all about you." Alexis replies "My parents told me all about you."

"Did they now? Guess they must really wish to protect you from me. It's shame that Klaus isn't alive to see you grow up. Although, it did put a smile on my face that he died."

". . . . ." The mention of that in front of her got her furious and attacks Rizevim, the super devil with her own force of power of her own.

A large hole was made in the wall and Rizevim was still sitting there with his left hand to the side, blocked her incoming blast and redirect it through the wall next to him. After that attack on him, his expression changes and was unhappy about this. He rises up from his chair, while Alexis was afraid at first, witness him block her attack at close range, yet did not take a single scratch from that attack and realise she was in a whole different level here.

Before any could happen, back inside the Carmilla Castle, Chisato was in an unhappy mood when she found no sign of Takashi anywhere and the mood got worse when she found the photo of Raynare on the ground at the balcony. With that mystery taken care of, she goes with haste to find Marius, who decides to go see how Carmilla and Rias are doing right now.

While this was happening, the enemy decides to make a move on the castle with everyone still there. The Hero Faction and the Tepes Family of vampires came together in the forest just far away from the castle and coming together to prepare a quick attack. The leaders in charge of the offensive are Georg, Jeanne, Siegfried, Connla, Leonardo and Vladicus Tepes, leader of the Tepes Faction and has over a hundred vampires by his side, as well as Khaos Brigade members.

This whole thing starts right when Takashi goes missing, which is also the time when Marius decides to go search for Rias and Carmilla, who was moving together through the halls, talking together in private and decide to relax together to watch the midnight view of the land from the castle walls.

"Hello ladies." Marius calls to them and got both of them looking to the right to see him. Carmilla looks forward and Rias keeps looking back at Marius for a while until she looks forward when he got closer between the two. He asks "What you talking about?"

"Not you, that's for sure." Carmilla replies

"Well that makes me sad." Marius replies with a sarcastic way "I came all the way to see an attractive vampire and my fiancé together talking about me." He then changes his tone when he got in between the two, wrapped his arms around their waists and pulls the back of them closer against him. "Because as of now, you're not going anywhere."

Carmilla sighs and keeps looking forward, while ignoring the fact that she is blushing a little. She then looks to Rias, noticed her smiling and looking back to him to show that she was okay with this.

"I do like to thank you for inviting us here." Marius replies and looks to Carmilla "We never thought of going out on vacation, but with the threat happening in Japan, I thought we would never leave."

"I hope everything will be fine while we're here." Rias replies

"Azazel and the Witchblade is in Japan, same goes with Vali and his team."

"The Witchblade?" Carmilla raise her tone and asks "She's in Japan?"

"Is there a problem?" Rias asks

"Oh, I forgot… You killed two Witchblade hosts a couple of lifetimes ago." Marius replies

"Seriously?"

"They've become a problem on my side in the past." Carmilla replies and looks forward "Centuries ago, the Witchblade was a vampire slayer and much better fighter than that fictional character from that old TV show."

"She's fighting the Darkness so you don't have to deal with another slayer." Marius replies

"Good."

"So… I take it the both of you haven't thought of attacking each other?" Marius asks

"You would love that wouldn't you? Watch us girls fight each other until our clothes are torn to shreds, am I right?" Rias asks, noticed made him turn his eyes to the side and remains silent "So that's a yes."

"Well I figured you won't do anything like that. You don't want to ruin these lovely dresses." Marius lowers his eyes down at the front of both their bodies, mostly the breasts that shows much attention and made sure none of them spots him from peaking. He did end up lifting both arms a bit higher to keep them just under the breasts, which gets both their attention and remain quiet for the moment, as both of them shows to be okay about this.

Rias turns around to face Marius, pressed her chest against his chest and keeps his arm around her. Carmilla looks back to Rias and Marius, noticed them staring at one another and surprise a little to see them kissing in front of her. While Carmilla does keep her feelings and soft side away from others, she still keeps her pride as a vampire lord to not show her weaknesses or any soft side, despite being alone with just them. But while she tries to look away, her eyes remain stuck on looking at Marius' neck, which was a type of weakness to her and has been a long time since she ever sunk her teeth into his flesh to feel an unimaginable taste. She would look forward and digs her teeth into the bottom of her lips for a while until she removes any thought of biting Marius in front of Rias.

After the kiss, Rias turns to the side of his ear and whispers "I am willing to look the other away." Then kisses his cheek and turns around to look back at the view.

Marius leans closer to give Carmilla a kiss on the check, which made her gasp lightly and quickly looks back with an angry expression on her face. Marius replies "Calm down, Lady Carmilla. I will not do anything drastic that could make you uncomfortable. But I am willing to allow you to have a taste of my blood."

". . . ." Carmilla clears her throat and asks "Mmmmm, what makes you think I want your blood?"

"You keep yourself like this because you don't want to show any weakness to any of the vampires. That's understandable. But tell me this, when was the last time you did something for yourself and not for others?"

Carmilla was holding herself back when her eyes looks back to Marius' neck and ends up biting her bottom lip again. The taste from a Nephilim is incredible, but Carmilla can also feel his power flowing through her body and could use his power if she pleases for a short time. As Marius looks back to Rias, Carmilla finally gives in and was about to give him a hard bite on his neck.

However, someone interrupts…

"Carmilla!" Chisato calls out her name and all three turn their heads towards her. As she was getting closer to them, they find her at an unhappy mood right now and notice a faint glow of her godlike aura around her body.

Marius moves away from the two and takes a few steps towards her "Hey, easy there. What's wrong?"

"Takashi has been taken."

"What?"

"He's been taken from me. And I bet you have something to do with it!" Chisato tilts to the side to get a look at Carmilla and points at her. Her angry expression did kept Marius standing his ground against her, despite facing a goddess in front of him.

"Calm down." Marius replies "I'm sure everything is alright –" Then the mind changes when Chisato shows him that photo. He raises both eyebrows and responds "Oh… Now that changes everything…"

"What's this all about?" Carmilla asks "I don't like to see hostile guests at my party."

"They'll only become hostile if they find out that someone they knew for a long time, suddenly stabs them in the back." Carmilla replies and looks to Marius then he looks back to Carmilla.

"You… You think I had something to do with this?"

"That depends if you had something to do with this." Chisato replies and looks to Marius "Ask her."

Marius looks back to Carmilla, but before he could reply, Carmilla shakes her head and looks upset "I had nothing to do with any of this. I brought you all here to help, despite wanting to not ask help from people like you."

"Look, there's no real proof that Carmilla is behind this, so let's just follow this through and go save Takashi."

"Marius!" Kazuya calls out to them and got everyone to turn towards his location. He and the rest of the peerage follows beside him and was holding onto his phone. As he stops in front of them, he gives Marius the phone and replies "It's Vali. You need to hear this."

Marius takes the phone and replies "Vali?"

"Marius… We've got a situation in Japan right now."

"Darkness?"

"Worse. Alexis has been taken."

"Taken? How can that be worse than – Oh, never mind. Wait, how can she be taken!?"

"Koneko described the enemy as non-other than the Khaos Brigade. They also took Latia Astaroth and no idea where they went."

"Latia Astaroth… Why have I heard that name before?"

"Astaroth?" Chisato steps closer when mentioning that name "The man that talked to Takashi is Diodora Astaroth."

"I really didn't like him." Rias replies "He has a disgusting taste on female priests."

Marius sighs and looks to the others with concern look on his face "They planned this… Either the Astaroth family is behind all of this, or perhaps one of them is involved."

"Unless –"

"I had nothing to do with this, Chisato." Carmilla raise her voice and stares back at Chisato, who stares back at her. "If you want your proof then go ask the Astaroth family."

"Then what are we going to do?" Akeno asks

"Just… Give me a minute to think." Marius turns away from the others and takes two steps forward.

"Grayfia isn't going to like this." Vali replies on the phone "If she were harmed in this…"

"Then she'll bring down the apocalypse and go Godzilla on the enemy."

Meanwhile, the conversation ends here when Georg finally launches the first strike on the castle with his Longinus; Dimension Lost. He consumes the entire party with his purple mist and teleports them all inside the castle, teleported the lot of them right inside the interior of the castle. The moment the mist dies out, Vladicus sent his vampires to do whatever they want, while the Hero Faction stays together and went in a different direction to cause chaos inside the interior. Leonardo and Georg stays together and go to an open courtyard to allow Leonardo to activate his Longinus; Annihilation Maker.

The moment the battle began, Carmilla looks away from the others and could smell the blood from where she was. "I smell blood." Carmilla says to them "Something is wrong. They are here."

"Right now?"

"You still think I'm against you now?" Carmilla looks back to Chisato

Marius looks back to his peerages "You guys go. See what's going on." Then back to Chisato "Chisato, you still linked with Takashi?"

"I am always linked with him no matter where he is." Chisato replies with a serious look

"Hmm, the things people do for love. But anyways, I will go with Chisato to rescue Takashi and hope that Alexis is at the same place."

"What?" Concerned look comes to Rias' face

"We need to save them first. Sorry Carmilla, but I'm leaving my team with you."

Carmilla sighs and crosses her arms, while with an unhappy look "Its fine. Family comes first."

"Hey." Marius smiles when coming closer to her, rolls up his right sleeve and moves closer to her face. "You are going to need a lot of help."

Carmilla hesitates again and asks "You… You really trust me that much?"

"I do."

"Thank you, Marius…" She place her right hand against his arm and replies "But I can handle this without your blood. Perhaps when this is over, I may consider that offer." Then walks past him and takes her walk back inside the interior to join the other peerages.

Marius watches her leave then looks to Chisato "We have to leave, now."

"Not without me." Rias intervenes, remaining where she was and grabs onto his arm "You're not leaving without me."

"Rias y –"

"You are not leaving me here." Her hand grips his arm tight and stares back at Marius' eyes. Her eyes soon lowers down to his arm and stops holding his arm tightly "I promise I'll never leave your sight."

Marius smirks and pats her head "Alright. You are my queen and you should always be with the king." He looks to Chisato "We've wasted too much time here, teleport when ready."

"Finally." Chisato brings back her golden aura around herself and creates a symbol underneath them to teleport them somewhere close to Takashi's position. While her power did prove to be a little sting to devils, but Marius held onto Rias' hand and kept her beside him no matter what.

Inside the temple, Takashi continues to go on the defensive, but not offence against his enemies. While Diodora remains sitting on his throne, he watches his queen and two bishops attacking Takashi with long demonic projectiles, while the rest of his peerage remains on the side to remain on standby. Takashi continues to refuse on fighting back, continued taking many shots and avoid some critical ones that could kill him, but there was not much time for him if he continues this way.

"Takashi, you can't continue like this." Ddraig calls out and sounds furious to him "Use the power I wield or else you are dead."

"Still holding back." Diodora replies, while leaning his head against his right fist that lays against the throne arm. "You are nothing but a disappointment. Perhaps when you die, I'll keep Raynare all to myself and be sure she breaks into despair and calls me master."

Diodora fires his own demonic blast towards Takashi, expecting him to avoid it, but Takashi had enough and punches the incoming blast with his Boosted Gear. Takashi stands his ground from that attack, destroyed his projectile like it was nothing and remains looking down for a moment to look down at the ground.

"This guy is a sick freak…." Takashi thought to himself when looking back at him then looks to the left and looks at all of his female peerages "And they don't show any care in the world on what he's saying." He then looks back to Diodora and shouts out to him "What the hell is wrong with you? Is watching people suffer really makes you happy?"

"Of course it does. I'll prove it to you." And with a wave of his hand, he fires a magical blast at Raynare, which ends in causing serious electrical shocks across her body and causes her to scream out.

It was right there that Takashi had enough. He lowers his head down to the floor for a moment, closed his hands tightly and begins the activation of the Boosted Gear by calling out "Balance Breaker!" And with that he went into full scale armour and stands up straight, looks straight ahead towards Diodora to see him stop torturing her and returns to deal with him.

"I'll save you Raynare."

While the others prepare for his assault, Diodora prepares to block his incoming attack before he could get any closer to him. Takashi uses two rocket thrusters on his back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, blasted straight past the peerage members so he could go straight to Raynare. However, Diodora quickly stops Takashi when he creates a large green barrier in front of him, stopped the incoming punch from Takashi. He laughs and replies "You are so full of yourself, to think you can rescue her as the gallant knight. Now your trapped, trapped on the other side and you can't do anything to break it."

"Shut up!"

"You're weak. A weak human like you can't hope to break this barrier. It's impossible. Raynare will suffer and you will die as the worst host to the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"I said shut up!" Takashi cries out and continues to boost the power on his gauntlet, eventually it will be enough to finally smash through it. Stunned at this shocking turn of event, Diodora loses to stop Takashi and he breaks Raynare free. He had to hit hard against the wall, as he did not have time to hit the brakes, so he held onto her, slammed his back against the wall and keeps Raynare in his arms.

"Bastard!" Diodora got off his throne and looks back to Takashi "He broke my barrier!"

And at long last, reinforcements arrive at the front entrance and brought Diodora to look back to find Chisato, Marius and Rias standing together to end this little game. When they enter the scene, all the peerages steps in and stands in the middle of the room and protects Diodora.

"It's you..." The surprise Diodora calls out when he notices Marius stepping forward. "Marius Lucifer."

"The one and only. Hand over Takashi and Alexis, then I might consider not killing you here."

Chisato looks behind the throne to see Takashi behind it with Raynare in his arms. She calls out to him "Takashi!"

Takashi looks up to find Chisato and the others here "Chisato..?"

Chisato turns towards Diodora and his peerage that stands at the ready. She takes a few steps closer, igniting her golden aura around her body and aims her right hand towards them to create a magical symbol in front of her. With all the power these devils wield, the queen herself was unable to stop what is to come and not even Diodora could stop her attack. She fires a mighty blast that was enough to almost destroy all of the peerages, while missing Diodora completely. The surviving members collapse onto the floor from being so close from the blast that it only burns their bodies and left themselves unable to protect Diodora at this time. As for Diodora, he continues to remain speechless when facing off against overpowering enemies, especially when Chisato manage to blow a hole straight through the other side to reach outside and continues going until the blast hits through the cliffs in the distance. After that mess, Chisato returns to normal and rushes over to support Takashi.

"Huh, talk about a woman's wrath." Marius replies and walks towards Diodora with Rias walking beside him.

Diodora comes off his throne and tries to speak his way out of this and try to find ways of surviving against what is to come to him. "M-Marius… Y-You got this all wrong. They didn't leave me much of a choice. They have my darling Latia and if I don't do what they say then they'll kill her."

Marius stops and replies "Wow, I don't need to mind read to tell that this is bullshit." He summons a flaming spear with his right hand and just throws it at close range to impale it through Diodora's right knee, as well as pierce the floor with it to hold him where he is. While he cries out in pain from this spear that continues to burn his flesh, Marius grabs the top of his head and the two stare at one another. "Now that Takashi is fine, tell me where Alexis is before Takashi gets his hands on you."

While that was happening, Raynare opens her eyes up again and looks up at Takashi, who remains in his armour, but his helmet vanishes. "Ta-Takashi…"

"You're going to be alright." Takashi replies and looks down at her body to see the injuries up close. This upsets him and replies "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go."

Chisato stands in front of them and turns her eyes to the side when hearing that. While she was relief to see her safe and Takashi safe with her, she watches the two together, while showing a slight jealousy, but tries to ignore it, as she only wishes for Takashi to be safe.

"You really came for me…" Raynare mutters the words, but Takashi can hear them well when being this close to her. "You really do love me… I just wish that I could –" She inhales deeply and her eyes widen, as she began feeling something painful on the back of her neck.

"Raynare? W-What's wrong?"

Chisato could not see it from where she stands, but behind all that hair, a magical symbol suddenly appears and glows in light blue. The moment Chisato got the sight of it, she widens her eyes, gasps a bit and shouts out to Takashi "Takashi, get awa –"

And with a flash of a light bluish light came from Raynare and in just a few seconds, came a mighty explosion that consumes Takashi, sent Chisato falling back and got the others to look away from the explosion. Marius got in front of Rias so she does not take any damage from the blast, while Diodora collapses to the ground with the spear still stuck inside of him. When it was over, the damage was minimum to everyone in the room, but the damage would become much worse than anything that anyone here could ever perform, even Chisato's attack was not close compare to this. When the smoke clears, Takashi was left on his knees in his dragon armour, his helmet covers his head to protect him from the fallout, but staying alive and witnessing Raynare exploding in front of his face was a lot worse. As Takashi sits there on his knees, looking down at his hands and expect to see Raynare still in his arms, however, the only thing that was left of her is her black feathers that are left falling onto the floor.

Chisato looks back to Takashi and takes a few slow steps towards him. She whispers out to him, worried on her face and unable to see what he is feeling right now under that helmet. "T-Takashi?... Takashi?"

His hands begins to shake and was beginning to become a depressing state. While he begins to deny of her death, he still calls out to her and continues to show hope that Raynare is not dead in his arms. However, the truth will always end up hurting the other, as no matter how much he denies this, Raynare is dead and she is not coming back.

While Rias was hurt and sadden at this shocking turn of event, as she knew exactly what he was feeling under that armour of his and knew what it is like to lose someone they love the most in this world. As for Marius, he looks back to Diodora and approaches him. He tries to get away, but Marius grabs onto him with one hand and lifts him up high off the floor. He pulls Diodora close to his face, shown to have a fuming expression on his face and replies "Do you have any idea what you have done!?"

"I-I had nothing to do with –" He cries out in pain when Marius grabs his right arm and burns him with his blue flames.

While he was left to begin torturing Diodora, Marius stops when his eyes turns slightly to the side to look behind Diodora and finds an incoming blast coming straight towards them. Marius lets go of him and uses his quick speed to vanish out of the way, while Diodora took a serious blow that went straight through his body. Another sinister plot comes to motion, as the one who performs the killing blow on Diodora comes out of the shadows, introducing himself to everyone in the room and his appearance did not show much surprise on anyone's face when he approaches them.

"You should've stayed dead, Marius Lucifer." The familiar voice calls out and takes a few steps towards them.

"Hmm, Shalba Beelzebub. I can't believe you're still alive."

"Marius Lucifer. I see you haven't changed a bit. My master said that you would come here if Takashi was here, but I promised him that I'll take care of all of you."

Marius grabs his flaming spear and looks back towards Takashi for a moment to see Chisato crouching down in front of him to try and comfort him. He turns to Diodora, who remains alive and decides to finally put him out of his misery by swinging his spear behind him to drive it through the back of his head. As he dies, he disintegrates in flames and leaves no trace of him anymore.

Rias replies "You working with them? Why would you kill him like that?"

"He served his purpose." Shalba replies and looks towards Takashi and Chisato "Did you really think I would actually let you or Diodora get what you wanted with that woman? I knew the hero would be lucky enough to save the princess, so I thought I should change the script and let her die in your arms."

"You bastard…" Rias replies and looks shock "How dare you toy with other people like that."

"I guess you of all people are feeling his pain right now." Shalba looks back to her and smirks "I've heard you perform quite the scream when you saw his body."

". . . . ." The moment of mentioning that terrible night did make things uncomfortable for Rias and cause her body to engulf in red and black aura.

"I recommend not antagonising my woman." Marius replies "Just remember that your still an inferior being compare to me."

"Not for long." Shalba aims his right hand towards him and shows a symbol to show his allegiance to Ophis.

"Chisato….." Takashi whispers to her, while still looking down at the black feathers on the floor and notice them slowly burning away. As he grieves, he begins to feel the stages of grief and asks Chisato "Where is she? Where is Raynare?"

"Takashi…" Chisato grieves for him and touches the side of his helmet.

"She's not gone… She was not meant to die… It was meant for me… I was meant to die." He slowly raise his head up to look back at Chisato and asks "Can't you bring her back? You can do that, right?"

". . . . ." Chisato was unable to respond to that last part and had no idea how to respond to that.

"Face reality." Shalba calls out to Takashi and decides to make things worse "She's not coming back because she's dead. That bitch is long dead."

Hearing that brought both anger and depression to Takashi and brought more tears down his face.

Chisato stands up and looks back at Shalba with a godlike aura and rage "That's enough!"

Marius was ready to stop this by readying his flaming spear and was about to throw it towards him. Before doing so, Ddraig calls out to everyone and made everyone look back to Takashi. "Leave this one to me!" Ddraig replies and Takashi rise up off the floor "You've just signed your own grave after what you just pulled here."

And with that, a new power up comes from Takashi and unleashes a terrible power inside the room that brings an uneasy aura around the area. While Chisato stands in the way, Takashi ends up shoving her away from him, which surprises her and finds him coming closer towards Marius and Rias.

"What is this power?" Rias asks and starts backing away from this. She looks up to find the ceiling becoming unstable and finds some large chunks of the ceiling falling down on top of them.

Marius grabs Rias' hand and moves back when he too notices the ceiling falling on top of them. He keeps watching Takashi walking towards Shalba, while also feeling concern about what is happening to him. "Is he turning into **that**?" He thought about it and triggers a slight memory of the past.

As they all just watch to see how this goes, Takashi starts to change and transform into a darker form of his power. Chisato would recognise on what he is about to do, quickly forces her to summon her chains from behind Takashi and tries to wrap them around his body to hold him. His power was too great at this time, the chains fly back with the immense power that was erupting out of his body, and as he was shouting out loud, his voice starts to sound like a real dragon.

When Takashi talks, his armour begins to turn into a dragon-like appearance, making him increase his size, his armour starts to show claw-like growths on the hands and feet, while also showing horns and fangs on the front of his helmet. The chant goes as follow.

"I, who am about to awaken. I am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God. I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream". I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination. And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"

And with that, his form is complete and takes the Juggernaut Drive, a true power of the Boosted Gear. Completed at this form, he unleashes a terrible power upon the entire room and would end up bringing the entire place to ruin.

"It's already begun…" Marius mutters then looks to Rias and moves away from her "Get outside and stay with Chisato."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find Alexis. Chisato can handle Takashi. I'll be right back, I promise." Marius looks forward and with moves off towards one of the doorways. He looks back to Shalba, both stare at one another and kept eye contact until Marius finally looks forward to go through the door.

It will not be long before everyone had to escape this room and try to get out of the dark aura that surrounds the new found power of Takashi. While his power was rising, another powerful foe did feel the tremors coming from where he was and left the room to investigate, but kept a smirk on his face, as he knew exactly what was happening. Just as he came out the door, he stops and finds Marius in the distance, stopped the moment he saw him, while also putting on his battle armour the moment Marius made eye contact towards Rizevim.

"Hello Marius. Been a while."

Marius looks serious and responds "What have you done to Alexis?" Then turns his eyes to the door he went through. Rizevim gladly steps to the side and with a quick speed from Marius, he came into the room to find Alexis on the floor, still alive, but badly hurt. Stunned at finding her like this, he crouches down to touch her shoulder, while Rizevim stands at the doorway.

"Well, this looks awkward, but I assure you that this was not what I intended to happen." Rizevim replies "But talk about a great bonus."

Marius closes his hands tight and turns his head to the side to show one eye towards Rizevim. "Rizevim…"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your dragon friend? I guess Shalba got what he wanted with him."

Marius stands up straight and faces Rizevim "You shouldn't toy with other people like that. Are you desperately trying to get attention from everyone? I can't believe that Klaus didn't bother to get rid of you."

"Yeah… His death was quite the shock for me… However…" Rizevim summons forth a sword with strange demonic designs on the handle, while the blade was white and orange with demonic energy surrounding it. The sight of that sword made things uncomfortable for Marius, as this sword is among many that could kill him. "Do you recognise this sword?"

"The Sword of Lucifer… **You** had it all along? **All** this time?"

"Forged by my father…" Rizevim moves the blade in front of his face and his eyes looks down across the blade "And I intend on ending another Lucifer's life."

"A… Another?" Marius asks "**What** do you mean by that?"

Alexis would open her eyes and looks up to Marius then to Rizevim. "Marius?"

Rizevim notices Alexis awake and sits up a little, so he continues so they can both hear this "Klaus was my brother, so his death was quite the shock for me… However, it didn't break my heart when I stuck that sword through his heart."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was at this moment that both Alexis and Marius suddenly realise it the moment it came into mind that the man that stands right in front of them was actually telling the truth. Rizevim maybe a traitor, but lying to something like that was something not to joke about. While both Alexis and Marius pause and look shock to witness this, Alexis would begin to feel the same way Takashi was feeling right now. At first she rejects this and shakes her head, but his face was not lying and the truth finally came to her like a stab in the chest.

"N-No… You're lying!" Alexis shouts out to Rizevim.

"You're full of shit, Rizevim. There's no way you could've killed him. He's too powerful against you."

"The Darkness may have helped, but I was the one who delivered the final blow. With the very same sword in my hand."

The moment of accepting this that this man in front of them was responsible for the death of Klaus Lucifer, Alexis begins to breathe heavily and eventually bring tears down her face, while also showing anger.

**X**

**[Fast-track 2011]**

**X**

Inside the throne room of Lucifaad, the day when Klaus finally fell and his throne was left in the hands of his wife. The death not only brought complete despair to the family, but also a serious damage to the underworld in the process. While the terrorist organisation was beginning to launch some surprise attacks, this left the capital expose to be attack from inside and Klaus thought that nobody could get in here to challenge him.

Inside the throne room, Klaus was by himself for a time, while Grayfia had to take care of Alexis. Alexis was seven years old when he died. Things would have been different if Grayfia was there to protect Klaus from not just the Darkness, but from against his own brother that came to help the Darkness. In a short bloody fight, Klaus could have beaten the both of them, but thanks to the Sword of Lucifer, Rizevim manage to change the battle and caught Klaus off guard from his attack.

In the aftermath of the battle, Klaus was left dragging closer to his throne, while the Darkness remains standing aside, wearing a black dragon armour to imitate the others and left Rizevim to approach Klaus to witness his last breath. Klaus was in a bloody mess, his left leg was bleeding out when one of them cut his arteries, same with his left arm and took a few strikes across his body and a little cut across the neck. As he drags away from them, he soon gives up and turns his body around to face them, ready to lift his right hand up to try to snap his fingers. Rizevim strikes his arm off and sent it flying away from his body and disintegrates to nothing. While Klaus cries out in pain, he tries to lean up and looks back to Rizevim, seeing the cold stare that his brother is giving him.

"You are weak." Rizevim says "Such power you wield, but you fail to protect yourself from this." He moves his bloody Sword of Lucifer in front of his face and looks back down to Klaus.

Klaus pleads "Don't… Do this. I spared your life."

"You leave me no choice. You'll come after me if I threaten everything you own. You should've killed me when you had the chance."

"Please… My daughter… My queen."

"They'll be alive. I am looking forward into seeing your daughter someday." And after that, Rizevim raise his sword up in the air and dives it down to send it through his throat, as well as sending it through the other side.

Klaus grabs onto the blade with his bloody left hand and left his eyes widen when it pierces through his body. His mouth was left open, tried to say his dying words, but he lost his breath and was unable to say the words "Alexis." And would finally perish.

**X**

**X**

"You really killed him…" Alexis speaks softly "You killed my dad."

"Don't feel grief." Rizevim replies "Perhaps you'll join him wherever he is."

As he looks back to Marius, his demonic power surrounds his body and his eyes begin to burn in blue fire. Rizevim takes aim with his left hand, creates four large demonic spheres in front of his hand and fires it straight towards him. The explosion was enough to annihilate the entire room, but Marius flew out of there with Alexis in his arms and lands onto the ground just outside the temple. While Rizevim takes flight into the sky and waits for Marius to make the move, Marius just puts Alexis down before he decides to go all out.

Before he challenges Rizevim, he crouches down to Alexis to comfort her, while she sits there in pain and was left crying over this. Despite showing that in the past that she remain strong over this, but hearing that and realising she cannot do anything to get revenge, since she witness just how powerful he is and cannot do anything to stop him.

"I am so sorry Alexis." Marius replies and place his right hand over her head "Stay strong. I'll take care of everything. I'll make sure he never leaves this place."

"Kill him…" Alexis replies and lifts her head up to look at Marius. She shows anger and still have tears down her face. "Make him suffer!"

"That's what I'm planning on doing." Marius rises up and looks back towards Rizevim. He spreads his blue flaming wings and flies straight up there to reach the same height as Rizevim.

"So you're finally done?" Rizevim asks

"You're a cold hearted bastard, you know that."

"Get over it. This is what we do. I did what I had to do and having you get killed was the best thing the Hero Faction has ever done."

"That's enough. No more talk. Time for you to die." And with that, Marius inhales deeply and shouts out when unleashing his full demonic power. This only took a couple of seconds, but as his demonic power spreads outwards, it soon turns to flames and consumes his body for a couple more seconds, but as the flames die out, he floats there in a new armour. His new look was different than his original armour, as his original bodysuit did cover his body except for the head, his armour now underwent a new transformation that is more of a heavy armour set. His chest and muscle-mass have expand greatly, as well as finally wearing a helmet, but his long silver hair changes to a bluish colour that matches the blue flaming wings that spread wide on his back. At the end, he was left floating there with a bluish flaming aura and blue lining across his armour.  
[**His true armour is based on a darker version of Imperius from Diablo 3 if anyone is curious to what it looks like**]

Rizevim moves the sword underneath his armpit so he could perform a slow applause to Marius. "Well, you didn't take that long to transform."

"Did you think I was going to yell out loud for six minutes and expand my hair?"

"A moment came to mind." Rizevim grabs his sword and holds it in front of him. "You did change your hair."

"Not another word from you." Marius raise both his hands and creates two blue flaming swords in both hands.

Rizevim smiles and was finally ready to begin this fight. Both watch one another for a few seconds until Marius finally flies straight at him and Rizevim does the same thing. Before the two was about to clash swords, Marius uses his quick speed to vanish in front of Rizevim and appears behind him, as he was not ready to direct clash with that sword. But as he swings both swords to hit Rizevim from behind, he looks back on time, easily counters his quick speed against his own and both clash swords against one another. Rizevim would overpower both the swords from Marius, swings his sword diagonally upwards and almost cuts him, but his right sword manage to block it on time and flies away from him. As he backs away, Rizevim creates six large spheres of demonic power that surrounds his body and sends them one at a time towards Marius. He would have to fly around to avoid those incoming projectiles that follows him, but while avoiding two of them, he looks to his right and uses his right flame sword to create a large blue fireball to fire it at one of them, which cause the other nearby spheres to also explode while they were close to one another.

Out of the smoke, Rizevim flies straight at Marius and forces him to clash his sword against his. As the two clash swords, suddenly, the Sword of Lucifer went straight through his flaming sword and lands a strike just below Marius' left shoulder, but the sword did not pierce his flesh yet. Marius quickly counters with a right punch to Rizevim's face and turns his flaming sword into a fireball to fire it at close range to send him flying away from him.

Meanwhile, back with Shalba and Takashi, who got the fight going on outside, Chisato was still left upset to see Takashi in a bloody rage against Shalba. She and Rias watch as he charges straight at Shalba, he defends himself with a large green symbol like a shield, but fails badly. While Shalba continues attacking Takashi with all kinds of attacks, his demonic blasts, new power from Ophis and even launch magical elements, but in the end, each one fails to even lay a scratch on him.

"This isn't good…" Chisato responds "He's going to destroy himself if he stays like this."

"You need to do something about it?" Rias asks then looks back when she heard some commotion happening in the distance and finds Marius fighting Rizevim. "Marius."

"You can't help me here." Chisato replies "I'll handle this, you go see Marius."

"Alright. You do what you can to stop Takashi." Rias takes flight and flies straight towards the fight.

While Chisato looks back and decides to fly in to intervene, Shalba notices her then looks out to see Takashi firing a red blast from the dragon mouth. Shalba fires back and fails so badly, which ends up with his arm completely blown off by the full power that he does not have. As he flies back down to the ground, Chisato lands nearby to Takashi and shouts out to him.

"Takashi! Listen to me –"

And with a sudden attack from Takashi, ends the conversation and forces her to move away. With no other option, Chisato had to call for restraints again and unleashes so much chains to surround Takashi. He tries to fight back, but with so much chains, wrapped around his body so many times and was beginning to calm down. But of course, Shalba ends up interfering, as he still has one arm and attacks from underneath Takashi. The large green symbol appears right underneath Takashi, triggered another explosion that consumes him with great green light and ends up breaking the restraints. While Chisato cries out to Takashi, hoped that he is still alive and hopes that he does not blame her for putting him into this bad position. She would soon find him escaping the explosion, flies straight towards Shalba and lands a hard punch to his chest then another across his face. Takashi did not stop here, as when Shalba lays on the ground, he grabs onto his leg, twists the leg to dislocate it and threw him over his body to smash him hard onto the ground. Shalba was left crying out in pain, but more pain was coming, as he took a few blows to the chest, one to the face and another throw through the air to send him crashing hard onto the floor.

After taking all those blows, somehow, Shalba slowly sits up off the floor, still looking angry and upset when looking back to Takashi. "D-Damn it all… T-To be… Defeated by a lowly human like you… This is bullshit!"

Takashi takes care of him once and for all with the power of the Longinus Smasher. It was an immense, red energy beam of pure destructive power, fired from his chest and took only several seconds before he could discharge this blast towards him. With no way of defending himself, he shouts out loud, expected that would work and would end up being consume by the destructive power. Because of this mighty explosion, many more came afterwards, as Takashi unleashes so many projectiles across the area that it became difficult for Chisato to even get closer and requires someone to make a distraction.

Marius felt the power from where he was and the distraction gave Rizevim the moment to surprise Marius with quick speed. Marius lost sight of Rizevim for a brief moment and the moment he felt him nearby, he finds Rizevim ready to swing at him, while also unleashing full demonic power inside the sword to make it stronger. By combining his power and the true power of the sword, he consumes Marius with his demonic power, which was enough to damage his armour and force him back. Marius was unable to control it, so he ends up smashing into the ground and left Rizevim the only one high in the sky.

Rias calls out to him "Marius!" When she came flying over the area, flew through the dust and lands nearby to find Marius still alive. He sits up and groans from that attack "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm all good…" Marius turns his head towards Rias and she finds some cracks across the side of his helmet, as well as a few marks across his chest plate. His armour manage to sustain most of the damage from both a super devil and the power of that sword. Marius ignores it for now and looks to Rias "Honey… You'll get your clothes dirty."

"Don't worry about that. Are you okay?"

Marius gets back up off the ground and replies "I've had worse. Besides…" He smirks when looking back to her "If I get hurt then I someone who has some naughty healing powers to help me continue fighting."

"Marius, please be serious."

"Don't worry." Marius looks back to Rizevim "Go stay with Alexis. I'm about to get more help."

"Marius… Chisato can't handle Takashi by herself."

Marius turns to Rias then looks back at all the damage happening from far away. He knew its destructive potential and while Chisato was a powerful goddess, she would have to hold back on not hurting him, while trying to find an alternative to calm Takashi down.

Rizevim was impatient of the waiting for Marius and decides to surprise attack by creating a handful of spheres around him. As they all appear around him, he stops and notices the spheres suddenly got smaller, all thanks to another who decides to join in the fight. Rizevim turns his head to the side to find Vali descending down to reach his level, crossed arms and was angry underneath his helmet.

"Well… Looks like the Lucifer's are all here." Rizevim smirks and looks back to Vali

"I've waited a long time for this." Vali replies "Marius isn't going to kill you today. I am."

"The boy has come back. Long-time no see Vali."

"While you've been hiding, I've grown strong enough to face you here. I won't let you escape."

"And here I thought you would never achieve this dragon power. I guess my son was a complete failure in the end." Rizevim grins at Vali then looks back to find Marius nearby.

"Marius, I got this." Vali calls out to him "Go take care of Takashi."

"You sure you don't want to handle Takashi?"

"As much as I want to challenge Ddraig and Takashi to a fight." Vali points to Rizevim and continues "He's at the top of my list."

"Fine then." Marius turns away from the two, but he turns his head back towards them and says "Be sure that he's still alive when I come back."

"No promise." Vali responds

And so Marius returns to take care of Takashi directly and flies straight at him at full speed. With Marius left to tag Vali in to challenge Rizevim, Rias joining the others to stay with Alexis, while Vali's team was off searching for Latia, undamaged from the room she was in and still left bound inside the room. Meanwhile, Marius was now left to face Takashi with his destructive power to challenge his rampaging power and give Chisato the means of calming Takashi down.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
